


Step by Step; Light and Shade

by albinococonut23



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Crossdressing, Drama & Romance, Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Multi, Puppies, References to Illness, Sexual Content, Sexuality Crisis, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 117,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinococonut23/pseuds/albinococonut23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To watch us dance is to hear our hearts speak" - Indian Proverb<br/>Sakurai Sho is the Chief Financial Officer for a large corporation, he has a loving girlfriend, a strange (but friendly) co-worker, and a best friend who teaches a ballroom dance class (which Sho has been guilted into attending). At the class, Sho's encounter with another unorthodox dancer -and his partner- will be the spark needed to kindle new relationships and end others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: [**Download Link**](http://www.mediafire.com/?rdy6q85vdnjfxli) | [**Listen Online**](http://8tracks.com/albinococonut23/step-by-step-light-and-shade)

 

Matsumoto Jun was a confident man. He knew he was smart, witty, rather fit, and good-looking enough to capture the hearts of most women he met. Therefore, it was with long strides and a head held high that he made his way towards his old friend’s home in a familiar residential neighborhood. Yes, he gave off a very confident air, but little would anyone else know that he was actually, at the moment, a little nervous and _maybe_ just a tad bit self-conscious. He wasn’t about to admit that though.  
  
Up a short set of steps, across a quaint little porch. His feet stilled on the doormat and he shifted the armful of little blue papers he was carrying to the crook of his left arm, using his right to ring the doorbell and rap sharply on the door. He waited and then did so again, and repeat. Repeat. Repeat.  
  
The door opened, revealing a groggy but familiar face. “Sho.” Jun said, smiling despite his impatience. “You weren’t sleeping at _this_ hour, were you?”  
  
“Jun…?” The man called Sho pushed his messy dark hair out of his eyes and frowned into the early afternoon sunlight. He didn’t answer the question, as it was pretty obvious by his t-shirt and boxers that he had been. “What are you doing here?” He paused, looking at the other man’s armful and then making room in the doorway. “Come in…”  
  
Jun did so, toeing off his shoes and following Sho into the high ceilinged living room. He set his papers down on the coffee table by a stack of newspapers and sat gingerly on a black leather couch while Sho brought him a glass of water and wandered off to get dressed.  
  
Despite the mess (Sho obviously had not anticipated visitors) there was something very empty and un-lived in about Sakurai Sho’s home. Jun had always felt so, though he would never tell the older man that he disliked coming over because the atmosphere was a little weird. It was an old house, Sho had paid a fortune to get it and then renovate the whole thing to give it a very sleek and modern feel. Everything was sharp contrasts, crisp lines and accents of chrome instead of any real color. Even with newspapers, books, dirty dishes and a few articles of clothing strewn around, Jun couldn’t help but feel like everything seemed a little sterile and uncomfortable. He likened it to the feeling he got from being in a hospital.  
  
He lifted his gaze, able to see the railed hallway of the second floor that looked over the living room. Sho exited his room, black sweater thrown open over a white-collared shirt and dark designer jeans. His hair had been combed into slightly wavy and stylishly messy locks. “So,” The man exhaled loudly, stretching his arms over his head as he came down the stairs and re-entered the room. “What brings you here unannounced?” He smiled friendlily, not looking a thing like the serious and wealthy financial executive he actually was.  
  
“I’ve actually got a new job…” Jun began, reaching for the papers.  
  
Sho raised his eyebrows. “You quit the café?”  
  
“No, this is part time. Every Thursday night.” He pulled one of the little blue sheets free from the pile and leaned forward to pass it to his older friend.  
  
Sho’s brow furrowed slightly as he read the text before he smiled appreciatively. “A dance class? Congratulations, Jun. You’ve been wanting to teach one yourself for a while, right?”  
  
Jun nodded, biting his lip to keep a large grin under control. “Yeah, thanks.” Sho extended his arm to hand the flyer back and Jun paused before continuing, neglecting to take it from him. “Actually… I was hoping you’d come.”  
  
It almost took a second for that to sink in, and when it did Sho’s expression jolted into one of surprise and confusion. “Me?... Uh, Jun, you know I’m not a dancer…”  
  
“It’s a beginner’s class, Sho. Ballroom dance isn’t that hugely popular, so I don’t know if we’ll attract many people…”  
  
“But, Jun…”  
  
Jun reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a little envelope and setting it on the coffee table between them. “Your first three months are paid for. Consider it a gift.”  
  
Sho gaped for a moment before pursing his lips. “You shouldn’t have, Jun… Seriously.” He was more than capable of paying for his own lessons, whereas Jun was now working two jobs to comfortably pay the bills. Of course, he knew Jun had paid for him simply as a way to back him into a corner.  
  
Jun sighed. “I want you to come. Most of the people who come will have little or no dance experience. I’ll teach you.” He looked imploringly up at Sho, eyes going large and vulnerable. “It would mean a lot to me if you could be there, Sho-kun.”  
  
Sho met his gaze for a long moment before sighing exasperatedly and looking away. “…Thursday?”  
  
Jun grinned victoriously, getting to his feet and gathering up all his blue flyers. “See you then! Wear something nice!”  
  
Sho waved him off irritably; letting Jun see himself out the door while he worried his lip and envisioned the clumsiness and humiliation he was going to have to put up with on a weekly basis now.  


 

**+++**

  
There was nearly a skip in Jun’s step as he walked back through the tree-lined streets of Sho’s subdivision, tucking flyers in mailboxes along the way. He would feel a lot better about instructing a group of strangers for the first time if he knew he had at least _one_ friend in the crowd.  
  
Out of the residential area, he made his way to a bus stop on a busier city street. The bus came rattling along towards them and he shifted all the little papers to one arm to dig through his pockets for his bus pass. A car swerved into the closest lane at that moment, roaring past and creating a gust of wind that swept a handful of the flyers away.  
  
“Ah!” Jun saw them go, but could do nothing except hold the messy stack a little tighter as the bus pulled up and everybody began piling on. Hopefully, someone would find them and they wouldn’t go to waste after all…  


 

**+++**

  
“Hey there Chubby-chan! I’ve got more water for you!” Aiba Masaki, as his paw-shaped nametag read, stepped over the wall of the little pen to pour a water bottle’s contents into a little metal dish. He crouched down, laughing softly and goofily as a chubby, tawny-colored puppy ran over and stumbled around his legs, tiny tail wagging furiously as he peeked over the rim of the bowl and clambered up to drink some of the clear liquid inside. “Ah!” Aiba laughed, scrunching his eyes up with amusement. “Don’t swim! Look, you’re all wet.” He stood up, carefully climbing back out of the pen and wandering across the pet store in search of a towel.  
  
Chubby-chan, as he’d nicknamed him, was the runt of an otherwise perfect litter. Aiba personally thought he was adorable, but he guessed that -compared to his siblings- none of the customers had thought so. Chubby also, besides being a little fat, was loud and hyper and mostly blind in one of his eyes. So far, nobody had wanted a dog that required so much maintenance when the other puppies in the litter were quieter, well behaved, cuddly, and free of such a serious health problem.  
  
He felt his heart sink as he returned to the pen and saw the sale price tagged to the front of it. Other puppies were coming in, they’d be taking up all the pens, and Chubby would be taking up needed space… If he wasn’t adopted soon, the poor little guy would be in trouble.  
  
“Come here, you little troublemaker…” He chided fondly, picking the small dog up in the towel and attempting to dry him while he squirmed and chewed playfully on his fingers. He turned as the door to the shop opened and the chirpy little bell went off. “Welcome!” He smiled widely at the group of customers filing in. “This is Blue-Bone Pet Depo! Can I help y—Ah!“ Chubby bit down particularly hard on his ring finger, and Aiba fumbled, falling to his knees to avoid dropping him from high off the ground as the puppy wriggled out of his hands. “Chubby! No!” he exclaimed, alarmed as the scruffy ball of wet fur and energy hurtled towards the door, which had yet to swing closed as the last person passed through it.  
  
Aiba clambered to his feet, stumbling as he chased after the puppy and then slipping on the trail of water left in Chubby’s wake. His feet slid out from under him and he rolled in the fall, skidding backwards into the doorway on his stomach just as Chubby veered to the side, running smack into the manager’s leg and being scooped up before he could cause anymore chaos.  
  
“Aiba.” The aged man said warningly, putting the rambunctious puppy back in his pen. “Clean up that water.” He gestured at the mess all over the floor and turned his attention to the customers. “Sorry about that. Can I help you?”  
  
“Yes… what other puppies do you have?”  
  
Aiba sighed, picking himself up and assessing the wet, dirty streaks on his apron. He felt worse for Chubby than he did for himself. Brushing himself off, he turned to pull the door closed behind himself, only to have a piece of blue paper blow straight into his face and stick there. “Ah!” He exclaimed, flailing a little before he could calm down and peel it off. “What’s—…” He frowned, looking at it properly. “…Ballroom dance…? Oh! It’s for beginners! Fun!” He beamed, folding it hurriedly and shoving it into his pocket. “That’s not far from where I live too. This is like fate~!”  
  
The shop door closed with a twinkle of bells.  


 

**+++**

  
Sho sighed, staring at the crumpled flyer in his hands. His eyes kept flickering from there, to his calendar, to the wall clock. Another sigh and he slumped dejectedly in his seat. It was Thursday, and –for once- he didn’t _want_ work to end so quickly.  
  
His phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID before biting his lip and answering it. “Hello?... Tonight? I can’t, sorry… I’m, uh, working late. Seriously, you should see the papers I still have to go through… I know… I’m really sorry, but I’ll make it up to you.” There was a knock on the door and he straightened up. “Yeah, listen I have to go though. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The door opened and a familiar colleague with short, spiked, brown hair entered. Sho pursed his lips. “Yeah, yeah…” He glanced up at the other man in the room, who was watching him silently with a completely blank expression. “…You too.” Sho muttered before putting the phone back in its cradle.  
  
The man at the door moved, wandering a few steps further into the room, and the corners of his lips twitched upwards in faint amusement. “Your girlfriend, Sakurai-san?”  
  
Sho frowned. “Did you want something from me, Ohno-san?”  
  
Ohno sat across the desk from him, still with that faint smile and apparently ignoring Sho’s question entirely. “She came to visit you last week, right? I met her in the hall… You were in a meeting, I think…”  
  
“Ohno-san. Are you here just to harass me, or was there something work related that you needed to talk about?”  
  
“Oh… yes.” The brown-haired man pulled a file out from the small stack under his arm and began flipping through it in search of something. Sho refrained from rolling his eyes.  
  
He’d never gotten along with Ohno Satoshi. Well, the guy had only been working at ShunTaro Inc. for a little under six months now, and Sho would admit that he didn’t know much about the man. It was what he _did_ know he didn’t like. Ohno was the CMO, Chief Marketing Officer, for the corporation. Sho sometimes suspected he’d only gotten the executive title because his father was the CEO (but because the older Ohno was a man he greatly respected and admired, he’d never say so out loud), but apparently Satoshi had gone to some ivy league school overseas, and he’d heard that he was doing one hell of a job of running the marketing division. Still, looking at the unorganized, frequently spaced out, and just generally odd man in front of him made it hard for Sho not to doubt the good things he’d heard.  
  
“Found it!” Ohno grinned triumphantly, sliding a stapled packet of papers across the table to Sho and proceeding to lean back and look rather dazed and pleased with himself while Sho looked the first few pages over. “…It’s a proposal I need you to approve.”  
  
“Yes, I see that.” Sho tapped the title on the front page, ‘Finance proposal for Marketing Department’.  
  
“Our latest ad campaign for RedLight antivirus software is being real successful.” He reached out, pushing Sho’s hands aside to turn to the third page and point to the sales chart he’d included. “Look.”  
  
“… I see…” Sho forced his annoyance aside to study the numbers.  
  
“What I’d like, is to increase the length and frequency of the television commercials we currently have going. Banner ads on the net would be a good direction to go too, and I’d like to put up at least four more billboards. I need you to finance it.”  
  
“…Do you?” Sho mused distractedly, calculating everything in his head.  
  
“Well… yeah. That’s your job.” Ohno said as if Sho were a little slow.  
  
Sho frowned. _He_ wasn’t the slow one. “Obviously I know that…” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and flipping to the next page.  
  
“That’s roughly what I estimated everything would cost, but I’ll leave checking that out to you Sakurai-san.” Ohno stood. “Can you do it though? The sooner the better.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll get back to you tomorrow… You should be able to start production of this stuff sometime early next week.”  
  
“Thanks, Sakurai-san.” Ohno turned to go, stopped, and turned back around to frown deeply down at the other executive.  
  
“What?” Sho asked in confusion, even more weirded out when Ohno started smiling with obvious amusement. “…What?!” He demanded.  
  
Ohno shook his head, turning and strolling casually to the door. “Nothing.” He said, pausing in the doorframe. “…It’s almost six though, Sakurai-san. Shouldn’t you be hurrying out of here if you don’t want to be late?”  
  
The door closed behind him and Sho checked his watch. Sure enough, he’d barely have time to grab something to eat before Jun’s class started, and Jun would kill him if he came late. “Shit, _shit!”_ He cursed, shoving things in his briefcase and grabbing his jacket. He was in such a rush, he didn’t have time to consider why Ohno knew he had somewhere to be.  


 

**+++**

  
Aiba sighed contentedly as he left the pet shop. His shift was over and he was starving. He began wandering down the length of the parking lot. Next to the pet shop was a video rental store called ‘Choose Your Views’, and he spotted a familiar figure lurking in the growing shadows between the two buildings. “Nino!” He called, waving.  
  
The man called Nino looked in his direction, pulling a half-finished cigarette from between his lips and smiling crookedly back at him before grinding it out beneath his heel and slouching over. “Aiba-chan, hey.” He greeted, slipping between two parked cars. “You’re finished your shift?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m just on my way to go grab a bento or something now. I’m so~ hungry.” Luckily, there was a convenience store right on the other side of Choose Your Views. Aiba was a pretty frequent customer there.  
  
Nino chuckled. “You should come back and keep me company. My break’s almost over right now.” A grimace. “I don’t get off ‘til midnight again tonight.”  
  
“You always stay up late and sleep in though, don’t you?”  
  
“Yeah but I can’t stay up and play my games if I’m stuck _here_.”  
  
“Right…” Aiba chuckled, not really understanding his friend’s attachment to video games. He slung his red apron over his shoulder and began walking across the pavement again. “I’ll be back in a minute then.”  
  
Nino nodded, looking pleased as he turned and dragged his feet back into the brightly-lit building. Aiba arrived not five minutes later, already shoving mouthfuls of food hungrily into his mouth. He sat out of sight behind the counter, leaning against Nino’s leg and talking cheerily around mouthfuls of food while Nino listened, made sarcastic comments, and doodled on an old receipt.  
  
“He’s great! I mean, he’s actually pretty bad, but he’s good at heart. He’s just a baby, Nino… I’m worried about him.”  
  
“So? Up your game and get him sold if you’re so concerned.”  
  
“It’s hard! It’s like he purposefully misbehaves whenever anyone comes to look at him… No one understands him like I do.”  
  
“You sound like you’re dating it.”  
  
“Him, not ‘it’, and obviously I’m not. He’s a _dog_.”  
  
Nino chuckled, letting the subject drop.  
  
“So how are y—?“ Aiba stopped short, tipping his head back wide-eyed to meet Nino’s confused gaze. “Ah! What time is it?!”  
  
“… Ten to six. Why? Did you have to go somewhere?”  
  
Aiba held up the crumpled blue flyer, letting Nino examine it while he shoved the last few mouthfuls of rice into his mouth.  
  
“Ballr— Seriously?” Nino laughed loudly. “You’re going to _this_?”  
  
“It hit me in the face on Saturday and I thought it’d be fun!” Aiba explained, standing up awkwardly and tossing his garbage into the trash bin. “You should come with me.”  
  
“I’m working, remember? And no. Ballroom dancing is so…” He snorted and shook his head. “That’s definitely not my thing.”  
  
“But it’ll be fun!”  
  
“You said that already, but I know a lot more fun things I could be doing with my Thursday evenings.”  
  
“You don’t get out enough.”  
  
“And you’re crazy. But by all means, have fun.” Nino chuckled, clearly amused by Aiba’s pout. “If you don’t hurry you won’t have time to change out of your uniform before it starts.”  
  
“Oh!” Aiba looked down at his state of dress. “You’re right!”  
  
“Go, leave me to my lonely, ass-awful job.” Nino sighed melodramatically, making Aiba giggle.  
  
“Okay then.”  
  
“He does so willingly…” Nino muttered.  
  
“I’ll call you later and tell you how it went!”  
  
“Oh god, please don’t!” Nino called back.  
  
Aiba just laughed and ran towards the bus stop across the parking lot while Nino watched inconspicuously through the window to make sure he got on okay.  


 

**+++**

  
“Hey, Jun.” Sho panted, having run up three flights of stairs to get to where the dance studio was located. Jun turned around from the group of people he was chatting with, stylishly dressed in a black and charcoal pinstriped dress shirt –sleeves cuffed at his elbows- tucked into black slacks. “I’m not late, am I?”  
  
Jun shook his head, wandering over. “Glad you could make it, Sho.” He frowned, looking past Sho to the empty doorway. “Where’s your partner?”  
  
“…Partner?”  
  
Jun sighed exasperatedly. “It’s ballroom dancing, Sho. You’re supposed to come in couples.” Sho’s eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought of that. “Why didn’t you bring your girlfriend?”  
  
“I… I don’t know…” Sho shrugged. “Should I go then? It’s kind of pointless for me to be here now.”  
  
For a second, Jun looked a little panicked. “N-no! Stay, the first class is important… If you miss it you’ll be way behind next time.” Jun looked thoughtful for a minute before seeming to light up upon reaching a brilliant conclusion. He turned quickly, tiptoeing to see over the small crowd that had formed. “What was his name…?” He muttered, thinking for a moment. “A-Aiba-san!” He called and gestured for a tall young man with wavy brown hair to come wandering over. “Don’t leave yet. I have someone to introduce you to.” He brought him over to stand next to Sho.  
  
The two glanced at each other curiously before directing questioning and expectant gazes back to Jun, who looked mildly wary about what he had to say.  
  
“For tonight…” Jun said slowly, “you two will be partners.”  
  
For a moment his statement was met with stunned silence, and then the two ‘dance partners’ burst incredulously at the same time: _“WHAT?!”_  


 

**+++**


	2. Step Two

 

  
_“Just for tonight, so you won’t fall behind. Just make sure you both remember to bring a partner for next week, okay?”_

And Jun had turned such pleading eyes on him, even if he wasn’t far too aware of what falling behind would do to his already low skill-level, Sho couldn’t possibly have refused.

“So…” His temporary partner said awkwardly, turning to face him as Jun began introducing himself to the class. “I’m Aiba Masaki.”

“Sakurai Sho.” Sho inclined his head slightly. He would have added ‘nice to meet you’, except he wasn’t quite sure if that was true at the moment.

“Great, now let’s get started right away.” Sho could tell Jun was nervous, but he was keeping himself very together. Had Sho not known him for so long he wouldn’t have had the slightest idea. “Please face your partner. Men,” his eyes flickered to Sho’s and Sho noted the mix of amusement and wariness there, “or the leading partner, should take their partner’s right hand in their left. Yeah, and then he should place _his_ right hand on his partner’s shoulder blade.” He paused to correct what one of the couples near him was doing.

“Whoa, hold on.” Sho stepped back, dropping Aiba’s hand as the other made to place his right one on Sho’s back. “ _I’m_ dancing the lead part.”

“What?”

“You can be the girl. You’re prettier than me anyway.” Sho clarified, reaching for him again.

“Thank—wait, no. I’m taller than you, Sakurai-san. Wouldn’t it make more sense for _me_ to be leading?”

“Height doesn’t matter.”

“Then what _does_?”

Sho stared at him determinedly, and his expression said clearly that he wasn’t going to be swayed. “I am leading.” He said, taking Aiba’s hand and pulling him close again, winding his hand around to rest on the other man’s shoulder blade before Aiba could protest. “Please cooperate.”

“…Okay, and then the second partner, the one _following_ the lead, should place his or her hand flat on their partner’s shoulder… Good. Now posture is really important. You have to stand tall and confidently, look over your partner’s shoulder…”

Aiba looked indecisive for a moment before sighing and placing his hand accordingly upon Sho’s shoulder. “Fine, I don’t care, but this is probably going to be really awkward.”

Sho knew he meant the height difference, but he figured that it was bound to be painfully awkward anyway, so there wasn’t much difference.

“Now, to do a simple waltz we start with the most basic of steps. The box step. As the name suggests, you step in the shape of a box. The man steps forward, the woman –or, I mean, the following partner—steps back and then follow up like so…” he demonstrated as though he were dancing with an invisible partner, changing sides after a round to demonstrate the other partner’s point of view. “It’s simple once you get the hang of it. What’s helpful is to count ‘one, two, three’ to help keep you and your partner on tempo. Like this. One, two, three, one, two, three. Everybody try it, please.”

Sho took a deep breath, “…Ready?” Aiba nodded so he stepped forward. For a moment they were fine, and then their knees smashed together rather painfully.

“Ah, you’re standing wrong…” Jun said, approaching them as he wandered around to observe the other couples. “The one dancing what is generally the female’s part should actually stand just a bit to the right of the man…” Jun reached out, taking Aiba by the waist and pulling him slightly in the right direction. “There… now if you can keep that up you should be able to avoid those kind of collisions.” He smiled, looking moderately apologetic before wandering away again.

“Try again?” Aiba suggested, receiving a curt nod before they began moving once more.

It _was_ awkward, but at least they managed not injure each other any further. Aiba giggled nervously every time they fumbled up or he accidentally attempted to lead, and Sho was sure his own face was stuck in a perpetual state of red. The other couples around them –who, for the most part, were nearly as terrible as the male/male team was— kept grinning and snickering at them, which made the experience that much worse. On his rounds of the dance floor, Jun kept stopping to encourage them and remind them to move gracefully, and not like stiff robots, but he stopped mentioning it once they reverted to awkward shuffling for the fifth time that evening.

“Okay, if you feel like you’ve got the hang of that, you can start doing the same step, but turn slightly so you’re moving in a circle… Of course, the leading partner should be the one to initiate this. The following partner should just follow their guide, okay? Good… Take your time though,” Jun added, and his words seemed to be mostly directed to the male duo in the back, though he tried not to glance pointedly in their direction. “Make sure you’re comfortable with the box step on its own before you take it up a level…”

The rest of the class went by quickly, thankfully, and before they knew it the clock had struck nine and Jun was thanking everybody for coming.

“Same time next week, okay? And don’t be afraid to practice what we’ve learned between now and then. Not to be rude, but you all need it.” He chuckled with the rest, much more comfortable with the crowd than he had been at the beginning of the class. “And once you’ve got these basics down we’ll be able to learn more complex steps. Everything builds from here. Have a safe trip home, everyone!”

The crowd began moving for the coat racks by the door, but both Sho and Aiba hung back a bit. There was no way they’d get anywhere near their coats until more people had left anyway, and Jun was clearly making his way in their direction.

“Was that terrible?” He asked with a wince.

Sho shook his head. “You’re a good teacher.”

“Very good! Thank you for letting me stay, Matsumoto-san.” Aiba bowed thankfully, looking embarrassed.

“I’m sorry you guys had to be put in an awkward situation like that.” Jun apologized, deftly hiding the pleased smile all the praise was threatening to paste on his features. “Hopefully you both were able to learn the basics anyway, and you can come with your own partners next time.”

“It wasn’t that bad, really.” Aiba assured him.

Sho just smiled and nodded.

Jun smiled slyly back. “So I guess this means I’ll be meeting Maki-chan?”

Sho chuckled. “Yeah, I guess. I didn’t even tell her I was taking this class…”

“Well, hopefully she’ll be pleasantly surprised. It’s kind of romantic anyway, ballroom dancing.”  


 

**+++**

  
“Ballroom dancing? Really?”  
  
“Yeah, well my friend Jun is teaching it so…”  
  
“Oh, Sho that’s really romantic.” She grinned, tip-toeing to press a kiss to his lips. “When does it start?”  
  
“Well… yesterday?”  
  
“We missed the first class?” She looked surprised and a little disappointed.  
  
“No, well, I can probably teach you what we learned. We just went over the basic steps…” He reached for her hand, pulling her into the same position he’d held Aiba in the day prior.  
  
“Wait, you went?”  
  
“Yeah, Jun wanted me to go, so…”  
  
She stopped him mid-box step. “I thought you had to work late…?”  
  
Sho blinked, having forgotten the lie over the phone. “Uh… yeah. That wasn’t true…”  
  
“Obviously not.” She frowned.  
  
“Look, Maki-chan, to be honest I was a little embarrassed about the whole thing. I would never have gone if Jun hadn’t wanted me to go so badly, and you _know_ I’m not the most orthodox or graceful person even when I’m _not_ dancing…”  
  
“Who was your partner?”  
  
“My—… What?”  
  
“Your _partner_ , Sho. You can’t waltz without a partner. Who was she? A friend from work?”  
  
“No!” He exclaimed. _I didn’t even know him…_ “I didn’t have one.” He stated and then hurried to continue before she could protest. “I mean, it didn’t occur to me that a partner would be necessary until I got there, but Jun suggested I stay so I wouldn’t be behind for next week so I sat off to the side and watched. That’s all.”  
  
“Really?...”  
  
He leant down to kiss her, not giving her the opportunity to see the lie in his eyes. He didn’t think he’d done anything _wrong_ by dancing with Aiba, but he doubted she would perceive it any other way. “Really.” He murmured against her lips. She sighed and leaned back into him as they abandoned dancing for the time being in favor of his living room couch.  


 

**+++**

  
“Ugh… what the hell…?” Nino rolled out of his bed, nearly falling face-first before he righted himself and rubbed blearily at his eyes. His glasses were on the nightstand and he shoved them on his face before reaching for the cell phone that’s buzzing had been half the reason he was awake. Fourteen missed calls and several texts, all in caps and from the same person, which demanded that he ‘OPEN THE DOOR D8’ immediately.  
  
Ah, that’s right. Someone was still trying to break his door down with a battering ram.  
  
“Aiba, I’m going to kill you if you’re not dying.” Nino growled as he reached the threshold of his apartment. He was mildly surprised to find no rams of any sort in sight, and just a disheveled and distressed looking best friend with his fists raised to continue pummeling the door.  
  
“Nino! This is an emergency!”  
  
“By normal people standards, I doubt it.” Nino grumbled, pulling the door open wider all the same.  
  
Aiba kicked his shoes off haphazardly before storming into his shorter friend’s living room like the world was about to end if he didn’t collapse on the couch in record time. Nino followed wearily, wishing he were sleeping until noon on this particular Saturday off, rather than feeling obligated to listen to Aiba’s latest ‘crisis’.  
  
“If this has anything to do with puppies. No. I’m not allowed to keep pets in this building, and I’ve already told you that.”  
  
“No puppies this time. This is not an animal problem, I promise!”  
  
“Then what?” Nino questioned, perching on the edge of the coffee table. His expression suddenly went dark and horrified. “Oh god, a ‘science’ problem? If you blew something up I am _not_ getting involved this time!”  
  
“No no no! This is a people problem!”  
  
“Seriously?... What, like a boy problem?” Nino raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, actually… A _girl_ problem.”  
  
Nino nearly toppled off of his seat. “W-what? But you—! Since when!?”  
  
“Look!” Aiba tossed a small red notebook at him, which smacked Nino in the chest before he could get his hands around it.  
  
“An address book?...”  
  
“Most of the women in there are only acquaintances!” Aiba nearly wailed, rolling so he was sprawled across the couch on his back. “Why do I only have male friends?!”  
  
“Um… because as far as I knew up until a minute ago, you were the gayest person I’ve ever met? And you told me you get nervous and uncomfortable around girls because they usually hit on you and its ‘weird’….?”  
  
“So?!” Aiba sighed heavily. “I’m so stupid! Why didn’t I foresee this would be a problem if I ever decided to dance in pairs?!”  
  
Both of Nino’s eyebrows shot up. “…. So, wait… you need to find a girl friend… as in a female _friend_ … to be your _dance partner_?”  
  
“Yes. What else would I have meant?”  
  
Nino tried not to smile, glad that everything still seemed to be right with the world. “Beats me.”  
  
“I need your help Nino-chan…” Aiba continued to whine. “Hook me up with someone you know?”  
  
“Sorry.” Nino sighed. “I don’t have many friends in _general_ , let alone of the female variety. None that I could possibly ask to spend copious amounts of time in the close proximity of my crazy best friend anyway.” He stood, stretching and stifling a yawn before wandering out of the room. “Breakfast?”  
  
“It’s almost one…”  
  
Nino blinked. So he _had_ slept ‘til noon after all. Whattya know… “Lunch, then?” He amended. Aiba agreed.  


 

**+++**

  
Sho cursed as he left the cell phone repair shop. He’d dropped his phone on the way home from work the day before and the black interference on the screen had made it impossible to check his calls or text messages, the two main ways people from work used to get in contact with him. He was having terrible luck with technology lately. His laptop had caught some sort of virus and was in ‘intensive care’ at the computer place near the grocery store he frequented and his iPod had fallen from his pocket, off a footbridge, and into a stream while he was on a jog through the park the previous Wednesday. In short, he had been completely reliant on his cell phone, and was sure to have catching up to do now that it was usable once again.  
  
Sure enough, he had three missed calls and several unread emails. Most of these were from a certain Ohno Satoshi.  
  
 _Sakurai-san,  
Sorry to disturb you at home but this is rather urgent. I’ve more information for you regarding the funding for the RedLight campaign. This changes everything, really, and I’m going to need to talk everything out with you as soon as possible so we can settle on a price. I was sorta hoping to have this done before Monday, if possible, so could you please respond this time? Seriously, I’ve been mailing you all night. Don’t make me worry, please.  
\- CMO, Ohno Satoshi_  
  
The rest were all more of the same, and Sho couldn’t help but frown at the way the professionalism all but disappeared from the mails by the time they each ended. Sometimes, he seriously thought the youngest Ohno was doing it intentionally to grate on his nerves.  
  
His home number, address, and email address were included in the email, so Sho hurriedly dialed the number.  
  
…  
  
H _ey, if you’re looking for Ohno Satoshi, I’m not here. Sorry. If you’re looking for someone else and … uh, still listening for some reason, then you should try again. You probably dialed the wrong number. Or maybe somebody gave you it wrong, or you misheard them… But I’m not here. And my name is Ohno Satoshi, by the way… Oh wait. I said that at the beginning……. Oh! Leaveamessageatthebeep_ \---BEEP  
  
Sho left one explaining why he’d been out of touch and telling the _painfully_ disorganized Chief of Marketing to please call him back immediately. He proceeded to send an email as well and returned home waiting for a reply in one form or another.  
  
When it hadn’t come three hours later, he sighed in exasperation and got back in his car. If the man wasn’t even _home_ , he was going to kill him.  
  
He knocked politely and a moment later the door was opened. “Hey, Ohno-san—“ He broke off, realizing that the person staring demurely back at him was actually not his co-worker. The woman looked like him though, just more feminine and with makeup, women’s clothing, and shoulder-length hair. “Uh, sorry.” He apologized sheepishly. “Is Ohno Satoshi-san here?”  
  
She smiled brightly and nodded, stepping aside so he could enter. “I’m his sister, Mina.”  
  
“Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Sakurai Sho.” Sho set his shoes carefully aside and she led him further into the house. “You look a lot alike, I was a little surprised.”  
  
She laughed softly. “We even used to have similar haircuts when we were little. It was more convenient than it was a nuisance though.”  
  
“Oh? For playing tricks, or…?”  
  
“Yes, exactly. And our parents put us in lessons but I always wanted to take what Satoshi was in, and he would always have preferred to take mine, so we tended to switch.” She stopped in front of a door. “He’s in here. I’m leaving in just a minute, so I won’t disturb you any more.” She winked, laughing a light, twinkly sort of laugh. “Sorry, I stop by a lot to make sure he’s eating and keeping the place tidy, but I didn’t realize he was expecting anyone. You’ll have the place to yourselves now though so don’t mind me.”  
  
Sho frowned; a little confused about the way she’d phrased her sentences as he watched her walk away and around the corner. Shaking his head to get himself back into work-mode, he knocked once before opening the door to what he assumed must be his colleague’s study.  
  
“Ohno-san? I got your messages but—“  
  
It was not a study; it was a bedroom. Sho stopped mid-sentence with his mouth hanging open as he took this in. Ohno Satoshi was sprawled on his stomach across the double bed, tangled in the sheets and wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. He was snoring softly and drooling a little on the dog he was hugging to his face. The large, golden retriever lifted it’s head to stare sleepily at Sho with an expression that was frightfully similar to it’s master’s, and that’s when Sho snapped out of his shock, backtracked and shut the door firmly behind himself.  
  
Mina looked surprised to see him when he found his way, red-faced, to the living room where she was gathering her coat and purse.  
  
“He’s asleep.” He answered her silent question.  
  
She continued to frown. “You didn’t want to join him?”  
  
“What? No!”  
  
“Then… you could have just woken him up, Sakurai-san. I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.”  
  
“Yes? But, well, he’s hardly dressed, you know. And we don’t know each other very well. I mean, I’ve never seen him outside of work before and even _in_ work… It just seems like it would be strange of me to intrude when he’s asleep and… not entirely decent…”  
  
“Oh… OH.” Mina’s eyes widened. “Oh! You’re a friend of his from work?!”  
  
“Well, friend might be too strong a term…”  
  
She laughed outright, eyes crinkling up. “Oh, oh I’m so sorry! I thought you must have been his boyfriend! That was silly of me to assume that, I’m sorry Sakurai-san.”  
  
“B-boyfriend?...” Sho’s cheeks reddened again. And he’d thought coming to his colleague’s house on its _own_ would be venturing into personal territory. Now he was going to leave knowing what the other man looked like without the majority of his clothes on _and_ what his sexual orientation was. And to think he’d only been there a few minutes.  
  
“Sorry,” she apologized again, “he doesn’t talk much to us about who he’s with lately, so we don’t know.” She gestured for Sho to take a seat on the couch. “I thought he was being secretive or something, but maybe he’s actually just single for once?” Another laugh. “Who knows. But anyway, I’ll go get him up for you. Make yourself comfortable, okay?”  
  
Mina was back a minute later, dog at her heels, but she didn’t stay, apologizing to Sho again before excusing herself and leaving the stylish apartment. Sho sat alone for another several minutes, attempting to keep the big dog from snuffling at his crotch, before Ohno appeared in a wrinkled t-shirt and paint stained jeans. His hair was sticking up at all angles and he looked half asleep, though that wasn’t exactly unusual for him.  
  
“Hey,” He greeted, yawning behind his hand. “Sorry about that, I was up half the night waiting to hear back from you.” He chuckled, and it was apparent that the comment was just the truth, and not meant to be a jibe. He sat comfortably on the loveseat across the coffee table from Sho and the dog curled up on the cushion beside him with its tail wagging.  
  
“My phone broke on Friday and I haven’t been able to access my mail up until this morning. Sorry for the inconvenience.”  
  
“Not at all.” Ohno waved a hand. “You made it in time anyway.”  
  
“In time?”  
  
“I was worried I wouldn’t hear from you before Sunday, er, tomorrow I mean.” He smiled a little crookedly, rubbing his head and making the mess of his hair worse. “I was planning a fishing trip. My friend has a boat, and we go out on it together whenever we can find some free time. I haven’t seen him in a couple of weeks now, let alone to go fishing.”  
  
“Your secret boyfriend?” Sho’s eyes widened as the words left his mouth. He’d thought them, but certainly hadn’t meant to say them out loud.  
  
Ohno’s eyes widened slightly and he raised his eyebrows at the comment. The hand in his hair stilled and a definite pink flush appeared on his cheeks. “Ehh… no, actually. He’s just a friend…” He paused uncertainly.  
  
“Sorry, sorry I shouldn’t have— I… that just popped out, I’m sorry.” Sho apologized, turning beet red. “Your sister was here and she said she thought you were seeing someone secretly and… Wow, I’m really sorry I said that…”  
  
Ohno laughed at his expression, seeming almost put back at ease as he got to his feet. “It’s fine. You just surprised me… Do you want something to drink? Tea? Water? ...I think I bought some juice the other day…”  
  
“Water is fine, t-thank you.” Sho managed, still shocked at himself. Luckily, he managed to calm himself down by the time Ohno returned with two glasses. “Thanks…”  
  
“No problem.” Ohno smiled, sitting down and taking a large gulp from his own glass. “So, the reason I called you here was about that finance proposal. There have been some complaints about the location of the billboards we already have up, so I think we’ll need to factor in the costs of taking them down. They’re not really effective where they are and they’re being a target for graffiti artists.” He had leant forward while he was talking, and the dog had shuffled closer to stick its snout into the glass and lap up some of the water within. Sho tried not to grimace when Ohno paid no mind to this and took another large mouthful himself.  


 

**+++**

  
“What?...”  
  
Aiba slurped his instant ramen noisily, staring blatantly at his friend over the rim of the cup.  
  
“ _What_?” Nino demanded, unnerved by the attention while he was trying to eat.  
  
“Nino-chan… you’re kind of little, for a guy…”  
  
Nino frowned darkly at him. “…Excuse me?”  
  
“No, I mean… you’re built kind of… well, not really, but _kind of_ girlishly, aren’t you?”  
  
“Gee, thank you Aiba. Just because I’m short—“  
  
“—And a little narrow shouldered. And, actually, your voice is relatively high too…”  
  
Nino pursed his lips. “And I thought you wanted my help?”  
  
“You already said you couldn’t help me anyway though.”  
  
“I honestly can’t! You don’t have to be mean…”  
  
“No! No, I’m not trying to be _mean_ , Nino-chan. I’m just thinking.”  
  
Nino scoffed.  
  
There was a long pause. “… Have you ever considered cross-dressing?”  
  
Nino choked on his noodles. “Ahck—! What?!” He spluttered then paused. A realization was dawning on him and he got to his feet, backing across the kitchen with his chopsticks raised like a weapon as Aiba advanced on him. “Oh no… No! I am _not_ — Aiba, no!”  
  
“Please, Nino-chan? I’ll pay you! I’ll play games with you whenever you want! I’ll say you look pretty every day!”  
  
“NO. I don’t _want_ you to say I’m pretty! Aiba!~” He whined as his back hit the counter and Aiba pushed the chopsticks aside to take him by the shoulders. “No means no…” He tried almost pathetically, unable to struggle much as Aiba pulled him into a hug.  
  
“Please, Nino-chan? For me?”  
  
If he didn’t know Aiba better he would have thought the man was using some twisted tactic to guilt him into agreement, but Aiba wasn’t like that. Nino sighed heavily, relaxing into the tight embrace. “…I hate you.”  
  
Aiba squeezed him slightly, letting out a happy squeak. “Ahh I love you Nino-chan!” He exclaimed, not noticing the way Nino stiffened slightly in his arms. “You’re my best friend ever!”  
  
“Yeah…” If he hadn’t known Aiba better, he would think the declaration had been _meant_ to hurt. “You’re buying me that new Mario game,” he growled into the taller man’s chest, “just so you’re aware.”  


 

**+++**

 


	3. Step Three

“Oh, Horikita-san.” The secretary smiled pleasantly up at the young woman standing before the desk. “Sakurai-san is in a meeting right now, but he shouldn’t be too much longer if you want to take a seat.”  
  
“Okay, thanks.” Maki smiled, turning to go sit in one of the padded chairs along the wall. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, sighing pleasantly and adjusting the cloth-wrapped bundle on her lap. The door to the small reception area swung open with a soft creak, and she looked up to see a man in a suit meander in with a large fruit basket cradled to his chest.  
  
“Ohno-san, how are you today?” The secretary smiled brightly, perking up considerably as the man smiled lazily at her, almost looking half-asleep.  
  
“Good, how are you?” He balanced the overflowing basket in the crook of one arm so he could lean on the desk. “I’m looking for Sakurai-san, is he here?”  
  
“Oh, he’s in a meeting… Is that for him? I can deliver it for you if you want.” She smiled, pointing to the basket with one glossy, manicured nail.  
  
“Yes, but I’d actually like to hand it over myself, so my intentions aren’t misunderstood.” Maki couldn’t be sure, but she thought she might have seen him wink. The secretary looked like she might swoon.  
  
“W-well, I guess you can join the queue then…” She gestured to where Maki was sitting, who hurriedly averted her gaze to avoid being caught watching the exchange. She didn’t miss Ohno raise his eyebrows upon catching sight of her.  
  
A moment later, the businessman was seated beside her, though there were several other empty chairs along the wall. She eyed him warily from the corner of her eye as he grinned blatantly at her and then she started in surprise when a hand was suddenly thrust in front of her face. “I’m Ohno Satoshi.” He introduced himself, waiting until she hesitantly shook his hand before settling back in his seat and continuing leisurely. “You’re Sakurai’s girlfriend, right?” She nodded slowly. “We met before.”  
  
“We did?”  
  
“Mm, a couple weeks ago, I think. Sakurai-san was in another of his meetings.” He chuckled.  
  
Maki nodded, vaguely remembering a run in with the sleepy-eyed man. “That’s right… I think I remember.” He smiled wider at her, and she checked her watch.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Horikita Maki.”  
  
He pointed to the bundle she’d brought with her. “What’s that? A homemade bento?” He grinned to the point where his eyes crinkled up when she nodded. “Cute! Do you bring him one often?”  
  
“Well, when I have time… I work full hours too so I can’t always.”  
  
“Mm, yeah. Everyone’s too busy for romance these days, huh?” He chuckled and pushed the plastic wrapper on his basket aside, pulling out a branch of round green grapes. He plucked one off and popped it in his mouth. “Myself included.” He said around the juicy fruit, before holding the branch out towards her. “Grape?”  
  
“I thought these were for Sho?...” She questioned with a raised eyebrow, reaching out to take one anyway. “Ah, they’re sour.”  
  
He swallowed and looked confused. “Would he mind? I thought you were his girl?”  
  
She couldn’t help giggling a little at his genuine lack of understanding. “I am, but _you’re_ not.”  
  
“Oh.” He chuckled. “Yeah.” And he slipped two more into his mouth anyway.  
  
…  
  
“Of course, I’d be honored Shachou.” Sho stepped out of his office behind the company president and frowned in confusion at the two familiar people laughing with each other in the armchairs of the small reception area.  
  
“Wonderful, my wife will be glad to see you again. How long has it been? Since New Years, I suppose?”  
  
“Ah—um, yes. Yes, New Years…” Sho answered distractedly.  
  
“Well good, in that case I’ll—“ The CEO stopped as he too noticed the other people in the room. “Satoshi? What are you doing here?”  
  
“Oh!” The younger Ohno looked caught off guard, eyebrows shooting up in surprise and laughter dying on his lips. “Father! You were the one he was meeting with?” He faltered as his father waited silently for the answer to his question. “Uh, well I was here to give—“ Another pause, he glanced down at the nearly empty basket in his lap and chuckled awkwardly. Maki muffled a giggle behind her hand. “I mean, to _visit_ Sakurai-san. To thank him for being so accommodating with his work earlier in the week…”  
  
The CEO seemed to consider this for a moment before his gaze drifted to Maki. “And who’s this young lady?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Not a girlfriend…?”  
  
Ohno Satoshi’s eyes went wide. “No! No, not at all! We just met!”  
  
“Ah, actually Shachou,” Sho interrupted. “This is _my_ girlfriend, Horikita Maki.”  
  
She stood and bowed to the older man. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“A pleasure.” The CEO smiled, deep lines crinkling around his eyes. His son stood as well, feeling awkwardly placed off to the side as the father began to address the young couple. “I was just inviting Sakurai-kun to come to dinner at my home this weekend. Please, my invitation is extended to you as well Horikita-san.”  
  
“That sounds lovely, Ohno-san.” Maki smiled.  
  
“And you seem to know my son already, so perhaps I’ll get the whole family together.” He turned his gaze to Sho again. “I can’t recall if I’ve ever introduced you to my daughter, Sakurai, but she’s about your age as well. Perhaps she and Horikita-san will get along nicely.”  
  
“Ah, I met her this past weekend actually…” Sho offered, and the company president looked pleased.  
  
“Wonderful! I think you’d like her husband, I’ll ask him to come along and we’ll make it a big party.” He laughed, a deep and rich sound.  
  
Satoshi squeezed his way past Sho and into the conversation. “Oh, but that makes me the only one without a date. Should I bring one?” The CEO spared him the briefest of stern looks and the younger Ohno chuckled in a way that told Sho he’d only asked the question to test his father’s patience, and not because he’d expected a real answer. “Ah well, it’s not like I have anyone to bring anyway…”  
  
The CEO cleared his throat, dispelling the almost awkward silence that had begun to befall them. “Saturday, at six should be a good time? You all can make it?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Sho affirmed and Maki bowed gratefully.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it, Father.” The younger Ohno grinned crookedly, seemingly unbothered by the withering look of exasperation he was fixed with before the president took his leave. He smiled amiably once his father was gone, and shoved his hands in the pockets of his black dress slacks. “Well, he’s a pleasant guy.”  
  
“He _usually_ is.” Sho said lowly.  
  
Ohno laughed. “Yeah, when I’m not around.”  
  
“When you’re not goading him, is more like it.”  
  
“Ah, but if I don’t joke about it then it just becomes a little sad, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Joke about what?... I’m a little confused, Ohno-kun.” Maki frowned curiously.  
  
Sho frowned in surprise. “- _kun_? Since when did you two become so familiar with each other?”  
  
“Since Maki-chan and I had to wait forty minutes for you two to finishing chit-chatting.” Ohno explained before turning to the young woman with a lopsided smile. “My father doesn’t approve of my ‘lifestyle’.” Was his answer.  
  
“Lifestyle?”  
  
Ohno just hummed thoughtfully. “So Saturday, huh? Is this supposed to be a formal thing, do you think? Or can I show up in jeans…?”  
  
“I would recommend not, I’m pretty sure it’ll be smart casual.” Sho advised.  
  
“Maybe I’ll show up in jeans anyway… His face would be amusing.” Ohno scrunched his nose up, evidently picturing his father’s expression. “Not like I won’t be the odd-man out anyway, what with all these couples making up the guest list.”  
  
“You could always ask the secretary out, if you really want a date.” Maki suggested, amused as she caught the young woman glancing inconspicuously in Ohno’s direction yet again. “I’m sure she’d be glad to go with you.”  
  
Ohno raised an eyebrow. “Her?... She’s not my type.”  
  
“She’s not? You were flirting with her earlier, weren’t you?”  
  
“That, Maki-chan, was simply a survival tactic I picked up on in high school.” Ohno explained, and Maki frowned deeply in both intrigue and confusion as he put an arm conspiratorially around her shoulders. “See, if you get in the habit of ‘flirting’ with everyone, then you can actually flirt with _everyone_ , and nobody bats an eye about it.”  
  
She paused thoughtfully for a minute, considering this before looking back up into his expectant yet still, somehow, sleepy expression. Their faces were so close Sho couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable, and if he didn’t already know what Ohno was getting at he would have long since pulled them apart. “….Ohno-kun, if that means you’re trying to hit on _me_ then I’m sorry, but I’m quite obviously taken.”  
  
Ohno pulled away from her and burst into laughter that left the poor girl looking mildly affronted. “I—No, no I’m not—“ He paused to catch his breath and wipe his eyes. “Sorry, Maki-chan, but you’re not my type either. I’m honestly not interested, whether you’re taken or otherwise.” He chuckled again, slightly out of breath.  
  
“You must have very specific taste in women, Ohno-kun.” Maki commented, still frowning though she looked slightly amused. “Its no wonder you’re single then.”  
  
Another chuckle. “Yes, well, I suppose you might say that… Sakurai-san!” Ohno turned to the other man brightly. “I almost forgot to thank you. That’s why I’m here, see? To thank you for going out of your way on the weekend, and putting up with my sister and all of that nonsense… Sorry for the trouble.”  
  
“Oh, it’s not a problem.”  
  
“And… well, here!” Ohno picked the plundered fruit basket up from where he’d discarded it on the chair and thrust it into Sho’s arms. “I was gonna go with flowers, but I thought that might be a little too gay so I ended up taking the fruity route instead.” He grinned smugly at the pun. “Nice to meet you, Maki-chan. I’ll see you both on Saturday!” With a two-fingered wave he was already striding off to the door, aiming a charming smile at the secretary on his way out.  
  
Sho blinked down into the contents of the basket. Mostly it was just basket, but there was a peach and a kiwi sitting at the bottom next to a pile of orange peelings. “….What is this?”  
  
Maki stifled a laugh. “It’s a gift.”  
  
“What kind of a gift is this?!” Sho exclaimed, not sure whether to be amused or exasperated by the CMO’s latest absurdity. He settled for baffled.  
  
“Actually, it was delicious.” Sho turned his expression on her and she couldn’t help laughing then. “Don’t worry.” She giggled, petting his arm affectionately. “If you’re hungry, I made lunch.”  


 

**+++**

  
“I hate you. I seriously _loathe_ you right now.”  
  
“Nino, shut up for a minute please?”  
  
“If you were asleep right now I’d strangle you.”  
  
“Asleep?”  
  
“You’d probably be able to fight me off if you were awake.”  
  
“Oh, that’s true.”  
  
“Next time you sleep over my place, I’m going to remember this and I’m going to do terrible terrible things to you!”  
  
“You’re only attracting more attention to the fact that there’s two of us in here, you know? The people in the one next to us are gonna give us weird looks when we come out. Calm down, and I promise I’ll play Mario Kart for an hour after the class tonight. Deal?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Good, now lift up your arms a little and turn so I can see it from the side.” …. “Hmm….Well, its _still_ too big, isn’t it?”  
  
“Of course it’s too big, moron! I’m completely flat, there’s no way I’m filling _any_ of these out!”  
  
“How’s it going in there?” The saleslady knocked on the dressing room door. “Everything fit okay?”  
  
Aiba poked his head out. “Do you have any smaller sizes?”  
  
“That’s really about the smallest we carry… I mean, not to be offensive, but any smaller than that and a bra isn’t really necessary to hold anything up…”  
  
“Oh…. That’s true…”  
  
“Well, she could always try sports bras, the type they sell for young girls who are just starting to—“  
  
“Yeah, but you know, she—“ He had to stop himself from giggling. Nino aimed a light kick at the back of his calf. “Ah, she wants to fill something out though, you know?” He paused for a second, thoughtful. “Wait…. Do you carry those, those rubbery inserts, the wiggly ones that look all squishy and gel-like?”  
  
“Ah, actually we do. That would probably work.”  
  
Aiba grinned. “What cup size could they take her up to then?”  
  
In the dressing room behind him, Nino let out a soft, pitiful whine.  


 

**+++**

  
“This is so embarrassing.” Nino complained, feeling like everybody they passed in the mall could see just how ridiculous he felt.  
  
“Its not! You look good, Nino-chan.”  
  
Nino grumbled something, poking the squishy lumps in the front of his white pull-over until Aiba swatted his hands away.  
  
“Don’t go touching yourself in public! That’s just weird.”  
  
“What’s _weird_ is that I’m wearing a bra!” He hissed and then wriggled on the spot. “It’s uncomfortable!”  
  
“You’ll probably get used to it. Girls don’t seem to mind.”  
  
“I’m not a girl.”  
  
“But you look like one!” Aiba grabbed his hand, and Nino tried to keep scowling like his heart didn’t just skip a beat. “Like this, everyone probably thinks you’re my adorably grumpy girlfriend, right?”  
  
Nino just grumbled, sneaking a glance at the two of them reflected in the glass of a store window. They did look like a couple, and his alarm at seeing his own image was the only thing that kept him from blushing furiously. They’d found the most unisex clothing he had, a light colored but loose pair of jeans (they’d quickly discovered that tighter, girlier pants would give him away _far_ too quickly) with a white hooded sweater, and the first thing they purchased before heading to the lingerie shop in the mall was a wig. It was well-made with real human hair and not terribly uncomfortable either, as Nino had originally feared. Black and glossy like his natural hair color, it was a messy style with choppy layers that hung about half-way down his neck. Stylish, but still somehow cutesy was how Aiba had described it.  
  
Nino had to admit, despite looking rather tomboyish, he really didn’t look half bad… And his chest was kind of perky too.  
  
“Next stop! You need a new wardrobe!” Aiba tugged him into a fashionable women’s clothing store.  
  
“H-huh?”  
  
“Most of your clothing is not going to work, Nino.”  
  
“Why not? I can just be kind of boyish, can’t I?”  
  
“No way, not at dance class. Everybody there looks really classy. The guys wear dress shirts and stuff.” Aiba tugged him over to a rack of skirts and Nino’s eyes widened.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Yes. Baggy pants are not going to work, so this is the only other route to take.”  
  
“Aiba…”  
  
In less than five minutes, he was locked in the cramped quarters of a dressing cubicle with Aiba helping him hurriedly out of his pants. In his wildest dreams, he had not imagined the next step would be into a shimmery black cocktail dress.  
  
“I look ridiculous.”  
  
“You look kind of sexy, actually.” Aiba looked him up and down approvingly while Nino’s lip curled at his own reflection. “I think it would look even better with a little jacket or something though…. Maybe blue? Shall I ask the salesclerk?”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes, burying his face in his palms. “Sure, sure, get every employee you can in on turning me into your would-be girlfriend.” He thought his sarcasm had been obvious, but before he could stop him Aiba really did have him caught up in a whirlwind of fashionable employees, mountains of hangers, and a barrage of opinions.  
  
“Gorgeous!” Exclaimed one woman, pulling at the swishy skirt on Nino’s narrow hips. “It really gives you the illusion of curves.” Nino was almost offended, before remembering that he was a man and lacking an hourglass figure should be something perfectly acceptable. “The only problem I see, aside from the lack of makeup, is that you haven’t shaved recently sweetheart.”  
  
“Oh, _whoops_.” Nino narrowed his eyes slightly as he smiled. “I don’t usually wear skirts, believe it or not.”  
  
“Don’t worry, stop down to the boutique past the shoe store and they’ll fix you up. They’re great at picking out make-up that matches your skin tone, and you can get razors there too if you need them.”  
  
“Yeah…. Sure…”  
  
“Thanks!” Aiba beamed, carrying an armload of clothing. “We’ll take these, and what she’s wearing now.” He grinned over his shoulder at his annoyed friend. “Go change, dear.”  
  
Nino felt his cheeks heat up as he hurriedly slipped back inside the cubicle and firmly shut the door. He was losing his mind. He was sure of it.  


 

**+++**

  
Aiba had made him change into one of the new outfits and a pair of wedge heels in the mall’s bathroom. He’d used the one for families and people in wheelchairs because he hadn’t wanted to make a decision over which of the gender specific ones he should enter. To enter the women’s washroom seemed morally wrong, while had he entered the men’s there would also have been an issue (namely the fact that he now had ‘breasts’).  
  
In the cosmetics boutique, he’d been assaulted all over again by three heavily perfumed women and an array of frightening powders, pastes, and instruments that left him even-skinned, pink cheeked, and slightly smoky-eyed. Aiba was busy smelling perfumes, finding one he thought suited Nino –Nino seriously hoped there were no flowery or fruit-scented scents that seemed to ‘suit’ him— but Nino’s feet were starting to hurt in the new shoes. “Here.” He said gruffly, handing the taller man the basket filled with feminine-scented shampoo, deodorant, an assortment of makeup, brushes, and applicators, along with a brand new, hot pink, razor. “I’m gonna go find a bench before my toes fall off.”  
  
Aiba laughed and nodded, and Nino thought he must not have been aware that Nino was more or less serious.  
  
He began walking briskly out of the store, but there were many mirrors around and he quickly caught sight of the way he looked, kind of hunched over and stomping around in a decidedly masculine fashion. It did not work well at all with his appearance; hair and makeup nicely done, dressed in a swishy-knee-length skirt and well-fit top that emphasized his faux-cleavage. Nino blinked, straightening up and forcing himself to try and walk gracefully, one foot in front of the other.  
  
It was terribly awkward, it took all his concentration to keep at it without wobbling all over the place, but he was starting to get used to it by the time he was out of the store and headed straight for the nearest bench. Rather than sprawl, he remembered to cross his legs nicely –though that didn’t keep him from putting his elbow on the armrest and resting his chin in his palm. Aiba was taking a long time, and Nino had already had three guys –none of whom had been the least bit attractive, unfortunately— wink and leer at him as they walked past. “Fun.” He mumbled to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as a fourth man seemed to catch sight of him and slow down.  
  
Except, wait… _this_ guy was actually something to look at. Certainly, he wasn’t at all hairy like the others had been. Nino perked up, and a small smile flickered onto his lips.  
  
“Excuse me, miss.” The guy said smoothly, running a hand through styled and slightly wavy hair. He had sharp features, definitely memorable, and a nice smile. He was dressed nice too, in a tight pair of jeans and a fitted, v-neck t-shirt. His gaze flickered to the empty space on the bench to Nino’s left before returning to the seated man’s eyes. “Do you mind if I sit?”  
  
Nino’s smile widened and he gestured for him to go ahead. “Shopping tired you out?” He asked, pleased that his voice didn’t seem _unusually_ deep for a woman’s, though he was still trying to keep it on the lighter side of his normal range. He pointed a short, but recently painted, nail at the bags held by the other man. “It’s understandable. They look heavy.”  
  
The man laughed quietly and shrugged. “They’re not so bad. I can lift heavier.”  
  
“Oh, and I suppose you work out?” Nino smirked and received another laugh.  
  
“I’m a dancer, I’ve got to be able to lift my partner.” He paused, leaning back more comfortably and turning a bit to view Nino better. “But I didn’t stop because I was tired, anyway.”  
  
Nino pursed his lips to avoid letting his smile get too wide. “Is that so?” It had been a while since he’d last flirted with anybody, and it was a lot more fun than he remembered.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
“Ninomiya Kazu—“ Nino broke off abruptly, shocked he hadn’t thought earlier that he’d have to come up with a new name. “—k—ko…”  
  
The guy frowned slightly. “Sorry, what was it?”  
  
“Ah, I’m sorry. It’s Kazuko. Ninomiya Kazuko, but sometimes my friends just call me Kazu…” He laughed nervously, but the friendly guy didn’t seem to think anything was off so Nino forced himself to relax again.  
  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Kazuko-san. Is it okay to call you that, or too informal of me?” He was grinning, one arm up on the back of the bench and fingers just a few inches from the skin of Nino’s arm.  
  
“It _is_ too informal, as long as I still haven’t heard _your_ name.”  
  
“Well then,” the man had a nice laugh. “I’m Matsumoto J—“  
  
“Matsumoto-san?”  
  
Nino looked up and scowled to see Aiba standing there. “You know each other?” He asked, trying to keep the dark expression on his face out of the tone of his voice as long as Matsumoto wasn’t looking his way.  
  
“Yeah, he’s Matsumoto Jun-san, the instructor of the ballroom dance class.”  
  
Jun turned back to Nino, realization on his face, and Nino didn’t have to fake being pleasantly surprised. “Are you? Cool,” He grinned, already feeling a little better about going.  
  
“Uh, well, yes…” He stood, and so did Nino, and Jun looked uncomfortably between the other two men.  
  
“Oh, right!” Aiba exclaimed, shifting all his bags to one hand so he could pull Nino closer to his side. “This is Ninomiya—“  
  
“I already gave him my name.” Nino interrupted, aware that Aiba would blurt out ‘Kazunari’ without a second thought and thoroughly mess things up.  
  
“Oh good! Well, Matsumoto-san, this is my new dance partner.” He beamed proudly, Jun looked like he felt a little guilty, and more than a little embarrassed.  
  
“I see! Well, sorry about that.” He bowed sheepishly to Nino before smiling genuinely at Aiba. “You’re lucky, you have a very pretty girlfriend.”  
  
Aiba laughed. “Thank y—“  
  
Nino elbowed him conspicuously in the ribs and rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile. “He’s not actually my boyfriend.” He announced. “Just a friend I’m kindly agreeing to help out, but thank you for the compliment.”  
  
Jun raised his eyebrows and glanced towards Aiba, who chuckled and nodded, playing along though Nino could tell he was confused. “Well then, my mistake.” He smiled widely. “Though I still think Aiba-san’s lucky to have a pretty girl like you for a partner.” He chuckled. “Perhaps I’ll borrow you for a demonstration or two, Kazuko-san?”  
  
“You’d have to teach me first, Jun-san. I’m not much of a dancer yet.”  
  
“I might be able to arrange that.” Their banter was cut short as the instructor’s cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket, glancing at the caller display before looking at them both apologetically. “I really am sorry, but I have to take this. My sister’s in town and I’m supposed to be picking her up in… _now_ , actually, shoot.” His glanced at them both but his gaze lingered on Nino’s as he put the phone to his ear, finger hovering over the ‘answer’ button. “I’ll see you tonight.” And then he was turning away, striding with long legs through the crowds towards the nearest mall exit. “Oh sorry, I was talking to someone else... I’m on my way…”  
  
“What,” Aiba turned to him, wide-eyed and excited, “was _THAT?!_ ”  
  
“Aiba quiet, you’re way too loud.”  
  
“I’d better not hold your hand anymore, _Kazuko-san._ You know why? Because you’ve got a boyfriend!”  
  
“No I don’t! I just thought this mess would be more entertaining if I was allowed to flirt once in a while, rather than constantly be stuck putting up with _you_.”  
  
“Nino’s got a boyfriend, Nino’s got a boyfriend!” Aiba sing-songed annoyingly, repeatedly poking him in the arm as they began to walk again.  
  
Nino half-wished the taller man wouldn’t be so genuinely happy about the idea.

 

**+++  
**


	4. Step Four

 

“Teach me.”

Aiba looked at him, confused.

“Teach me what you know.”

“….?”

“About this dance thing.”

“Oh…. Okay.”

“I don’t want to embarrass myself when we go there tonight.”

Aiba grinned, setting the shopping bags down on Nino’s couch and meeting his friend in the center of the untidy living room. He took Nino’s hand and placed his other on the small of Nino’s back. “Want to make a good impression on Matsumoto-san?”

“I want to get used to moving in these shoes.” Nino corrected, raising the hand that wasn’t occupied with one of Aiba’s. “What do I do with this?”

“My shoulder.” Aiba directed, still grinning knowingly. “And then when I step forward, you step back.” They did. “And then to the side… and forward, and then this way… and back again…”

They repeated this for a while, Nino trying not to trip in the heels and Aiba trying not to move too quickly and step on him.

“This is weird, from this side.”

“What?”

“Well, last time it was Sakurai-san who was doing the leading, not me.”

“Sakurai-san, that’s the guy you got stuck with?”

“Yeah, you’ll probably meet him tonight, if he comes back.”

“…Is he good looking?”

Aiba frowned at his shorter friend’s cheeky grin. “You can’t flirt with him. Stick to Matsumoto-san.”

“Why can’t I? Oh~ you’re calling dibs, are you? You _liked_ being led!”

“No! He’s got a girlfriend, _that’s_ why he’s off limits.” Aiba protested, lifting his hand from Nino’s back to poke him in the forehead. “Brat!”

Nino just laughed, wriggling away from his taller friend and kicking his shoes off before scampering into the kitchen.

“Where are you running off to?” Aiba called, following slowly.

“Food!” Nino called, opening and closing cupboards noisily. “We have to go soon, don’t we?” He peered into the fridge, poking suspiciously at an old take-out container in the back.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Aiba had almost lost track of the time. He still had to stop and change at his own apartment and they’d have to hurry if they didn’t want to be late for the lesson.

Nino sighed, closing the fridge and going to one of his cupboards. “Cup ramen okay?”

“Again?” Aiba raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest as Nino began boiling water for the packaged noodles. “Should I be restocking your fridge along with your wardrobe?”

Nino snorted softly and plucked at the hem of his shirt. “Where did you get the money for all this anyway?... It wasn’t that cheap, when it all added up…”

Aiba shrugged. “I had some money set aside.” He paused. “For emergencies.”

“And I’m an emergency?” Nino looked dubious. “We should have gone to thrift stores or something. You didn’t have to spend so much.”

“But it worked out so well. You really do look like a cute girl now.” Aiba grinned, tugging at a strand of the other man’s wig. “It was just rainy day money, anyway. I’ll start saving up again.”

Nino sighed and turned back to the electric kettle on the counter. The sound of his exhalation was drowned out by the squealing sound emitted when the water boiled, and Nino resolved not to mention the Mario game. He wasn’t _that_ mad, and he definitely didn’t want Aiba hard up for cash on his account.

“Nino-chan…?”

“Hm?” Nino replied absently, pouring the scalding hot water into the little cups of dried noodles. He nearly jumped out of his skin when arms wound around him from behind and Aiba’s large hands settled over the jelly mounds on his chest. Some water was spilled on the counter before he could gather his wits about him. “W-wha--?! Aiba!”

“Your boobs are crooked.” Aiba explained rationally, tugging them roughly to the right.

Jerked about as Aiba tried to make him look more ‘centered and proportional’, Nino honestly had no idea how to respond. He settled for trying not to shake too hard with laughter lest he make more of a mess with the water as a result.  
 

**+++**

  
“Ah! Good we made it!”

Sho looked up from his and Maki’s joined hands to see Aiba and a petite woman -who he assumed must be Aiba’s date- stumble into the room, out of breath.

It occurred to him that he would have to have a quick and quiet word with the other man, considering he hadn’t mentioned the previous week’s partnership to Maki yet. Jun had already been asked not to bring it up via phone call, so it was really only Aiba he had left to worry about. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so worried she’d know they’d danced together. It was just dancing, but she’d been so suspicious about him dancing with another _woman_ he couldn’t imagine what her reaction to another _man_ would be. He didn’t really want to find out.

Part of him hoped that he could wait and deal with the situation after class, but no such luck. The pair by the door were glancing in his direction. The woman was pointing quite blatantly at him and having her hand swatted away by Aiba, who looked somewhat flustered.

“Do you know them?” Maki asked, seeing where Sho was now directing his attention.

“Well, I know the guy…” Sho answered hesitantly. Aiba and Aiba’s date had taken up position not far from where he and Maki were standing. Aiba was quite clearly avoiding looking in his direction, whereas the girl was giggling mischievously behind her hand. “We met last week. He forgot his partner too.”

“I see…” Maki paused, looking between Sho and the other pair for a moment. ‘Well… Aren’t you going to introduce me?” She laughed quietly at him, looking perplexed by his behavior.

“Oh, yeah.” Sho answered, but she’d already begun to approach them and he could do nothing but follow close behind her.

“Hello, I’m Horikita Maki.” She bowed her greeting.

“Ah, Aiba-san, this is my girlfriend.” Sho explained, trying to convey a message with his eyes and facial gestures behind Maki’s back.

Aiba frowned deeply in confusion. “Nice to--… Uh…” He blinked, forcing himself to ignore Sho in favor of finishing his sentence. “Sorry, nice to meet you, Horikita-san. I’m Aiba Masaki, and this is my friend, Ninomiya Kazuko.” For some reason, he looked like he found the woman’s name amusing.

“Nice to meet you both.” Maki smiled.

Ninomiya was smirking, and Sho noticed that her eyes had been focused on him and his attempts to convey words through facial gestures for most of the exchange. “Ah, yeah… N-nice to meet you, Ninomiya-san.” Sho nodded.

“Do you have facial tics?” Ninomiya asked faux sweetly. Sho flushed, Maki turned to frown at him and Aiba’s eyes went wide with embarrassment.

“Um, w-what?...” Sho tried to play the oblivious card.

Ninomiya’s eyes narrowed as her mischievous smile widened. “You’ve been twitching pretty impressively since you came over here.”

“Oh, I… I had… I had some hair in my eye.” Sho swallowed and nodded. Maki was giving him the amused but ‘why the hell is my boyfriend so socially awkward sometimes’ frown-smile, Aiba looked mortified, and Ninomiya seemed to be getting a big kick out of the situation. “Yep. And I was trying to get it out.” He paused and then added “Without using my hands,” for further clarification.

“Kazuko- _chan_!” Aiba said warningly, elbowing the girl in the side as she laughed. “Behave, please?”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.”

“Oh, I see some new faces to the class.” Jun sauntered over, looking entirely more confident this week than he had the week before. “I’m the instructor, Matsumoto Jun.” He bowed to Maki but let his gaze drift to Ninomiya’s as he straightened up.

“I’m Horikita Maki, I think you’re a friend of my boyfriend’s.”

“Oh, you’re Maki-chan?” Jun smiled. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Horikita-san. Nice to finally meet you.”

“The same for me, Matsumoto-san.”

Jun’s smile widened as he turned his attention to the other female. “And we’ve already met, Kazuko-san. How are you?”

“Wonderful, and you?”

“Likewise.”

“Was your sister upset that you were late?”

Jun laughed. “A little, though I don’t blame her. I was almost a half hour later than I should have been.” His smiled charmingly. “You’re very distracting.”

“Well, don’t let me distract you _tonight_ then.”

“I’ll try.”

Sho looked to Aiba in confusion. The taller man was watching the exchange between Jun and his partner with nothing but silent amusement, despite the obvious flirting. “Um, Jun-kun,” Sho began, seeing an opportunity. “We’ll leave the ladies to you for a few minutes, if you don’t mind. “ He clamped a hand on Aiba’s shoulder and turned to him. “I’d like to continue our conversation from last week.”

Aiba followed him to the back of the room, clearly confused. “What conversation?”

“Can you not bring up the fact that we danced together? Please? I don’t think Maki-chan would like the idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just, I think she’d be mad. I told her I just sat the class out and watched, you know?”

Aiba frowned. “We didn’t do anything wrong…”

“I know that, but…” Sho sighed heavily; uncomfortable with the way Aiba was looking at him. It was almost as if the taller man was offended. “I just don’t want any misinterpretation, you know?”

Aiba just stared at him and then turned away.

“… Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” He crossed his arms, staring out the window at the street three floors below them.

Sho frowned. He _sounded_ mad. “I don’t know why, but it seems like you _are_ … Did I say something offensive? I wasn’t trying to…”

Aiba sighed and turned to face him. “…No, I just… It wasn’t a big deal, you know? It’s not like I went out of my way to rope you into dancing with me or anything.”

“I- I know that.” Sho nodded. “I just didn’t want it to _become_ a big deal, that’s all. I’ve got nothing against you. Honestly. You seem like a cool guy.” Aiba looked up and blushed slightly. Sho laughed. “I mean it. We should hang out sometime.”

Aiba couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips. “Just don’t bring up last week in front of Horikita-san?”

“Exactly… If you don’t mind.” Sho hurried to add.

Aiba laughed and nodded back. “It’s fine. Sorry, I overreacted before. For some reason I took it personally…”

“It’s okay. I should apologize for dragging you over here so suddenly. Especially when Matsumoto-kun was being so forward with your date… I hope you’re not concerned.”

“Date?” Aiba glanced towards the group. Jun was laughing at something with the two girls, but standing significantly closer to Ninomiya. “Oh, well I don’t mind at all. We’re not _dating_ or anything.” He laughed as though the idea were a little ridiculous.

Sho smiled back, the earlier tension seemed to be gone completely. “I guess we should get back.”

The class passed without any further incident.  
 

**+++**

  
“Sakurai-kun!” An older version of the two Ohno siblings was who answered the door, and she pulled the CFO into a tight hug. “It’s been too long! Come in, come in!”

Sho handed over the expensive wine they’d brought as he and Maki were led into the finely decorated living area. Mina and her husband, Yokoyama Jiro, were already seated there, and introductions were exchanged.

“Satoshi should be here any minute now.” Explained the older woman fondly. “He was painting again, and he got a bit caught up in his work.”

“That boy,” The CEO tsked, standing up from his armchair and getting himself a tumbler and some whiskey from a cabinet beside a tall bookcase. “He’s still so irresponsible. I thought I told him to give up that foolish art of his years ago.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Satoshi’s art.” His wife countered gently as she sat next to her daughter. Sho and Maki sat on the loveseat across from them, getting the distinct impression that this was a common argument in the Ohno household. “He’s quite talented, dear.”

“It’s a waste of time. It’s doing nothing for his career, just wasting time when he could be working.”

“It’s a hobby, isn’t it? Everything doesn’t always need to revolve around the company, Father.” Mina spoke up.

The CEO grunted, sitting back in his chair. “He has enough hobbies.” He took a swig of his drink. “Too many.”

There was an awkward silence. Mina looked annoyed, and her mother looked like she was tired of fighting a losing battle. The front door opened noisily and everyone turned to look as Ohno Satoshi stumbled in, panting as though he’d run up the stairs to the penthouse apartment rather than take the elevator. “Hey.” He breathed, shrugging out of his suit jacket and brushing wrinkles out of his dress shirt. “Sorry I’m late.” He said and then paused just inside of the living room, confused by the stares that varied between pitying, condescending, and embarrassed on his behalf.

“You have paint on your face.” His father rumbled, staring over the rim of his tumbler at the blue smudge on his son’s tanned cheek.

Ohno flushed. “…Oh.” And wandered away to wash it off.

Sitting down to eat was a significantly less awkward affair. Mrs. Ohno had a wonderful cook and the dishes were vibrant in both appearance and flavor. Sho couldn’t help but feel a little distanced, however. He spent most of the conversation talking to the CEO and occasionally to Jiro -who was nice but fairly stoic, and more than a little dull. Sho could see why the company head liked him so much; he was entirely the opposite of his son.

Satoshi spent most of the meal at the other end of the table, deep in some amusing conversation with Maki, Mina, and his mother.

“So, Sakurai, I assume you’ve heard the rumors about the merger with SixthBranch Tech?”

Sho raised his head, hurriedly swallowing the mouthful he’d been chewing. “Is it true? I hadn’t given much credence to the gossip.”

The CEO nodded. “It was only an offhanded mention before, but it looks like the deal may seriously go through at this rate.”

“Shachou, that’s great…” Sho was a little awed by the possibilities. “When is this coming about? Before the end of the year?”

“I’d like to aim to have things closed by then, yes. That gives us three and a half months, so it’s plausible. Of course, much of this depends on Inoue Yoshiko-san.”

Sho nodded thoughtfully. Inoue Yoshiko was the stern but innovative president of SixthBranch Tech, Japan’s leading producer of astoundingly high-tech microchip technology, among other things. Most recently they were featured in the news for their work with artificial intelligence and holographics. Any merger with a company of such prestige and success would be extremely beneficial to ShunTaro Inc.

“She’s flying in to stay at her Tokyo residence while we work through negotiations. She’ll be arriving Tuesday morning.” The CEO took a swig of his drink and set his chopsticks down. “Satoshi.”

The youngest Ohno immediately stopped grinning at whatever his sister had been saying and turned his head sharply as his name was called. “Uh, sorry.” He apologized, though he hadn’t actually been reprimanded.

His father frowned. “Were you paying attention?”

“… Sorry, no.”

The CEO pursed his lips with frustration. “Inoue Yoshiko is coming to Tokyo to negotiate a merger between our companies.”

“Oh, I heard about that.”

“She’s bringing her daughter with her. You met her when you were little. She took lessons with Mina for a couple of years.”

Mina frowned in confusion for a moment before suddenly bursting into silent laughter. Satoshi seemed to catch onto whatever was so funny, but made his best effort not to do anything more than twitch in the direction of a smile. “R-right…” He stuttered. “I remember.”

“She hasn’t been in Tokyo since her high school days, so be understanding please? I’m going to ask that you come with me when we greet them upon their arrival.”

Satoshi frowned. “Why me?”

“Because,” and the CEO seemed just as bothered by the idea as his son was confused. “Inoue Yoshiko-san has specifically requested that I bring you.”

“Isn’t that… a little strange?” He scrunched his nose up.

“It is, so don’t make things _stranger_. We’re trying to make a very good impression on these people, and I will both fire and disown you if you mess things up for the company.”

Satoshi looked like he was on the verge of a pout.

“That’s a little harsh, Father.” Mina stuck up for him. “You know Satoshi doesn’t try to be weird, he just is.”

Satoshi _did_ pout at that, and Sho had a suspicion that he also aimed a kick at his sister beneath the table.

“If that’s true then he had better work on his acting skills, because I’m not exaggerating this.”

“I thought father didn’t approve of my acting.” Ohno challenged. “You did make me drop out of the drama club in eleventh grade.”

“Don’t push it.” His father scowled. “You know I did that for your own good.”

“What good? I’d finally gotten a leading role. I was devastated, you know.”

“You were entertaining foolish dreams of tap-dancing around on stage for a living. I got you back on the right path to a stable future.”

“I didn’t want to be a businessman though. That was what _you_ wanted _for_ me.”

“And you wanted to be the equivalent of a performing monkey. You have a proper future now, you can settle down comfortably and know that you can support a family—“

Ohno Satoshi set his utensils aside and sat back in his chair. Sho resisted the urge to wince at the exchange between father and son. He’d never seen a more serious look on the younger man’s usually dazed face. “You and I both know that that won’t happen. I’m sorry if that means you won’t get any grandchildren you can terrorize into walking in your footsteps, but I won’t be passing on my surname.”

The CEO’s hands were clenched and a vein in his temple was throbbing noticeably. “Terrorize? It’s not as though I have any confidence that your offspring would be free from your idiot genes anyway! I can think of countless other men I’d rather entrust the company’s future with. Like I’m sure Sakurai-kun would make a _fine_ company president!”

“Well great. Problem solved. Sakurai-san can be your new heir.”

Sho’s eyes went wide. “Uh, wait, I’ve never— I have no intentions of—“

“Do you realize what sort of opportunity you’re throwing away?” The CEO seethed across the length of the long table. Sho fell quiet as his protests went completely unheard.

“I don’t want the job. And you would never have picked me anyway!”

“There are plenty of sane men who would _sell themselves_ to sit behind my desk, but you’d rather sell yourself to the first man willing to bend you _over_ one?! I’ll never understand you!”

Ohno stood up abruptly, jostling the table and knocking his chair backwards, face red and jaw clenched with anger. “No, you won’t.” He ground out quietly, voice shaking with his fury.

Dead silence fell over the table as the two glared at each other.

“Haruka-chan!” Mrs. Ohno twisted to call in the direction of the kitchen before turning back to face the tense group sitting around the table. “Who wants dessert? Haruka-chan makes the _best_ pies!”

Satoshi stepped back and pushed his chair in, keeping the fiery eye contact with his father. “Don’t invite me next time if you’re embarrassed to have me here.” He said, turning and walking briskly to the front door. It slammed shut behind him.

There was silence again as the dessert was served. Eventually conversation was started up but it stuck to light topics like the weather or the latest headlines in the news. The CEO didn’t say another word, and only nodded solemnly at the end of the gathering as he and his wife stood to see the guests off.

Sho had never been more relieved to leave his boss’s presence.

“My god, that was awful.” He breathed as he and Maki walked side by side down the street outside of the high-end apartment complex. It was a cool and damp September night, and he pulled his coat closer around himself to block out the chill.

Maki seemed a little stunned. “I… I don’t even know what to think about that.” She shook her head. “It wasn’t what I was expecting when we got the invite…”

“Me neither. I’ve never seen them blow up like that before… Mind you, I’ve never been with the two of them in such a private situation before either.” He mused. “I guess there’s a reason for that…”

“I hope Ohno-kun is okay… Those comments really did go too far.”

Sho nodded his agreement silently. It was one thing for Ohno not to care that Sho had found out about his sexuality, but for his father to bring it up in such a derogatory way, in front of such a large group of people… Sho couldn’t even imagine how that would feel. “Maybe we should have said something.” He murmured.

Maki sighed, linking arms with him. “But he’s your boss. What _could_ you have said?”

Sho sighed too, stopping and lifting his free arm to hail an oncoming taxi.  
 

**+++**

  
Ohno had almost told the cabby to turn off in the direction of his favorite club, but changed his mind at the last minute. The anger that had been buzzing through him, lighting his insides in twisting coils of fire, was quickly subsiding and leaving him too tired to deal with shifting nameless crowds of dancing, drunken bodies. He let himself be driven aimlessly in the general direction of his home, randomly pointing in directions to turn as they came upon intersections. The driver didn’t mind, he was being paid for the journey after all, and Ohno had little desire to go home and feel lonely just yet. His eyes got caught on a quiet bar and he instructed that that be where he was dropped off.

An hour later and he just felt worse, as well as a little lightheaded. He trudged outside, feeling that the cool night air was a refreshing change from the smoky, stuffy, bar. “…Now what?” He murmured to himself, wandering to the end of the parking lot. The crosswalk light was blinking, telling him to hurry if he was going to move, and the neon signs in the parking lot across the street caught his attention.

The pet shop was closed, but the video store beside it was welcoming him with glossy movie posters and bright fluorescent lighting. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to watch something that resulted in the world ending gruesomely, or with the main characters finally getting together after a series of comedic misadventures. He picked one of each genre and brought them to the register.

The cashier, a pale, skinny guy with messy dark hair and a mole on his chin, raised an eyebrow and gave him a once-over as he took the DVDs from him. “Bad night?”

Ohno was aware that he probably looked like he’d been run over –emotionally, he kind of _had_ been, he reasoned- and also that most people in his situation, faced with a stranger’s sarcastic smirk and dark, amused eyes, would have been offended by the comment. Instead, he laughed. “Yeah. It’s been hell.”

The cashier laughed sharply, as though he too was surprised by his response. “Good choice.” He said, waving the apocalyptical film before slipping it into the plastic bag with the romantic comedy. “One of my favorites, though not really a feel-good ending. I almost cried, so I wouldn’t recommend it if you want your night to start looking up.”

“Almost cried, huh?” Ohno asked teasingly.

The cashier tried to frown but his lips kept twitching upwards. “Yes. _Almost_.” The cash register dinged. “750 yen.”

Ohno smiled, digging out the cash and taking the bag from him. “Well I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Your change—“

“Keep it. For your advice.”

The cashier grinned and bowed slightly as the businessman moved towards the door. “Thank you for coming. I’ll see you in a week.”

Ohno turned back and frowned. The cashier laughed.

“Unless you want late fees, you have to return those by next Saturday.”

“Oh. Right.” Ohno smiled again. “I’ll see you then.”

He had yet to watch the movies, but for some reason he already felt a lot better.  
 

**+++**


	5. Step Five

 

The marketing department sprawled across the entirety of the seventh floor, as well as consuming a fair amount of floors eight and six. Organized chaos was the best way to describe it. The atmosphere the moment Sho exited the elevator was such a sharp contrast to the monotonous near quiet of his office on the ninth floor that he was a little overwhelmed. People were talking and moving about everywhere, carrying prints and papers, even cameras, props, and fabrics. Phones rang shrilly, faxes droned, and the PA speakers crackled to life with a frenzied woman’s voice so often that it was no wonder she sounded as frazzled as she did.

“Excuse me,” Sho called, approaching the floor’s reception desk. The dark haired woman behind the desk held up a finger for him to wait as she reached for the mic connected to the PA.

“Mori Ichiro-san, _please_ come to the main desk. Mori-san.” She set the mic back in place with one hand as she put the receiver of a ringing phone to her ear with the other. “ShunTaro Marketing division, how may I help you?... Yes, yes, please hold, I’ll direct your call there now.” She made to do so as a young woman rushed up with a thick folder.

“These are the new prints for _Glass Apple_.” She handed the folder over and gave the sighing receptionist a sympathetic look. “Rough day, Aya-chan?”

“Unbelievably.” Her dark hair was coming loose from its elastic and she had dark circles under her eyes. Sho tried not to look amused. “With Suzuki on maternity leave I can’t catch a break. And now Mori-san went to grab a coffee and hasn’t been back for almost an hour.” She frowned darkly. “You didn’t see him on your way up, did you?” An apologetic shake of the head. “If you do, tell him I’ll kill him if he doesn’t get back right away.”

The woman laughed and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “I will. And we should go for drinks tonight, you look like you need some time to de-stress.”

The receptionist smiled and nodded as her friend and colleague walked away, and then started in surprise when she turned back and noticed Sho. “Oh! I’m sorry sir, can I help you?” The phone rang again and she hit something to put it on hold.

“I’m here to see Ohno Satoshi-san, is he in his office?”

“He… is.” She looked a little hesitant, and then paused to hit the hold button again as another call came through. “Did you have an appointment?”

“No, but I’m from the Finance department upstairs.” He pulled out one of his business cards and handed it to her. “I’ve been working fairly closely on the RedLight deal with him recently and I wanted to check in.”

“Ah, go ahead then Sakurai-san.”

“He’s isn’t with a customer or anything, is he? I’d rather not disturb him.” She looked confused so Sho elaborated. “You seemed hesitant about his availability…”

“Oh, no. He’s asked me not to schedule any meetings with clients today, but colleagues are another story. Please, go right ahead.” She stood from her seat to point him in the right direction and then hesitated. “Actually, I’ll take you there myself. It’s no trouble,” she added, seeing his polite protest coming before it could reach his lips. “I should take these prints to him for approval anyway.” She picked up the folder and came around the front of the desk, guiding him through double doors into the main source of the floor’s chaos. She weaved through a sea of cubicles, effortlessly dodging co-workers as they darted about on one task or another. Behind them, the phone could still be heard ringing incessantly, and she paused as they came upon a man leaning against the wall of a young woman’s cubicle and talking animatedly. “Mori-san!” She barked, and Sho tried not to laugh as the man jumped and went pale. “Nobody is answering the phones. Get back to work!” She demanded fiercely, waiting until he scurried past her before marching onward.

She seemed like a pleasant person, but Sho would not want to be on her bad side when she was this overworked.

Ohno didn’t answer when they knocked on the door to his office, but she opened it anyway to let them in. “Ohno-san” She greeted.

Ohno’s arms were folded on his desk, and his face was buried in them. He grunted quietly and lifted his head as they came in, only to change his mind and flop back down again upon seeing who they were.

“The prints for Glass Apple have come in. You need to decide whether they get approved or not.” She set the folder down beside him. “Also, your mother called to ask how things went. She’d like for you to call her back. And Sakurai-san from Finance is here to see you.”

“…’K…” Ohno mumbled into his arms.

The girl took a deep breath, and Sho saw her roll her eyes a little as she excused her self and turned to leave. Silence ensued after she closed the door again behind her, and Sho hesitated a moment before sitting in the chair in front of Ohno’s desk. The noise of the large room behind them was dulled to a low murmur in the background.

Ohno rolled his shoulders a little but didn’t move to sit up at all. “Are you here about RedLight?” He mumbled. “I thought everything was running smoothly…”

It was a little difficult to make out his words, but Sho managed to piece the sentences together. “Actually, I came for the same reason your mother called. To hear how this morning went.”

Ohno sighed heavily and lifted his head enough that his eyes and nose were peeking out from above his arms. “Terrible.”

Sho raised an eyebrow. “… That’s not good.”

“Oh, no. Technically everything went fine, but her daughter’s a brat.” He wrinkled his nose up. “I was polite though, so don’t worry.”

“A brat?”

Ohno nodded. “You should have seen it. She acted like she hated me, or something. Like she couldn’t stand to be on the same airstrip as me, let alone in the same car.” He sighed, stretching his arms out and slumping back in his chair. “She was _nice_ when she was little.”

“You met her back then?”

Ohno nodded absentmindedly, pulling the folder of prints towards himself and flipping through the images inside. “Yeah, we took lessons together.”

“I thought your _sister_ took lessons with her…”

Ohno looked up in surprise and confusion and then laughed. “We traded places.”

Sho remembered then, when he’d met Mina she’d said something about the two of them switching lessons as children because they’d looked so similar. “Oh… Mind if I ask why?”

“Father stuck us in a bunch of lessons because he thought it’d make us more well-rounded individuals, or something along those lines. We didn’t get a say in what we took though. Mina was in dance, art and piano, and I got stuck in baseball, soccer and sailing. I like sailing, but I hated baseball and soccer, whereas my sister was really ungraceful and hated sitting still long enough to draw or paint anything. So we switched. My mother could tell us apart but our instructors couldn’t, and mum didn’t care if we traded spots.” He smiled fondly. “Dad still doesn’t know though. Once the two of us started noticeably looking like the gender we were, we told him we wanted to trade classes. He was mad, but not nearly as mad as he’d have been if he found out we’d been doing it all along.”

Sho chuckled. “You father is surprisingly different at work compared to when he’s at home.”

Ohno hummed thoughtfully, mood sobering a little. “Yeah. He’s more relaxed here… I’m still surprised he hired me. He’s always been more comfortable when I wasn’t around. Mina said things were really good at home while I was studying in Canada… Well, she didn’t mean it as a result of my not being there, but when I think back on it I guess that’s probably the reason. Six years of separation was enough for him to forget how much my existence bothers him. That or Alzheimer’s was setting in when he signed me on to work in the same building as him.”

Sho looked down awkwardly while Ohno seemed to get lost in his thoughts. “… About Saturday, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything in your defense.” Ohno looked surprised. “Honestly, I am. Maki felt bad about the whole thing too, but neither of us felt like it was in our place to interfere.”

Ohno’s soft smile was an indication of his gratitude, but he changed the subject smoothly without comment. “How is Maki-chan doing?”

“She’s good, I think. Busy though.”

“… How are you two doing, as a couple?”

“As a couple? Uh, good… I guess.”

“You guess?” Ohno frowned, but he looked amused.

“Well, yeah. We’re doing fine. Work keeps us both pretty busy, but we get together when we can.”

“Wedding bells in the future?”

“I-… Maybe.” Sho couldn’t help being flustered at the question. He hadn’t been expecting it. “I haven’t thought that far ahead… Is this an interrogation?”

“…No.” Ohno smiled thoughtfully. “…Any reason why you haven’t thought of it?” He paused, Sho looked a little incredulous so he continued. “I’m only asking because you’ve been dating for almost two years now, right? Maki-chan told me. Two years is a pretty serious time, assuming you’re serious about her. And if you’re serious about her, I’d take that to mean you’re serious about marrying her someday too.”

“… Really?”

“Well, Maki-chan is serious about you, Sakurai-kun.”

The words hung in the air. For some reason, Sho found them almost ominous, and he found his palms were beginning to sweat. _Marriage?_ Was Maki expecting him to marry her any time soon?

“Oh look, it’s just about lunch time!” Ohno exclaimed suddenly, a dopey grin on his face as the subject of the conversation was changed once again. Sho blinked his way back into reality. “Maki-chan isn’t coming to visit you today is she?”

“…Um, n-no… She won’t be able to this week, I don’t think.” Suddenly, the idea of eating by himself and undoubtedly mulling over his future was not at all appetizing and, on a whim, he asked if Ohno felt like going out with him. “…For _lunch_ , I mean.”

Ohno laughed loudly and nodded, ushering him out the door and past all the cubicles to the elevators. “Do you have a place in mind? I tend to hole up in my office for lunch.” He chuckled, pressing the ground floor button. “I’m not particularly social… I think most of my coworkers think I’m weird.”

Sho pursed his lips, trying not to admit he thought the same way.

Ohno, however, seemed as though he could read minds. “Don’t worry. I already figured you did too, Sakurai-kun. But now you’re taking me out to lunch!” He grinned lazily; it was a rather goofy expression. “Does this mean we’re friends?”

“I… guess so. One of my good friends works at a nice café around the block. I’ll introduce you to him if he’s there.”

Ohno’s grin widened and he let Sho lead the way out of the lobby and down the sidewalk. Sho thought, as they walked in companionable silence and Ohno seemed to get distracted by counting cracks in the cement, that the main part of Ohno’s charm was actually his weirdness… as weird as that was.  
 

**+++**

  
“Today he ripped my apron in half.” Aiba pouted, speaking loudly enough for Nino in the back room of the video store to be able to hear him.

“In half?” Nino called back, disbelieving.

“Well, close to it!” Aiba held up the red material, frowning at the ragged edge where the bottom of his apron had been torn off. “I salvaged it though, so I’ll probably try and sew it myself later…” He pulled the torn scrap out of his pocket and held it up where it should have been affixed.

“You?” Nino frowned, coming out of the back room with a cardboard box of new releases cradled in his arms. “Bad idea Aiba, you and anything involving needles is not something that should be considered safe or legal, and I doubt it will end well.”

Aiba’s pout deepened as he followed his shorter friend and watched him begin to put out the display of newly released films. “That’s not true. I might not have any experience with sewing, but I don’t think I’m going to be _dangerous_ about it.”

“You are a horrific accident waiting to happen, no matter _what_ you’re doing. I don’t want to be up all night worrying about you stabbing your eye out or something. My gaming will suffer.”

“Aw, you’re worried about me!” Aiba nudged him, leaning close to watch him blush and fumble not to drop the DVD case he was holding. “You’re so adorable sometimes, Ninomiya.”

“Shut up.” He grumbled. “And give me that before you go.”

“…What?”

“The apron. I’ll try and fix it for you.”

“Thanks!” Aiba beamed, pulling the red apron over his head and rolling the torn chunk up in it. “You’re awesome, Nino-chan!”

Nino laughed shortly, placing the last of his armful onto the shelves. “I know.” He paused, examining his arrangement for a moment before deciding everything was in order and turning to his friend. “You can stick it in my bag, in the backroom.”

Aiba thanked him again and bounded off, while Nino busied himself with tidying up the store. “I didn’t know you sewed though, that’s a surprise.”

“I’ve fixed buttons before, that’s all.” Nino replied. “But this can’t be too difficult. I’ll figure it out.”

Aiba hummed thoughtfully, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter by the register while Nino went round to stand behind it. “You should teach me sometime, so I can do these things myself.” He swung his legs a little. “It’s not really fair for me to depend on you for so much.”

“I don’t mind.” Nino mumbled, intently wiping down the keys of the cash register.

“Really?” Aiba grinned over his shoulder at the shorter man.

Nino frowned. “I mean… I don’t mind that you depend on me sometimes.”

“What? No, no, I’m serious. You do too much. You even agreed to help me with that dance class!” He swiveled a little so he could nudge Nino teasingly. “You’re lucky I’m such a nice guy. You’ll get taken advantage of if you’re that giving to anybody else!”

Nino narrowed his eyes at him, opening his mouth to dish out the expected witty rebuttal, but he was cut off when the door opened with a loud jangle. “Welcome!” He called cheerily, whipping around to smile at the newcomer and shoving Aiba off of the counter in the same movement. “How can I— Oh, it’s just you.”

Aiba managed to land on his feet and keep his balance, and hurriedly turned to greet the man in the doorway. “Oh! It’s Toma-kun!”

“Hey! Are you finished for the day, Aiba-kun?” Toma asked, heading towards the back room. He peeled off his coat, revealing the video store’s uniform black polo shirt underneath. “Or just visiting?”

“Just visiting.” He checked his watch. “Oh, and I should probably head back. We’re really busy setting up for the sale that starts tomorrow.”

“When _are_ you finished?” Nino asked.

“At closing. Becky-chan had to call off so I’m covering her shift today too… Why? Were you wanting to do something?”

“I was thinking we could grab supper or something if our schedules were similar. But I’m off at four, and I’m not hanging around ‘til nine.”

“Ah, that’s okay.” Aiba said, watching curiously as Nino bent over to look around beneath the counter. “I’ll just grab something at the convenience store.”

“Where’d you put your coat?” Nino straightened, frowning. “The back room?”

“Oh, I didn’t bother wearing one over.” He cringed as Nino’s frown deepened. “I was only going next door! It’s no big deal, really.”

“Are you an idiot? It’s getting cold out lately! If you get sick I’m not coming over to mother you. Seriously.”

“Don’t worry!” Aiba backed towards the door, and Nino’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “I promise I’ll wear it from now on, okay? Happy?”

“You’d better.” Nino grumbled. “Text me when you get home, ‘k?”

Aiba raised an eyebrow. “So you can check that I’m wearing my coat? I promise, I’ll wear it.”

“No, because you’ll be waiting at a bus stop late at night and there’s been a creepy homeless guy sleeping under that bench lately.”

“Oh.” Aiba opened the door and looked in the direction of the bus stop in question. “Yeah, I’ll text then.” He brightened and waved. “Talk to you later!”

Nino waved back, and then jumped as Toma’s voice spoke up from the nearest aisle. “You two married yet?”

Nino glared at his co-worker and busied himself with removing and re-inserting the roll of receipt paper in the register.  
 

**+++**

  
“Nice to meet you, Ohno-san.” Jun bowed, straightening up and bringing his pencil to the notepad in his hand. “Can I get you two drinks to start?”

“I’ll have water, Jun-kun.” Sho smiled.

Jun turned questioning eyes to the other business man, who seemed to be thoroughly distracted by lining his utensils up in a perfect line atop his napkin. “…Ohno-san?”

Ohno looked up at the waiter with a start. “Oh!” He blinked rapidly, as though to clear his thoughts. “Ah, you have a very nice bowtie, Matsumoto-san…”

Jun raised his eyebrows, shooting Sho a bewildered and questioning look from the corner of his eye. “Thanks. It’s part of the uniform…” Ohno just smiled sleepily at him, and Jun turned to Sho for help.

“Uh, Ohno-kun, he’s asking what you want to drink…”

“Oh! Sorry…” He frowned thoughtfully for a moment, but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing in his pocket. “Ah! Sorry, sorry.” He glanced at the ID and frowned before standing. “I… should take this. I’ll have what ever Sakurai-kun’s having, Matsumoto-san.” He promptly hurried outside, phone already pressed to his ear.

Jun jotted down another water and raised an eyebrow at Sho. “Your friend is weird.”

“I- well-… yeah.” Sho shrugged, mildly flustered. At least Jun seemed amused, he reasoned. “But he’s interesting.”

Jun raised his gaze to watch Ohno’s figure on the sidewalk outside of the café, talking into the phone with an expression of pouty despair. “He certainly seems to be.” He agreed and flipped his notepad shut. “I’ll come back when you’ve both had time to look at the menu.”

Ohno returned a minute later, looking aggravated and apprehensive. He stood by the table instead of sitting.

“Is something wrong?”

“Uh, that was my father…” He began awkwardly, fiddling with his hands and frowning at the table surface as though it had wronged him. “Apparently, he’s not happy I chose today to make lunch plans.” A heavy sigh.

“Do you have to go?”

Ohno scrunched his face up and shook his head. “No… See, I explained that you’d invited me to a café, and he said that was perfect because he though you should meet her too…” He slumped into the booth. “I’m sorry, Sakurai-kun. He asked for the address and I couldn’t refuse to tell him. They’re sending her over by car now, so she’ll probably be here any minute…”

“Wait a second, who? Who’s coming?” Sho frowned.

“The Inoue girl.” Ohno’s lip jut out and he slumped further down into the seat.

Jun approached the table, eyeing Ohno’s pose warily. “…Are you ready to order?”

Ohno responded with a disgruntled whining noise, and Sho cleared his throat. It took him a moment to shake off his bewilderment about the whole situation. “Uh, no. Apparently, we’re going to have a third person joining us.”

“He said Inoue Yoshiko-san was going to discuss business things over lunch with him, and she hinted really heavily that _I_ should have lunch with her daughter. Why me?!”

“…I’ll get another place setting.” Jun announced before walking off.

“Uh… Ohno-kun, it’s probably just because she wouldn’t find the business discussion interesting, and you’re both the children of company presidents, right? Plus, you’re probably the only high-ranked person she knows from the company. It’d be weird to send her to lunch with someone else, and rude just to leave her on her own. It makes sense, even if you don’t like it.”

“Here.” Jun returned and set the extra glass, utensils, and napkin down next to Ohno’s spot in the booth. “I’ll come back when your guest has arrived and you’re ready to order.”

“Thanks, Jun-kun.”

“Yeah… but it’s really annoying, Sakurai-kun. She doesn’t even like me! Why is she agreeing to this? I don’t get it…”

Sho sighed, and his eyes drifted towards the entrance to the café. A girl had just entered, and her eyes landed on both their table and the brown-haired businessman slumped across from Sho. “O-Ohno-san, sit up. I think she’s here.”

Ohno began struggling into a sitting position, he looked towards her too and she started walking towards them. Her heeled, knee-high, boots clicked on the floor as she approached. Her dark hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail, save for the loose strands framing her face, and her clothes weren’t flashy, but were clearly well made and probably very expensive. She was pretty, but not trying to flaunt it with excessive makeup. Sho was a little surprised that she was the girl Ohno had described. He’d been picturing something entirely different.

“Inoue Mao-san, I presume?” Sho stood and asked as she stopped in front of their table. He slipped a business card out of the cardholder in his pocket. “I’m Sakurai Sho, Chief Financial Officer of ShunTaro Inc.”

“Nice to meet you Sakurai-san.” She accepted the card politely and then turned to the other businessman with a weary sigh. “Ohno-san.” She nodded.

“Hey.” He nodded back, and slid deeper into the booth to make room for her beside him.

She sat gingerly and began examining the menu.

“So, Inoue-san, how long has it been since you were last in Tokyo?” Sho asked, attempting to avoid an awkward silence.

“I moved to New York when I was seven, came back for two years in high school to refresh my memory of the Japanese language, and this is the first I’ve been back here since.

“I see… And are you enjoying your stay so far?”

“I’ve only been here a few hours, and I’m incredibly jet-lagged.” She glanced up from the menu. “No offence, Sakurai-san, but I’d much rather be sleeping right now than here having such an uptight and professional conversation.”

Ohno chuckled and took a swig of his water.

“…Okay then…” Sho cleared his throat, trying to think of something less impersonal to talk about. “I hear you and Ohno-kun used to take lessons together. Is that a better topic?”

She looked between them and tensed visibly. “… Let’s not talk about Ohno-kun and I.”

“Why not?” Ohno frowned.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes closed. “Because, our history isn’t particularly interesting.”

“As long as you want us to act more unprofessional, let’s talk about why you don’t like me.” Ohno pouted. “We got along when you were little. I was actually sad when you moved away! I thought we were almost friends!”

She took a deep breath and set her menu down. “It’s not that I don’t like you.”

“Then why are you so mean?”

Sho ran a hand over his face in exasperation. His colleague looked more like a disgruntled five year-old than a man in his early thirties.

“Because, I don’t want to _date_ you.”

Ohno blinked with surprise and confusion. “…Well, I don’t want to date you either.” He announced.

Inoue raised her eyebrows for a moment. “…Really?”

“Of course!”

To Sho’s surprise, Inoue sighed with obvious relief. “Thank _God_.” She laughed, burying her face in her palms. “That definitely makes things easier.”

“…I’m confused.” Sho admitted. Ohno nodded his agreement vigorously. “You thought this was a date?”

“It probably _is_ one.” She said, reaching for her water. “I know for a fact that my mother wants to set us up. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was convincing your father to agree with her.”

“I doubt Ohno-kun’s father would—“

“He might, actually. If it meant that the merger would go through…” Ohno interrupted, looking concerned.

“But, he _knows_ that you would never be interested in—“

“Still. I wouldn’t be surprised if he asked me to pretend. Or if he’s still holding out hope that I’ll change my ways…”

Inoue looked a little confused by the businessmen’s exchange but she didn’t ask. “I’ve already told my mother that I’m not interested in you, but she doesn’t really care. As long as it would be good for the company, she thinks we could learn to love each other later on.”

Ohno scrunched his face up. “I don’t think so.”

She frowned at him. “As much as I feel I should be offended, I have to say that I agree. No _way_ would I ever fall for you.”

Sho chuckled. “You sound awfully sure about that, Inoue-san.”

“My given name is fine, and I have my reasons.”

“But you might realize that he’s strangely charming once you get to know him better, Mao-chan.” Sho teased.

Ohno grinned. “Are _you_ falling for me, Sakurai-kun?”

Sho’s cheeks burned red, and the two across the table from him laughed evilly.

“Are you ready to order yet?” Jun reappeared.

“Oh, right. I think so…” Sho answered. “Are you two?”

“Sure…” Ohno frowned thoughtfully at the menu while Mao nodded and flipped through in search of whatever had earlier caught her interest.

“Okay, well… I’ll have the Chicken Vegetable soup, with the garden salad side.”

“Okay.” Jun quickly scribbled down Sho’s order. “And… Ohno-san?”

“Um…” Ohno mused, frowning helplessly at the menu before turning his concerned gaze to Jun. “Is it delicious?”

Jun blinked. “The… soup?”

“Yeah, is it a delicious soup?” Ohno asked completely seriously. Mao covered her mouth to stifle a snicker, while Sho resisted the urge to facepalm.

“Uh…” Jun cleared his throat awkwardly, as if he too was trying not to laugh. “Yes, I’d say it is.”

“Oh good, I’ll get the same as Sakurai-kun then, Matsumoto-san.” He closed his menu happily.

“And you, Miss?” Jun turned to the young woman at the table and she looked up, mouth open with a ready response.

… But the response didn’t come. She froze upon really looking at the waiter for the first time, eyes going slightly wide before her brow furrowed. “You… Your name is Matsumoto?” Her gaze flickered to the nametag bearing his surname, confirming what she’d heard Ohno call him by a moment earlier.

“Yes… I’m Matsumoto.” He answered hesitantly, looking at her a little closer as well. “… Have we met before?”

She ignored his question, standing to see him better. “You’re Matsumoto… Jun?”

He blinked in surprise. “Yes, you know me?”

A wide grin split her face and she impulsively threw her arms around him, pulling him to her in a tight hug. Jun seemed utterly flabbergasted. “You don’t recognize me?” She asked when she pulled back. “Inoue Mao! We danced together for the school musical in eleventh grade! You taught me all the choreography!”

Jun’s eyes shot wide as well. “Mao-chan?!”

“You remember!” She beamed.

“Of course! But, you look so different now! I didn’t recognize you at first. Did you get contacts?”

She nodded, and they were interrupted when Ohno choked a little on one of the ice cubes in his water. “Ahck… sorry… continue.” He spluttered.

“Oh, actually, I should get back to work.” Jun grimaced. “What did you want to order?”

“Oh, um, anything’s fine. I’ll have what they’re having.”

“Great, I’ll be back soon with your meals.” He added her order to the paper and turned to go, but Mao hurriedly stopped him.

“Wait, can I see that?” She took the notepad and pencil from him, flipped to a new page, and hastily scrawled something down.

Jun looked quizzically at her as she handed the items back. “This is…?”

“My cell phone number.” She blushed. “Call me sometime, we should catch up.”

Jun smiled, tore the sheet out and slipped it in his pocket. “Sure thing.”

Once the waiter excused himself, Ohno turned practically sideways in the booth to fix her with a knowing grin. Sho failed miserably at hiding his own amusement at the redness of her cheeks. “So…” He began, but Ohno cut him off with a small, but suggestive, chuckle-fit.

Mao avoided both of their gazes. “Shut up.” She grumbled, but the retort lacked any bite. Despite her attempts to look annoyed at their teasing throughout the course of the meal, she had a very hard time keeping the happiness out of her expression for long.  
 

**+++**

  
“Ouch!” Nino hissed, as a sudden pounding on his door led him to jolt in surprise and prick his finger. He set the red cloth he was attempting to sew carefully aside and stuck his bleeding digit into his mouth as he approached his front entrance.

He wasn’t surprised to find Aiba on the other side, but he _was_ surprised to find the other man in tears.

“A-Aiba?!” He exclaimed, popping his finger out of his mouth and going immediately from annoyed to concerned.

“Nino-chan…” Aiba said quietly, voice wavering. He stepped inside and slumped to the floor where he began to pull off his shoes.

Nino crouched in front of him, trying to see his friend’s down-turned face. “What happened? Are you okay?” He demanded. His thoughts were jumping to terrifying conclusions, several involving the homeless guy from the bus stop that he had warned his friend about earlier.

Aiba set his shoes neatly beside a pair of Nino’s boots and sniffed. He took a deep, shuddering, breath as though to calm himself, but when he spoke his voice cracked almost immediately. “…They’re getting r-rid of Chubby!”

Nino paused a moment to feel relieved that his friend hadn’t been harassed, assaulted, or something equally disturbing on the way over, and then heaved a sigh. “Come on.” He said, taking Aiba’s arm and helping him to his feet. Aiba stumbled along miserably as he was led to Nino’s couch. “I’ll get you a drink, and you can tell me all about it.”  
 

**+++**

 


	6. Step Six

 

_“So, Sakurai-kun, you’re friends with Jun?” Mao asked, walking between the two businessmen on the way back to ShunTaro Inc. The lunch rush was ending, and the sidewalks were packed with people hurrying back to work._

_“Yeah, since my university days. We worked part time together.” Sho was admittedly a little bewildered that the three of them were suddenly so friendly with each other, talking as though they’d been familiar with each other for ages instead of less than an hour. However, he was definitely glad that the tension from earlier had disappeared._

_“This is such a coincidence…” She sighed happily. “I’d always thought it would be nice to track him down if I ever came back to Japan, but I didn’t expect to run into him completely accidentally.”_

_“That’s definitely lucky.” Ohno agreed._

_“So, he’s making a living as a waiter?”_

_“Well, yes. And recently he’s gotten the opportunity to teach a dance class…”_

_“Oh really?! He was always a really good dancer. He used to say he wanted to go pro someday.” She smiled, obviously happy for the man. Sho nodded his agreement._

_“What kind of dance does he teach?” Ohno asked curiously._

_“Uh, ballroom. For beginners. Like, the waltz and stuff…” Sho answered, holding the tall glass door open for the other two to enter the building’s lobby ahead of him._

_“Oh nice.” Mao remarked, leading the way to the elevators._

_Ohno raised his eyebrows and stopped a moment to glance back at Sho. “Oh~…” He said slowly, and a knowing smile appeared on his features. “I see…” He chuckled and turned away, following Mao._

_Sho frowned at Ohno’s back and hurried to catch up with him. “What does that mean? You see what?”_

_Ohno shrugged, secretive smirk still in place, and then turned to Mao upon entering the elevator. “I guess we should go see our parents?”_

_She nodded, not looking any more pleased by that idea than he did. She pressed the button for the tenth floor and Sho pressed the button for the ninth. When he got off, he wished them luck._

They both had looked like they’d need it, and it became apparent a few hours later that he’d been correct.

“You know, it’s really tragic!” Ohno announced drunkenly, loosening his tie and slouching back against the padded seat of the booth.

Mao nodded forlornly. “It’s stupid.” She mumbled, and gulped down another mouthful of beer.

Sho sighed at glanced at his watch. It was almost ten, and he had no idea how long it would be until his companions were ready to leave the bar. He was tired, but the serious expressions on their faces when they’d cornered him outside his office at the end of the day had left him obligated to keep them company. For the first two hours they’d said nothing about what had gone wrong, but the collection of empty bottles and glasses on the table had been growing steadily and it seemed that they were finally beginning to dance around the subject.

Sho, who had only had a couple of beers, and was therefore feeling nothing more than a slight buzz, took it upon himself to guide them in the right direction. After all, he could only assume that they’d dragged him out for drinks as an excuse to vent. “What’s tragic?”

Ohno gestured vaguely while a waitress delivered another round of beers and cleared away the empty ones. “Oh, you know, Mao’s unrequited love!”

Mao lifted her head sharply, glared, and punched Ohno in the arm. “Shut up, you know that’s not the main issue here.”

“But it’s still related!” Ohno protested, and then smirked slyly at her. “I notice you’re not denying that your unrequited love exists…”

Mao’s face fell and she slumped back over the table. “Shuddup…” She mumbled.

“You’re in love with Matsumoto Jun, and you know it.” Ohno continued, adamant in not letting the subject go. He turned to Sho and spoke matter-of-factly. “ _That’s_ why this is tragic.”

Sho cut in before Mao could protest. “Uh-Wow, really? Are you going to tell him?”

She sighed. “It’s hopeless.”

“Well… He hasn’t seen you since high school, maybe if you started meeting up with him more often you could tell him how you feel-“

“What, with Ohno tagging along the whole time? How romantic.”

Sho blinked and frowned. “Um…?”

Ohno sighed heavily, apparently tired of beating around the bush. “My dad, and her mom, have decided that they want us to hook up.”

“They didn’t _say_ that.” Mao interjected, annoyed.

Ohno rolled his eyes. “You know they meant it though.” He countered. She only grumbled in response, so he turned back to Sho. “I was right about my father after all. From now on, any time I have outside of office hours is to be spent ‘showing her around Tokyo’ and making her feel welcome here.”

“I don’t need to be _shown around_. I told them that, but my mother isn’t budging. Her plan is so see-through, it’s stupid.”

“Well…” Sho floundered for something to say. “Did you tell her you already like someone else?”

She scoffed and reached for her drink. “My mother, for the president of such an innovative and technologically advanced company, is surprisingly old-fashioned about some things. She’d be a hundred times more confident about this merger if Ohno and I got tied and had a bunch of babies.” She grimaced. “Even if Ohno and I don’t work out, which we _won’t_ , she won’t be happy unless I marry some other businessman, or lawyer, or doctor, or something similar. She would absolutely one hundred percent oppose me going after a guy who works part-time as a waiter and a dance instructor. It would be out of the question. She’d probably box me up and send me back to America the second she found out.”

“…Oh.” Sho replied dejectedly, wracking his brain for a solution he didn’t have.

Ohno nodded. “See? Tragic.”

The three of them shared a taxi (because Ohno and Mao lived in the same direction, and Sho lived in the opposite direction but felt the need to send them both home safely). Mao was dropped off first, and Sho found Ohno’s address saved in his emails and read it to the driver as they began to ease back into traffic. Ohno, who was still sitting in the middle despite Mao’s spot being vacated, was a heavy weight on Sho’s side.

“… This sucks.” Ohno said quietly after several minutes of silence had passed. Sho nodded wordlessly in response. “I mean it really-“ He broke off when his voice cracked, and ducked his head. “- _really_ sucks…” He mumbled.

Sho watched him blink back tears, and sighed softly. “Ohno-kun…”

“I’m scared, you know.” Ohno blurt suddenly. His voice was shaking, and he cleared his throat to try and right it. “I’m scared, that her mom will get her way.” He closed his eyes, and his next words were so soft that Sho had to strain his ears to understand them. “I’m scared I’ll give in.”

“But…” Sho had no idea what to say to that. “Why would you…?”

“Because she’s a nice person.”

“That’s no reason to marry someone though.” Sho argued. “If you don’t love her and want to spend the rest of your life loving her, then…”

Ohno looked pained. “I’ve thought about it before, you know. I don’t know if that kind of love is really that important… I mean, is it more important than having family that loves you? Sometimes… it feels like I’ll have to pick one or the other.”

“But, it’s not like you don’t get along with your mother, and Mina…”

“I know, but it’s difficult. They take my side and- and then they get dragged into all the fights between Dad and I. It would just be easier if I wasn’t-… My father might…” He took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his eyes. His palm came away wet, and he slumped back until his neck was resting on the top of the seat, and his head was tilted back to face the roof of the car.

Sho watched his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed heavily, and the city lights speeding past were reflected in the moisture gathering at the corners of Ohno’s eyes.

“I’m sure your father loves you, Ohno-kun.” He said awkwardly.

Ohno laughed gently but humorlessly, and closed his eyes just as a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. “ _I’m_ not.” He said softly. The tear left a wet trail down his neck and disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt. “I haven’t been sure in a long time.”

Sho couldn’t say anything more. He paid the cabbie in front of Ohno’s apartment building, and spent the night on his couch.  
 

**+++**

  
Nino sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch and watched Aiba sip his tea and breathe in the steam wafting up out of the mug. “…Masaki?” He said quietly.

Aiba took a deep breath and began to speak. He kept his gaze down on the hot drink clasped in his hands. “…Today, we were getting ready for the sale that starts next week… I didn’t think much about it, but I was changing Chubby’s newspaper before closing and the manager called me to his office. He… He said that this sale was going to be the last chance for Chubby to get adopted. If no one buys him by the end of next week…” He trailed off and raised the mug to his lips with trembling hands.

Nino frowned and clambered up onto the couch beside his friend. “What are you going to do? Do you know anyone who would want a dog?”

Aiba bit his lip and shook his head. “I-I’d buy him myself but…” He reached up and wiped away a tear threatening to escape his eye. “But even with the sale price, I just don’t have the money right now.” His voice shook. “Even if I could get an advance on my paycheck, I’m not making enough to pay for the shots he’d need, or food or anything. I’d love to have a dog, but there’s a reason I don’t own one. Raising a dog is a big commitment. I just can’t afford it…”

Nino’s frown deepened, and he suddenly felt sick with guilt. “Aiba, if you hadn’t spent all your rainy day money…”

Aiba almost dropped his tea in his hurry to grab onto Nino’s hand. “No, Nino-chan. This isn’t your fault at all.”

“But, if you hadn’t gone and spent your money on all that clothing and makeup, then maybe you could have-“

“I don’t regret doing that.”

“We can try and return it all. Most places will probably only give us store credit, _if that_ , but we can still try.”

“Nino-“

“It wouldn’t bother me, Masaki.”

Aiba frowned, put his mug down on the coffee table and squeezed Nino’s hand gently in both of his. “It would bother _me_. Nino-chan, I bought those things because I wanted you to be my dance partner.” Nino looked down. “It was fun, wasn’t it?” Nino swallowed and nodded slowly. “I’m not going to give up on Chubby. One way or another, I’ll find him a home. But I’m not going to give up on that class either, okay? I put too much work into your transformation and I’m not going to let that go to waste.” He chuckled, smiling genuinely though there were still unshed tears in his eyes.

“Aiba…” Nino started, not even sure what he was going to say. The warmth of Aiba’s smile and hands around his made Nino’s heart ache. It hurt to see Aiba trying to be strong for his sake when the older man was the one really hurting.

“Besides,” Aiba continued, putting on a sly expression. “It would be cruel to keep you from seeing Matsumoto-san again.”

“Aiba.” Nino said firmly, looking up at that. “This isn’t about me, and it’s certainly not about Matsumoto.”

Aiba laughed. “Admit it though, you’d be sad if you couldn’t see him anymore!”

“No, I wouldn’t be!” Nino exclaimed, frustrated. “Matsumoto is just a guy. He’s attractive, sure, but I wasn’t- I’m not- _He’s_ not-…” Nino stopped short, staring into Aiba’s surprised and confused expression. Suddenly, he felt cold and absolutely terrified of what he’d almost let slip.

“He’s not… what?” Aiba questioned.

_You._

Nino gently pulled his hand free from Aiba’s and turned away from his friend. “…He doesn’t even know that I’m a guy. I was never serious about him anyway. There would have been no point in that.” He sighed. “I was only fooling around.”  
 

**+++**

  
“You know Yuri-chan?” A pause. “She works with me.”

“Oh, yeah.” Sho replied distractedly, pulling Maki out into the crosswalk when the light changed. “Of course.”

“Well, she told us today that she’s engaged!”

Sho nearly tripped over his own feet. “E-engaged?”

Maki nodded enthusiastically. “It was about time. She’s been with her boyfr-, well, _fiancé_ , for about three years now, I think.”

“Three years?” Sho breathed. Despite the chilly air, he could feel himself start to sweat. Three years wasn’t that far from the two years he and Maki had been dating… and she thought that was a long time?

“Apparently, he took her to the same coffee shop they went to on their first date and…”

Sho zoned out right about there. His thoughts were a panicked mess that he just couldn’t make sense of. The number one question on his mind though, was _why_ he was panicking.

“She said they’re going to move in together. They’re looking at renting a bigger place to share between the two of them.” She sighed blissfully, _dreamily_. “I’m really happy for them.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s great. Good for them…” Sho answered. They were almost to the studio. If they could just get there before Maki got into any riskier territory, then-

“You know…” She started tentatively. “Yuri showed me the floor plans of a few of the places they were considering, and it got me thinking that maybe, if you were interested, _we_ could-“

“Hey, isn’t that Aiba-san and Ninomiya-san?” Sho interrupted quickly, pointing at two figures walking towards them from about a block away.

“Um, yeah, I think so…” Maki answered slowly, frowning at the interruption.

“Sorry.” Sho said seriously as they came to a stop by the door of the building the dance class was held in. “We’ll talk later, okay?” He hurriedly turned his attention to the pair approaching them, resolving to analyze his own issues before having such a conversation with his girlfriend.

Curiously enough, not all seemed to be well with the other couple either. Aiba looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and Ninomiya was frowning with obvious annoyance, arms crossed and walking a pace ahead of her date while Aiba hurried to keep up and continue saying what he was saying to her. As they got closer, Sho couldn’t help but overhear.

“I’m serious, Nino. I don’t think it’s a good idea to play with someone’s feelings. You said you were just fooling-“

“Drop it, Aiba. I get it.”

“I’m not just concerned for _him_ you know.”

“Then who, me?”

“Yes! What if you get too attached, what if you fall for him?” Nino rolled her eyes and attempted to walk away, but Aiba caught her by the arm and spun her around to face him. “Then what?! You’ll get your heart broken, because you know he’ll only like you as long as he thinks you’re… something you’re not.”

Sho watched the muscles in Nino’s jaw clench before she pulled her arm free. “I-“ She started, then glanced in Sho and Maki’s direction and lowered her voice to the point where Sho could hardly hear it. “I promise you, I understand what you’re saying but I’m in no danger of having that happen to me, okay? Just drop it. I appreciate your concern, Aiba, but you have your own problems to worry about right now, so leave mine alone.”

“Nino…” Aiba started, face falling when she turned away and stormed towards the door of the building.

“Hi Maki-chan, Sakurai-san.” She greeted tersely before going inside.

Maki glanced up at Sho and then at Aiba, who was sighing heavily and ruffling his hair with near aggression. “… I think I’ll go talk to Kazuko-chan.” She gave Sho a pointed look as she moved to the door. “You two don’t be late, though. The class starts in about ten minutes.”

She left the two of them standing on the sidewalk, a few feet of concrete between them. Aiba looked up to where Sho was standing awkwardly and forced a smile that was apologetic and tired. “I’m sorry about that… I’ve been trying to get Nino to listen to me all day, but…” Another sigh. “He’s stubborn.”

Sho nodded, then processed what the other man had said and frowned. “Um, ‘he’?”

Aiba’s eyes shot wide. “Oh! I mean _she_! _She’s_ stubborn!” His cheeks burned red at the slip.

Sho laughed, stepping closer and clapping Aiba amiably on the shoulder. “You’re lucky she wasn’t here to hear that, Aiba-san.” He teased. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell her.”

Aiba relaxed slightly. “Thanks, Sakurai-san.”

Sho smiled up at the other man, not missing the dark circles beneath his usually bright eyes, or the crease in his brow. “No problem…” He hesitated before continuing. “Are you okay, though? I don’t know what’s going on, but you seem stressed out…”

Aiba laughed softly, staring down at their shadows in the light from the streetlamp that spilled onto the sidewalk. “It’s obvious, huh?”

Sho shrugged tentatively, not wanting to push boundaries too far, but knowing Maki would be annoyed with him if he did nothing to try and cheer the other man up. “You and Ninomiya-san usually get along really well, that’s all.”

Aiba sighed again. “Nino-chan’s just worried about me, and doesn’t want me to worry about _her_ … But I can’t help it if I worry. We’ve been friends for nearly a decade now, and I can’t even remember the last time she was in a serious relationship, you know?”

Sho frowned pensively. “Maybe… -and I’m just saying _maybe_ -… she’s not seeing anyone else because she has you…”

Aiba looked up in surprise, frown deepening as Sho’s words sunk in. “You’re saying Nino’s in love with _me_?”

“I’m just hypothesizing!” Sho hastened to assure him. “Doesn’t mean I’m right, but you never know. You guys _are_ pretty close. I don’t think I was the only one surprised to realize you _weren’t_ dating.”

Aiba ran a hand through his hair. “I guess… but, I mean, Nino’s never said anything…”

Sho nodded. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Well, have you ever considered what it would be like to be more than friends?”

Aiba blinked. “With Nino?” He pursed his lips. “I guess I thought about it before… Actually… we might have talked about it once.”

“Seriously?” Sho raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, a few years ago. I’d been dating someone when Nino and I met, and after three years we broke up. So… Nino-chan was trying to cheer me up, and jokingly said something like I should just date h- _her_ , instead of any other people who might turn out be jerks…”

Sho paused, watching Aiba’s brows furrow into a deep crease. “…What did you say?”

Aiba sighed heavily. “I laughed, I think.”

Sho winced.

“And then I might have said something along the lines of ‘no way’.”

“Did you mean it?” Sho questioned. He felt a bit like he was pushing into awkward territory, especially since he and Aiba weren’t really even friends, but Aiba didn’t seem to mind. Sho supposed he probably just needed someone to talk to.

Aiba looked seriously thoughtful for a long minute, and then he nodded. “I probably still do, actually. We’ve been friends for so long… I can’t help but feel like it would just be weird. Nino’s like a sibling to me… I don’t think I’d be able to get past that.”

“I see. That makes sense.”

Aiba nodded, then looked upset again. “But I don’t want to make Nino-chan sad, either.” Another sigh. “This is too complicated.”

“Keep in mind, she might only have been joking around back then.” Sho reminded him. “You don’t know for sure that she doesn’t only consider you a friend too.”

Aiba nodded and then chuckled. “Sakurai-san, I know you’ve been trying to make me feel better, but you do realize that I’m _twice_ more stressed now than I was before, don’t you?”

Sho flushed. “Sorry, but I really did mean well.”

Aiba laughed loudly, and Sho was glad to see him looking a little livelier. “I know.” He said, and checked his watch. “We should probably head up there, I guess.”

Sho nodded and held the door open for Aiba to pass through.

Aiba laughed again at the gesture. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Sho responded, following him up the first flight of stairs. “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

Aiba shrugged. “You can ask.”

“…What’s troubling you?”

“Besides not knowing whether my best friend is in love with me or not?” Aiba asked over his shoulder, looking amused when Sho turned red again.

“Yeah. I mean, you said that Ninomiya-san was worried about you too… didn’t you?”

Aiba stopped abruptly on the second landing and turned to face him. Sho frowned in concern to see that Aiba’s expression had grown solemn again. “Well… actually, I was planning to bring this up anyway.” He pulled the bag he was carrying off of his shoulder and unzipped it. “I just got these printed today. I’m going to stick them around the city, but maybe you know someone who would be interested?” He slipped one sheet of paper out of the thick stack in his bag and handed it over.

Sho read over the poster advertising a puppy in need of a home. “Blue-Bone Pet Depo? This is for a dog in a pet shop?” He’d been expecting the dog to belong to a friend of his or something. “Why are you worrying about that?”

“I work there.” Aiba clarified. “He’s a really sweet little guy, and he’s only got a week from tomorrow to be sold or he’ll be sent to the pound.”

“Hm…” Sho looked back down, taking in the picture in the center of the page. “I have to ask… why _has_ nobody bought him yet?”

Aiba bit his lip. “Well, okay. Maybe ‘sweet’ isn’t really the word. Honestly, he’s a handful. And he’s half blind…” Aiba looked concerned, and Sho could tell that he was really troubled by the dog’s situation. “He would take a lot of work and patience to raise, and his medical bills are likely to be higher than dogs with two working eyes, but he’s really friendly! He’s not even a little bit aggressive, and he always got along really well with the other animals, even if he annoyed them a bit.” Aiba smiled fondly, but sadly as he spoke about the unfortunate pup. “It’ll be really awful if nobody buys him because they just can’t be bothered with the extra trouble you know? He’s just like an ugly duckling.”

Sho nodded his understanding and lifted his gaze from the flyer. “… I’d like to help you out, but I don’t have time in my life right now for a pet. I’m not home for enough of the day to care for one.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I understand.” Aiba replied, trying not to sound too gloomy.

“But I _will_ ask around at work for you.” He raised the paper. “You don’t mind if I keep this?”

Aiba’s face brightened like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, and a broad grin stretched across his face. “Not at all! Thank you, Sakurai-kun!” He exclaimed, impulsively grabbing the shorter man into a tight hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Sho was saved the embarrassment of acting flustered about the hug when they heard Jun’s voice calling out to the class from the room at the top of the next flight of stairs.

_“All right, I think we’re ready to start. Everybody find your partners and warm up.”_

“Whoops!” Aiba exclaimed, slinging his bag back over his shoulder and starting up the steps ahead of the businessman. “Better hurry!”

Sho was prepared for Maki to be annoyed with him for being late after she’d warned him not to be, but to his surprise and confusion she seemed more excited and bewildered than anything.

“Hey!” She laughed incredulously as he approached her at the back of the room. “Look who just joined the class, Sho.”

Sho looked where she was gesturing, and he froze with wide eyes. “O-Ohno-kun?!”

Ohno waved, looking far too pleased with himself about Sho’s reaction, and got to his feet from where he’d been sitting on a bench set up against the wall. “Actually,” he said to Maki. “I haven’t technically joined. I’m just here to watch.”

“But… H-How did you-…?” Sho spluttered.

“It was my idea.” Said Mao, appearing at Sho’s right and startling him once again.

“A _brilliant_ idea.” Ohno interjected, making Mao grin.

“I figured if Ohno had to accompany me everywhere, we could at least go somewhere where I could still spend time with Jun-kun. Right?”

Ohno nodded and then turned back to Sho. “We were talking to Matsumoto-san earlier, but he had to go teach… Anyway, I’ve already introduced her to Maki-chan, and Maki-chan introduced us to her friend.”

Sho turned around in search of this ‘friend’ amidst the couples stretching for the start of the instruction. “You mean Ninomiya-san?”

“Yeah, her.” He replied, looking like he was trying to fight down a grin.

Sho raised an eyebrow. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing’s _funny…_ ” He fought back a laugh and glanced around as though to make sure no one was listening. Maki was busy talking to Mao, who was holding up her end of the conversation while eyeing up the instructor. “Just, she was a little odd. That’s all.”

“Odd?” Sho laughed. “Speak for yourself.”

Ohno laughed too and shrugged. Sho studied him quietly for a moment and pursed his lips. Ohno looked tired, as though he’d aged a few years overnight. Sho had left early the morning after their drinking excursion in order to get home and change before work, and Ohno hadn’t answered his texts or admitted him to his office in the two days that had passed since. Honestly, Sho had worried.

Ohno smiled gently, noticing Sho’s searching gaze. “I’m fine.” He said softly, and then laughed to ease the tension between them. “I just get a little melodramatic sometimes when I’m drunk.”

“I see.” Sho smiled back, but he figured there had still been a lot of truth in Ohno’s words that night. “So… were you surprised?”

“Hm? By what?”

“To find out that Maki and I were taking this class too.”

“Oh. I knew that already.”

Sho blinked. “…What?”

“Well, that’s why I liked Mao’s idea so much.” Ohno laughed as though it were obvious.

“H-How?!”

“I saw the advertisement on your desk a while ago.”

Sho frowned, thinking back to the occasion. “And you never said anything to me? Not even when I told you guys Jun was teaching this class?”

Ohno shrugged. “I figured you’d only be embarrassed.”

“I _am_ embarrassed!” Sho laughed. “You really shocked me tonight.”

Ohno laughed too. “It’s not really something to be embarrassed of though, you know. I used to take lessons. For years.”

“When you were a kid.” Sho threw in. “There’s a difference.”

“Not really.” Ohno chuckled, just as Jun called them all back to attention.

“’Kay guys, let’s get started. Tonight, we’re going to focus on tidying up our waltz, and then next week we might try the basic steps of the tango.” He cuffed his sleeves, pushing them up past his elbows. “For starters, let’s go from the box trot into the progressive walk, and then try out the under the arm turn that we touched on last time. Go ahead.”

The progressive walk was similar to the box step, except that they were to move forward in an almost zigzag pattern, rather than take the backwards step necessary to create a box. Forward on the right, side, together, forward on the left, side, together, and etc. Sho was having a terrible time with this move, especially since he and Maki had had little time to practice together since the previous week. Most of the other couples had gotten the progressive walk more or less down, but the under arm turn was giving _plenty_ of people trouble.

Aiba and Ninomiya, who usually moved rather smoothly together in class, seemed to be having trouble communicating. Sho could only hope that wasn’t his fault, seeing as he’d clearly put troubling thoughts into Aiba’s head.

“Oh, your problem is in the footwork.” Jun spoke up, approaching the Aiba/Ninomiya pair. “May I?”

Aiba nodded and stepped back so Jun could take his place. He pulled Ninomiya close, and his smile told Sho that he probably could have corrected their movements _without_ actually demonstrating on the young woman. From the corner of his eye, Sho saw Mao get to her feet to better see what was going on. He tried not to wince, knowing she wouldn’t like what she saw.

“While she does half of the box step, and then turns under your arm, you should still be making a full box. Don’t stop to wait for her or you’ll be behind.” Jun explained, steering Ninomiya through the moves while he spoke.

He backed off and let Aiba try, then wandered away to help another couple once he was satisfied.

Sho risked a glance at Mao, who was glancing between Ninomiya and Jun with an expression of obvious concern.

“This is complicated…” Sho muttered, and even he wasn’t sure whether he meant the mess of relationships his friends were involved in, or the waltz steps he kept stumbling over.

Maybe both.  
 

**+++**

 


	7. Step Seven

__

Sho walked out of the elevator and onto the seventh floor, a stack of fresh photocopies in his arms. The woman behind the desk seemed slightly calmer than she had when he’d been there on Tuesday –probably because her coworker wasn’t missing in action this time.

“I’m here to see Ohno-san.”

“Go ahead, Sir. He’s in his office.”

When Sho walked into the office beyond the cubicles, he almost lost an eye to a passing dart, and let out a colorful curse in response.

“Oh, hi Sakurai-kun!” Mao and Ohno chimed almost simultaneously while the CMO aimed a second dart at the dartboard they’d recently hung next to the door. “Come on in!” He said, and Sho hurried to get out of the way.

“I can’t stay long.” Sho explained. “I have a meeting in twenty minutes, but I’ve already left some of these on the other floors, and I figured I’d try here too.”

“What is it?” Mao asked, peering curiously at the papers.

“Aiba-san gave one to me last night and I said I’d spread the word for him.”

“Aiba…? Oh, _that_ guy. Ninomiya’s partner.” Ohno clarified, looking proud of himself for remembering. Mao’s expression darkened slightly at the mention of the other woman.

“Right,” Sho continued. “Anyway, I wonder if I could leave these with you? Maybe somebody in your department is interested.”

Ohno hummed thoughtfully and picked up one of the posters while Mao took a turn with the darts. “…Yeah, I’ll ask Mori-san to distribute them.” He leaned over his desk and pressed the intercom button. “Mori-san, come to my office please? I have a job for you.”

_“Yes, Sir!”_ Came the quick reply.

“I could just bring them by the front desk on my way out, if that’s easier.” Sho offered, but Ohno shook his head.

“Naw, Mori’s always eager for a chance to escape the front desk anyway. He won’t mind.”

Sho couldn’t argue with that.

“If I didn’t already have a dog I might be interested myself. Two would be too much to handle though.” Ohno continued, gazing fondly at the picture on the photocopy.

Mao looked on over his shoulder. “Yeah, I travel too much for a pet. And my mother’s allergic.” She looked annoyed, and went back to throwing the darts with added aggression.

“Sorry I can’t be of more help.” Ohno apologized.

“No,” Sho smiled and stood to leave as someone, presumably Mori, knocked on the door. “Thanks a lot, Ohno-kun. You’re a good friend.”

Ohno beamed like he’d never been more pleased, and Mao laughed before throwing another dart. It missed the board, ricocheted off the wall and nearly stabbed Mori in the foot as he entered. “Whoops.” She said, covering her mouth to hide a grin at his startled expression.  
 

**+++**

  
“Welcome!” Nino called, approaching the front of the store upon hearing someone come in. “How can I—?“

“Nino-chan.”

“Oh god.” Nino spun around on his heel. “It’s almost midnight! Go home!”

“Don’t run away.” Aiba scowled, running to block Nino’s path down an aisle of horror movies. “We need to talk.”

Nino rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Aiba, I already told you I wasn’t angry.”

“But you’re being weird!” Aiba exclaimed, and then reconsidered when Nino’s eyes narrowed. “Not to be offensive, but you’re acting strangely.”

“Am I?”

“Well…” Aiba tilted his head to the side. “Not right _now_ , but you were Thursday night. And you’ve been kinda avoiding me since.”

“I haven’t been avoiding you, Aiba-chan.” Nino said impatiently. “You worked all day and I worked a night shift. Our schedules just didn’t match up.”

“You didn’t answer my texts either.”

“My phone was in the break room. I forgot to check it.” Nino sighed, leaning against the shelving. “Can you stop worrying?”

Aiba pouted slightly. “Okay, so you probably weren’t avoiding me.”

“’Probably’, he says.” Nino muttered.

“But still, you were definitely strange on Thursday.” Aiba paused in wait for an argument, but Nino didn’t say anything. “You say you weren’t mad, but you left the second the class ended. Seriously, I paused a moment to say bye to everyone and when I turned around you were long gone. Besides, you kept messing up the dance steps all night.”

“Well, I’m not a professional dancer Aiba. You’re never perfect either!”

“No, but you seemed really tense. Like you were nervous, or uncomfortable.”

Nino frowned and paused for a long moment before opening his mouth. “Look, it’s no big deal but—“

The door jangled as someone entered from the night outside.

“Welcome!” Nino turned so that he could see the door and then hurriedly spun back around, eyes wide. “J-Just a minute! Someone will be right with you!” He called, grabbing Aiba’s wrist and tugging him along as he practically sprinted to the back of the store.

Aiba didn’t even know what to say, and he didn’t get a chance to form a protest before Nino was shoving him into the break room.

“Toma!” Nino hissed at the other employee, who was sitting at the cluttered desk in the corner and shoving a sandwich into his mouth. “Customer! Go!”

Toma frowned, swallowed, but did little to protest at the order other than flip Nino off on his way out. Nino shut the door over immediately behind him and crouched next to the narrow opening to spy.

_“Sorry about that, Sir. Can I help you?”_

_“I just wanted to return these.”_ Said a male voice.

_“Due today, huh? You barely made it.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“It’ll be Sunday in a couple minutes.”_

_“Oh, right.”_ The customer chuckled.

Aiba inched into the space beside Nino and peeked out too. Through the aisles he could see Toma at the register, but the customer was hidden from sight.

_“You were right about the second one, by the way.”_

Toma looked up from the movies he was checking into the computer, eyebrows raised. _“Hm?”_

_“About the second movie.”_ The customer laughed again, though Toma looked confused. _“It was seriously depressing. I cried like a baby.”_

Toma chuckled awkwardly. _“Oh, is that so?...”_

_“Yeah. But it was really good.”_

_“… Will you be renting anything else tonight, Sir?”_

_“Ah, no thanks.”_

_“Then have a nice night, Sir.”_  
  
Aiba watched Toma begin bustling around, preparing to put the movies back on their designated shelves, while the customer walked away from the counter and towards the door. For just a split second, Aiba caught a glimpse of his face. It took him a moment to figure out how he knew the man’s sleepy features, but once he did he couldn’t avoid the loud gasp that escaped him.

“Oh! That was-! That was Sakurai-san’s friend! From Thursday!”

Nino swiveled around to face him. “I know.”

“Gee, it’s a good thing he didn’t see you! You think fast, Nino-chan.”

“Actually, he met me a week ago, when he came here to rent those movies he just returned.” Nino explained grimly. “I recognized him while we were at the class on Thursday, which is why I was acting so weird and in such a hurry to get out of there, but luckily it seems like he doesn’t even remember me. Thank god. I was sure I’d given myself away by panicking the way I did when Maki-chan introduced me to him…”

“Are you sure you didn’t? It would be bad if he realized the boy at the video store was the girl at the dance class…”

“Well he obviously just mistook Toma for me, so I’m guessing he doesn’t remember what the guy who rented the videos to him looked like. Right?”

”Oh. Yeah, I guess.” Aiba agreed. He smiled as he considered Nino’s relieved features and posture. He really had been worried by the younger man’s behavior. “… I’m glad you’re not mad at me anymore.”

Nino glanced up and then ducked his head. “I was never _mad_.” He mumbled. “You’re just frustratingly meddlesome sometimes.”

Aiba chuckled. “I care too much.”

Nino laughed sharply. “You do. _Way_ too much.” His grin told Aiba that he didn’t really mind though, which was a relief.

“Thanks Ninomiya, way to leave me the weirdo.” Toma spoke sarcastically, pushing open the door to the break room before the two crouched behind it could get a chance to scramble away. They both toppled over, and Aiba found himself sprawled half over the younger man, his face in the crook of Nino’s neck.

“Oh.” Toma blinked. “So _that’s_ what you’re up to, huh?” He laughed and covered his eyes. “I didn’t see anything!” He called, and walked away whistling innocently.

Nino’s body was tense as a board beneath him. “Sorry.” Aiba mumbled, lifting himself to his hands and knees, but accidentally dragging his lips against the column of Nino’s throat in the process of moving and speaking. Nino shivered unmistakably, and twisted away to hide the redness of his cheeks the minute Aiba had given him enough room to do so. Aiba gaped, suddenly reminded of what Sakurai had said Thursday evening. “….Kazu…?”

Nino sighed, shoulders still visibly tense, and checked his watch. “It’s late, Aiba. It’s after midnight. You should go.”

Aiba bit his lip, wondering if he’d accidentally made things weird between them again.

Nino seemed to sense his fears, because he turned and smiled gently at him in reassurance. The color of his cheeks was almost back to normal. “I should probably get some work done, and you look like you need sleep. Go home, before the buses stop running.”

Aiba couldn’t help sighing on the way out, but he still paused long enough to smile at the poster of Chubby that Nino had tacked up in the window.  
 

**+++**

  
“Sho.” Maki said firmly over the table, tired of watching him push around the pasta on his plate. “Say something.”

Sho’s brow furrowed. “… I don’t know.” Trying to think about her offer was only resulting in his mind going completely blank.

Maki pursed her lips, obviously impatient with him. “Sho, you’re not stupid. I’ve been hinting at this for days now.” No response. “What don’t you know? Whether or not you want to live with me, or _where_ you want to? I know you spent a lot of time remodeling your place, so if you’d rather we could just live there. You don’t have to move if we decide to-…”

Sho sighed and put down his fork. “I just… don’t know if I’m ready to… uh, take that step. In our relationship… yet.”

Maki crossed her arms. “Then _when_ Sho? A year from now? Five?” The people at the next table were glancing at them, so she lowered her voice. “I’m almost thirty. I can’t keep dating you like we’re a couple of carefree high school kids anymore. My parents keep asking me when I’m going to introduce you to them. They keep talking about _grandchildren_.”

Sho flinched, and stared guiltily down at the table.

“People tell me I should start seriously dating someone instead of fooling around aimlessly, but I _am_ serious Sho. I just need to know if you are too.”

“… Maki, I…” Sho trailed off and sighed. He’d meant to prepare himself for this discussion, but instead he’d spent the last few days avoiding thinking about it. That probably hadn’t been the wisest plan.

“… If you asked me to marry you, right now, I’d say yes.” She said softly, and paused for a long moment. “I’d happily spend the rest of my life with you, as long as you felt the same.”

Sho could feel a headache coming on.

“…Do you, Sho?”

He bit his lip for a long heartbeat. “… I’m sorry… I-… I don’t know.” He really wanted to lie, just to make her happy, but he couldn’t bring himself to. “I’m really sorry, Maki—”

She frowned, obviously hurt, and got to her feet. “Well, when you _know_ , call me.”

“Maki…” He watched, pained, as she put on her coat and shouldered her purse.

She turned to walk away and then paused for a long moment before turning back to him. “I love you, you know.” She wore an angry expression, but there were tears in her eyes.

He had no response.

People were staring at his table and whispering with expressions varying between pitying and amused as she left him alone in the restaurant, and the only words Sho could force from his lips were to ask a passing waiter for the cheque.  
 

**+++**

  
Nino dragged himself into his apartment, drained. He’d spent the entire morning of his day off helping Aiba stick little posters up on every telephone pole in the neighborhoods near the pet shop. It was Tuesday, and still no luck. A few people had apparently come by to see the dog, but Aiba said they’d been charmed by the other puppies instead.

Nino collapsed on the floor of his living room and stared up at the ceiling. Aiba was wearing himself thin with worry about the puppy. He was trying so hard to sell the dog that Nino felt people were bound to be scared off by his overwhelming enthusiasm, not to mention his persistence. When they’d parted ways at the beginning of Aiba’s shift an hour earlier, Aiba told him that he planned to spend Wednesday, his day off, papering the whole city with copies of the Chubby poster.

Nino sighed. It was probably costing a small fortune to make as many copies as he already had, let alone the number he planned to make.

“Aiba…” He muttered, and then rolled onto his side. Frowning, he began picking at the carpet. While his concerned thoughts wandered, so did his gaze. Eventually it landed on the mess piled around his television stand. There were boxes upon boxes of games, stacked in haphazard towers. He’d been collecting videos games since his teens, so there were a lot of them. Many of the cases were covered in dust, as were some of the gaming platforms and controllers that he probably hadn’t used in years. A thought struck him then, and while he didn’t like idea of losing his few prized possessions (aside from his beloved guitar, and keyboard), he absolutely _hated_ the idea of Aiba running himself broke for a cause that might turn out to be hopeless at the rate things were going.

Nino got up and searched his apartment for the biggest duffle bag he owned. Then, with a sigh and a determined mindset, he knelt in front of the television and started packing.  
 

**+++**

  
“You need to get out.”

“I’m busy, Jun.”

“You’re working yourself to death.”

Sho looked up, and raised an eyebrow over the frame of his reading glasses. “No, actually. You’re successfully keeping me from getting _any_ work done at all.”

Jun rolled his eyes and leaned against the desk his friend was attempting to work at. “You’ve been working everyday this week, you were working all _weekend_. How much work can you possibly have left?” He didn’t wait for Sho’s response. “If you’re upset about what happened with Maki, then shouldn’t you be thinking about _that_ instead of studying these flowcharts over and over again?”

Sho frowned. “I always regret confiding in you about my problems. You have a habit of turning into my mother.”

Jun ignored the comment. “I’m not going to make you sit down and talk about your feelings, but if you’re going to distract yourself with something it’s not going to be with something boring.”

“You may find this boring Jun, but I’m attempting to be productive here.”

“Be productive when I _don’t_ have the evening off, okay?” Jun countered, pulling his friend to his feet and snatching the glasses off of his face. “Now put on something nice. We’re going out.”

“Why do you want to hang out with _me_ on your night off?” Sho complained half an hour later, sitting in the passenger seat of Jun’s car as they crawled through traffic. He tugged at his collar, dressed much more stylishly than he would have been had he been allowed to dress himself. “Surely there are better people you could go out to dinner with. Girls, for example.”

“Kazuko-chan said she was busy.”

“You called her?” Sho raised his eyebrows.

“I sent her a text earlier, but she said she was working.” He glanced at Sho’s disbelieving expression from the corner of his eye and then shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll see her at the class tomorrow anyway, and it’s not like I hate hanging out with you instead.” He chuckled.

Sho frowned. “What about Mao?”

“Oh. Yeah, I might see her tomorrow too, I guess. She said she might come back again.”

“No, did you see if _she_ wanted to go to dinner with you?”

Jun glanced at him, frowning. “Mao-chan?”

“Yeah. She gave you her contact info, didn’t she?”

“Well… yeah, she did.” Jun looked thoughtful. “I didn’t think of inviting her, actually. I guess it would have been nice to catch up…”

“…Maybe you should ask her out some time.”

“Yeah-… Wait, ‘out’? As in on a _date_?”

“Sure, she’s nice. And you two seem to get along well.”

“First of all, she’s with your friend Ohno, isn’t she?”

“She may be with him a lot, but she’s not _with_ him. It’s complicated as hell, but they aren’t dating.”

“Even if they’re not, Mao-chan and I were friends for about a year and a half in high school. That was _years_ ago Sho. She may be nice, but it’s not like I know her that well anymore. And anyway, you can’t have a relationship based only on how _nice_ your partner is. There has to be some sort of attraction there, you know?”

“But, she _is_ pretty…”

Jun rolled his eyes and changed lanes. “I don’t just mean physical attractiveness, I’m talking about being _attracted_ to someone.” He paused to execute a turn and sighed when they were met with another red light. “There’s nothing wrong with Mao, I’m just-“

“More interested in Ninomiya.” Sho finished, not particularly pleased. Jun _was_ his best friend after all, and Aiba had said Ninomiya was probably only flirting around.

Jun smiled crookedly. “She’s cute, isn’t she?”

“Cute?” Sho echoed, disgruntled.

“Yeah, have you seen her hands?”

“No, I have not.” Sho grumbled.

Jun continued like he hadn’t even heard Sho answer. “When I danced with her last Thursday, I noticed how cute and little they were. Almost like a kid’s.”

“… You don’t _really_ like her, do you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jun’s smile flipped into a frown. “Why can’t I?”

“It’s just… how do you know she really likes _you_?” Sho questioned tentatively. “She doesn’t seem like she’s very serious, does she? It would be bad if you got serious about her and she was just playing around.”

“Sho.” Jun sounded annoyed.

“I’m just worried for you, that’s all.” Sho said quietly, knowing that when Jun used That Tone, it was always best not to press the subject.

“I’m not trying to be mean, Sho, but if I honestly wanted relationship advice from someone… it wouldn’t be from you.”

Sho turned away and stared out the window. “Well, I suppose that’s understandable.”

Jun let out a mildly amused huff of air, but the last few minutes of the drive were still spent in silence.

“Here.” Jun put the car in park and took the keys from the ignition. Sho followed his lead and got out of the vehicle, staring up at the dingy pub they were parked in front of. “Sorry,” Jun apologized. “It’s not exactly a classy establishment, but the food is pretty decent.” He chuckled. “And I’m buying anyway.”

“No, no, no. You don’t have to.” Sho hurried to catch up with him.

“It’s no problem, Sho.” Jun grinned, holding the door open and letting the gritty rock music playing inside reach their ears. “It’s my treat, as long as you buy the drinks.”

“Smooth.” Sho laughed, glad the awkward tension from the car seemed to be behind them. “But sure, I don’t mind.”

For the next few hours Sho did his best not to say anything more about Ninomiya Kazuko (which was difficult when the more Jun drank, the more he rambled about her), but Sho still couldn’t get what Aiba had said about the girl from his mind. He did his best to talk a lot about Mao, and what good qualities he’d observed her having. Jun, unfortunately, didn’t seem to take much notice. He was too busy texting back and forth with Ninomiya the whole time.

At the same time, of course, Sho couldn’t help feeling like the world’s biggest hypocrite. He was worried about Ninomiya’s seriousness with regards to Jun, but hadn’t that been Maki’s problem with him? She’d said he wasn’t taking what they had seriously, that he wasn’t seriously pursuing a future with her…

Honestly, when he thought about it, she was completely right. The few girlfriends he’d had (and been dumped by) in the past had been right about him too. He’d never treated them much differently than he treated his good friends, and he’d never been with someone that made him want to spend every second of every day for the rest of his life with them.

He felt a bit like the world’s biggest (and possibly loneliest) asshole the more he thought about it.

“There’s something wrong with me.” He moaned, slouching dramatically in his seat.

Jun laughed. “You’re just figuring that out now?”

“Seriously. I’m going to be alone forever.”

Jun sighed, reaching across the table to ruffle his hair and then stealing a cold fry from his plate. “Want another beer?” He asked, and then quickly became distracted by an incoming text.

Sho hesitated and then shook his head. The drinks he’d already finished had each only made him feel more depressed about his life. “I think I’m just going to get some air, if you don’t mind.”

Jun nodded, busy typing out his reply. “Yeah, go ahead. Just don’t get lost, ‘k?”

“I won’t go far.” Sho replied, pulling on his coat and getting to his feet.

The night air outside hit him with a blast of cold wind, and he felt refreshed almost immediately. The loud music of the pub was quickly replaced by the sounds of passing traffic on the busy road ahead. He pulled his jacket closer to himself and walked across the parking lot to lean against the back of Jun’s car. They’d probably have to leave it until the morning, considering the alcohol they’d consumed. Not that they were _drunk_ , just pretty buzzed.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he watched it turn to white fog and dissipate into the sky. Across the street from him was another small parking lot, but it was filled with considerably fewer cars than the one in front of the pub. At this time of the evening, he imagined it would only be an hour or two at the most before the shops across from him were closed, their neon signs blinking off and leaving the lot of cars lit only by the streetlamps and headlights of passing traffic.

Well, he corrected his thoughts upon looking closer at the buildings; that wasn’t entirely true. The convenience store would actually be open all night. And the video store would likely be open until close to midnight on a weeknight. The pet shop, however, would probably close pretty soon. After all, how many people go buy pets late at night?

His thoughts suddenly stuttered to a halt and backtracked.

The pet store…

He wished he was wearing his contacts, from his distance he could hardly make out the name of the store that was written on the blue, bone-shaped, neon sign. Well, it was definitely a sign shaped like a blue bone.

“Blue-Bone… Pet Depo, maybe?” Sho murmured to himself curiously.

Despite having told Jun he wasn’t going to go far, Sho began making his way to the crosswalk. By the time he reached the store, he realized that he’d been right. It _was_ the right pet store. Also, as he predicted, it appeared as though the workers inside were cleaning up and preparing to close for the night.

The door opened with a cheery jangle.

“Welcome, Sir.” Said a girl in a red apron as she set aside her mop. “How can I help you?”

“Oh, I was just wondering if someone named Aiba Masaki worked here…?” Sho asked tentatively, feeling a little stupid now that he was inside. Who knew how many locations the store had? It could be a popular chain, for all he knew. He didn’t exactly frequent pet stores. Even as a child, he’d never owned any pets.

“Aiba? Yeah, he’s an employee here.” She answered, and Sho was instantly both surprised and relieved. “Today’s his day off though.”

“Oh.”

“…Want me to take a message? So I can tell him who came to see him?”

Sho was instantly embarrassed again. Why had he come to see Aiba? It was really only by chance that he’d seen the pet store, and that he’d recognized the name from the poster Aiba had given him. Though he was probably being paranoid, he found himself believing that Aiba would think he was stalking him should he find out Sho had come looking for him.

“Uh… no, that’s okay.” He said hurriedly. The girl looked confused. “I was just passing by. It’s nothing important.”

“… Okay then.” She said just as Sho’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Jun, asking him where the hell he’d disappeared to. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, that’s alright.” He bowed and turned, making a beeline for the door. Just before he could reach the pull handle, a messy, handwritten sign to his left caught his attention and he stopped in his tracks to read it.

‘Looking for a happy home! Please adopt me! 8D’, it read. Followed by a big yellow ‘CLEARANCE’ sticker.

Curious, he let his feet carry him over to the pen. In the display cases around him, cute puppies with floppy ears were climbing all over each other to catch his attention, but in the pen on the floor a shaggy, plump little dog was curled in a ball on a pile of newspaper and snoring loudly. Sho crouched down, watching the clearance dog’s paws twitch as though he were chasing something in his dreams. Sho smiled, and was startled when the girl employee appeared behind him.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but we’re closing soon, so if you’re just browsing-”

“This dog…” Sho began. He was sure this furry face was the same one that had been practically grinning out of the photo on Aiba’s posters. “Is his name Chubby?”

The girl looked surprised. “Um, well that’s what _some_ of us have begun calling him around here.”

Sho turned back to the puppy, watching as he rolled onto his back. The tip of his pink tongue poked out of his mouth, and his paws were practically crossed on his chest as he continued to snore. Sho found himself smiling fondly. He never _had_ owned a pet…

…

Jun was standing next to his car, on the phone with a taxi company, when Sho made it back to the pub’s parking lot. He gaped at the sleepy ball of fur poking out of Sho’s jacket.

“Did you call us a cab?” Sho asked, cradling the shivering puppy a little closer to his chest in hopes of shielding him from the wind. “Sorry, I guess I left you to pay for the drinks. I’ll pay you back.”

Jun’s thick eyebrows were nearing his hairline as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, ignoring everything Sho was saying in favor of eyeing up the animal in his coat. “… Should I even ask, Sho?”

Sho laughed and shook his head. Even _he_ didn’t really know what had come over him. “I think I’m a lot more drunk than I thought I was...”

“No kidding.” Jun laughed, and reached out to scratch Chubby between the ears.  
 

**+++**


	8. Step Eight

 

Panting and stumbling over his own feet, Sho nudged his office door open with his foot and backed in, trying not to drop everything that he was carrying.

“You’re late.” Ohno spoke up, sitting on the corner of Sho’s desk. “It’s after eleven, you know? And you missed a meeting. Dad wasn’t pleased… I think he wanted you to meet Inoue-san. The older Inoue-san, I mean. Mao-chan’s back at my office, working on her aim. She’s getting better, I think-”

Sho dumped some of his bags on the floor to the left of the doorway and then turned around to shove a small kennel into Ohno’s arms. “Hold that, please.” He breathed, swinging the door shut and dropping to his knees.

Ohno blinked, staring wide-eyed at the fur ball attempting to lick him through the kennel’s metal-barred door. “Um… Sakurai-kun…?” His brows pulled together as he watched Sho pull a ridiculously large stack of old newspapers out of one of his many bags and begin papering the entire floor of his office. “…What happened?”

Sho laughed, sounding mildly hysterical. “I don’t know! I bought him last night, on a whim!” He slumped from his knees into a sitting position. There were dark circles beneath his eyes and his hair looked like it was only _barely_ tamed. “He was so _calm_ and _sleepy_ at the pet store! And I thought it might be nice, you know, if it wasn’t just _me_ in the house all the time...”

“But, Sakurai-kun,” Ohno interrupted, “couldn't Maki-?“

Sho closed his eyes and held up a finger to silence him. “No, Ohno-kun. Let’s not go there right now.”

Ohno raised his eyebrows.

“The point is, that I’m an idiot. A big, stupid, idiot. Aiba-san _told_ me why he was having trouble selling him but it was like his warning flew _right out the window_ the second I saw him sleeping and looking so damn cute.”

“Who, Aiba?”

“No, Chubby. The dog.” Sho sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face. “He perked up as soon as I got him home, and he destroyed everything! He barks at nothing, chews on the furniture, is not even remotely house trained… I’m at my wits end, already, and I haven’t even had him 24 hours yet!”

“You look stressed.” Ohno agreed, sticking his fingers into the kennel and grinning when the puppy began slobbering on them.

“I hardly got any sleep last night.” Sho mourned. “I didn’t mean to miss the meeting this morning, but I realized that I’d bought a dog without buying anything to _care_ for a dog with. I didn’t even have any dog food in the house, so I had to go shopping as soon as the stores opened. And then it occurred to me that I couldn’t possibly leave him alone all day. That was my reason for not getting a dog in the first place!” He sighed again. “So that’s why he’s here. I couldn’t think of anything else to do.”

“Do they have babysitters for pets?”

Sho raised his head. “Do they?!”

Ohno shrugged. “It would be a cool idea, though.” He paused to make cooing noises at the puppy through the bars. “He sure is cute, even if he’s trouble.”

“The trouble is really outweighing the cuteness right now.” Sho grumbled, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

“Well, once you get him trained, he’ll be a good boy.” There was a click as Ohno undid the latch on the kennel’s door. Sho cracked an eye open to watch the older businessman lift the wriggling, rotund, dog into the air from behind his forelegs. “Isn’t that right, Fatty~?” His nose and eyes scrunched up with laughter when the puppy responded by licking him on the cheek.

“His name’s _Chubby_.” Sho corrected, unable to keep from chuckling.

“Oh,” Ohno got off the desk and knelt in front of it. “My apologies, Chubby-san.” He said seriously, sitting the puppy down and petting him on the head.

Chubby yipped and suddenly began running circles around the brown haired man. Sho laughed right along with Ohno, up until the dog darted under his desk and proceeded to squat. “Chubby, no!” Sho exclaimed, eyes going wide. He scrambled to get newspaper onto the section of floor he’d yet to cover, and then groaned, too late to stop the mess from being made.

Ohno clutched his stomach and rolled onto his side. He laughed so hard his face turned red, and only laughed _harder_ when the dog reappeared to play tug-of-war with his sleeve.

“This is insane.” Sho moaned, sure the secretary would be concerned by the amount of noise they were making and hoping dearly that she wouldn’t try to check on them. “This is _absolutely insane_.”  
 

**+++**

  
Nino stopped just outside of the pet store to recount the wad of cash in his hand. “…220… 230.” He sighed. “230,000 yen.” It had been a while since he’d last had so much spare cash on him at once. He shoved the bills into their envelope and nodded to himself, determined to see this through even if it took all day to get Aiba to agree to take it.

… Well, no. Actually, he only had an hour before his shift at the video store started.

“Let’s do this.” He murmured to himself before marching forward and into the cheery store. He ignored Becky’s greeting of ‘Welcom- Oh, it’s just _you_ ’ and locked his gaze on the tall figure sweeping in the room full of fish aquariums. “Masaki!” He called, striding across the store.

Aiba turned to face him, and his expression went from mildly confused to bright as sunshine.

Nino valiantly ignored the flutter in his chest. He had a job to do, and he refused to be distracted from his quest by boys with charming smiles and sparkling eyes.

“Masaki, the sale ends tomorrow and I’m _insisting_ that you accept this.” He held out the envelope, still advancing on the other man. “Consider it both my intention to help, and to pay you back for all the clothes. If you don’t accept it, I will never go to that class again and- and I’ll purposely sabotage all your attempts to sell that dog, so-“

To his surprise, Aiba’s grin only widened upon hearing the empty threat. The broom clattered to the floor, startling all the nearby fish, and Nino quickly found himself with an armful of bouncing, clingy, Aiba.

“…What-?...”

Aiba practically squealed. “NinoNinoNino! Someone bought him! Someone bought Chubby! He was sold!!!”

Nino winced. His ears were ringing, but Aiba’s cheer was infectious and he found himself laughing and hugging the older man back. “Seriously?! Today?”

“Last night!” Aiba exclaimed, so happy that he was breathless. He pulled away to beam at Nino from an arm’s length. “Becky-chan said some guy came in right before closing and bought him! He didn’t even look at the other dogs, he went _right_ for Chubby! Isn’t that great?!”

“I guess your posters must have worked then!” Nino was honestly a little surprised. He’d booked off of work so that he’d have the time to comfort Aiba on Friday night when things ended badly, as he’d feared they would.

“I think he probably knew you, Aiba-kun.” Becky interjected. “He asked about you.”

“Knew me?” Aiba frowned thoughtfully.

“Was your name on the posters?” Nino questioned.

Aiba shook his head. “No, just the name of the store… That’s weird.”

“The _guy_ was weird.” Becky said. “He acted like he only came here to see you, and then he didn’t want to tell me his name. You don’t have any freaky stalkers do you?”

Nino scowled and Aiba shook his head again. “Not that I know of.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if you had no idea you were being stalked, Aiba.” Nino growled, crossing his arms.

Becky laughed at him, and Aiba ruffled his hair. “It’s okay, Nino-chan. The important thing is that Chubby-chan found a home.”

“You’re lucky you had the day off yesterday.” Nino pointed out. “For all you know, he was planning to jump you in the parking lot after closing.”

Aiba laughed, like he wasn’t the least bit concerned. “I actually wish I _had_ been here.”

Nino’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “ _Why?_ ” He demanded.

Aiba chuckled again, waving him off. “No, I mean I wish I’d been here to say goodbye to the little guy.” He sighed, surveying the store. “I’ll miss him.” He paused, and then walked over to pick up his broom. “I am happy for him though. Of course.”

Nino nodded his understanding.

“So… wait, what’s the envelope all about?” Aiba questioned, as if only just processing what Nino’s purpose for coming had been. “You… wrote me a letter?” Aiba stared at the envelope suspiciously.

Behind them, Becky whistled. “Ninomiya-kun’s finally confessing?”

Nino glared over his shoulder at her. “ _No._ And it’s not a letter.” He shoved the envelope into Aiba’s hand. “Take it. And… no give-backs.”

Aiba raised an eyebrow, but opened it anyway. His eyes widened. “…Nino, no-“

Nino raised his hands, palms outwards, as Aiba tried to pass it back to him. “No, Aiba-chan. I told you, it’s yours.”

“I can’t accept this.” Aiba looked concerned. “Seriously. This is… Where did you even _get_ all of this?”

Nino shrugged.

Aiba leant in, brows pulled together, and lowered his voice to a whisper. “…Legally?”

Nino frowned and shoved him away. “Of course! What do you think I’m doing? Selling drugs behind the video store or something?”

“Well, I don’t know! You’re not the type to randomly give away your money…”

Nino sighed. “It’s to repay you. For your rainy day savings.”

Aiba had a hard time hiding that he was touched, even if he still didn’t want to accept the money. “Nino-chan…”

“Look, if you feel bad about taking it…” Nino looked away, “…you can use it to take me out for drinks. And food.”

Aiba laughed.

“I have Friday night off.” Nino continued. “We can celebrate Chubby’s adoption, ‘k?”

“Mm.” Aiba nodded. “Okay then. I’ll pick you up, and we’ll make it a party.” He grinned.

Nino grinned back.  
 

**+++**

  
Ohno yawned and leaned against the wall, watching the couples in the room stretching out their limbs under Matsumoto’s instruction. To his left, Mao was following along with the exercises, even if she wasn’t a participant.

“You know,” Ohno started, catching her attention. “If you want, we could ask Matsumoto-san to let us join. I wouldn’t mind being your partner, or paying for the lessons.”

“Thanks Ohno-kun, but I have a better idea.”

Ohno raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, watching her shoot a determined glance at the Aiba/Ninomiya pair. The two of them were stretching obliviously, unaware of whatever diabolical plan Mao was concocting. As much as Ohno wanted Mao to be successful in her pursuit of Matsumoto, he still felt a little bad for the nervous, flighty, Ninomiya woman. He hoped there was nothing really going on between her and the dance instructor.

“Jun-kun!” Mao called out, startling Ohno out of his thoughts. When had she moved? She was halfway to the front of the room already.

Jun stopped stretching, leaving the class to continue on their own as he turned to her attentively.

“Can I have a moment? I’ve got a suggestion…”

“Hey, it’s Ohno-san, right?”

Ohno looked up to meet eyes with Aiba-san. “Yeah?” He couldn’t hear what Mao or Matsumoto were saying anymore anyway so he redirected his full attention to the brown haired man in front of him.

“Is Sakurai-san running late or something?”

Ohno smiled. “He’s not coming tonight, actually. He’s… got his hands full.” Sho had indeed been too frazzled over the issue with the dog to come to the class, but Ohno figured he wouldn’t have come anyway. Whatever had happened between him and Maki –Sho still wasn’t willing to tell him any details- had probably left him at least temporarily partner-less.

“Oh.” Aiba looked disappointed.

“Want me to tell him a message or something?” Ohno asked, eyes drifting beyond the brown haired man to meet Ninomiya’s stare. The woman promptly turned away and began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

“Sure.” Aiba chirped, perking up at the suggestion. “Can you let him know that Chubby, that dog I asked him to pass out flyers for, got adopted by someone?”

Ohno had the impression that ShunTaro’s CFO was prone to being secretive, and overly concerned with what people thought of him. If Aiba didn’t yet know who had bought the dog, then Ohno didn’t feel it was his position to inform give him the news. Sho had said nothing to the effect, but perhaps the dog’s adoption was supposed to be a surprise. Ohno didn’t want to spoil any surprises, so he just chuckled. “Sure. I’ll let him know.”

Aiba beamed. “Thanks!”

“No problem.”

“Alright, everyone.” Jun spoke up. Aiba bowed quickly and excused himself, letting Ninomiya drag him away to an empty space of floor. Ohno watched curiously when everyone in the class turned their attention to the instructor, but Mao remained standing by Jun’s elbow, looking entirely pleased with herself. “As promised, today we’re going to try the tango. The tango is quite different from the waltz. For one, each step should take your feet off of the ground, rather than slide along. Your steps could be compared to the sneaking or stalking action of a cat. And the tango has no rise and fall as you move. Your body should stay at the same level the whole time. The way you hold your partner is different as well.” Jun explained, and turned to the girl beside him. “This is Inoue Mao. We were dance partners years ago, and she’s offered to be my partner again now so it will be easier for me to teach through demonstration.”

Ohno laughed silently to himself, honestly impressed with her determination.

“Here is the proper hold.” Jun continued, reaching for her hand and curving his other arm around her back. “Your hands should be clasped at about the lady’s eye level, and you’ll notice that my hand on her back is further in than it would be in the waltz position. The man’s fingers should be at about her spine, as opposed to her shoulder blade.” He turned so the class could view them from the other side. “Your bent arm should be held higher than it would be for the waltz.”

“The lady can rest her hand on his upper arm, which is a little more formal, or hook her arm across the back of the man’s shoulders.” Mao explained, and abruptly demonstrated. The new hold left her pressed tight up against his chest. Jun looked surprised by her sudden proximity, but he hid it fairly well. “The tango is a dance of passion. It originated from the brothels in Buenos Aires but was modified as it travelled through countries and through upper classes. This position is considerably more intimate, as you and your partner’s torsos should have no space between them. It also makes following your partner’s movements easier when you are literally connected. The tango is a very sexy dance.”

“Uh… yes.” Jun looked like he was still trying to assess the situation. “So, a demonstration of the footwork would be something like this. We’ll keep it simple.” He stepped forward, Mao backwards, and they began to slink along together in a circle. It wasn’t too different from the box step. “Notice the lack of rise and fall?” Jun continued to the class, pointedly ignoring the sultry gaze Mao had fixed on him. “When you step, your heel should hit the floor first, followed by your toe.”

“Once you’ve got the basics, you can start getting fancy with moves like these.” Mao cut in, taking a pause in Jun’s movements as an opportunity to hook her leg around one of Jun’s and slide it slowly up the back of his calf. She threw her head back, long hair falling down her back, and sunk down sensually. Jun had to scramble to accommodate her with a dip, and Ohno had to bite down on his fist to keep from laughing at the instructor’s utterly bewildered expression.

The class applauded at the demonstration as the two of them straightened up again, and Jun disentangled himself from his new partner as though she burned him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “So… partner up and give that a try. Well, no. Not _that_ , but try the basic footwork. Make sure you’ve got the hold right first, of course.”

While Jun was busy directing the class, Mao grinned and flashed Ohno a victory sign.  
 

**+++**

  
“Yay~” The two of them cheered, clinking their glasses together and laughing when some of the foam sloshed over the rims.

“Ah, it feels good to relax. Finally.” Aiba sighed happily, grinning and red cheeked.

Nino laughed giddily at him. “You’re more fun when you’re not stressed out.”

“Chubby was adopted!” Aiba cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “Yay! Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Nino echoed, downing the last of his drink and reaching for the last slice of pizza on the table between them. “Mind if I finish this?”

“Go ahead.” Aiba looked across the restaurant at the mall entrance and the few shoppers he could see wandering past the window in the door. He glanced at his watch. “Mall’s closing soon, I guess…”

“Mm.” Nino nodded, swallowing a bite of crust. “Did you want to go somewhere else after this?”

Aiba shrugged.

“Well, I cleaned up at home if you just wanna chill there for a while.”

“Sure.” Aiba agreed. “I think I forgot my scarf there when I picked you up earlier anyway…”

Nino snorted. “Why’d you even take it off?”

“It was itchy. And your apartment was really hot.”

“Obviously ’cuz I was in it.” Nino deadpanned.

Aiba shoved him good-naturedly. “Anyway, before we go there’s something I wanna pick up in the mall.” He dug around in his coat and pulled out the envelope, taking out a handful of bills and shoving them into Nino’s palm. “Deal with the bill, will you? I’ll meet you out front.”

“Alright.” Nino watched Aiba leave, then focused his attention on flagging down their waitress.  
 

**+++**

  
Sho sighed, quietly. It felt absurd to be creeping around on his hands and knees like an intruder in his own home. Chubby was asleep on his couch, shedding all over a throw pillow and snoring loudly, and though Sho was taking the opportunity to clean up some of the mess the dog had made while he was at work, he definitely didn’t want to wake the furry monstrosity.

Taking Chubby to work had become impossible by the time Wednesday rolled around –as much as Ohno tried to cover for him, coming into a meeting with dog pee all over one of his legs and a chunk missing from his suit jacket’s sleeve didn’t look very professional, and was hard to explain to his superiors. For the last couple days he’d just had to leave Chubby behind, and try to grow accustomed to coming home and finding that whatever room the dog had been locked in was utterly trashed. Sho wasn’t faring much better than his house; it was obvious from his appearance and it was starting to show in his work as well. He’d spent that afternoon completely redoing a report he’d messed up earlier in the week, and he’d be spending the whole weekend catching up on everything he’d fallen behind on.

“What the hell am I going to do with you…?” Sho muttered, sitting amid the wreckage of his living room. Looking down, he realized the legs of the coffee table he was leaning against were gnawed in several places, and he hung his head. It had been an expensive table. When Sho looked up again, Chubby was staring back at him with dark, sleepy eyes. Sho tensed automatically, but the dog just shifted positions and continued to stare at him, as if waiting for the answer to Sho’s question. _What **are** you going to do with me?_

Sho sighed, relaxing again when he realized Chubby was in one of his –rare- sleepy moods, and not about to run rampant and cause more destruction. He reached out and ran his fingers through the coarse hair on the puppy’s head, then scratched beneath one of his floppy ears. Chubby huffed pleasantly and leaned into his hand. Sho smiled fondly and leaned forward to scoop him up, letting the floppy pile of fur and limbs settle comfortably in his lap. In a matter of minutes, with plenty of petting, the dog was back asleep and making soft little snuffling noises against Sho’s chest.

“…I guess we’re stuck with each other now.” Sho breathed. “At least I’m not spending Friday night alone. And you definitely keep things lively.”

Chubby snorted loudly, and then burrowed his snout under Sho’s arm.

Sho chuckled and shifted until he could lean back and rest his head on the table, careful not to disturb the animal sleeping in his lap. In some ways, his decision to adopt Chubby felt like a rebound gone horribly wrong. Trying to tend to the hyperactive dog was certainly keeping him too busy and stressed out to stress out over Maki. But considering Chubby a rebound seemed to imply that things were over between him and Maki, which wasn’t necessarily true- even though it had been almost a week, and he hadn’t had the nerve to try and contact her yet. Sho didn’t want to think it was over, but he also didn’t know what he was still trying to cling to. Was there any reason to continue dating Maki? Sure, he missed her. He cared about Maki, and he felt terrible for hurting her, but somehow continuing to date her seemed like it would only be more hurtful in the long run if he still couldn’t seem to give her what she wanted.

“She deserves better…” He mumbled, letting exhaustion close his eyes. “I’m just too selfish to stop hanging on. Pathetic, right?” He got no answer; the rise and fall of Chubby’s snores lulled him into a much-needed sleep.

When he woke up to high pitched yapping less than an hour later, there was a painful crick in his neck, and the stuffing of the throw pillow Chubby had earlier slept on was strewn around most of the living room as if it had snowed indoors.

Sho groaned, hid his face in his knees, and tugged at his hair in frustration.

He was bound to go bald -or be hospitalized with a stress related heart condition- if this continued for much longer.  
 

**+++**

  
“Ahhhh~ It’s so nice out!” Aiba exclaimed, grinning up at the black expanse of sky and spinning with his arms stretched out.

Nino laughed, walking with his hands deep in his pockets and watching his friend bounce along the street ahead of him. “It’s so _not_.” He countered, hunching his shoulders a little more. It was only a five minute walk or so from the station to his apartment building, but it was nearing late October and the night air was decidedly chilly. “And don’t be so loud. People are probably sleeping around here, you know?”

“It’s a Friday! We’re not the _only_ noisy drunks out and about!”

“We hardly drank _anything_ , you moron.” Nino teased, but he was grinning.

Aiba shrugged happily, falling back into step beside him as the entrance to Nino’s building came into sight, just around the next turn. Aiba bumped up against his side every now and then as they walked, and Nino noticed the crinkling of a shopping bag shoved into the pocket of the older man’s coat.

“Hey,” he started curiously, “what did you buy, anyway?”

Aiba looked caught off guard by the question, but then he broke out into a secretive smile. “That’s a surprise…”

Nino raised an eyebrow and immediately stopped in his tracks. “Tell me.”

Aiba turned around to face him and laughed. “But that would ruin the surprise.”

Nino pouted, crossing his arms and stalking into Aiba’s personal space. “ _Tell_ me!” He stressed in his whiniest tone. “I’m curious now!”

“I’ll show you when we get inside, okay?” Aiba reasoned, looking highly amused but unaffected by Nino’s attempts at persuasion.

“Why? Is it something weird? Something indecent?”

“No! Nothing like that.” Aiba giggled, trying unsuccessfully to back away.

“Then what is it? Why can’t you show it to me _now_? We’re almost inside anyway.”

Aiba hesitated and then sighed with exaggerated exasperation. “Fine! But we can’t use it ‘til we get inside anyway.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shopping bag with a rectangular-shaped object inside. “Here.” He said, handing it over. “…It’s for you.”

“Wait,” Nino glanced between Aiba and the bag before reaching tentatively inside. “…For _me_?”

“Well, yeah.” Aiba shrugged, watching Nino crumple the empty bag in his hand and stare at the video game case. “But you’ll have to let me play with you. It’s a multiplayer one, and a pretty new release.”

“…Masaki, you didn’t have to-“

“But I said I would, didn’t I? Back when you agreed to be my partner.”

Nino frowned, smoothing a thumb over the glossy packaging of the new Mario & Sonic game. He hadn’t counted on Aiba remembering the condition of his agreement. “Still… you shouldn’t spend any more of that money on me.”

Aiba sighed, rolled his eyes, and smiled. “Money you earned by selling your games?” Nino’s head shot up at that. “That’s how you got the money, right? I noticed they were missing when I came by earlier.” He chuckled, and Nino was reminded that Aiba was also a lot more observant than he usually gave him credit for. “You paid me back for the clothes, and I bought you the new Mario game that I owed you. Now we’re even.”

Nino bit his lip; his chest was so full of affection for his friend that it was actually painful.

In the darkness of the street, Aiba’s eyes and smile seemed so bright. “Come on,” He chuckled, patting Nino on the arm and taking the game from his loose grip. “Now we have something to do tonight, right? So long as you didn’t actually sell your Wii…”

“… Aiba.” Nino croaked, stepping forward and catching Aiba by the arm to stop him from walking ahead to the building.

“What?” Aiba laughed, turning back to face him. “Don’t tell me you _did_ sell-“

The end of Aiba’s sentence was muffled when Nino wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and, on his tiptoes, pulled him into a kiss. It was nothing but spontaneous, and even as Nino felt the soft warmth of Aiba’s lips on his own, the silkiness of the hairs at his nape, the slow pulse beating against Nino’s own rapid one… he had no idea what had suddenly prompted the action.

It was a really awkward kiss, like the lame press-and-freeze kisses so often featured in television dramas. Nino desperately wanted some sort of reaction or response, for Aiba to relax his tense posture, reach out and pull him closer, tangle his hands in Nino’s hair and kiss him senseless until they were both gasping for air with lips bruised and swollen.

Aiba’s strong hands reached out and closed around Nino’s arms.

Nino’s hand slipped from Aiba’s neck and hung limply at his side as he was gently pushed away. Aiba’s expression was unbelievably apologetic, and Nino’s stomach dropped. “Well, shit.” He mumbled, taking a step back and staring at the pavement beneath Aiba’s feet. “That was stupid.”

“... Kazu…” Aiba seemed to be searching for something to say. “… I’m sorry.” He said finally, weakly, as though those weren’t the right words but he couldn’t think of anything better to express himself.

Nino chanced looking up, and cursed himself for causing the pained expression on his friend’s previously cheery face. “No, it’s fine.” He forced a smile and walked past Aiba, grabbing the Mario game from him on the way by. “Forget about it.” He stopped after a few steps and turned back when he realized Aiba wasn’t following him. “…You’re not coming in?”

Aiba glanced between him and the apartment building. Nino watched him swallow thickly before shaking his head. “I think I should just catch the last train home. I’m kind of tired and… yeah.” He attempted to smile, but he looked more like he was going to cry. “…Sorry.” He muttered, dropping his gaze.

Nino sighed. “It’s okay, Masaki. I mean it.” The last thing he wanted was for Aiba to start crying, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t always half expected Aiba to reject him anyway. If anything, it was a bit of a relief to finally have things out in the open between them. “… You’re still my best friend, right?”

“Of course!” Aiba blurt and nodded fervently. When he spoke again, his voice dropped and he sounded thoroughly choked up. “Of course I am.”

Nino smiled. “Then it’s okay.”

Aiba eyed him for a moment and then laughed tearfully, looking relieved as he swiped at his eyes. “…Okay.”

Nino waved and watched Aiba begin trudging slowly back down the road. “Text me later, so I know you got home safe.”

Inside his apartment, Nino sat on the couch with his living room lit only by the colorful Mario & Sonic menu screen. The Single or Multiplayer options seemed to taunt him, and the cheerful music was giving him a headache. He closed his eyes, pursed his lips into a thin line, and let himself fall back across the cushions. He held his breath for a long tense moment, counting seconds in the dark behind his eyelids, and then let it out slowly through his nostrils.

Less than half an hour passed before Nino woke up and realized that he’d fallen asleep. His cheeks were damp and growing stiff from drying tears he didn’t remember shedding. The cell phone on his stomach was vibrating.

**FROM: Aibaka  
SUBJECT: (No Subject)  
MESSAGE:  
I got home safe.  
… Think we should probably talk. R u awake? :S**

Nino sighed, albeit fondly, and scrubbed a hand tiredly over his face before sliding the phone open.

**TO: Aibaka  
RE: (No Subject)  
MESSAGE:  
Too tired atm. =_=  
don’t worry. tomorrow will be normal  
goodnight!**

He paused before hitting send, and then added a smiling emoticon for good measure. Message sent, and phone switched to silent, Nino curled back up on the couch and buried his face in the upholstery. He had every intention of making good on his assurance that things would still be normal. Lingering on rejection or heartache wasn’t something he liked to do. It was one thing to torment himself with feelings for his best friend before, but now that Aiba was obviously never going to be _more_ than a best friend, moving on was the only option.

It had been so many long years; the thought of finally moving on from Aiba was almost enough to bring a smile of relief to his lips before he drifted off.

But only almost.  
 

**+++  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random facts/goodies! 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. The 'Light and Shade' in this fic's title is actually a term in ballroom dancing (and I used it mostly because it sounds badass). It refers to creating contrast within a dance, for example by using quick moves here and there in a slow dance or making dramatic pauses to make a routine more exciting.  
> 2\. Chubby (in my mind) is a terrier mix. Probably at least _part_ Border terrier. Check out a picture of my mental image of him, [HERE](http://www.brandycarr.co.uk/rafa_border_terrier_images/rafa_border_terrier_4f.jpg)! or also [HERE](http://puppydogweb.com/gallery/borderterriers/borderterrier_hannahbunch.jpg)! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Step Nine

 

 

 

Aiba had been worried about meeting up with Nino again. Nino had to work that Saturday afternoon, and Aiba had decided to corner him there so they could talk. But, to Aiba’s surprise, Nino didn’t try to run or make excuses. Standing behind the register, he raised his head when Aiba entered, looking not the least bit surprised to see him, and greeted him with a tired smile and a quiet “Welcome”.

Nino looked more worn out than Aiba had seen him since the aftermath of his last three-days-without-sleep gaming marathon, but he didn’t dodge the subject at all. In fact, he was the one to jump right into it from the start.

“About last night, I want to apologize.”

“No, _I’m_ the one that should apologize.” Aiba countered.

Nino raised a dubious brow. “Not unless you changed your mind and _do_ want to date me all of a sudden.”

Aiba lowered his gaze, feeling bad even though Nino seemed to be teasing him the same as he always did. “… I shouldn’t have left so suddenly, or something. I think I was kinda harsh…”

Nino chuckled and shook his head. “Not at all. It’s my fault for jumping you out of nowhere like that. It was stupid of me. Anybody would have taken off running. I wouldn’t have blamed you if you’d punched me off.”

“I’m not mad.” Aiba assured him, half wanting to laugh at the absurdity that would be punching Nino over a kiss.

“Well then I’m lucky I’ve got such an understanding friend.” Nino smirked.

Aiba smiled back at him. “ _Best_ friend.”

Nino rolled his eyes and only objected halfheartedly when Aiba hugged him with fierce relief over the top of the counter.

“I’m glad you’re still Nino-chan.” He mumbled into Nino’s shoulder.

“… If you cry all over my uniform, I’m going to pinch you. Seriously. Snot smears will _totally_ show up on black.”

Aiba laughed so giddily his whole body shook. His life was pretty much back to normal, and he couldn’t be more relieved.

**+++**

  
“There.” Jun announced, needing to raise his voice over the volume of the incessant barking outside of the door to Sho’s study. “Now you just need to wait for someone to reply.”

“Thanks, Jun-kun. You’re a lifesaver.” Sho sighed, watching Jun close the browser window on his laptop that advertised his need for a pet-sitter.

Jun snorted, letting Sho escort him to the hall. “It’s not that complicated, really. I have no idea why you’re so inept with this sort of thing.”

“I just don’t think of it, for some reason.” As soon as they left the study behind, a ball of yapping fur with sharp puppy teeth launched itself at Jun’s leg and clung there. “Chubby, no! Bad!” Sho scolded, prying the dog off and carrying him squirming the rest of the way down to the first floor. “I’m sorry, I have no idea why he hates you so much.”

Jun grimaced. “I don’t get along with _most_ animals, I don’t think it’s just _your_ dog.” He slipped his shoes on in the entranceway while Sho locked the dog into the kitchen with a couple of baby gates. The barking didn’t stop even after Sho returned. “Let me know if you get any replies, ‘k? I can help you interview people if you want. Hopefully we’ll find somebody who’s brave enough to take on the job once they meet your little demon.”

Sho laughed, but it was tinged with a bit more hysteria than humor. “Yeah. I’ll let you know.”

By Monday evening they had three people to interview. Only one of them threw in the towel before the interview had finished. And of the other two, Sho hired the lady that looked least likely to rob him blind while he was out.

Knowing he could relax with his monstrosity of a pet under someone else’s watch let him get more work done Tuesday than he had in several long days. And he even had time to sneak a nap in under his desk before heading home for the day. Life was definitely looking better.

**+++**

  
Nino had made plans with Aiba to meet for lunch outside of the convenience store because their schedules had matched up. This plan had been made Sunday, via text message, because they would both be too busy to hang out up until Tuesday. And yet it _was_ Tuesday, Nino’s lunch break was almost over, and Aiba had yet to show up.

Frowning, Nino shoved the cold remains of his boxed lunch into the bag it had come with and screwed the cap back onto his green tea. It wasn’t like Aiba to stand him up without even a text message of apology, and he couldn’t help but worry. The only recent text messages in his cell’s inbox were from Matsumoto Jun –most of them he hadn’t even replied to.

Nino shoved all thoughts of the dance instructor from his mind as he trudged back to work. He didn’t see the point in flirting with the man anymore. In fact, it was starting to feel downright _wrong_. Especially when that girl acquaintance of Sakurai’s was obviously trying to compete with him for Jun’s affections. Nino wasn’t an idiot, and he wanted no part in that competition when he didn’t really ‘qualify’ to participate in the first place. The only problem was that Matsumoto was damn persistent with his texting, and almost as oblivious of the Inoue woman’s advances as he was of Nino’s sudden lack of interest.

Basically, Nino had decided that he just wanted to get through however many classes remained without causing any more drama.

“Excuse me? Could you help me find the science fiction section…?”

“Yeah, sure. Right over here.” Nino led the customer down the right aisle, shaking his head as though it would clear his worries away, and decided to focus for the next few hours on doing his job.

His worries returned, however, when he stopped by the pet shop at the end of his shift. “Is Aiba still around?” He asked a part-timer (he could never remember the kid’s name) cleaning near the rodent cages. “That idiot forgot he was supposed to meet me for lunch earlier.”

“Aiba stood you up?” Becky called from behind him, laughter clear in her voice. “Poor Nino-chan.”

“Ha. Ha.” Nino turned and scowled at her. “Did he leave already?”

“He didn’t come in today.” She said seriously, and then held up the hand that wasn’t full of dog toys to keep him from retorting. “And before you start saying ‘Of course he did, I memorize his schedule so I know where he is all the time, blah, blah, etc. etc.’,” Nino frowned, on the verge of countering that that really wasn’t the case at all, “He called yesterday morning and said he couldn’t come in then or today either.” She shrugged. “And don’t ask me _why_. All he said was that he had something personal to see to.”

Nino’s brow creased with worry, his urge to bicker with Becky completely forgotten. Aiba hadn’t texted him at all Monday either, but Nino had just assumed he was busy with work and spent his own day off in his own world, completely immersed in the Mario & Sonic game. “…Thanks.” He muttered, rushing out of the shop and sprinting across the parking lot to catch the bus just pulling up at the curb.

His worries doubled when he found that no amount of pounding on Aiba’s apartment door was getting him a reaction from within, and Aiba’s landlord came out to complain about the racket and told him Aiba had left in a rush Monday morning and not been back since. Nino sent him several texts on the train ride back to his own residence, and called multiple times as well. Each time it went to voicemail, and he left angry messages demanding that Aiba explain his absence immediately.

It was just past midnight and Nino was drifting off in a tangle of his bed covers when he heard his phone begin ringing and buzzing on the bedside table. Immediately, he jolted awake and turned his lamp on, struggling to reach the phone and bring it to his ear. The number on the caller display wasn’t one he recognized, but the voice on the other end of the line was.

_“Hey,”_

“AIBA.” Nino barked. “What the hell?!”

_“Sorry… my phone was on silent mode…”_ Nino felt dread creep in and chase away some of his relief at the soft, weary tone of Aiba’s voice. _“…I saw all your messages, but my cell’s battery is low so I didn’t want to call you on it. Sorry for making you worry.”_

Nino took a second to swallow and sort out the most important question he wanted to ask. “…Where the hell did you disappear to?”

_“Chiba. I went home, but I’m coming back to Tokyo in the morning.”_

Nino frowned; he was still drowsy, and more than a little confused. “You’re at your parent’s place?”

_“Yeah. I was at the hospital earlier, but I’m calling from the house now.”_

“Hosp-?!”

_“Wait, no! Don’t panic! I’m fine.”_ Aiba assured him, letting a quiet huff of amusement hit the phone’s receiver and then falling silent for a long moment.

A different kind of dread sunk into Nino’s bones, and it was icy. “… Is your family okay?”

A beat of silence passed, and then Aiba sighed. _“It’s my mom. She hasn’t been doing too well for a while now, apparently. When I heard they were taking her to the hospital, I thought I should come down and help out. Even if I just run the restaurant for them while they take her to see the doctors and such… I just would have felt too far away and useless back in Tokyo with all this going on, you know?”_ He sighed again.

Nino ran a hand through his hair and slumped back against the headboard. “…You didn’t tell me your mom was sick.”

_“I didn’t realize it was serious. They didn’t tell me the details ‘cause they didn’t want me to worry.”_ He let out a strained chuckle. _“Didn’t want me running off to Chiba in a panic, I guess.”_

Nino sighed. “Masaki… Are you okay?”

Aiba made a soft affirmative noise. _“I don’t really know what to think yet… She was sick, and she thought it would pass, but the symptoms just got worse. They think it’s a bad stomach ulcer, but they’re still waiting on some test results. They’ve got her on medications to treat it for now anyway...”_

“You’re still worried.” Nino observed.

_“Well, yeah. I mean, she’s my mom…”_ He sighed again. _“... Anyway, we’ll hear the test results in a day or two.”_

“That’s good.”

_“Yeah…”_ Aiba was silent again for a long minute. _“Oh, sorry. It’s late, huh? I must be keeping you up.”_

_“S’okay.”_ Nino replied, trying to muffle a yawn. In truth he _was_ starting to drift off, but he didn’t want to leave Aiba alone on the other end of the line. _“…What are you doing right now?”_

Aiba chuckled quietly. _“Sitting in the attic above the restaurant. On my old bed.”_

“Your room was in the attic?”

_“No, but my brother claimed my room after I moved out. All the old junk my family hasn’t bothered throwing away is stored up here.”_

“Cozy?” Nino smiled, turning off the lamp and rolling onto his side with the phone still cradled to his ear.

_“Kind of lonely, actually.”_ Aiba replied with a wry laugh, and then a long yawn. _“…And dusty too.”_

“You’re tired.” Nino observed.

_“Probably can’t sleep. I couldn’t last night, anyway.”_ He mumbled, and then yawned again.

“Maybe.” Nino chuckled. “But I’ll stay on the line if you want to try again.”

Aiba was silent for a moment. _“…’K. I put you on speakerphone.”_

Nino did the same, and set his cell phone down on the pillow beside him. “Night, Masaki.”

_“G’night… I’ll call you when I get back tomorrow…”_ Nino could hear him shifting around on the other end of the line, and when he spoke again his voice was thick with the exhaustion that was clearly catching up with him. _“…Probably… won’t be ‘til later on though…”_

Nino listened to Aiba’s breathing even out for as long as he could, until sleep finally claimed him as well.

**+++**

  
“Matsumoto-kun!” Ohno called for the waiter’s attention, waving a hand in the air.

“Yes? Can I get you anything?”

“Could you tell our server that I’m actually going to need my sandwich to go, if it’s no trouble?”

Jun eyed his and Mao’s matching innocent expressions with suspicion, but nodded. “It’s no trouble. Yours too, Mao-chan?”

“Oh, no.” Ohno shook his head. “I, _unfortunately_ , have to go back for an emergency meeting. Mao can stay and finish her lunch though.” He turned to the girl across the table with an extremely apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, Mao-chan. I wish I didn’t have to leave you here with no one to keep you company…”

Mao’s lips twitched with amusement before she pasted on an exaggerated look of disappointment. “That’s okay…” She pouted.

Jun tried not to roll his eyes. “…I’ll go get you a takeout container.” He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“That was quick!” Ohno spoke up when Jun returned with the Styrofoam box. “I guess you’re hurrying to get out of here?” He studied his watch. “Since your shift’s going to be over in… less than a minute.”

Jun frowned, closing the lid of the boxed sandwich with a quiet snap. “…Sho’s been feeding you information about my schedule?”

“Hey!” Ohno grinned, ignoring Jun’s accusation –it was true. “I have an idea! Why don’t _you_ keep Mao-chan company?”

“ _Me?_ ”

Before Jun could protest, Ohno was on his feet with his sandwich in hand. “Great! I owe you one. Here,” He tossed some bills onto the table and thumped the waiter on the shoulder. “Buy yourself a coffee or something, okay?” He beamed and strode off to pay for his food.

Jun blinked in confusion at the exchange that had just gone down, and Mao gestured at the vacant seat across from herself with a pleased smile. “Sit, Jun-kun. We should catch up.”

Jun sighed and did as directed. “… You’ve been coming here an awful lot lately.”

She shrugged. “The food’s good. We like the atmosphere here.”

“Jun-kun?” A passing waiter stopped to frown at him in confusion. “Your shift’s over?”

“Yeah, can I get a coffee?”

“Sure. Coming right up.” The waiter wrote down the order and left with a curious glance between the two of them.

Jun sighed again and raised his gaze to the young woman across from him. “… You look nice today.” He commented, because she seemed to have put more effort into her appearance than usual. Her clothes were a little brighter, her hair was down long and a little wavy, and there were sparkles in her lip-gloss. “Is Ohno-san taking you somewhere special later?”

She shook her head, blushing. “No, but thank you.”

He nodded and looked out across the café awkwardly. Somehow, he wasn’t sure of what he should say.

Mao cleared her throat. “… So, do you regret letting me dance with you again?” She fiddled with her utensils, poking at her salad without really eating any of it. “I didn’t mean to make things awkward.”

Jun ran his tongue over his lips thoughtfully. “No… I don’t regret it. You just caught me off guard.” He folded his arms on the table. “I’m not sure what to think about your intentions, though I’m very grateful for the teaching help.”

She nodded understandingly and leaned forward in her seat. Her elbows braced on the table, splayed fingertips pressed together and tapping pensively against her chin. “Then let me be clear, if that’s okay.”

“Here’s your coffee. Cream or sugar?”

“No, black is fine. Thanks.” The waiter excused himself and Jun met her gaze. “Please go ahead.”

She took a deep breath. “I like you, quite a bit.” Jun raised his eyebrows. “I don’t want to be weird about it though. My offer to help you teach the class still stands, even if you aren’t interested in me as a partner _off_ of the dance floor. I like you, but I like dancing with you too.” She smoothed a hand self-consciously through her hair. “You were a good friend to me in high school, and I was just as content to remain friends with you back then as I am now. That’s what I want to say.”

“… Mao-chan,” Jun paused, searching for words. “I…”

“Jun-kun, it’s obvious that you’ve got _something_ going on with that Ninomiya lady, and I’m not going to try and sabotage that. I was pretty sure that confessing to you wouldn’t end in a relationship today, but I want you to know how I feel anyway. Just in case.”

“You mean in case things don’t work out with Kazuko?”

“Well, more like in case you wake up someday and realize you don’t love her anymore, or that you never really did. You know, just in case.” She smiled reassuringly when there remained a troubled crease in Jun’s brow. “Hey, no pressure. I’ve liked you since I was a teenager; waiting’s not going to make me fall apart. I’m stronger than I look, you know?”

Jun smiled back and took a sip of his coffee. “I know you are.” The dark, bitter, roast settled into his taste buds and warmed him to his core as he savored another mouthful. “Mao-chan,” He spoke, watching a drip trail down the side of the porcelain mug. “Thanks for telling me.”

“Thanks for listening.” She grinned and speared a forkful of lettuce. “Now, let’s talk dance.” Her grin widened excitedly. “I’ve got an idea that might be fun…”

**+++**

  
“Sho-kun~” Ohno sung the syllables out as he strolled into the ninth floor reception area. The secretary at the desk was putting down the phone, and she smiled coyly in Ohno’s direction as she reached for the intercom mic.

“Sakurai-san, you have a phone call on line one.”

_“Who is it?”_ Sho’s voice came back a moment later. He sounded sleepy, like perhaps he’d been napping through his lunch hour again. Ohno smirked at the thought.

“Matsushima Nahomi, sir. She said it’s urgent.” The secretary relayed. “Also, Ohno-san from Marketing is here to see you.”

_“S-send him in.”_ Was Sho’s panicked response.

The secretary raised an eyebrow but nodded in Ohno’s direction. “Go ahead, Ohno-san.”

“Thank you.” Ohno smiled charmingly and hurried into his friend’s office. Sho was already on the phone when he walked in and closed the door quietly behind himself.

“Wait, wait Matsushima-san… Are you serious? He-?... No, I’m terribly sorry. Are you okay?... I mean physically, are you all right?” He heaved a sigh of relief, eyes closing and shoulder’s sagging. “Thank goodness… I’m really so sorry. It won’t happen again. I’ll… do something to make sure it doesn’t.” He paused and then frowned, immediately straightening up in his seat. “What?... No, no!” He leapt to his feet and then jerked back into the chair when the phone’s cord didn’t reach far enough to allow his attempt at pacing. “Matsushima-san, please! You can’t-“ He gaped, looking like the world was crumbling around his feet. “You can’t just abandon-…”

Ohno grimaced, not liking the sounds of whatever was going wrong. Whatever it was, it was clearly going _terribly_ wrong. Sho’s face had lost all its color, and he looked like he might start crying or screaming if the situation at all worsened.

“I’ll pay you double.” He offered weakly. “…Then, triple-!” He bit his lip and let the hand holding the phone slip away from his ear. For a long moment he just stared down at his desk, and then, with a deep breath, put the receiver back in the cradle.

“Sho-kun?...” Ohno tried warily.

“She hung up.” Sho muttered, and shook his head like he couldn’t believe the situation. “I’m so screwed.”

“… Was that an important client?” Ohno winced, but Sho frowned at him.

“Huh? No, that was my dog-sitter. She just quit.” He sighed heavily. “This is getting out of hand.”

Ohno’s eyebrows raised sharply. “Jeez, what the heck did that little guy _do_ to her?”

“Escaped. That’s his latest gimmick.” Sho growled. “You open the door for even a _second_ and he starts trying to worm his way out. That’s what happened today, and she chased him through the neighborhood and across an intersection. Apparently, she’s lucky she wasn’t run over, and she’s never coming back.”

Ohno whistled. “And is Houdini okay?”

Sho rolled his eyes. “Of course he is. That little devil…” He shook his head. “I really thought I was saved, you know? And now I don’t know what I’m going to do. Try to find someone else, I guess. But I’ll be blacklisted in the pet-sitting world at this rate.”

Ohno hummed thoughtfully. “You know what you need?”

“A miracle? Yes, I’m aware.”

“No, a night out!”

Sho scowled. “No. I really don’t. Every time I leave the house I come home to expensive damages.”

“Come on, Sho-kun. You should relax a bit. Your stress levels are worrisome.”

“Why are you here, anyway?” Sho grouched.

“Because I’m getting used to eating lunch with other people, and I didn’t want to go back and eat this in my office alone.” He held up a Styrofoam takeout box with a grin that instantly made Sho feel bad for wanting to chase him out. “I’ll share if you want. You can have the half I didn’t bite yet.” He offered, popping the lid open.

“No thanks, Ohno-kun.” Sho sighed, rubbing his temples. “…Where’s Mao-chan?”

“With Jun. We set him up.”

Sho raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? She’s really going after him?”

“You have no idea.” Ohno chuckled. “Though, you _would_ if you’d been at the dance class last week. She’s impressively brave.” He took a large bite out of his sandwich and took a thoughtful moment to chew and swallow it. “Yum.” He said, and then: “Hey, you should come tomorrow night!”

“Ohno-kun, you may not have realized, but Maki and I aren’t really on great terms right now.”

“Yeah, and I’m concerned about that, but I think you should still come anyway. I always just sit and watch, right? You can too! Or, if you’d rather, I’ll be your partner.” He grinned mischievously, anticipating the rush of blood to Sho’s cheeks and ears.

Sho scowled through his blush. “No thank you.”

“Seriously though, you should come. It’d be good for you to see everyone again. Aiba-san was asking about you last week.”

Sho frowned nervously. “…Why?”

“Wanted to thank you for passing out those posters, and tell you that the dog was adopted.” Ohno chuckled. “He doesn’t know you’re the proud puppy-daddy?”

“No, and I’m not exactly _proud_. The dog’s a puppy delinquent.”

“Maybe he just needs some love and patience. Same as moody kids.”

“Or, he could have a few screws loose. I’m half tempted to buy him sedatives. Or maybe Ritalin… Do you think he’s got ADHD?”

Ohno shrugged. “Maybe, but I’d go with love and patience before you start drugging him up.”

Sho sighed, frustrated with the whole problem.

“Aiba-san knows a lot about pets, especially _that_ one.” Ohno pointed out, mouth full. “Maybe you can ask him for advice… if you come to the class tomorrow.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“…Just eat your sandwich.”

Ohno shrugged again and chomped off another mouthful.

**+++**

  
“… Any word about your mother?” Nino asked, struggling to keep his balance as the crowd in the train car jostled them around.

Aiba frowned and clenched his fist in the strap hanging above his head. “Not really… She’s got a few ulcers apparently. They’re not sure what’s causing them yet though. Could be stress…”

“But they’re treatable?”

“Yeah, they’ve got her on medications now.” He adjusted the bag strap on his shoulder and sighed. “The biggest worry is that she might have stomach cancer or something… They’re checking for that.”

Nino exhaled heavily through his nose. “… Hope she doesn’t.”

Aiba nodded. “She waited so long to see a doctor, if it’s cancer it’d be in its late stages… But in any case, it looks like she might be in and out of the hospital a lot from now on.”

“Can your father handle the restaurant on his own?” Nino frowned.

Aiba shrugged. “My brother will help out, but he’s busy with university so he doesn’t have a lot of free time. Mom’s worried he’ll neglect his classes to try and be a help at home.” He looked annoyed. “She should be worrying about _herself_ , but that’s how my mom is. Though I’m worried about Yuusuke for the same reasons…”

“You think he’ll put school second too?”

Aiba sighed. “He probably will if we let him. I don’t plan on it though.” He paused for a long minute while the doors opened and more passengers piled in. “… I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“To stop him?”

“I’ve been thinking maybe I should go down to Chiba myself. If I was there, he wouldn’t need to worry.”

“Masaki, your mother probably doesn’t want _you_ neglecting your life either.” Nino pointed out. “You have a job, you can’t be leaving for Chiba every few days. I know your boss is a nice guy, but…”

Aiba nodded. “I know.” He ran a hand through his hair, sifting the brown strands through his fingers and pushing them away from his face. “Maybe Shimura-san will let me take some time off. Or cut my hours down to part-time… That might be manageable. If not, I guess I’ll just quit and find a new job once everything back home gets settled.”

“And do you plan on selling your apartment too? You’re barely scraping rent together as it is. And don’t deny it.” Aiba’s face fell and Nino reached out to poke him in the arm apologetically. “…If you do, you’re welcome to bum around at my place.”

Aiba laughed. “Thanks. I’ll talk to my boss tomorrow… Are you working tomorrow?”

“No. I’m spending tomorrow with Mario and Sonic.”

“Sounds fun.” Aiba chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow night then. I’ll tell you what Shimura-san says.”

Nino smiled at him. The train slowed down at his stop. “You’ll figure something out.”

**+++**

  
“They seem to be getting along well.” Sho commented quietly, slouching on the bench at the back of the room beside his colleague. Mao and Jun were demonstrating some sort of turn, and they worked in perfect unison with each other. “You’d think they were telepathic.”

“Hm, yeah.” Ohno muttered distractedly. “Last week was a lot more entertaining, but it’s nice to see them being friendly too.” He rolled his neck a little to work out a kink. “I think she might have spilled her heart to him at lunch the other day, at least that’s the impression I got from what she’d tell me.”

Sho was surprised. “… Does that mean they’re together now?”

Ohno frowned and shook his head. “I don’t think. Probably they’re still just friends.”

“Oh.” Sho’s face fell. “Well that’s too bad.”

“…Matsumoto seems fond of Ninomiya.” Ohno commented casually.

Sho sighed. “He is.”

“And you’re not?” Ohno questioned, catching Sho’s bothered tone.

“…I don’t really know her.” Sho clarified, dropping his voice and glancing towards Aiba and Ninomiya. The pair was tottering awkwardly through the steps Jun and Mao had just so gracefully demonstrated. “But Aiba-san told me weeks ago that she’s the type to flirt with guys even when she’s not interested in pursuing a relationship.”

Ohno considered this. “… You think she’s being serious with Matsumoto-kun?”

Sho shrugged and frowned. “ _Aiba_ doesn’t think so.”

Ohno hummed understandingly.

Jun glanced at his watch and then raised his voice. “Okay! Good job, everybody! You’re all catching on pretty quickly.” There was murmuring as the class members stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to their instructor. “Mao-chan came up with an idea that we both thought would be interesting, so I looked into it… and…” She passed him a stack of colorful papers and he held up the one on the top for everyone to see. “Tada!” He beamed proudly. “It’s a ballroom dance competition, because the real fun of ballroom dance comes from performing and showing off. Now, before you start worrying, I’ll tell you that this is a very small competition. A lot of the competitors will be beginners, just like all of you.”

“And there’s still lots of time left to practice before the day.” Mao encouraged. “You don’t _have_ to participate if you don’t want to, but it will be fun.”

“Exactly. I’ll have a sign up sheet in the class for the next three weeks, so you can just write your names on it if you want to join. I’m also willing to work privately with couples that want a little extra help with their routines for the competition. Just let me know if you’re interested and we can try to work something out.”

“Cool?” Mao asked with a grin, wandering to the back of the room while Jun fielded questions.

“This was your idea?” Ohno questioned, and was met with a shrug. “I’m going to assume this is part of your sneaky plan to win Matsumoto-kun’s heart.”

She laughed and held a finger up to her lips.

“A dance competition sounds like fun.” Aiba spoke up, approaching the group with Ninomiya in tow. “Hey, we should sign up.”

Ninomiya frowned up at him and crossed her arms. “Aren’t you going to be travelling a lot from now on?”

“Well, in between trips it looks like I’m going to have a lot of free time. I think we could do it!”

“The pet store has you travelling now?” Sho asked curiously, getting to his feet.

“Uh… Well, no. I quit that job, actually. Just earlier today.”

“Oh.” Sho blinked in surprise. “… Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“No, no, no!” Aiba waved the apology off. “It’s fine. I’ve just got some family stuff to deal with at my parent’s house, so I’ll be making a lot of trips back there. Probably for the next month or two.” Aiba smiled pleasantly. “Oh! I wanted to thank you for passing out those posters. Did Ohno-san tell you that Chubby got adopted just in time?”

“Er, yeah. I-“

“Hey guys!” Jun beamed, brandishing a signup sheet. “Looks like this is going to be a huge success. We’ve got three couples already!” He clapped a hand friendlily on Mao’s shoulder. “Thanks for the idea, Mao-chan.”

“Nino and I will sign up too!” Aiba announced excitedly.

Nino scowled. “I don’t remember agreeing to this.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Aiba laughed at his partner’s dubious expression and turned to Jun. “You can put our names down.”

Jun chuckled and did so. “Great. The more the merrier, right?”

“Why don’t we go somewhere to celebrate?” Ohno spoke up suddenly. “There’s a club on the next block over. I used to go there pretty frequently…”

“Sounds like fun.” Mao announced, and Jun nodded his agreement.

“Aiba-san and Ninomiya-san should come too.” Jun invited, much to Aiba’s delight and Mao’s chagrin.

Ohno laughed quietly at her. “The more the merrier.” He said, and she sighed.

“Sho-kun, you should too.” Jun added.

Sho grimaced. “I’d better not… I have, uh, stuff I should be doing at home…”

Jun rolled his eyes and began tugging his friend towards the door. “You’re coming. I worry about you locking yourself up in that house all the time. It’s not healthy.”

**+++**

  
The club was packed, lit only by colored spotlights and the occasional strobe. The music was loud, the bass vibrating through the scuffed floor and up into their bones as they ordered drinks and found an unoccupied table to crowd around.

“You seem tense, Sakurai-san.” Aiba pointed out, leaning against the wall beside him and raising his voice quite a bit to be heard over the thumping music. “You should relax. Cheers!” He knocked their bottles together and took a swig.

“Thanks.” Sho sighed and loosened his tie. “This week has just been pretty rough…”

“Tell me about it!” Aiba exclaimed.

Sho nodded and then turned to him curiously. “What made you quit your job, anyway? You seemed to like it.”

Aiba frowned. “They can’t afford to keep me on part time, and I might have to travel to Chiba a lot at short notice for the next little while.” He shrugged. “Family stuff. My mom’s kinda sick. Anyway, I figured quitting would be the easiest thing to do for now. I’ll try to find some work I can do off and on for the time being.”

Sho considered this. “…Sorry about your mother.”

Aiba shook his head and smiled. “Nah, don’t be. She’s not dying or anything… I don’t think.” He laughed wryly.

“Come on guys, let’s dance!” Mao laughed, tugging Jun by his sleeve towards the mass of gyrating bodies out on the floor.

“Yeah, good idea!” Jun laughed, catching Ninomiya by the elbow and dragging the disgruntled looking woman away from the table.

Mao rolled her eyes, and Ohno followed the trio with an amused grin.

Aiba chuckled, following their progress. “…You were right about Nino having feelings for me, by the way.” Sho raised his eyebrows. “It’s all sorted out now though. I think we’re on the same page.”

“You turned her down?”

Aiba nodded. “But we’re still friends.”

“… So what’s going on between her and Jun, then?”

Aiba laughed and shrugged. “That I don’t know. Matsumoto-san texts a lot, but I’m sure Nino isn’t even a little bit interested. He’s just not catching onto the hints, I guess.”

Sho nodded. “Jun’s stubborn, and determined.”

They fell quiet, nursing their drinks and watching their friends out on the floor.

**+++**

  
Nino was sure that his smile was turning into a grimace with each passing minute. The dance floor was almost unbearably hot and humid with body heat, the stink of sweat and booze was everywhere, and the blasting volume of the music was making his ears ring and his temples throb. Clubs were not at all Nino’s scene, and he felt completely out of place with the three people he sort of knew in the throng of dancing bodies. They’d all had a few drinks, and Matsumoto wasn’t even trying to be inconspicuous with his advances –or the direction of his gaze- anymore.

Nino pulled the neckline of his shirt up over his fake cleavage self-consciously and tried not to scowl. “I’m not really in the mood to dance right now!” He called, and it was nothing but the truth. Jun was someone he didn’t want the crowd around them to be pushing him up against, Mao was obviously not on good enough terms with him to allow him to stick with her instead, and Ohno –while seemingly very friendly- still made Nino paranoid that his cover would be blown.

“Come on, Kazuko-chan.” Jun grinned charmingly, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a turn. “Just relax.”

“Easier said than done.” Nino grumbled, forced up against the instructor’s chest by the lack of space to go anywhere else. Still with their fingers twined together, Jun’s other hand settled on his hip, directing Nino to sway along with him. Nino sighed and let himself be led begrudgingly. Jun had a nice sort of spicy smell, but it was hard to enjoy it when he could feel Mao’s eyes boring into his back from somewhere in the crowd.

“You know,” Jun said close to his ear, surprising Nino with his proximity. “I think you’re a really interesting woman.”

Nino swallowed nervously. “I’m not. Honestly.”

Jun’s thumb smoothed gently over his knuckles. “You’re not seeing anyone right now, are you?”

Nino sighed. He’d expected this conversation would happen soon enough. “No, _but_ I’m really not interested in-“ The woman dancing behind him caught him in the ankle with one of her heels, and he broke off with a wince. “Ouch…” He hissed quietly.

“We should go out sometime.” Jun continued, sounding hopeful. “Maybe grab coffee, or go out to eat somewhere. I’d like to talk with you more, just the two of us.”

Nino bumped rather forcefully into the couple behind him in order to put some space between himself and Jun’s soft, earnest, voice. “I’m sorry, Matsumoto-san.” He said, needing to raise his voice again to be heard. “But I’m just not interested.” Jun frowned, and Nino took a deep breath. The air was stuffy, and he was finding it a little difficult to find oxygen. “I’m- I’m just gonna go get some air. Sorry.”

A side door opened into a little secluded alley. It was narrow, and empty save for a few trashcans at the far end. The air still smelled of booze, and also vomit and cigarette smoke, but the crisp November air that cooled the sweat on his skin was unbelievably refreshing. Sighing, Nino readjusted his wig and dug around in his purse for a smoke on the off chance that he might find one.

Somehow, the warmth of Jun’s body against his own and the timbre of his voice in his ear had almost made him forget that the instructor was off limits.

“It’s been way too long since I last got laid.” Nino grumbled, pulling out a slightly crumpled cigarette but no lighter. He glared at it. “Just my luck.”

The metal door opened, and Nino sighed again when Ohno’s round cheeks and sleepy eyes came into view. “Hey,” He greeted, taking in Nino’s bad posture and limp cigarette. “…Need a light?” He pulled a lighter from his pocket and sauntered over with it outstretched.

Nino accepted the little flame gratefully. “Thanks.”

Ohno nodded and tucked the lighter away again before leaning against the cement wall opposite him. The alley was so narrow that there was still only a foot and a half or so between them. “So.” He said simply. “I suggested Jun dance with Mao for a bit before I left, but I don’t know if he will or not.”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “Before you left to come chasing after me?”

Ohno shrugged. “Yeah. You rejected him?”

“I tried.” Nino exhaled a plume of smoke through his nose. “Did he take it well?”

“Well, I don’t think he took it at all…” Ohno chuckled. “Pretty sure he just thinks you’d rather go on a _group_ date. He asked me if I’d be interested in joining you guys, and then I figured I should come let you know.”

Nino slumped against the wall in frustrated dejection. “Shit. Is he stupid or something?”

“Maybe he’s not used to being rejected.” Ohno smiled lopsidedly. “You might have to spell it out.”

“This is driving me crazy. It was a stupid idea to flirt with him in the first place…”

“Why did you?”

Nino shook his head. “I don’t know… Because I was bored, maybe?”

“Oh~…” Ohno chuckled. “So you’re _that_ type.”

Nino narrowed his eyes. “What type?”

“The type that always flirts around from one guy to another, never sticking to one person for too long.”

“I am not.” Nino frowned.

“I wouldn’t hold it against you.” Ohno assured him. “I’m probably that type too.”

“Trust me, Ohno-san, I have _definitely_ stuck to one person for _far_ too long.” He crossed his arms to suppress a shiver. The heat of the club had worn off and the cold was starting to make goose bumps appear all over his exposed skin. “Matsumoto-san was just a stupid lapse in judgment. I didn’t expect him to get so attached…”

“I guess you’re more alluring than you give yourself credit for.” Ohno chuckled and then shrugged off his suit jacket. “Here. You’ll freeze out here.”

“Thanks.” Nino ground the cigarette out beneath his toe before letting Ohno drape the jacket around his shoulders. “So, is it this allure of mine that made you follow me out here? You’re trying to pick me up?”

Ohno laughed and moved back a step. Nino noted the earthy, woody, smell that clung to him and his clothes. It was an understated scent, and much calmer compared to Matsumoto’s. “Not at all. I was just curious about your situation.” He ran long, tanned, fingers through the sweaty spikes of his brown hair. “I can ask Sho-kun to talk to Matsumoto-kun if you want, but Sho-kun doesn’t seem to think he’ll listen to him.” He smiled apologetically. “You’ll probably still have to deal with him yourself.”

“ _Great_. Now that’s a conversation I can’t wait to avoid.”

The door opened again with a loud creak, spilling the noise of the club out into the alley. “Kazuko-chan, are you still out here?” It was clearly Jun’s voice, though he was still hidden from sight by the door.

“Kill me now.” Nino groaned quietly, turning a pained expression back in Ohno’s direction.

But Ohno kissed him instead.

Nino went wide-eyed when he felt the warmth of plush lips against his own. Ohno’s long fingers were wrapped loosely around his arm and brushing against his jaw. His kissing wasn’t even remotely forceful, but definitely persistent. Nino reached out and fisted his hands in Ohno’s shirt with the intention of pushing him away with a scandalized curse, but Ohno pulled back a fraction and whispered “ _go with it_ ” against his lips at the same time that Jun spoke up again, and everything clicked into place.

“You’ve been gone a while, so I was worried-“

Nino caught Jun’s startled expression in his peripheral vision and immediately shut his eyes to avoid seeing the hurt that was probably about to follow. He let Ohno coax his lips open and reached a hand up to tangle in his hair and pull him closer, letting out a hum of appreciation when Ohno obliged and pressed close against him.

Nino got so lost in the slide of another tongue against his own and the heat of another body being so intimately close, that he was completely disoriented when Ohno pulled abruptly away from him. “What-?” He murmured dazedly, and turned his head just in time to see the door to the club clicking closed. Jun was gone.

“Sorry.” Ohno apologized. His expression was sheepish, but his hair and clothes were rumpled, his lips were slick and a little bruised, and his chest was heaving for air. “I should have asked first.”

Nino laughed shortly, still out of breath and feeling bewildered by the whole situation. He was sure he looked just as ravaged as Ohno did, and could only hope that his wig and boobs were still in place. “… Are you sure you’re not trying to pick me up? Because this looks a lot like you are.”

Ohno smiled, still looking embarrassed. “I’m definitely not, but I’m glad you think it looks that way.”

Nino raised a curious eyebrow, attempting to smooth the wrinkles out of his shirt.

“You might not have to worry about Matsumoto-kun anymore.”

“True.” Nino laughed shakily and walked back towards the door to the club. He reached for the handle and then slipped the jacket off of his shoulders and held it back out to the businessman behind him. “But _you_ might.”

Ohno chuckled awkwardly and followed him back inside. “...True.”

**+++**

  
“So he told me he’d been feeding her the Plus brand, which is advertised as being beef, but there’s still some chicken in that! If your pet has an allergy you’ve got to read the ingredients label.” Aiba shook his head. “And he wondered why she was still having seizures… Anyway, I told him which brand had no chicken, so he’s using that now. Problem solved.”

Sho nodded along but was distracted from the story when Jun emerged from the crowd around them looking shell-shocked. “Jun-kun?”

Jun grabbed his coat from the back of one of the chairs and pulled it on hurriedly. “Hey, sorry. I’m going to call it a night.”

Sho frowned. “Are you feeling okay?”

Jun nodded. “Yeah, fine.” He gave them a half-hearted smile. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, ‘k?” He waved shortly and disappeared just as fast as he’d come. Sho stared after him in concern.

“… Maybe something came up?”

“I guess I’ll find out from him tomorrow.” Sho sighed and turned back to the brown haired man he’d ended up spending the evening with. “Sorry, you didn’t have to keep me company all this while if you didn’t want to. I don’t mind if you want to go find the others.”

Aiba shook his head. “No, I’m kind of tired tonight anyway. It’s been a long day, you know? This whole week has been stressful.”

“I definitely know how you feel.” Sho admitted, and they fell into silence again. Sho considered the other man beside him and began a silent debate in his head. Aiba had spent most of the evening so far talking about different misadventures he’d either gotten into with Ninomiya, or while he was working at the pet store. It was clear that he did care a lot about the animals and his job, and that he wasn’t happy to be leaving the job behind. “… Aiba-san,” he began uncertainly, “I have a confession.”

Aiba regarded him with wide, curious, eyes. “Hm?”

Sho took a deep breath. “I’m the one that bought Chubby.”

Aiba’s eyes widened even further. “You’re the weird guy?!”

Sho frowned and he felt heat rush into his cheeks. “Weird? W-What?”

“Sorry! Not _weird_ , sorry! I didn’t mean to say that.” Aiba looked mortified. “It’s just-… Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Sho shrugged uncomfortably. “I… don’t know.” He fiddled with his cuffs. “Anyway, I don’t even know what I was thinking when I bought him. I just _did_ , and I don’t want to say that I’m _regretting_ it, but…” He made a pained expression. “He’s really badly behaved, isn’t he?”

Aiba laughed. “You’re having trouble with him?”

Sho nodded. “I’ve got no experience with pets, so I don’t know what I’m doing at all…”

“It’s okay, even a more experienced pet owner would probably have trouble with him.” Aiba explained. “What’s going wrong?”

Sho took a moment to search for an answer. “… Everything? If he’s not sleeping, he’s causing chaos. And he doesn’t listen to me.”

Aiba pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“I hired a pet-sitter to take care of him while I’m at work, but he managed to terrorize her into quitting. And now I’m screwed.”

“Wow.” Aiba looked surprised. “That’s worse than I imagined.”

“Somehow that’s not reassuring…” Sho frowned.

Aiba laughed sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“…Listen, Aiba-san.” Sho continued. “I was just thinking that maybe, since you need some sort of off and on job, you might be willing to pet-sit for me? And, you know, maybe try to train him while you’re at it?” Sho clasped his hands together pleadingly. “Please? I’m at my wits end here.”

Aiba considered for a moment before nodding. “Okay, but I’m going to have to train you too.”

Sho’s brow furrowed. “Me?”

Aiba nodded. “So you can handle him on your own.”

“Oh.” Sho grinned, feeling relief settle into his bones and loosen out the tension in his muscles. “Great! When can you start?”

“Whenever you want me.” Aiba offered “Tomorrow’s fine.”

Sho grabbed a pen from his bag and a napkin from the table and wrote down his house address and phone number. “Here. Um, come by at around noon? I’ll go home for my lunch break so that I have the time to show you around and everything.”

Aiba nodded and pocketed the flimsy paper. “Sure. I’ll be there.”

“Masaki!” Ninomiya appeared, lipstick slightly smudged and clothes a little rumpled. “I think we should get going.”

Aiba took one look at her before frowning and agreeing. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sakurai-kun.” He smiled before following the young woman out of the club.

Sho watched them go before pulling on his coat and shouldering his bag. When he turned around Ohno was standing behind him. Sho jumped in surprise. “Ohno-kun, you scared m-“ He broke off mid-complaint, eyeing his colleague’s messy hair, crooked tie, wrinkled shirt, and flustered expression. “...Did Ninomiya jump you?”

Ohno shook his head vaguely, a troubled frown creasing his brow.

Sho frowned too; the alternative situation was just too difficult to comprehend. “Then… should I ask what the hell happened here?”

Ohno flushed and shook his head. “Later.” He mumbled.

Sho took his word for it and let the subject drop.

**+++**

 


	10. Step Ten

 

Sho hadn't been in his office ten minutes Friday morning before Ohno came knocking at his door. Sho's secretary was hovering behind him, looking concerned that he'd barged in without asking to be admitted.  
   
"It's fine." Sho directed at her before gesturing for his colleague to come in.  
   
Ohno did, and closed the door behind him before he would make eye contact. He looked awful. There were heavy bags beneath his eyes and he looked pale beneath his tan. Sho waited patiently for him to speak.  
   
"I... did something pretty stupid last night." Ohno mumbled at length. He began pacing back and forth in front of the desk, wringing his hands and frowning.  
   
Sho frowned too. " _How_ stupid?" He asked warily.  
   
"Really stupid."  
   
Sho shifted anxiously in his chair. The last thing the company needed was for Ninomiya to file an assault charge against the president's son. "Please tell me this isn't going to end in a lawsuit against you."  
   
Ohno turned his frown on him. "No, no, that's... not the problem really."  
   
"...We're talking about whatever happened with you and Ninomiya, right?" Sho clarified.  
   
Ohno nodded. "But... she wasn't mad at me for it or anything. I was attempting to do a favor for her... sort of."  
   
"Sit down, please. You're making me nervous." Sho pointed at the chair across from him, feeling utterly confused. Ohno obeyed glumly. "Now, explain. What did you do?"  
   
"I kissed her." Ohno said, looking and sounding forlorn.  
   
Sho blinked at him. "... _Why?_ "  
   
"I don't know!" Ohno exclaimed, eyes wide. "I told you, it was stupid! I need to stop being impulsive... it's going to get me into trouble." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry. Your friend, Matsumoto-san... he saw. Well, that's why I did it! It was cruel of me, I'm sorry." He bowed deeply.  
   
Sho took a moment to process everything. "So you kissed her, impulsively, in front of Jun... so that he would give up on her?"  
   
Ohno nodded, morose.  
   
"... Are you planning to keep up some sort of ruse that you're involved with each other?"  
   
Ohno looked up, eyes wide again. "Will I have to? I don't think I can handle a repeat of last night. I'm losing sleep over this already..." He moaned.  
   
"Was it really that bad?" Sho raised an eyebrow. "I know she's a girl and all, but it was just kissing. It's not like kissing girls is any different from kissing guys... probably."  
   
"It's... not the kissing that was bad... It's that she kind of got into it, and I was just trying to go with the flow and look convincingly passionate, but then-..." He paused to chew on his lip again before continuing in a soft, wavering voice. "Sho-san... I think I accidentally touched a boob..."  
   
Sho probably should have been more sympathetic, but the traumatized expression on his colleague's face was just too much and he couldn't help cracking up.  
   
  

**+++**

   
   
 _“Where are you?! It’s lunch time and I need to vent!”_  
   
“I’m sorry, Nino-chan.” Aiba pouted into his cell phone and shifted a little on the porch steps where he was sitting. “I’m supposed to be meeting Sakurai-san.”  
   
 _At lunch time?… Are you on a date?”_  
   
“No! No!” Aiba flushed, waving his free hand around though Nino couldn’t see him. “I’m at his house.”  
   
 _“…”_  
   
Aiba frowned. Nino didn’t have to voice anything for Aiba to know what he was thinking. “Stop being a pervert, will you? I’m just babysitting his dog.”  
   
 _“Oh, right.”_ Nino vaguely remembered Aiba telling him that Sho had adopted Chubby and offered him a job as a pet-sitter, but Nino had been too flustered at the time to pay much attention. _“Chubby.”_  
   
“Right.”  
   
 _“I forgot.”_  
   
“I’m not surprised.” Aiba smiled, pulling his knees up so he could rest his chin on them. “If you want to talk about last night, you can go ahead. I’ll listen until Sakurai gets here.”  
   
 _“Hm… It’s not like there’s much more to say though, really. It’s just… confusing.”_  
   
“You guys made out, right?” Aiba asked, and was met with an affirmative grunt from the other end of the line. “Was he a good kisser?” A hesitation and then another grunt. Aiba chuckled. “What are you confused about?”  
   
 _“I don’t know if I should be relieved –and guilty— that things are probably through with Jun, or worried that I’ve got another guy after me now.”_  
   
“Did Ohno-san say he liked you?”  
   
 _“No, he acted like he was just trying to help me out. But, I mean, I hardly know him. Why would he care?”_  
   
“Well, maybe he’s just a friendly guy?”  
   
 _“Yeah,_ really _friendly.”_  
   
Aiba laughed.  
   
 _“I’m definitely not looking forward to next Thursday, I’ll tell you that much.”_  
   
“Because of Matsumoto-kun?”  
   
 _“Yeah. It’s gonna be awkward as hell.”_  
   
“I guess that means you won’t want to sign up for those extra lessons?”  
   
 _“Oh shit.”_ Nino groaned dramatically. _“I forgot you signed us up for that stupid competition.”_  
   
“Sorry, but I think it _will_ be fun.”  
   
 _“We’ll see about that.”_ Nino grumbled.  
   
“I— Oh,” a car pulled up at the curb in front of the house. “Sorry Nino-chan, I think he’s here.”  
   
 _“Don’t have_ too _much fun!”_ Nino warned him teasingly before hanging up.  
   
Aiba rolled his eyes and clambered to his feet, shoving his phone into his pants pocket and putting a bright smile on his face as Sho jogged up to the steps with a briefcase in hand. “Hello, Sakurai-kun.”  
   
“Hey!” Sho returned the smile, slipping past him and pulling a keychain from the pocket of his suit jacket. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”  
   
Aiba shook his head, though his bottom was a little numb from sitting on the steps for near half an hour.  
   
Sho looked relieved as he turned his key in the lock and opened the door.  “Oh, good.” He held the door open for Aiba to step in behind him. “Traffic was bad, so I was worried.”  He pulled his shoes off and waited for Aiba to do the same before leading him into the living room.  
   
“Wow…” Aiba said, trying to take in the high ceilinged room. Everything looked immaculately tidy and put exactly in its designated spot. The furniture and furnishings looked expensive, and Aiba was already dreading accidentally putting something out of order. “You’re a real neat-freak, huh?”  
   
Sho smiled sheepishly. “I… got up early this morning to clean. Normally this place is a lot more chaotic, but I didn’t want you to think I was a slob.”  
   
“Oh.” Aiba felt himself relaxing again.  “You don’t need to worry about that, my apartment is _usually_ a mess.”  
   
Sho laughed and beckoned for Aiba to walk with him. “This is the living room. If you want to watch anything the television remotes are on the coffee table. They’re relatively straightforward. And… through there is the kitchen. There’s some stuff in the fridge, and the cupboards. Eat whatever you feel like.” Aiba nodded along as Sho started leading him up the staircase. “Across there is a bathroom you can use.” Sho said, pointing across the living room. “There’s another one upstairs too which you’re also welcome to use. My bedroom is at the end of the hall. Right here is my study.” He paused in front of the French doors. “You can read any of the books in the shelves if you get bored, or whatever. I’d rather if you didn’t touch the computer though. I’ve got a lot of important work files on there.”  
   
“Of course. I won’t.” Aiba promised.  
   
Sho smiled. “Great, thanks. And… here.” He continued walking to the closed door between the study and the doorway to his bedroom. “This is the upstairs bathroom. I locked Chubby in here before I left this morning. He’s got his toys and a blanket to lay on, so he should be okay… I just didn’t want him making a mess while he was here unsupervised.” Sho gave him one last look, as if to say ‘brace yourself’ before turning the knob and swinging the door open.  
   
Chubby was flying from the far side of the tiled room before the door was even finished opening all the way. A loud yapp burst out of him and cut off abruptly as his good eye caught sight of Aiba. His bounding faltered and he stumbled momentarily before launching forward again. Aiba dropped to his knees in time to catch the puppy leaping into his arms. Chubby’s tail was wagging so furiously that it gave his whole body the impression of excited wiggling. In between excited barks, he thoroughly soaked Aiba’s neck and cheek with sloppy licks and chewed a bit on the collar of his polo shirt. “I missed you too!” Aiba squeaked through a grin, cuddling the dog to his chest and scratching behind his ears.  
   
“Well… I guess he remembers you.” Sho chuckled, standing awkwardly to the side of their reunion.  
   
  

**+++**

   
   
Jun wasn’t expecting to be ambushed when he stepped out of the café at the end of his shift.  
   
A shout of fright died before it could leave his lips as he spun around to face the owner of the hands on his shoulders. He sighed, letting the adrenaline rush out of him as he met a quirked smile. “Mao-chan.” He said, too worn out (physically from his long shift, and emotionally from the heartbreak he’d experienced less than 24 hours ago) to be amused. “What are you doing here?”  
   
“I was waiting for you to come out.” She said cheerily, grabbing his wrist and tugging him down the sidewalk. “We’re going for a drive.”  
   
Jun frowned. “Mao, I’m tired. And my car’s parked in that direction.” He pointed over his shoulder.  
   
“I’m driving.” She explained. “I can drop you back here when we’re done.” She stopped beside a navy blue motorbike and Jun raised his eyebrows, foul mood temporarily forgotten.  
   
“This is yours?” He asked as she straddled the seat and passed him a helmet.  
   
“No. I do drive one in New York, but this is a rental.” She fastened her own helmet beneath her chin and nudged the kickstand up with her heel. “Hop on.”  
   
The bike rumbled to life beneath them and Jun wrapped his arms tight around Mao’s middle as she eased them into the street. Traffic started to clear up after the first intersection they crossed and Mao shifted gears to pick up speed. The wind was cold on his face as they whipped through the streets, but Mao’s back was warm even through her leather jacket. Jun squinted over her shoulder, not wanting to be surprised by any turns. The city lights in windows and on signs and lampposts seemed to blur together, almost blindingly bright.  
   
Mao took them up a ramp and onto the highway and it felt like they were flying through the dark. Jun had the childish urge to stretch his arms out to either side, but couldn’t bring himself to be brave (and foolish) enough to let go.  His heart was still hammering in his chest from their high speed when Mao turned them up an exit ramp and onto a quiet rural street. They drove at a leisurely pace on the winding road, and Jun was able to relax his tight grip around her middle enough to appreciate the drive. The sky above the treetops that lined the road was an inky purplish black, and away from the city a few stars could be seen shining distantly above their route.  
   
“Where are we going?” Jun asked, leaning forward to be sure she would hear him over the engine.  
   
“We’re almost there!” She called back, turning onto a narrow dirt road and easing them up the bumpy path. She slowed the bike to a stop when the slope leveled out to a rocky clearing, and Jun got off once she’d dropped the kickstand. To the right was a steep drop-off overlooking the tops of thick trees that bore leaves of gold and red and rustled dryly in the cold wind. Beyond the expanse of trees lay the highway that they had driven on earlier. White headlights lit the furthest trees up like the branches were sprouting flames as the vehicles drew close, and then extinguished the blaze when they zipped away in streaks of red taillights. It was as if each car was a spark drifting away and out of sight.  
   
While he observed the area, Mao turned off the engine and dropped them into silence save for the quiet rush of motors passing on the highway and the chirping of crickets in the bushes behind them. She took his helmet from him and hooked both his and hers on the handlebars before opening the hatch on the compartment beneath the seat and pulling out a blanket and a six-pack of cans.  
   
“… Beer?” Jun asked with a raised eyebrow.  
   
Mao shook her head as she walked past him. Her smile was bright in the dark. “No, it’s Coke. I kept in mind that both of us will need to drive at some point tonight.” She set the cans down on a rock and spread the blanket out on the ground in front of it so she could use the rock as a backrest. She sat cross-legged and gave him an expectant look while she extracted one of the cans from the plastic rings and popped the tab. “… Not gonna sit with me?” She asked.  
   
Jun sighed and settled cautiously beside her. The blanket did little to soften the hardness of the ground, but he was still wearing his work uniform and glad that she wasn’t expecting him to sit in the dirt. “Thanks.” He said as she passed him a can. He cracked it open slowly, then bent forward to lick some of the fizzy drink off the top. The trees rustled loudly as a cold wind blew, and Mao huddled a little closer to the rock they were leaning against. “…What are we doing here?”  
   
Mao shrugged. “I just felt like kidnapping you. Did you have plans or something?”  
   
Jun shook his head and lifted his can to his lips. The cola was cold and bubbly, and he half wished that it were a can of hot coffee instead.  
   
“… It’s kind of pretty, isn’t it?” Mao said quietly after several long minutes of silence had passed. When Jun turned to look at her, there was a soft smile on her lips and she nodded towards the highway.  
   
Jun spent another moment watching the lights fly through the dark in the distance before nodding his agreement.  
   
“My parent’s got divorced when I was two. I don’t remember it, but I know it’s because my mother was always married to her work. Family came second for her, and she was so busy that she hardly ever had time for us. I lived with my dad until I was seven. He was a songwriter, and he worked mostly from his home studio so he was always around to play with or talk to.”  
   
“Sounds like a fun guy.”  
   
Mao nodded, smiling fondly. “Yeah. Our house wasn’t far from here, actually.” She gestured over her shoulder. “If you walk in that direction for about ten minutes, you’ll come over a hill and see a field. Our house used to be there, but the guy who owns it now tore it down. It’s all hay fields now.”  
   
“Did you come out here often when you were little?” Jun asked tentatively. In the few years he’d known her, Mao hadn’t spoken much about her family or her childhood. All he knew was that she wasn’t very close with her mother, and that her father had gotten sick and died not long before she moved to New York with her mom. This conversation seemed delicate, and Jun had the impression that it was rare for her to bring up the subject of her past.  
   
“A few times, I think. I was little, but dad took me up here sometimes. The only memory I have of being out here with him was just a month before he died. I had a nightmare that I was the only person left in the world, and I was so upset that I couldn’t calm down and go back to sleep.” She paused to take another mouthful of her cola. “He carried me out here on his shoulders and said something lame about everybody shining their lights at us to say ‘hello, we’re here!’” She laughed at her memory, and Jun didn’t say anything about the wetness in her eyes. “I just remember how reassuring it was to see that there were other people out there. I thought they looked like shooting stars disappearing into the trees, so my dad said ‘then make a wish!’ Ever since then, no matter where I am in the world, If I’m feeling alone I wave at the people driving by outside. And if I’m feeling down, I look out and make wishes on headlights.”  
   
“That’s really sweet.” Jun commented, smiling at the image of her waving at random strangers.  
   
“I’m glad you think so.” Mao chuckled. “I wanted to cheer you up, and this is what usually works for me.”  
   
Jun frowned a little in confusion. “… Cheer me up?”  
   
Mao looked a little sheepish. “I was talking to Ohno-kun earlier.” She admitted, and then hurried to continue before Jun could interject. “I know he’s one of the last people you want me to bring up right now, but hear me out? I was a little concerned that you’d disappeared so suddenly last night, so I asked him if he knew what had happened. I almost strangled him for being such an idiot, but trust me on this: he feels ridiculously guilty, and he’s not ‘with’ Ninomiya.”  
   
Jun scowled uncomfortably, and chucked a small stone off the edge of the rocks in front of them. “Sure _looked_ like he was.”  
   
“He’s gay, Jun.” Mao sighed. “He has zero interested in kissing women, okay? He gave me permission to tell you that. He also wants me to say he’s sorry. He’s an idiot.”  
   
“…But-“ Jun stuttered, brow furrowed in absolute confusion now. “If he’s—?”  
   
“Don’t get your hopes up yet…” Mao continued cautiously. “He kissed Ninomiya in front of you because he knew Ninomiya wasn’t having any luck with telling you she didn’t want to date you…” She winced when his face fell. “It was a spur of the moment idea that Ohno-kun regrets, for multiple reasons, and he hopes you’ll forgive him and not blame Ninomiya because it was all his idea… and apparently she felt bad for accidentally leading you on for so long. That’s everything he asked me to say.”  
   
“Well…” Jun mused, not sure how he should be feeling. His chest still ached, but it wasn’t quite as painful as it had been earlier. “That’s a lot to process.”  
   
“I know.” Mao said sympathetically. She reached out and patted him comfortingly on the knee. “That’s why I told you my sob story first. If you want to sob now, go ahead.”  
   
Jun couldn’t help but laugh at her offer, and she cracked a smile too. “Thanks, but I think I can contain myself.”  
   
“Hmm…” Mao shivered as she made a thoughtful face.  
   
“Cold? Maybe we should head back soon.”  
   
“Yeah, but first!” She exclaimed, suddenly getting to her feet. “I know something that will definitely cheer you up.” She held a hand out to hoist him up too, and then gestured out at the cars. “You have to make a wish.”  
   
Jun rolled his eyes. “Come on, seriously?”  
   
“I’m not taking you back to your car until you make one. And you’ve got to yell it really loud, like it won’t come true unless they can hear you on the highway.”  
   
“That can’t be how it usually works!”  
   
She grinned. “I made that rule up, so what? You go first. I swear you’ll feel better.”  
   
Jun pursed his lips for a moment, then cupped his mouth with his hands and yelled as loud as he could. “I WISH THE CAFÉ WOULD GIVE ME A RAISE!”  
   
Mao grinned and followed his example. “I WISH FOR JUN-KUN AND I TO PLACE AT THE COMPETITION!”  
   
They both laughed. “That’d be great.” Jun said. “We should start working on a routine.”  
   
Mao nodded. “Let’s do one more before we leave.”  
   
“Again?” Jun frowned thoughtfully for a beat and then took a deep breath. “I WISH I HAD NEVER FALLEN FOR NINOMIYA KAZUKO!” He shouted loud enough that his throat felt raw when he was done.  
   
“I WISH JUN-KUN WOULD HURRY UP AND FALL FOR ME!” Mao hollered right after him, and then dissolved into a fit of breathless giggles as she turned and walked back to the bike.  
   
Jun felt laughter bubble up in his chest too. Mao had been right, he felt a hundred times lighter now than he had earlier. It was like he’d screamed the tension out. “Keep wishing, Mao-chan.” He teased, gathering up the blanket and cans and bringing them over to the hatch.  
   
Mao tossed him his helmet with a wide smile. “I will.”  
   
  

**+++**

   
   
Sho had a quiet weekend. When he got home from work on Friday, Aiba informed him before he left that Chubby had already learned how to sit, so whenever Chubby started to get out of hand Sho just had to start practicing the new command with him. It worked well, and Chubby seemed all too eager to stop what he was doing and obey (the reward of chewy dog treats might have been his motivation).  
   
Aiba came over again on Sunday (at a painfully early hour of the morning for a Sunday) with a brochure advertising puppy obedience lessons. “Walk-ins are welcome!” He announced, pointing at the corresponding text and then demanding cheerfully that Sho crawl back upstairs and change out of his sleepwear. When Sho came back, Chubby was waiting by the door, already wearing his collar and leash, and Aiba was coming out of the kitchen with two pieces of toast stuck together with raspberry jam. He shoved the toasted jam sandwich into Sho’s mouth, called it breakfast, and handed him his trainers. “Let’s go!”  
   
They spent the day in a park with several other rambunctious pet owners, learning how to get Chubby to heel, lay down, and stay. The instructor was a bit of an impatient old grouch, and the sun was surprisingly hot for a fall day. Sho was sweaty, tired, and frustrated after the first couple of hours. Apparently, he wasn’t holding the leash right to encourage Chubby to stay beside him, and the instructor was continuously reprimanding him for it.  
   
“I already _know_ I’m doing it wrong. She could at least tell me how to fix this.” Sho grumbled to himself.  
   
Aiba chuckled. “She’s not very good at teaching _people_ , is she?” He stepped a little closer to Sho’s side, inconspicuously taking the leash from him as they all got ready to try walking again. “Hold it like this,” he said quietly, demonstrating, “and then just tug him back a little bit when he tries to pull you.” He passed the leather leash back into Sho’s hand and gave him a bright, encouraging smile. “You’ll get it with a bit of practice, same as Chubby.”  
   
“Thanks.” Sho said quietly, grateful for Aiba’s patience.  
   
“Okay everybody, again!” The instructor commanded shrilly.  
   
Sho took a deep breath. “Chubby.” He said firmly, waiting for Chubby to stop leering at the daschund dog to their right and look up at him. “Heel.” He commanded, patting his hip and then stepping forward. Chubby, predictably, tried to surge ahead, but Sho made sure that he was holding the leash the way Aiba had and tugged Cubby back beside him. “Heel, Chubby.” He repeated. The whole cycle had to be repeated for the whole duration of the lap across the grass and every lap after that one, but the instructor had nothing negative to say about Sho’s performance this time, and by the end of the day Chubby was tired enough of being pulled back that he actually began lumbering along in line with Sho.  
   
“Good job!” Aiba beamed, clapping Sho on the shoulder and then crouching down to roughhouse happily with Chubby. “Who’s a good boy, Chubby? Who’s a good boy?” He cooed, flipping the gangly puppy onto his back and tickling his belly. Chubby kicked his legs wildly, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth, and Sho couldn’t help laughing at the image. Laughter bubbled out of Aiba too as Chubby wriggled free and began running hyper circles around him. “Sakurai-san did good too.” He chuckled, looking up at him.  
   
Sho smiled, feeling more pleased by the compliment than he’d expected to be. He reached out a hand to help Aiba up. “Only thanks to you, Sensei.” He corrected.  
   
Aiba shook his head, accepting Sho’s hand. His cheeks flushed pink. “No, no, I really didn’t do much.” He turned away, clapping his hands and whistling for Chubby’s attention. “Come on, Chubby!” He called. “Let’s go home.”  
   
  

**+++**

   
   
“I’m going to kill him.” Nino murmured, shoving his cell phone back into his purse. He tossed his hair over his shoulder and turned his back on the door to the dance studio. There was no point in going in there if Aiba wasn’t even going to show up, and now he felt like an idiot for cross-dressing unnecessarily. “Damn you, Masaki.” He swore, stomping down the stairs. Just as he was coming around on the landing, he caught sight of a figure sitting on the lower flight of stairs and simultaneously went over on his ankle. He let out an embarrassingly unmanly yelp and lunged for the railing to steady himself.  
   
“Oh!” Ohno exclaimed, getting to his feet and looking alarmed. “A-Are you okay?” He reached out like he wanted to help, somehow, but then hesitated and awkwardly retracted his hand.  
   
Nino swore under his breath, sinking down to sit on the steps and inspect his shoe. The heel was broken, and he cursed again. “Just my luck.”  
   
Ohno shifted awkwardly a few stairs below him. “…Sorry.” He said, ducking his head.  
   
Nino glanced up at him and sighed. “It’s not like it’s your fault.”  
   
“I know but…” Ohno bit his lip. “You’re leaving.”  
   
“Yes.” Nino affirmed dryly.  
   
“You’re not going to class… that’s probably my fault. Isn’t it?”  
   
Nino shrugged. “My partner bailed on me tonight, and I didn’t want to hang around by myself.”  
   
“Oh…”  
   
Nino sighed, pulling the heel off entirely and massaging his ankle. When Ohno just continued to stand there awkwardly, Nino finally lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at him.  
   
“Sorry.” Ohno promptly apologized, breaking eye-contact. “I just… about last week, I feel really bad about what I did. The more I thought about it the worse I felt. It wasn’t at all my place to interfere with your problems and I don’t normally kiss people at random, just so you know. I’m just… I’m not very good at thinking before I do things, especially if I’ve been drinking at all, and it was really stupid of me to kiss you like that. I’m so sorry.” He bowed deeply, ears burning red at the end of his rushed speech. “Really, I wish I could take it back.”  
   
Nino blinked at him, caught off guard. “… Was I that bad of a kisser?” He blurted.  
   
Ohno went wide-eyed and red-faced. “I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry! It’s just, I feel so guilty for doing that to Matsumoto-san, and putting you in that position against your will.”  
   
“I wasn’t _that_ unwilling.” Nino countered.  
   
“Uh, w-well,” Ohno stammered, clearly uncomfortable.  
   
Nino laughed. “It’s okay, Ohno-san. I’m just picking on you.”  
   
“Oh.” He considered this and then took a deep breath. “Okay.” He smiled awkwardly.  
   
Nino chuckled.  
   
  

**+++**

   
   
“I’m home!” Sho called, wearily slipping out of his shoes and coat. To his surprise, the house remained silent. Frowning, he made his way through the living room and up the stairs to let Chubby out of his kennel. “Hey buddy!” He greeted the wriggling ball of fur that leapt out at him, patting the dog vigorously. Now that Chubby was causing so much less destruction, Sho found himself actually missing the little guy while he was at work. “Did Aiba-kun leave already? Hm?”  
   
Chubby had no answer other than to try and lick his face.  
   
Sho managed to dodge the slobber attack just in time. Aiba might be fine with dog kisses, but Sho was still a little uncomfortable with having puppy-chow scented saliva drying on his skin. “Okay, okay.” He extricated himself from the dog and got to his feet. “Food time, right?”  
   
It wasn’t until after he’d filled Chubby’s little food and water dishes that Sho noticed the colorful note sitting on his kitchen table next to a couple of books.  
   
 _‘Sakurai-san! Sorry I have to leave before you get home! It’s sudden, but I have to go home for a couple of days. Sorry to inconvenience you!!  
I took Chubby for a walk before I left at around five, he’s getting a lot better at heeling! The books are a present for you; consider it an apology for leaving like this, and a thank you for being kind enough to give me this job. They might help you continue training Chubby while I’m gone! Also, I tried to make you something to eat, so you don’t have to order take-out when you come home late. It’s in the fridge, so all you have to do is heat it up… It might taste bad though. If it does, I’m sorry! I tried my best!_  
 _See you on Saturday!_  
 _-Aiba-chan’_  
   
Sho put the note down and turned his gaze to the books on the table. ‘You and Your Puppy’ and ‘The Beginner Pet-owner’s Guide to Training Terriers’. Sho smiled and set them back down before moving on to inspect the refrigerator. There was a bowl of surprisingly dark curry sitting on the top shelf.  
   
A few minutes later, Sho was sitting at his kitchen table and choking on what appeared to be a lump of burnt potato. Even as his eyes watered and he chugged a glass of water to get the mouthful down, he couldn’t help but laugh and feel grateful for Aiba’s care.  
  

  
**+++**

   
  
“… Why are _you_ lurking out here anyway?”  
   
“I’m… avoiding Matsumoto-san, actually.” Ohno confessed sheepishly. “Mao-chan doesn’t think he’s mad, but I still feel like I should keep my distance for a while.”  
   
“Understandable.” Nino nodded. “You can sit down again, by the way.” He pointed out. “I don’t care.”  
   
“Thank you.” Ohno bowed his head and sank down on the other end of the step Nino was sitting on. “… Why isn’t Aiba-san coming?”  
   
“Oh, he’s… got some personal problems. I understand if he has to go home and help his family out on short notice, but I wish he’d told me earlier. I wouldn’t have bothered getting dressed up to come here.”  
   
“I see…” Ohno hummed. “Sho-kun isn’t coming tonight either.”  
   
“Girlfriend trouble?” Nino asked. Ohno looked at him curiously and Nino shrugged. “He came alone last week, so I just assumed.”  
   
“Right.” Ohno sighed. “Yeah, I haven’t heard the full story from him, but it doesn’t sound good. It seems like Aiba-san’s been a big help to him though.”  
   
“That’s good to hear.” They fell silent for a long time, until Nino heaved a sigh. “… I can’t believe Aiba signed us up for that competition.”  
   
“You’re not looking forward to it?”  
   
“How can I?” Nino groaned. “It’s going to be embarrassing. I’m having trouble with the steps anyway, and now my partner is gonna keep disappearing… And it’s not like I can get extra help from either of the instructors. Especially not after last week.” He buried his face in his hands.  
   
“I’m sorry… That definitely _is_ my fault.” Ohno apologized, looking pained.  
   
“It’s fine.” Nino said glumly.  
   
“No, I-… I wish I could make it up to you somehow.”  
   
“It doesn’t matter. Even with help, I’m sure I’d still be terrible.”  
   
“That’s not true. I think anyone can learn to dance.”  
   
Nino lifted his head, fixing Ohno with a skeptical expression.  
   
“If you want help, I could try to teach you sometime.” Ohno said, surprising himself as the words left his mouth. It was too late to take them back, and he could kick himself for speaking without thinking first.  
   
Nino gaped at him for a moment, equally caught off guard by the sudden offer. “Ohno-san…” He said slowly. “…You’re _sure_ you’re not trying to pick me up?”  
 

  
**+++**


	11. Step Eleven

 

“Did you turn him down?” Aiba asked, twirling the phone cord around his index finger and leaning against the kitchen wall.

 _“Well, not exactly… I didn’t actually give him an answer. He got all flustered and embarrassed, even though I was just teasing. It was pretty amusing.”_ Nino chuckled.

Aiba frowned. “So… you think he really _wasn’t_ trying to hit on you?”

_“Um, no? I think he was just being a gentleman.”_

Aiba snorted. “Right.”

 _“Let’s not make things confusing, alright? You’re the one that told me it was a bad idea to fall for people while I’m being a woman.”_ Nino grumbled.

“Yeah, I know. Sorry.” Aiba chuckled. “You know I’m only teasing you.”

 _“Hm.”_ Nino grunted. _“So, how’re things at home?”_

“Okay I guess. Mum hasn’t been responding to the treatment for her ulcers, so they’re doing more tests to try and figure out what’s causing them. She went in for another biopsy yesterday. Things are okay at the restaurant though.”

_“I see…”_

“Yeah.” Aiba shrugged. “I’m trying not to worry about it too much.”

_“That’s good… I hear you’ve been getting along well with Sakurai-san.”_

“Yeah!” Aiba perked up. “We’ve been making a lot of progress!”

 _“…”_ Nino’s raised eyebrow was practically audible. _“How far have you gotten?”_

“We—“ Aiba broke off and frowned. Nino’s muffled snickering was _definitely_ audible. “Very funny. I meant progress with training Chubby.”

_“Sure.”_

“I’m serious. I’m not thinking about Sakurai that way at all. I’m being very professional.”

_“But he is attractive, you can’t deny that. Attractive in an awkward, stick-up-his-ass sort of way.”_

“I wouldn’t say he has a stick up his ass.” Aiba frowned. “Sure, he’s a little stiff sometimes, but—“

_“But I’m sure you can take care of that.”  
_

Aiba scowled at the phone receiver. “You’re not funny, Ninomiya.”

Nino cackled.

“Fine, I get it. I won’t tease you about Ohno anymore. Happy?”

_“Very. But even if Ohno is off-limits for me, there’s no reason you have to be so uptight about Sakurai.”_

“Um, yes there is actually.”

_“And what reason would that be? We’ve already established that he’s attractive, and that you’re willing to overlook his… awkwardness.”_

“Yes, but—“

_“And you’ve got full access to him. Well, at least to his house. He gave you a spare key, didn’t he?”_

“Yeah, but he—“

 _“So obviously he likes you on_ some _level.”_

“Nino, I’m sure that level is very platonic. You’re forgetting he has a girlfriend.”

_“Oh really? Have you seen her at all lately? It seems to me like his relationship went south with her weeks ago, Masaki.”_

“… I’m going to hang up.”

Nino laughed. _“Sorry. You know I’m half-messing with you.”_

“You’re putting ideas into my head. Jerk.”

_“My apologies… though, maybe someday you’ll thank me for it.”_

“Please shut up?” Aiba whined, trying not to smile even though Nino couldn’t see him. “I actually do have to hang up. I’ve got a restaurant to clean up.”

_“Okay. Night, Masaki.”_

“Good night! I’ll probably see you on Monday.”

 

**+++**

 

It was Sunday evening when Aiba got back to Tokyo. He got off the train at the station closest to Sakurai’s neighborhood and walked through the quiet streets with his kitbag slung over his shoulder. He called before he left Chiba to tell Sho that he would stop by when he returned, and he briefly considered calling again now as a heads up that he was on his way, but it was a cold night and he didn’t like the thought of taking his hands out of his coat pockets.

The lights were still on in Sakurai’s house when Aiba crossed the yard and climbed the porch steps. He turned his key in the lock and opened the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to set Chubby into a barking fit. Sakurai could very well be working, after all. “I’m back…” He said quietly, clicking the door shut behind himself and toeing off his shoes. Sakurai’s shoes were scattered all over the entrance and tangled up with Chubby’s leash. Aiba chuckled, putting his own shoes neatly beside each other despite the mess.

When he stepped into the living room, he had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Sakurai wasn’t working, the snoring coming from somewhere behind the couch was the first indication of that -the second being the feet sticking out from behind it. One sock was half on and the other missing all together. Aiba rounded the furniture to find Sho sprawled across the floor in the space between the couch and coffee table. There was a throw pillow under his head, a newspaper forgotten on his chest, and Chubby was snoozing across his legs with a sock in his mouth. The dog stirred at Aiba’s presence. Aiba grimaced, quickly crouching down and putting a finger to his lips, but of course that didn’t work. Chubby took one bleary-eyed look at him (out of his good eye) and exploded into a burst of frenzied yipping and wiggling.

“Shh, Chubby.” Aiba whispered, catching the puppy in his arms and trying to calm him down with reassuring petting.

Chubby didn’t understand the meaning of quiet though. Another loud bark was all it took for Sakurai to jolt awake, flying halfway into a sitting position before cracking his head off the corner of the coffee table and crashing back to the floor with a yelp to rival his dog’s.

Aiba clapped a hand over his mouth in wide-eyed alarm. “…Oh my god.” Putting Chubby down, he rushed around the table to kneel above Sakurai’s head and assess the damage. “Are you okay?!”

Sakurai blinked slowly up at him, face twisted in pain and confusion. “… I think I just blacked out.” He said, reaching up to touch his forehead and wince at what he felt.

“…You’re bleeding.” Aiba observed anxiously.

Sho grimaced at the red liquid on his fingertips. “Ouch.”

“I’m sorry.” Aiba apologized. “I tried not to wake you but I ended up surprising Chubby… Um, do you have any first aid stuff here?”

“Upstairs.” Sho answered, voice a little strained. “In the cupboard above the sink.”

“Okay. Stay here. I’ll get it.” Aiba nearly tripped over his feet in his hurry to scramble away to the stairs.

Chubby chased after him, no doubt mistaking his hurry for a game of chase. Sakurai’s first aid materials were seriously lacking. Aiba managed to find some disinfectant, cotton balls, and the sorry remains of a box of Band-Aids.

“I guess this will have to do.” Aiba said as he returned to the living room, being careful not to trip over Chubby and tumble down the stairs. He set everything down on the offending coffee table and knelt down again, gently pushing Chubby aside before he could clamber over Sakurai’s face. “You should probably sit up a little…” He reached out to help Sakurai up by the shoulders but stopped immediately when Sho’s face went pale. “…Or, maybe this is good enough for now.” He murmured, letting Sho rest his head on his lap instead. He began fumbling with the bottle of disinfectant, putting the cap aside on the table and soaking a cotton swab with a generous amount.

Sho grimaced a little as Aiba began dabbing at the cut on his forehead. The disinfectant bubbled as it cleaned the wound but didn’t sting much, and Aiba was being as gentle as possible. Sho was soon able to relax and lose himself in watching Aiba work. His concentrated face was endearingly serious and amusing at the same time. Aiba’s brow was pulled together with focus and concern, and his tongue poked slightly out of the corner of his mouth. Sho chuckled under his breath. “Thanks for patching me up.” He said.

“O-of course.” Aiba said quickly. “This is my fault anyway. I’m so sorry, Sakurai-san.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sho assured him. “It’s just a cut.”

Aiba bit his lip and set the reddened cotton ball aside. He rustled around in the Band-Aid box and then looked apologetically down at the man in his lap. “… I’m sorry, the cut isn’t very big, but… you don’t have any normal sized bandages left.” He held up the only option, a bandage half the size of Sho’s forehead, and winced apologetically.

Sho winced too. “Oh. Well, that’ll have to do I guess…” He said with a laugh. “It’s my own fault for not buying more.”

Aiba peeled the backing off and carefully stuck the ginormous bandage over the right side of Sho’s forehead, looking incredibly guilty as he did so. “There.” He said when he was done, and reached for the bottle of disinfectant to put the cap back on it.

Sho smiled up at him. “Thanks, Aiba-san.”

“Really, you don’t have to thank—“ Aiba started, but was cut off as Chubby leapt on his back out of nowhere with enough force to send a splash of the liquid in the bottle _out_ of the bottle… and down onto Sho’s face.

Aiba gaped in horror as Sho let out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a howl of pain, rolling off of Aiba’s lap and covering his left eye. And, to make things worse, he rolled right into the leg of the coffee table.

 

**+++**

 

Mao couldn’t help but feel nervous in the empty dance studio as Jun got the music ready in the stereo. It was quiet save for the sound of traffic passing on the street below, and they’d only bothered turning on some of the lights so the edges of the room were still full of shadows. It was a strange experience to be here without any of the couples in the class, and on a Sunday night instead of a Thursday. Jun pressed play and turned back to her as the opening notes of Frank Sinatra’s _Moon River_ began playing through the speakers, reverberating in the empty room and enveloping the two of them in rich sound. She took a deep breath and braced herself. It wasn’t like they hadn’t already started working on their routine together, it was just that the atmosphere had never felt this intimate when they were brainstorming.

“Ready?” Jun asked, only looking mildly apprehensive as he stopped in front of her with his hand raised.

She nodded and put her hand in his, her other on his arm, and tried not to shiver when his hand settled on her waist. This was no time to lose her professionalism, even if Jun was warm and smelled absolutely fantastic up close.

Jun stepped forward, and she stepped back with the fluid grace of years of lessons. By the time he swept her into the first turn she had lost herself in the ebbing rise and fall of the dance and smooth baritone of Sinatra’s voice. With the song on repeat it was easy to completely forget the time and just keep practicing, dipping and turning around the room in tempo with the song right up until a cough from the doorway startled them back to reality.

“O-oh.” Jun said as they came to a stop, turning to the woman in the doorframe. Mao checked her watch and was shocked to see that more than two hours had already passed. No wonder her feet were aching. “Yamamoto-san.” Jun continued, bowing to the woman in greeting. “I’m sorry. I hope it’s okay for us to use this space for practice. I know there’s no other classes here on Sundays so I thought it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“No, no. It’s fine, Matsumoto-san.” Yamamoto said, stepping into the room. Mao could see her easier away from the bright lights of the hallway, and she seemed like a kind looking older woman, even if she was carrying herself a little stiffly. “I just wasn’t expecting to find anyone here.”

“Sorry.” Jun bowed his head again, and then turned to Mao. “This is my friend, Inoue Mao. She’s been helping me instruct the class by being my partner. Oh, entering the competition was her idea.”

“Nice to meet you, Inoue-san.” Yamamoto said and bowed, and Mao mirrored the sentiment. “That was a lovely idea, dear.”

“Thank you.” Mao smiled, pleased that Jun looked rather proud out of the corner of her eye.

“Yamamoto-san is the owner of the dance school. My boss.”

“It’s more of a program, than a school.” Yamamoto corrected with a smile. “I…” She trailed off, and her smile faded.

Jun frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Yamamoto pursed her lips and turned to him with an apologetic look in her eyes. “… I was going to talk to you later this week, but since you’re here now I might as well get it over with. I’m sorry this is going to be sudden, and it’s not good news either.” She took a deep breath while Jun’s brow furrowed further. “I love this building, I’ve been running my dance program here for fifteen years, and I was hoping to keep you as a full-time instructor from now on if you were interested. But, there’s a ballet school that wants to buy this property for an extension of their programs… They’ve been pushing for a while now, and my husband has been ill lately. The school offered enough money that we wouldn’t have to worry about making ends meet for a long time.”

Jun blinked, stunned by this information. “… So, you’re closing?”

She nodded and bowed guiltily. “I'm going to accept their offer. I’m sorry, Matsumoto-san.”

Jun hurriedly reached out to urge her to straighten up. “I understand, of course. You don’t need to apologize, Yamamoto-san. I just-…” He took a moment to swallow. “When?”

“Not until the new year, so our dancers will still get the classes they paid for.”

“Well,” Jun smiled. “That’s not _too_ sudden then. I was afraid you’d say it was all over after this week.”

Yamamoto returned the smile but she still clearly felt bad about delivering this news. “You’re a good teacher, Matsumoto-san. If you ever need a reference please don’t hesitate to contact me. I’d be more than happy to help you however I can.” She pat him almost motherly on the arm before backtracking to the door. “I’ll let you get back to practicing.”

“Thank you.” Jun said and bowed. “I hope your husband gets well soon.” The smile melted off of Jun’s face once she had left, and his shoulders slumped.

Mao pursed her lips, eyeing his posture with concern. “I’m sorry, Jun-kun.” She said softly. “I know you loved teaching here.”

He sighed and forced a chuckle. “I’m just sick of looking for part-time jobs.”

Mao sighed too and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “… Let’s call it a night, okay?” She said, stepping away and gathering her coat and purse. “Come on. You pick the bar, and I’ll pay the tab.”

 

**+++**

 

Sho sighed as they came to a stop on the sidewalk in front of the Hospital Emergency Room entrance. From the corner of his eye, he watched Aiba chew on his lips and fiddle anxiously with his hands. “… It’s okay, you know.” Sho attempted to reassure him. “No permanent damage done.”

Aiba took a deep, shuddering breath, looking like he might be trying not to cry. “You have no idea how sorry I am, Sakurai-san.”

Sho shrugged. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m not mad.”

“…Does it still hurt?” Aiba asked tentatively, inching a little closer to peer at Sho’s irritated eye. It was unbelievably bloodshot, and the skin around it was puffy.

“It stings a little, and itches, but it’s not too bad.” Sho answered, resisting the urge to rub at it and no doubt make things worse. “Thanks for taking me to the hospital.”

Aiba frowned dejectedly. “You wouldn’t have been injured at all if I wasn’t so clumsy.”

“Trust me, Aiba-san, I’m clumsy too.” Sho chuckled, stepping closer to the curb and waving down an approaching taxicab. “I wouldn’t have been out of Band-Aids if that wasn’t the case.”

Aiba chuckled too. “I guess that’s true.”

The taxi door opened and Sho gestured for Aiba to get in ahead of him.

“Oh, no. It’s okay. I’ll just walk to the station.”

Sho frowned and checked his watch. “You won’t make it before the last train leaves.” He said, but Aiba still hesitated. “Come on.” Sho reached for his arm and pulled him towards the car. “I insist.”

Aiba sighed, clambering into the taxi and sliding to the far side of the seat so Sho could get in beside him. “My apartment is out of your way though.”

Sho shook his head and gave the driver his own address. “Forget it. You’re supposed to show up at my house in a few hours anyway. You might as well just stay over.”

The cab pulled out of the Hospital parking lot and merged into traffic, heading in the opposite direction of Aiba’s apartment. Aiba fidgeted awkwardly in his seat, picking at a rip in the knee of his jeans and staring down at his lap.

Sho chuckled, nudging Aiba’s arm with his elbow. “Relax, Aiba-kun. It’s not like you’re a bother to have around. I enjoy your company.”

Aiba could only meet Sho’s sincere smile for a moment before stumbling over a ‘thanks’ and facing the window. There was an unexpected jolt of hot electricity in his chest, and distracting himself by counting streetlights seemed like the best way to quell the feeling.

That said, Aiba ended up spending what was left of the night laying sleepless on Sho’s living room couch, buzzing with an unwanted mixture of lingering guilt and warm fuzzy feelings. He hadn’t lied when he told Nino he was adamantly ignoring Sho’s attractive male qualities, so of course he would be caught off guard by the sudden and powerful onset of attraction towards him. “We’re just friends.” He whispered to himself. “And only _barely!_ Don’t screw that up!” Despite the order, he couldn’t keep his gaze from drifting up past the second floor banister and settling on Sho’s closed bedroom door. He sighed, willing his imagination to stop being so overactive so he could get at least a _little_ rest before Sho got up for work.

He blamed this situation _entirely_ on Ninomiya, of course.

 

+++

 

Ohno looked up slowly when Mao burst into his office. He blinked sleepily between the tense pacing she immediately commenced in front of his desk, and the clock on his computer screen. “…Why is everybody coming in so late today?” He wondered aloud. “Even Sho-kun called the morning off sick, apparently. And that’s not like him.”

“My mother gave me a talk this morning.” Mao spoke up, continuing to pace back and forth agitatedly. Her boots made soft rhythmic thunking noises that Ohno found himself nodding along to. “She wants me to get a haircut.”

Ohno raised a curious eyebrow. “…Is that bad?”

“Apparently, your mother told _my_ mother that you like girls with short hair.” Mao scowled.

Ohno snorted. “I’m sure she didn’t say anything about ‘girls’.”

“I’m sure you’re right. But my mother has no qualms with assuming these things. Just like she assumes I keep running off to spend time with _you_ in secret every time I slip out to practice with Jun.”

Ohno winced at her tone. “She’s really determined to set us up, isn’t she?”

Mao nodded, finally dropping into the chair across from his desk. “Relentlessly. She thinks I’m crazy about you but too embarrassed and stubborn to admit it to her. I keep telling her that I’m not, but she just won’t listen! It’s been like this as long as I can remember. Mother knows what’s ‘best’ and won’t hear anything different.” She sighed heavily. “I don’t know how to get through to her, and we’ve got a deadline now.”

Ohno frowned. “…Deadline?”

“She’s inviting you and your family over for a dinner party at our place. This weekend coming. She’s all excited about it, wants me to get my haircut beforehand. I’m almost positive she’s going to outright announce that I’m in love with you and ask you to formally date me.”

“My god. She’s turning it into some sort of formal arrangement?” He felt his insides turn icy at the thought of such an awkward situation. “We’ll be put on the spot in front of everybody.”

“ _Literally_ everybody. She’s inviting the big shots from both companies to come too. The merger deal is almost closed, so she wants to celebrate coming to an agreement between the companies too.”

Ohno swore colorfully.

Mao nodded, understanding of his choice of words. “We’re totally frigged. Unless you want to announce that you’re gay and I want to announce that I’m in love with someone who makes less than the guy that drives my mother’s car and doesn’t even love me back, and we’re okay with embarrassing both of our families in front of several other important guests… we need to come up with a better plan. Fast.”

Ohno flipped the notepad open on his desk to a new page and readied his favorite ballpoint pen. “Let’s start thinking.”

 

**+++**

 

Sho took his time looping his tie into a neat knot while he waited for the coffee pot to finish brewing. It was refreshing to not be in a hurry to get out the door for once, and despite the shenanigans of the night before he actually felt well rested. Another rarity.

Chubby was still upstairs in his ‘nest’ on the bathroom floor. Sho would normally have let him run loose after going out for his morning pee, but Aiba was still sleeping soundly on the couch and Sho didn’t want Chubby to wake him. It was probably strange for Sho to feel bad for Aiba when _he_ was the injured one, but the taller man had seemed really distraught over the whole ordeal and Sho wanted to let him rest as long as he could.

That time was running short though. After waking up with his alarm and seeing his reflection Sho had decided to call the morning off sick, but it was nearing the noon hour and about time for him to leave. Sho poured his mug of coffee and padded out into the living room, inhaling the steam and rich aroma wafting up at him from the liquid energy.

Aiba’s long limbs were stretched across the full length of the couch, one arm above his head and the other slung across his stomach. The blanket Sho had provided him with was bunched up and tangled around his legs and one of his socks had somehow nearly worked itself right off his foot during the night. Sho sat on the corner of the coffee table and smiled, amused by the quiet snores escaping Aiba’s parted lips. His hair was a wild mess, sticking out at unexplainable angles, and his sweater was pushed up past his stomach.

Sho’s chuckle died in his throat as he observed the hand splayed across Aiba’s lean abdomen, suddenly all too aware of the masculinity in each finger spread out on bared skin. His eyes zeroed in on the trail of dark hair just above his waistband before he could stop himself. Sho could already feel a hot flush of embarrassment and god knows what else burning his ears and cheeks. He tore his eyes away from Aiba’s midriff to land on his face, suddenly afraid to be caught staring. And why _was_ he staring? Sitting here so content to watch another grown man sleep, even Sho knew that was creepy behavior. And Aiba _was_ a grown man. Despite his usual childlike exuberance and affinity for puppies, those long dark eyelashes fluttering gently against strong cheekbones suddenly seemed nothing like those of a sleeping _child’s_.

Sho gulped, letting his eyes linger just a second longer before reaching out and nudging Aiba awake –perhaps with a little more force than necessary.

Aiba’s long lashes blinked slowly in confusion at his surroundings, large brown eyes dark from sleep. “Sakurai-san…” He said after a moment, taking in Sho’s presence and battered appearance, and probably remembering the events of the previous night.

Sho forced away the confusion in his head and smiled as brightly as he could manage, fearing that Aiba’s tone and formality meant he was about to start apologizing again. “Good morning.” He greeted, getting to his feet with the intention of escaping as soon as possible. “I have to go to work now, but there’s coffee in the kitchen if you want some.” He gestured with his own mug and then gulped the contents down.

He quickly realized that it was still too hot to gulp comfortably.

 

**+++**

 

“…What if you brought a date?” Mao said, swallowing the last bite of her sandwich and dusting the crumbs off her hands and into the takeout box balanced on her lap.

Ohno frowned. “Why don’t _you_ bring a date?” He retorted, taking a defiant slurp of his chocolate milk.

“No way will I find a suitable guy between now and Friday. And it’s not like he could fake it.” Mao rolled her eyes. “My mother would interrogate him, and probably have a background check done.”

“…Wow.”

“Seriously though, _you_ could!”

“No way. Do you know what my father would do if I showed up at such a big occasion with a guy for a date? Have a heart attack, then fire and disown me on his way to the hospital.”

“Well I didn’t mean you should bring a _guy._ Can’t you find a girl to pretend to be your longtime secret girlfriend for one night?”

Ohno shook his head. “Mao-chan, you’re the only girl I know well enough to ask something like that. And I haven’t even known you for very long. Any acquaintance would probably not be very understanding if I dropped them after just one dinner party, or it became apparent that I was just using them.”

Mao looked thoughtful. “Then… do you know any believable looking cross-dressers?”

Ohno snorted. “None that aren’t still mad at me for breaking things off with them.”

“Oh.” Mao pouted. “There must be someone you can ask!”

“Honestly, I can’t think of anyone—“

“Ninomiya!” Mao exclaimed suddenly. “You were getting kinda friendly with her, weren’t you?”

“Oh god, no.” Ohno flushed. “No way in hell! Every time I run into her I just make a fool of myself. She probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert, always trying to make moves on her.”

“Whoa, have there been incidents beyond the kiss?” Mao raised an eyebrow.

“Not really ‘incidents’.” Ohno complained, scratching his head. “Just normal conversations where I say stupid suggestive sounding things. I offered to give her one-on-one help with her dancing last week! Of course she was suspicious of my intentions!”

Mao laughed loudly, throwing her head back against the top of the chair. “Smooth!”

Ohno pouted indignantly. “But I wasn’t even trying to be!” He protested.

“Did she accept though? Were you smooth enough to accidentally win her over?”

“Of course not.” His pout deepened. “And I don’t _plan_ to, so forget it. Ninomiya is not an option.”

Mao’s exasperated sigh was cut off by a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Ohno called, and the door swung open.

“Hi.” Sho greeted them both, stepping inside the office. “I got a memo that you needed help with some sort of secret plan?...” He frowned, fixed with Ohno’s blank wide-eyed stare. Mao was covering her mouth, either in horror or an effort not to laugh. Sho felt his ears burning with embarrassment. “Sorry I’m late…” He tried, but Ohno remained petrified. “Christ, Ohno-kun. Is it that awful looking?” He touched the bandage on his forehead self-consciously, feeling his eye begin to itch again.

Ohno finally snapped out of it. “Sho-san…?”

“Yes.” Sho scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets to resist rubbing his swollen eye. “It’s me.”

Ohno exhaled like he’d been holding his breath since Sho came in. “Thank _God._ I thought the zombie apocalypse had started.” He said, honestly relieved.

Mao laughed so hard that she slid right out of her chair.

In revenge, Sho grumpily stole her seat.

 

**+++**


	12. Step Twelve

 

“Ouch!” Aiba yelped, jumping back a step as Nino trod on his toes for the third time.

“Sorry.” Nino replied curtly, red-faced with embarrassment and frustration. The couple to their right was looking on curiously and, from the corner of his eye, Nino could see Matsumoto eyeing them with awkward hesitancy. No doubt he wanted to intervene and correct whatever was wrong, but couldn’t bring himself to come over. “This is so humiliating.” Nino hissed as Aiba took his hand again and they returned to the routine.

“Just relax, okay?” Aiba said with a kind smile that only further darkened Nino’s foul mood. “We can do this.”

“No. We can’t.” Nino countered through clenched teeth. Every other couple in the room had clearly improved from the beginning of the classes, but for some reason Nino and Aiba seemed to still be stuck in the early awkward -and painful- stages.

“Hey.” Mao interrupted them quietly, perhaps a little uncomfortably. Across the room, Matsumoto was completely avoiding looking in their direction. “Can I help?”

Nino pursed his lips while Aiba smiled and nodded, welcoming the assistance. “Thanks, Inoue-san.”

Mao returned the smile. “Aiba-san, your technique is looking really good. Just keep it up.”

Aiba beamed.

“So that means I’m the problem?” Nino asked, a little more stiffly than he meant to. “I don’t understand. When I practice by myself I have no problem with the steps.”

“The problem isn’t your footwork.” Mao clarified. “I think you just need to learn to relax when you’re with your partner.”

“’Relax’.” Nino repeated bitterly.

“It’ll come naturally if you practice together more often.”

“That’s just not possible. Our schedules don’t match up these days.” Nino said and then sighed, seeing the guilt suddenly weigh on Aiba’s features. “It’s not your fault, Masaki.”

Mao looked awkwardly between them. “It’s not too late if you want to get extra help from Matsumoto-kun and I.”

Nino shot a glance in Matsumoto’s direction. The instructor met his gaze for a split second and then quickly turned away. “… I don’t think that would be a comfortable situation for any of us.” Nino answered somberly, turning back to Mao.

She sighed but didn’t argue that point.

“Okay, that’s it for tonight guys!” Matsumoto called, shutting off the music.

Nino slipped out of Aiba’s hold and made for the door, not bothering to stay for the closing pep-talk. He pulled his coat on as he hurried down the old staircase, hearing Aiba’s footsteps close on his heels.

“Nino! Wait up!” Aiba called, bursting out of the building and onto the sidewalk. Big flakes of snow were floating gently down from the sky, melting as they hit the ground. He caught Nino by the arm, forcing him to stop and turn. “Hold on a second.”

“Look, Masaki. I just-…” Ohno was huddled against the wall of the building with a cigarette between his fingers. He averted his curious gaze when Nino noticed him. “…I just don’t think we can do this. For whatever reason, I keep screwing us up.”

“It’s okay—“

“No, it isn’t.” Nino sighed, clearly stressed out. “Maybe you’re okay with screwing up in front of crowds of people at the competition, but I can’t do that. And realistically we just don’t have time to get better.” He paused, watching as the other members of the class trickled out of the building. “…The competition is in three weeks.”

Aiba bit his lip and let go of Nino’s arm. “… So you want to drop out of the competition?”

“I-…” Nino hesitated. It hurt to meet Aiba’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Masaki.”

“Please don’t.” Said another voice. They both turned to see Mao standing in the doorway. Ohno looked on with raised eyebrows as she too stepped out onto the sidewalk. “Please don’t quit, Ninomiya-san.”

Nino frowned, but Mao continued before he could question her.

“This is a selfish request, but please stay. Or at least think about it.”

Nino looked between Mao and Aiba’s sincere expressions, not sure what he should say.

Aiba’s phone rang, and he looked hesitantly between Nino and Sakurai’s name on the display screen before deciding to answer. “Hello?” A crease formed in his brow as he listened to the voice on the other end. “Uh, tonight?...” His gaze turned to Nino again.

Nino sighed, rolling his eyes a little. “Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Really?” Aiba covered the phone with his hand and asked, wide-eyed and hopeful.

“Just go.” Nino couldn’t help letting an amused smile creep onto his face. “Don’t keep your boyfriend waiting.”

Aiba frowned at him in mock annoyance. “Thanks Nino.” He said, giving Nino a quick one-armed hug before darting to the crosswalk and speaking into the phone again. “Sure! I’m on my way…”

Nino watched until Aiba had safely reached the other side of the street before fixing Mao with a curious frown. “…Why?” He asked. “I understand that Aiba wants me to stay, but why do you?”

Mao looked away sheepishly. “Because, Jun-kun will blame himself if you quit. I know him, and I know he’ll feel like he failed himself as a teacher if you leave. Even if the awkward situation between you and him isn’t your reason for going. Plus, this may be his last opportunity to be a dance instructor –at least for a while. The program is closing after the competition, so this is kind of the grand finale. I want it to be a happy ending, if possible… Do you understand?”

Nino nodded. “… I’m sorry, Inoue-san. I never wanted to get between you and Matsumoto-san. It just… got out of my control.”

Mao smiled. “No hard feelings. Just… let Ohno-kun give you a ride home. Okay?”

Nino blinked, startled. Mao’s smile turned into a grin, and from the corner of his eye Nino saw Ohno’s jaw drop. “Huh?” Both men echoed at the same time.

Mao laughed, a little evilly, and beckoned Ohno over. “Borrow my bike, okay?”

“And how the hell are _you_ planning to get home?” Ohno demanded, crushing the butt of his cigarette beneath the toe of his boot.

“With Jun-kun, of course. I’m sure he’ll give me a lift.” She winked, thumping Ohno on the back before shoving a set of keys into his hand and returning to the building.

Ohno pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed under his breath as the door shut behind her.

“I… didn’t agree to this.” Nino pointed out, feeling a little bewildered.

“Me neither.” Ohno replied, glaring at the keys in his hand.

“Well, you don’t have to. I can walk to the station.”

“No,” Ohno shook his head. Looking up, they could see Mao already watching from the studio windows on the third floor. She waved cheekily. He sighed. “She’ll murder me if I don’t go along with whatever she’s up to.” He began walking the short distance to the blue motorbike that was parked against the curb. “Sorry, but keeping her happy is kind of my side-job these days.”

Nino sighed, giving in and accepting the helmet that was offered to him. While he buckled it under his chin and buttoned up his coat, he watched Ohno check an incoming text message on his phone. He couldn’t see the contents, but Ohno’s frown deepened and he fixed Nino with an odd look before putting the cell away and straddling the bike. It rumbled to life, and Nino climbed on awkwardly behind him.

 

 

**+++**

 

“Sakurai-san?” Aiba called as he stepped into the entranceway. Chubby came bounding over immediately, wriggling and tripping over all the scattered shoes with unbeatable enthusiasm. Aiba set his own shoes aside and dropped to a crouch, letting the gangly dog clamber into his arms and lick his chin. “Hey, Chubby-chan.” He cooed. “You’re such a big boy, aren’t you? Such a good puppy dog.”

“In the kitchen, Aiba-kun!” Sho called.

Aiba placed a quick kiss on the top of the dog’s head before letting him run free and standing up. He found Sho setting two plates on the kitchen counter beside a pizza box. “Hey.” He greeted.

Sho looked up and smiled at him. “Hey,” he responded. “Um, sorry for inviting you over so suddenly. I felt like having a pizza and movie night, but thought it would be pretty depressing alone…” He turned to open the fridge. “Beer?”

“Sure.” Aiba chuckled at Sho’s slightly frazzled demeanor. “Thanks for inviting me. I can never pass up free pizza.”

 

**+++**

 

“H-here.” Nino stammered. “This is my building.”

The silence around them was almost deafening when Ohno pulled up to the curb and killed the loud growl of the engine. “Sorry.” Ohno said as Nino released the iron hold around his midriff and got shakily to his feet. “I haven’t driven one of these in years, and my mind’s somewhere else tonight… even more than it usually is.”

“Well.” Nino swallowed, heart pounding from the ride. “That’s reassuring…” He pulled the helmet off his head, careful not to disturb his wig, and put it down on the seat. “Good night, Ohno-san. Thanks for the drive.” He bowed his head and then hurried to stride past the bike and up the walk to his apartment building. He could feel Ohno’s eyes on him as he walked, and he was almost within reach of the staircase when his name was called.

“Ninomiya-san, wait!”

Nino stopped and turned.

Ohno was standing beside the bike now, helmet in his hands, looking incredibly anxious. He hesitated for a long moment before putting his helmet next to Nino’s and taking a few steps forward. “I-… I don’t want to have to ask you this, but Mao texted me before we left and-… Well, we’re kind of desperate at this point. The party is in two days, and we need-… well, _I_ need-…”

Nino frowned, watching Ohno search for the right words and grow increasingly more red-faced and agitated. “Can I assume that this time you _are_ trying to ask me out?”

Ohno turned even redder, shoulders slumping in defeat. “Kind of.” He admitted. “But not on a _date_! This is… a business arrangement, so you’ll be compensated for--” He cut himself off with an expression of horror and practically dove down to bow on his hands and knees. “No! I’m so sorry, that makes it sound like I think you’re some sort of prostitute! I didn’t mean it like that, I swear.” He groaned pitifully, hanging his head. “This is mortifying…” He whined to himself.

“Uh, just calm down.” Nino stepped forward to pull him into an upright kneeling position. “Explain it clearly, okay? You’re confusing me.”

Ohno took a deep breath, looking completely forlorn with a smudge of dirt on his forehead. “I need someone to pretend to be my secret girlfriend at a dinner party with mine and Mao-chan’s parents this Saturday. I’m not actually trying to _date_ you, so don’t worry about that. This is all Mao’s scheming, and she wanted me to ask you because you said you’ve been having trouble with your dancing.”

Nino frowned. “…Yes. So?”

“If you do this for us, then I can help you get better before the competition.” He hesitantly got back to his feet. “If there’s anything I’m confident about, it’s my dancing. And this way you can get extra help without needing to make things more awkward between you and Matsumoto. It’d clear my conscience a bit with regards to that incident too, for that matter…” He bit his lip, watching Nino consider the offer. “…Please, Ninomiya-san? It’d mean the world if you could help us.”

There was something about the way Ohno was looking at him with such an honest, hopeful, expression. The way the snow was settling on his messy helmet-hair, and the way he didn’t seem to care or notice that his clothes were dirty from kneeling on the ground. It made Nino’s pulse stutter uncomfortably. It reminded him of the way Aiba had made him feel when he first fell head-over-heels.

It was terrifying.

“O-okay.” He stammered before he could clearly think things through.

Ohno’s face broke into a stunning grin that left Nino so momentarily star-struck that he actually let out a squeak of surprise upon being swept into a tight embrace. “Thank you so much!” Ohno exclaimed, relief evident in his tone. “Thank you thank you _thank you_!”

 

 

**+++**

 

“… Any tattoos or piercings?”

After the movie ended, their calm pizza and movie night had somehow turned into a short-lived drinking game and then a game of 20 questions.

Aiba grinned. “No tattoos. One piercing, here.” He pushed his hair back and pointed to the ring in the middle of his left ear. “What about you?” He retorted, setting his empty beer bottle down on the coffee table among the growing collection. “Ah, what a waste of a question. I’m sure you don’t, Mr. Sensible. Can I take it back?”

Sho chuckled, popping the cap off another bottle and handing it over. “I actually _did_ have a couple piercings.” He scratched the back of his neck self-consciously, met by Aiba’s wide-eyed surprise and interest. “One in my earlobe, the other… my navel.” He took a large gulp of his own drink. “But it’s been awhile since then. I took them out when I started job-hunting in college.”

“Whoa…” Aiba breathed in awe. “You must have been pretty wild back in the day, huh?”

“Not at all!” Sho laughed, waving him off with clear embarrassment. “I don’t think I even know how to be wild… I mean, I got the piercings done in high school, sort of because I wanted to rebel against my parents… but mostly because my friends were egging me on.” He chuckled. “You should have seen the panic attack I had when it was being done… Not cool at all.”

Aiba laughed. “I can imagine that perfectly. No offense, Sakurai-kun.”

“The wildest thing I’ve done since then… is probably adopting Chubby on a whim.”

“Do you regret that?”

“Adopting Chubby?” Sho let his gaze roam to the dog sprawled out on the floor in front of the television, snoring obnoxiously with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sho smiled. “Of course not. You’ve been a lifesaver when it comes to managing him, really, and I really do love having the company. It makes a big difference to me.”

Aiba swallowed dryly as Sho made eye contact with him again. He was feeling too warm, and the alcohol wasn’t entirely to blame. “… Whose company?” The question left his lips before he could stop it, but he wanted an answer more than he wanted to take the words back. “… Mine, or Chubby’s?” He continued when Sho seemed confused.

“Uh-…” Sho hesitated, looking alarmingly like a deer caught in headlights. The awkward tension rapidly became unbearable

“Sorry, I asked way more than one question-“ Aiba started, but Sho surprised him by blurting out an answer before he could properly diffuse the situation.

“Both.” Sho said, maybe a little louder than necessary. He licked his lips and continued a little cooler. “Both of you, of course. I think… well, you’re a good friend. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Or-… everything that you’ve done for _Chubby_ , I guess.” He chuckled awkwardly.

Aiba took a short breath and looked away, lifting his bottle to his lips again. “Both…” He said quietly. “I’m here for both of you.”

 

 

**+++**

 

Mao’s phone buzzed in the pocket of her thick leather jacket and she struggled to pull it out around the seatbelt. “Ah, here’s good Jun-kun. Just pull up here.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind driving you right up to the door…”

“No, no, no. Just in case my mother’s looking out the window… I don’t want to chance her seeing you.” She finally got the phone free. “It’s just, I’m supposed to be with Ohno right now.” She explained, and then slid the phone open with a raised eyebrow. “Speak of the devil…” She murmured, eyes scanning over the message intently. “Yes!” She suddenly shrieked, startling Jun into bumping the curb as he parked.

“Jesus, Mao.” He cursed quietly, straightening out.

“Sorry!” Mao replied, only mildly abashed. “It’s just- this is so exciting. You have no idea how relieved I am right now. Oh thank god she said yes!” She squealed, wriggling around in her seat with almost childlike excitement.

“What?” Jun questioned, utterly bewildered. “Who? Who said yes, to what?”

“It doesn’t matter!” She laughed giddily, unbuckling her seatbelt and putting her phone away again. “I’m saaaaaaaaved!” She reached out, impulsive in her elatedness, squeezing him in a tight hug at an awkward angle and then planting a kiss on his cheek before hopping out of the car with a wave and a grin.

Jun watched her practically skip down the sidewalk through the falling snow. As she turned the corner, he let his fingers tentatively rest on his assaulted cheek, feeling even more bewildered than before.

 

 

**+++**

 

“Let’s get you to bed~”

“I’m not that drunk.” Sho complained.

“You’re drunk enough to need help getting up the stairs.” Aiba countered, supporting him from behind as they made their way slowly up the staircase.

“I don’t need help to go up.” Sho frowned. “I just don’t _want_ to go up. And you’re nearly as drunk as I am!”

“You have work tomorrow! You need to sleep this off.”

Sho continued to grumble, but let Aiba guide him to his bedroom.

“Get changed, okay? I’ll go get you some water.” But when Aiba came back, tall glass of cold water in hand, Sho was sitting on the foot of his bed in the dark with his shirt mostly unbuttoned but otherwise still fully-clothed. “… Don’t tell me you need help?” Aiba sighed warily.

“And if I said I did?” Sho asked cheekily.

Aiba sighed again, set the glass down on Sho’s dresser, and then strode with determination to the bed. He would normally never have had the nerve to reach out and finish slipping the buttons free on Sho’s shirt, or at least would have had the presence of mind not to purposely, daringly, let his fingers brush over the bared skin of Sho’s chest and abdomen in the process. Obviously, it was the beer influencing him. “Sakurai-san, are you always so helpless when you’re drunk?” He chuckled, finishing with the buttons and pushing the shirt’s white material off of Sho’s muscular shoulders.

Sho laughed with obvious surprise, and maybe a little nervous shiver as his skin was bared to the air. “Why, are you planning to take advantage of me Aiba-san?”

Aiba paused, leaving the shirt bunched up and effectively pinning Sho’s arms behind his back. “I could leave you like this…” He mused with a grin.

“So the animal lover is secretly a sadist?” Sho raised an eyebrow.

Aiba’s grin widened but he shrugged innocently. “Maybe, but I guess I’ll go easy on you tonight.” That said, he freed Sho’s arms and tossed the shirt aside.

 

**+++**

 

Nino grunted irritably, staring up at the annoying blankness of his ceiling. He’d been lying there for four hours, staring at the same unchanging blank slate.

He felt like he was about to go completely bonkers.

“The hell with that.” He grumbled to himself, kicking his blankets off with unnecessary aggression and clambering out of the bed. “I clearly lost it hours ago.”

Stumbling through the apartment to his cramped bathroom, he relieved himself in the dark and didn’t bother flicking on the light until he had already washed and dried his hands.

“Oh sweet Jesus.” He glared at the mirror. His hair was a sweaty mess from the wig cap, and he’d done a half-assed job of removing his makeup before going to bed. Some ungodly combination of mascara and eyeliner was smeared and smudged on his skin like two nasty black eyes. He reached for the bottle of makeup remover and poured a couple globs directly on his face before rubbing it into his skin with force that would have made an aesthetician cringe.

He was frustrated, and in his mind reasonably so.

“Stupid stupid stupid…” He muttered, blindly turning on the faucet and then bending down to splash the freezing water on his face.

By the time he crawled back into bed, face a little numb, he’d ordered himself to shut off any more troublesome feelings for Ohno or any other men- at least until after this ridiculous cross dressing thing was over with. He didn’t want to break any more hearts, least of all his own for a second time.

 

**+++**

 

Sho wasn’t entirely sure how he came to be lying shirtless on his bed with Aiba Masaki sprawled beside him. Well, he remembered the ‘shirtless’ part, and his skin was still tingling at the memory. He also vaguely recalled grabbing Aiba’s wrist and pulling him down onto the mattress with some sort of bizarre, whiny, excuse. In the hour or so since then, there had been a lot of pointless slurred conversation, and bubbly laughter, but Sho couldn’t remember what was said or what had been so funny.

He turned his head to see what was visible of Aiba in the dark room. Aiba was breathing a little heavily, trying to get his breath back after laughing so hard, there was still a toothy smile on his face.

“I don’t blame Ninomiya for having a crush on you.” Sho spoke suddenly, surprising himself just as much as Aiba.

“Huh?” Aiba looked at him, perplexed.

“I mean, you’re good looking. And nice.” Sho elaborated. “You must have girls falling for you all the time!”

“Uh…” Aiba looked away. “Well, not really. You definitely have more success with women than I do.”

“No way!” Sho exclaimed, rolling onto his side to face Aiba fully. “I was really shy and geeky up until I finished university, so hardly anyone was interested in dating me. I’ve only had three girlfriends, and all of them left me in the end. I think I’m hopeless.” He laughed. “But what about you?”

“…Hm?”

“How many girlfriends have you had?”

Aiba stared up at the ceiling, chewing his lip for a long moment before speaking. “One.” He said. “For a couple months in junior high.”

Sho gaped at him. “…You’re kidding. One?! Seriously?”

Aiba nodded.

“In junior high?!” Another nod. “And you’ve seriously gone single ever since?!” Sho shook his head in awe. “That’s crazy, man.”

“No, I-… I’ve had a few relationships since then. Only one was really serious though.”

“Oh.” Sho blinked and frowned. “But you just said…” He trailed off in confusion.

Aiba, still biting his lip, glanced nervously at Sho from the corner of his eye for a moment before turning back to the ceiling.

“Oh.” Sho said again, realizing what this probably meant. “… Relationships with men?” He asked tentatively.

Aiba glanced at him again, releasing his lip with a shaking breath. “Yeah.”

“Oh.” Sho said a third time, not sure what else he could say. “I see.”

Aiba held his gaze for another heartbeat before suddenly sitting up. “I guess I should go.”

“No, wait.” Sho reached out and caught his wrist. “You don’t have to.”

Aiba looked back at him, expression uncertain. “…It’s late.”

“Exactly. We’re both drunk, and tired. It’s late, so you might as well just stay here.” He pulled gently, imploringly, on Aiba’s wrist.

“’Here’ on your bed?” Aiba questioned, though he did lie back down. “You don’t think this is weird?”

“Of course not.” Sho said seriously, though his heart was racing at the bizarre audacity of what he was suggesting. He wriggled and kicked the covers down until they could both get under them. “It doesn’t bother me at all.” He declared, and then for good measure added: “I want you to stay tonight, Aiba-kun.”

Aiba studied his sincere expression for a long moment before letting a tentative smile brighten his anxious features. “Thanks.” He said quietly, pulling the covers up to his neck and closing his eyes.

Sho forced himself to try and sleep as well.

 

 **+++**  

 


	13. Step Thirteen

There was something bizarrely intimate about tiptoeing around his own bedroom in the early morning, being careful not to wake the person still sleeping in his bed while he got dressed and ready to leave for work. Aiba had woken up just before Sho left, greeting him ‘good morning’ with a bashful smile, tousled hair, and voice deep and husky from sleep.

 _‘It’s okay, you can sleep in.’_ Sho had said, gesturing for him not to bother sitting up. _‘It’s still early.’_

The whole scene was so domestic; Sho couldn’t stop replaying it in his mind. He was particularly concerned that it made him feel more warm and fuzzy than uncomfortable.

“You’re very quiet today, Sho-kun.” Ohno observed, fiddling with a box of staples. Sho just grunted in response. “I think Mao-chan is coming soon…” The box popped open, spilling staples down onto the desk and floor. Ohno sighed and put the almost empty box down, but made no move to deal with the mess. He instead began rolling a pencil back and forth on the desk surface.

“Ohno-kun…” Sho began, shifting in his seat. “What do you think about Aiba Masaki?”

“…Aiba?” Ohno echoed, audibly distracted by the pencil.

“Yeah, I mean… would you…?” He trailed off awkwardly.

Ohno tilted his head to the side, a crease in his brow. “Sleep with him?” He finished.

Sho spluttered a little. “That’s not exactly what I was going to say… But would you?”

Ohno scratched his chin thoughtfully. He hadn’t shaved that morning, and there was a patch of short black stubble growing there. “Probably.” He shrugged noncommittally. “If it was a one time thing.”

Sho frowned at his answer.

“I mean, if it was just sex.” Ohno continued, as though Sho needed clarification. “He’s not really my type, so I don’t think I’d want to _date_ him or anything.”

“… I see.” Sho chewed on his bottom lip.

Ohno studied his anxious behavior curiously. “…Why?”

“Uh, well, he was at my place last night and we started talking about girls… Well, _I_ started talking about girls, and then he told me he was gay.”

“Oh.” Ohno considered this briefly. “And… you wanted to set _me_ up with him?” He smiled crookedly.

Sho flushed. “I was just wanted to hear what you thought.”

“Uh huh…” Ohno looked amused for some reason, and it only made Sho more uncomfortable.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Ohno making a little mountain out of some of the staples and Sho picking at a stray thread on his tie. Finally, Sho broke the quiet by clearing his throat awkwardly. “… So, when did you know?”

Ohno looked up questioningly.

Sho scratched the back of his head. “I was just wondering what makes someone realize that they’re gay… I mean, did you _always_ know?”

Ohno chuckled quietly, knocking his mountain flat and leaning back in his chair. “I don’t think any kid is _born_ thinking about his sexuality.” He answered. “Me? I tried to be ‘normal’ and have crushes on girls when I was little. Like, elementary school age.” He picked up the pencil and began twirling it between his fingers. “I can still see a girl and think ‘She’s pretty, she has a nice personality, and I like being around her’, take Mao-chan, for example. But I can only see Mao-chan as a friend because that _real,_ _animalistic_ attraction is missing between us.” He tapped the pencil against the desk. “By that, I mean sexual attraction.”

“Oh.” Sho laced his fingers, listening intently. It was rare to get so many words out of Ohno.

“I figured that out in my second year of junior high, but I didn’t come out until the senior year of high school. That was a rough year, especially at home. It was a relief when I finally left for Canada.” He chuckled wryly. “I knew people who were scared shitless to study abroad, but I couldn’t wait to get out of the country…” He sighed and smiled. “Any other questions?”

Sho looked down, picking at his tie again. “… Who was it?”

“Hm?”

“When you figured it out, who was the guy?”

Ohno’s smile faltered a little. “… My best friend.” He answered. “Technically, my _only_ friend. I was quiet and socially clueless back then too, probably even more than I am now, but he still hung out with me.” He shrugged. “We started drifting apart in high school. I got a fake ID and used it to go to gay bars and clubs while everyone thought I was at cram school. Otherwise, I didn’t really have any social life. Then at the beginning of senior year we started hanging out more often again… I bought us alcohol, he was impressed, but I ended up drinking too much and saying more than I should have.” He took a deep breath. “That was the end of our friendship. And before the end of the week, the whole school knew who and what I was.”

Sho winced. “… I’m sorry, Ohno-kun.”

Ohno shrugged and smiled. “It was years ago. No big deal.”

The intercom beeped, and Ohno quickly put it on speaker.

“Ohno-san, you have a visitor here to see you.”

“Ok, send her in.” Ohno got to his feet with a weary sigh.

“Mao?”

“Probably.” Ohno answered, running a hand through his hair. “Well, hopefully… Because otherwise it’s probably-“ A knock on the door interrupted him and he stepped round the desk to open it. “-Ninomiya-san.”

“Hi, Ohno-san.” Said the woman on the other side, stepping into the office as Ohno gestured for her to do so. Sho tried not to look too shocked by her arrival, he hadn’t expected to see her _here_ of all places. “Oh, and Sakurai-san.” Ninomiya greeted, nodding her head towards him. She looked almost as uncomfortable as Ohno did, and Sho quickly got to his feet.

“Uh, here. You can have my seat.” He said, side-stepping towards the door. “I should get going anyway.” He shot Ohno a questioning look while Ninomiya turned away to sit down, but all he received in return was a mouthed ‘later’.

 

+++

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Mao apologized when she finally burst into the office. “I barely escaped my mother’s clutches with my hair still intact.” She pouted, stroking her long wavy locks protectively.

Ohno chuckled; glad to be free of the uncomfortable silence he and Ninomiya had been stewing in for the last fifteen minutes. Ninomiya looked equally relieved. “Well, let’s get right to business.” Ohno suggested, beckoning Mao over. She tossed her coat onto the coat rack in the corner and plopped obediently onto the edge of his desk.

“Right.” She said, crossing her arms. “The party is tomorrow night, so before then you two are going to have to learn to act like you’re comfortable together.” She looked pointedly between them both and sighed. “Clearly, we have a lot of work to do.”

Ohno frowned. “How comfortable?”

“That depends on how long you two have been ‘dating’.” Mao clarified. “Let’s say… three months? Maybe three and a half? That’s probably long enough to be potentially serious, but not so long that it would be strange for you not to have met his parents yet.” She mused. “Luckily the formal setting means nobody will find it weird if you’re not all openly lovey-dovey. Basically you’ll just need to get to know each other well beforehand, so nobody will see through our little charade. It won’t be too bad.” “But I have to warn you, Ninomiya-san,” Ohno spoke up anxiously, “My father can be really scary, and my mom and sister will definitely be suspicious of you.”

Mao laughed sharply. “Forget _his_ family. It’s my mother you really have to look out for. She’s gonna be more suspicious and intimidating than all the Ohno’s combined.”

Ninomiya gulped.

 

+++

 

 _“He’s with me, Joe.”_ Ohno had assured the doorman with an arm draped possessively over Sho’s shoulders and a smile that radiated charm.

Sho really, _really_ , wished Joe had turned them away, but Ohno was apparently a regular and valued customer.

“What do you think?” Ohno asked, pressing a glass of something strong and fruity into Sho’s hand.

Sho took a deep breath. If Ohno hadn’t loosened him up at a normal, tame, club first, he would almost certainly have turned tail and ran by now. “I think… this is definitely out of my comfort zone.”

Ohno laughed and thumped him on the back. Sho’s fruity drink sloshed dangerously close to spilling. “Drink that.” Ohno said, pushing the glass towards Sho’s face. “And relax.”

“Why are we here?” Sho had to ask between gulps.

“You’ve been curious lately, haven’t you? About what it’s like.”

“T-this—?” Sho blinked. “Well curious, yes, but not _curious_.” He spluttered. “I mean, not about _my_ sexuality.”

“Uh huh.” Ohno clearly didn’t believe him.

Sho wasn’t even sure if he believed _himself_ anymore.

 

+++

 

“Favorite color.”

“Blue.”

“Hobbies?”

“Er… Painting, and… fishing?”

“Yep. What about his birthday?”

“…” Nino sighed. “Damn. I don’t remember.”

“November 26th, 1980.” Aiba chuckled. “You’re so stressed! No way are his parents gonna ask you to know what year he was born.”

“You don’t understand, Mao-san said this is probably going to be more of an interrogation than a dinner party. I have to memorize all the details on that sheet by tomorrow night.”

“Will you get to be all mushy with him?” Aiba teased, wriggling into Nino’s personal space.

Nino shoved him off the couch. “Definitely not.”

“Pity.” Aiba pouted from the floor.

“Knock it off.”

“Age?”

“Uh…. 31?”

“Good job.” Aiba smiled and pet his knee encouragingly. “You’ll do fine.”

 

+++

 

“Can I steal your boyfriend for a dance?”

Sho spluttered. “H-he’s not my boyfriend.” Ohno just laughed, eyes more hooded than usual as he let himself be led out onto the dance floor.

Sho choked back a squeak of panic as he was left alone at their table. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, fiddling with his empty cocktail glass and letting his eyes flit between a stained spot on the ceiling and Ohno’s gyrating form across the room. He was reasonably startled when someone sat tentatively in the vacated seat beside him.

“Hi.” Said the newcomer. He was wire thin and lanky, wearing a gray collared shirt and black vest. His hair was styled intentionally messy and bleached blonde. He smiled at Sho with a friendly grin that seemed almost too big for his face. “Mind if I sit here for a bit?”

Sho looked again towards the crowd of dancing bodies, but found he’d lost sight of Ohno among them. “…Sure.” He said.

The guy beamed again and stretched his arm across the table. “I’m Akira.” He introduced himself.

Sho shook his hand, noting the bulky leather wristband and assortment of rings decorating Akira’s long fingers. “Sho.” He returned.

“Is this your first time, Sho?”

Sho blinked. “Uh… at a gay bar? Yes.”

Akira nodded. “You seemed uncomfortable.” He explained. “Don’t worry, this is a first for me too.”

“Really?” Akira kept playing self-consciously, maybe nervously, with the piercings in his right ear. Sho relaxed little. “Did you get dragged here against your will?”

Akira laughed. “No, it’s my birthday. I’m officially twenty-one and free to go to whatever bars I want!”

“Oh. Happy birthday!” Sho smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Akira bit his lip and gestured at Sho’s empty glass. “Can I buy you another drink?”

“Oh, no.” Sho shook his head. “I mean, it’s your birthday. You shouldn’t be treating _me_.”

“Good idea, Sho-kun.” Ohno reappeared, clapping a hand on Sho’s shoulder and pulling a third chair up to the table. As he sat he raised his arm to call a waiter’s attention. “ _You_ can buy this round.” He grinned at Sho and then winked at Akira. “Consider it a birthday present.”

Akira looked a little star struck. “O-okay.” Sho couldn’t blame the kid. Ohno looked a lot like sex personified at the moment. His normally sleepy eyes were bright, his skin was flushed and covered with a glistening sheen of sweat, and not to mention the way his clothes were currently clinging to his body. Akira wasn’t the first guy Sho had witnessed drooling over his co-worker since they’d arrived at the club, and thanks to whatever was in the fruity drinks Ohno kept getting him to order, Sho was finding the attention directed toward Ohno less and less weird and more and more understandable.

The waiter brought their drinks, and Sho came out of his daze to find Ohno staring right back at him, lip quirked as though he knew exactly what Sho had been thinking about. Sho just blushed and dug out his wallet with an embarrassed scowl.

“So… are you two together?” Akira asked apprehensively, no doubt analyzing the silent exchange.

“No. Just friends.” Ohno answered for him while Sho took a large gulp of his drink. “Sho’s too busy harboring not-so-secret, confusing, feelings for the guy that babysits his dog.”

Sho gagged on his drink, nearly making a mess. Ohno laughed rather evilly at his misfortune, and Akira looked on with raised eyebrows. “…Oh?” He asked, handing Sho a napkin.

Sho shook his head wordlessly, struggling to breath instead of cough.

Ohno rolled his eyes. “Finish your drink, then look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you’re not at all attracted to him.”

Akira leaned forward, waiting expectantly for Sho’s answer.

Sho sipped his drink, feeling incredibly like a deer in headlights as he tried to hide from their stares behind the little paper umbrella in his glass.

Ohno sighed, turning to Akira instead. “He won’t admit it, maybe he doesn’t fully realize it yet, but he’s totally gay.” He turned back to Sho. “Trust me, Sho. My gaydar is rarely wrong, and you set off the alarm from day one.”

“You’re wrong. I have—“ Sho cleared his throat. “I had a girlfriend when we met.”

“Sure. And that lasted so long after you started getting friendly with Aiba.”

“The dog guy?” Akira asked.

Ohno grinned. “Exactly.”

“Hold on,” Sho argued. “Maki and I breaking up had nothing to do with Aiba.”

“You’re right. It was because you weren’t invested enough in your relationship with her, am I right? The romantic attraction was missing? I’m willing to bet it was a similar situation in all your other past relationships.”

Sho opened his mouth and closed it again, frowning when Akira tried to hide a snicker. “My inability to emotionally connect with my girlfriends doesn’t necessarily prove that I’m _gay_.”

“Fine, fine.” Ohno raised his hands. “You’re right, I’ll concede that you might not be gay, if you’ll admit that it’s possible that you might not be entirely straight.” He smiled crookedly at Sho’s torn expression and gestured for him to keep drinking. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it, right? You don’t have a problem with my sexuality. Or Akira’s, for that matter.”

“Yeah, but…”

“But? Just be a little open minded. I _know_ you’re interested in Aiba, so just stop adamantly insisting you’re straight as an arrow and consider the ‘what if’s. It can’t hurt to think about it.”

Sho slurped down the last of his drink and slumped back in his seat with a miserable sigh. His head was starting to throb. “Trust me; it hurts.”

“… Why don’t you tell us what he’s like?” Akira asked after a moment.

“Who, Aiba? Good idea, Kid!” Akira beamed at the praise while Ohno nudged Sho back to reality.

Sho scowled at him. “Why? You already know him.”

“Do not. I’ve only met him briefly a couple of times. You’re the one he’s practically living with these days.”

Akira whistled cheekily, cheeks getting increasingly flushed the more he drank. Sho was starting to think they should cut him off.

“That’s only because he’s looking after my dog…” Sho mumbled, grumpy that he was being ganged up on.

“It doesn’t matter why he’s there; the point is that you know him much better than I do, and Akira doesn’t know him at all, so spill. What’s he like?”

Sho took a deep breath. “He’s… nice? I don’t know.”

“Start with what he looks like.” Akira suggested, resting his chin in his palm and grinning like they were schoolgirls gossiping at a sleepover.

“Um, he’s tall. A little gangly… brown hair, big smile… He wears a lot of bright colors, but it suits him. He’s almost always in a good mood, and he laughs a lot. He’s got an interesting laugh… kind of fuzzy sounding, but not in a bad way. His voice is the same -really easy to listen to. And… he really _is_ nice. Maybe too nice.” He chuckled. “He’s really close to his family –he’d do anything for them, or for his best friends. Even quit his job to go help his parents out during a tough time. And he’s really good with animals, obviously. He worked at a pet store up until a couple months ago. You should have seen how passionate he was about saving this one dog that nobody wanted. He really cared about finding him a home, even if it meant covering the whole city in flyers he’d made himself. It was moving.”

“So moving that you ended up buying the dog when nobody else would, even though you knew you’d have a terribly hard time raising a dog on your own.” Ohno filled in, smiling kindly but amused, and only then did Sho realize just how much he’d been rambling. “ _So_ moving, that when you heard he’d quit his job, you offered to let him work for you, in your home, and you offer to let him spend the night in your home more often than not.” Ohno looked far too pleased with himself. “That’s _very_ moving.”

Akira looked faraway, lost in some sort of dreamy fantasy. “It’s very _romantic.”_

Sho cleared his throat uncomfortably. He could feel his ears burning red. “Or, couldn’t it just be the start of a beautiful friendship?”

Akira and Ohno both answered his question with identical shit-eating grins.

Sho groaned and let his head fall down to the tabletop. “Oh god. What have you done to me?” He moaned, words muffled by his face being pressed into the wood.

Akira snickered, reaching out to pet Sho’s head sympathetically. “I think we broke him.”

Ohno hmm’d and then brightened suddenly. “A revelation like this calls for a round of body shots!” He exclaimed. “Waiter, we need some tequila over here!”

 

+++

 

Aiba had spent the entire afternoon playing Barbie with him. Nino felt like he had tried on every clothing combination possible from his lady-wardrobe, and had his hair and makeup done and redone more times than he could count. Aiba had insisted that he was very knowledgeable in the area of makeup application and hair styling thanks to spending the whole night watching tutorials on YouTube. However, spending the whole night staring at a screen instead of sleeping did not make for steady hands, and Nino had a thousand eye-liner stained cotton swabs in his trash and a painful curling-iron burn on his ear as proof.

That said, in the end Aiba had actually done a good job. Looking at his reflection in the mirror before he left, Nino actually felt a bit of a confidence boost. Maybe he really could impress Ohno’s family.

Trying to walk from the subway to Ohno’s apartment in the two-inch heels Aiba had insisted gave him some curves, however, made him feel like a clumsy ape walking on little stilts. He spent the entire walk terrified that he might at any moment go careening into traffic or through a shop window. “Um, it’s Ninomiya.” He said into the speaker when Ohno answered.

“Oh. Come up, the door should be unlocked.” Ohno responded, and buzzed him in.

Nino had to take a moment to gather his nerves before he knocked on the apartment door and tried the knob. As promised, it was unlocked, and he stepped cautiously inside the entranceway. “Hello?” He called, peering out into the living room and kitchen. His insecurities were quickly forgotten when a large golden retriever came charging at his crotch.

“Hi! Come in, we’re almost ready to go.” For some reason, it was Sakurai who greeted him, looking frazzled as usual. “Hey, hey, hey. Be good!” He scolded the dog, pulling its head out from under Nino’s skirt. “Don’t mind her. She’s just a little too friendly.”

“Thanks.” Nino gladly toed off his shoes and let himself be ushered over to the couch, fending the dog off all the while. “… You’re travelling to the party with us?”

“Yeah, well, it was a long night and Ohno let me crash here this morning…. But we slept all afternoon so now we’re running a little late.” He ruffled a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I don’t mean to be a third wheel.”

Nino flushed. “Err, no. It’s fine. This isn’t a real date anyway.”

Sakurai smiled. “True.”

The intercom buzzed and Ohno appeared, hair damp, shirt half buttoned, and tie hanging undone around his neck. “Advil.” He mumbled, tossing a bottle of pills in Sakurai’s direction as he jogged to the intercom.

Sakurai fumbled to catch them, breathing some sort of grateful expletive. Nino tried not to smirk -a ‘long night’ indeed. “It’s Matsumoto.” Said a voice through the speaker, and Nino’s urge to smirk immediately disappeared.

“Come up, the door’s open.” Ohno responded, rubbing his temple woefully. He disappeared again as soon as he’d buzzed him in.

Sakurai noticed Nino’s slightly panicked expression and swallowed his painkillers sheepishly. “I left my car at home yesterday, and Ohno doesn’t _have_ a car, so Jun-kun said he’d drive us to the hotel.” The party destination had originally been the Inoue household, but the guest list had grown to such an extent that a hotel ballroom had been booked instead.

Nino bit his lip. “Couldn’t we have taken a taxi, rather than trouble him?”

“Actually, I got my parents to hire the café Jun works for to do the catering for the party. He’s coming to work as a waiter.” Ohno spoke up, towel drying his hair as he re-entered the room. “It’s a surprise for Mao-chan.” He smiled crookedly. “Sorry.”

“No,” Nino shook his head. “It doesn’t bother me.” He just hoped Matsumoto’s presence wouldn’t add to his stress.

 

+++

 

“Masaki.”

Aiba looked up, startled out of his thoughts by the hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Mom!” He smiled, hurriedly wiping his soapy hands on a dishtowel and turning to pull her into a warm embrace. “You’re awake.” He tried not to worry too much about how frail she felt in his arms.

“I’m tired of laying in bed all day.” She complained. “It’s dull.”

“But you need your rest.” Aiba frowned, pulling back to study the lines of exhaustion on her face. “You still aren’t well.”

She brushed his concern off with a smile. “I didn’t know you were coming to visit today.”

“Chubby can be left home alone longer now, since his training’s going so well. I took him out for a walk right before I left, so he should be content until Sakurai-san gets home tonight.” He returned her smile. “I thought I’d try to make myself useful here… but Dad and Yuusuke seem to have everything covered at the restaurant, so I decided to come tidy up at home instead.”

“It sounds like you’re happy with your new job.” She reached up to tidy his hair. “I’m glad.”

“Of course I miss the pet shop, but I get to spend all day hanging out with Chubby anyway, and Sho-san and I are becoming good friends too. I spend more time at his house than I do at home these days.” He beamed.

“Is that so? You’ll have to thank Sakurai-san for me then.”

“Thank him?”

“For taking such good care of you.” She smiled. “Now, what’s this I hear about you learning to dance? Yuusuke says he caught you waltzing with a mop last week.”

Aiba flushed. “Oh… I’ve been taking lessons for awhile now.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Masaki. Your father and I learned to waltz before our wedding, you know. Don’t tell him I told you that.”

“Really? Were you any good?”

“I think I was, but your father has two left feet.” She smiled. “I wonder which of us you take after…”

“Well, my instructor says I caught on pretty quick.” Aiba shrugged. “We still need a lot of practice before the competition though.”

“Competition? I’d like to go if I can.”

“That’d be great, if you’re feeling up to it. It’s just before the new year.”

"And who’s your partner? A friend of yours I haven’t met?”

“No, it’s Nino—…“ He broke off suddenly, realizing what he was saying.

His mother raised her eyebrows, but she didn’t look shocked. “Ninomiya-kun?”

“Uh…” He scrambled for a way to explain, but was too panicked to think of anything. “I wasn’t friends with any real girls, so I convinced him to pretend. He’s… a very good actor.”

To his surprise, his mother laughed. “Well I definitely have to make it to the competition now. I don’t think I can pass up a chance to see Ninomiya-kun in a dress.”

“He’s actually kind of pretty. The instructor even fell for him… Poor guy.” He chuckled, relief pouring off of him in waves. His family knew where his interests lay, but it wasn’t a subject any of them ever brought up. He was never sure how his family was going to react whenever he reminded them. “Our performance probably _won’t_ be pretty though. We never have time to practice together these days, and we really need practice.”

“Well, I’m sure I’m very rusty, but I’d be glad to practice with you.” She reached for his hand.

“Are you sure you’re well enough?” He worried, putting his hand on her back regardless.

“I’m fine, at least for a little while. I’ll let you know if I need a break.” She smiled reassuringly and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “After you.”

 

+++

 

Nino sat with Ohno in the backseat of Jun’s tiny car, suffocating in awkward tension despite the white noise from the radio. He couldn’t stop fidgeting nervously, tapping his feet and smoothing non-existent wrinkles out of his dress. Nino took a deep breath when Jun finally put the car into park. Ohno climbed out first and then turned with his arm extended.

“What a gentleman.” Sho remarked with a grin.

Nino hesitated before accepting the assistance, but decided it was too risky to try and clamber out on his own thanks to those damn heels. Even with Ohno’s support, his exit from the vehicle was less than graceful.

“I’ll see you guys inside.” Jun spoke up, already clipping on his bowtie and hurrying towards the service entrance.

“I don’t suppose we could slip in through the kitchen too? Inconspicuously?” Nino eyed the hotel’s main entrance anxiously. The last thing he wanted was everyone staring when they walked in.

Ohno smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “Have some confidence. You look very classy, Ninomiya-san.”

“Ah, she’s Kazuko-san to you tonight.” Sho reminded him, ushering them both up to the doors.

“Right…” Ohno frowned. He let go of Nino’s hand –which Nino felt surprisingly disappointed about- only to offer the crook of his arm instead. “Shall we?”

Nino took a deep breath, smiled, and took his arm.

Sho held the door open for them to pass through. “Here we go…”

 

+++


	14. Step Fourteen

_  
__“Oh, he’s here! Satoshi!”_ Mina waved her brother over to join the rest of the Ohno family.

_“I’m surprised you’re actually on time…”_

Satoshi rolled his eyes. _“Gee. Thanks, Dad.”_

 _“And… who’s this?”_ His Father narrowed his eyes, peering around Satoshi to where Ninomiya was standing awkwardly.

  
“Champagne, miss?” A voice very close to Mao’s left jolted her out of her eavesdropping. She jumped, startled that a waiter had noticed her in her hiding spot behind a ficus.

“Um, yes please.” She blushed, reaching blindly for one of the many flutes balanced on his tray.

The waiter chuckled as she continued watching Ohno and Ninomiya meet Ohno’s parents. “Spying?”

She felt herself turn a darker shade of red and turned to scowl at the man, only to jump again when her eyes landed on the handsome features grinning at her. “Jun-kun? What are you doing here?”

“My café is doing the catering. You didn’t know?”

She blinked. “No… this must be Ohno-kun’s doing.” She made a mental note to thank him for it later.

“I’m actually supposed to be working the bar, but I thought I’d come over and say hello before the party really gets goin—“

“Ah! Hide!” Mao grabbed his shirtsleeve, pulling him down to crouch with her behind the ficus pot as Ohno’s father dragged him across the room towards them. Jun barely managed to avoid spilling champagne everywhere. “Oh… Ohno-kun’s dad does not look happy.” She whispered with a grimace, watching Satoshi wrench himself free of his father’s grip just a few feet away from their hiding place.

“Ouch, could you not drag me around like a misbehaving kid?” Ohno scowled, rubbing his arm. “I’m 31 years old!”

“Satoshi, what is this? A joke?”

“What?”

“The girl.” His father demanded. “Who is she?”

“Ni— Kazuko-san? I just introduced her to you!”

“She’s _not_ your date.” The CEO looked dangerous.

“Yes, actually. She is. Weren’t you listening? We’ve been together three months—”

“This isn’t funny!” He exploded, face going purple with rage.

Satoshi gaped at him for a moment before bursting back. “I thought you’d be happy! You, of all people!” His fists were clenched at his sides. “There’s just nothing I can do to make you proud of me, is there?” He stormed away, and his father said nothing to stop him.

“Um…” Jun spoke up awkwardly once Ohno’s father had stalked away in the opposite direction. “I should get back to the bar.”

Mao nodded, getting to her feet. “I’ll meet you there after I rescue Ninomiya. Have something strong waiting for me, please.” She grinned, slipping away into the crowd.

“So, how was it that you met my brother?” Mina was asking, eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion.

“… At work.” Ninomiya answered nervously. She looked like a deer in headlights, eyes darting around Mina and her mother in search of an escape route.

“Do you work for ShunTaro Inc.?” Mrs. Ohno asked.

“N-no. I work at a video rental store.”

“Which one?” She pressed.

“Um… It’s—“

“Kazuko-chan!” Mao hurried to her side, pasting an excited smile on her face. “Are you here with Satoshi-kun?”

“Yeah.” Ninomiya smiled shakily. “I don’t know where he went though…”

“There’s someone I want you to meet!” Mao beamed, taking Ninomiya excitedly by the arm. She then turned to Mina and her mother. “Mind if I borrow Kazuko-chan for a little while?”

“You already know each other?” Mina questioned.

“Of course!” Mao exclaimed. “We’ve become good friends since I came to town. Her and Satoshi-kun are always together.” Ninomiya nodded along, and Mao began to tug her into the crowd. “Let’s go!”

“W-who are we going to meet?” Ninomiya asked, struggling not to lose her balance in heels she was obviously unaccustomed to walking in.

“Nobody in particular.” Mao answered. “I just thought you might want an excuse to get out of there.”

“Oh.” Ninomiya exhaled with obvious relief as they came to a stop beside the bar. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Mao smiled, accepting a colorful drink from Jun.

“Can I get you anything, Ninomiya-san?” Jun asked politely.

Mao answered for her. “No alcohol for her tonight, Jun-kun. She has to be as alert as possible.” Ninomiya’s shoulders slumped visibly. Mao looked past her into the crowd, and her brow furrowed. “On that note, I think Mrs. Ohno is sending my mother in this direction… You might want to go find Ohno-kun, and stick with him. He was heading towards the washrooms last I saw him.” She slurped back a third of her drink and grimaced, gesturing for Ninomiya to get moving. “Hurry, or she’ll corner you!”

Ninomiya tottered away as quick as her heels could carry her.

 

+++

Nino very nearly walked straight into the men’s room before catching himself. “Ohn— Um, Satoshi-kun?” He called, knocking hesitantly on the door. “Are you in there?”

“Oh, Kazuko-san.”

Nino jumped at the woman’s voice, and turned to find Mina standing behind him. “Ah, hello again… I was just looking for Satoshi-kun.”

Mina nodded. “I think I saw my brother step out for a cigarette a couple minutes ago. Dad’s being hard on him tonight, but I’m sure Satoshi will be back once he’s calmed down.”

“Oh, thanks.” Nino attempted to shuffle away, but Mina stopped him.

“Actually, Kazuko-san, can I speak to you privately for a minute?” Nino had barely nodded before she continued. “Let’s step in here for a moment.” She beckoned for Nino to follow her into the women’s washroom, and locked the door behind them.

Nino gulped, shifting nervously as Mina faced him again.

“I’m sorry.” Mina suddenly apologized and bowed her head, looking almost as uncomfortable as Nino was feeling. “I know you must be very bewildered by the way we’ve all been interrogating you. I just want you to know that you seem like a very nice girl, and we’re just… concerned.”

Nino let out the breath he was holding. “I think it’s really sweet that you’re so worried about your brother, and I swear I would never do anything to hurt him—“

“Oh, no. I mean we’re concerned for _you_ , dear.” Mina clarified. “Satoshi is… Well, this is the first time he’s ever brought a girl home, so to speak. And he’s never been in a serious relationship before, that we’re aware of. I love my brother, but you seem like a nice girl and I wanted to warn you before you get your heart broken. Just… be careful. I’d hate to think that my brother would ever use someone just to get out of a sticky situation, but… It’s suspicious. I can’t help but worry that this won’t end well.”

Nino gaped at her, not even sure what to say. “I… don’t think you need to worry.”

Mina sighed with obvious pity in her eyes. “I know you feel like you know my brother, but I grew up with him. He might not be the kind of guy you think he is.”

“But…”

“I’m not urging you to break up with him on the spot!” Mina clarified. “You might want to at least stick it out for tonight, for both of your sakes. If you’re friends with Inoue Mao then you’re probably already aware of her mother’s plans for the two of them… If you and Satoshi want to get through tonight in one piece, it’s best that you stay close to each other. Just don’t let him lead you on forever. I worry this entire relationship was designed to get him out of danger with the Inoue family.”

“I… know.” Nino admitted feeling bad about the legitimate concern on her face. “He told me, so you don’t have to worry. I’m not being deceived.”

“He did?” Mina looked extremely relieved. “So there’s really nothing going on between you? You’re just friends?”

“Well, I don’t know about ‘friends’…”

Mina bit her lip. “Ninomiya-san,-” Someone tried the door and began knocking impatiently. “Excuse me! Open the door, please!”

Mina sighed. “Keep my warning in mind, okay? Maybe you think you can win him over… but I doubt it.” The knocking continued more urgently, and Mina rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, alright.” She unlocked the door, and an annoyed mother burst in with a four year old bouncing around behind her.

“I should go, but it was nice talking to you.” Nino hurriedly exited the washroom before he could be sucked into another cryptic lecture. He was so busy looking over his shoulder to make sure Mina wasn’t following him, that he didn’t realize who he was hurrying towards until it was too late, and Mao’s mother had already seen him.

“You!” She barked, moving through the crowd towards him. “I’ve been looking for you, young lady!”

Nino felt himself pale and his legs begin to shake, in danger of giving out from under him completely. He took two wobbly steps backwards, searching for an escape route but no obvious options were forthcoming. Just when all hope seemed lost, he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and pull him through the doors to the kitchen.

“Ohno-san!” Nino gasped, looking up at his savior and nearly collapsing with relief. “Thank god, you’re back!”

“Whoa, come on. We’re not safe yet.” Ohno urged him to keep on his feet, ushering him past all the curious kitchen staff and then squeezing them both into a closet. “We’re not here, okay?” He hissed at the onlookers before reaching for the door handle. The door barely clicked shut behind them both, wedged in as they were with a collection of mops, brooms, and cleaning supplies. Ohno exhaled with relief, so close that his breath fluttered a few strands of Nino’s bangs. “That was too close…”

“Where were you?!” Nino burst. “I can’t believe you dragged me to this party with you and then abandoned me to deal with your family all by myself! We were supposed to be a team!”

Ohno winced apologetically. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have left. I’m such an idiot.”

Nino laughed, feeling a little bit hysteric. His heart was pounding in his chest, and for some reason his eyes were watery. “Don’t you dare disappear again.” He warned shakily, staring down at Ohno’s chest because they were too close to make comfortable eye contact.

“I won’t.” Ohno nodded, brow furrowed with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just—“ Nino lifted his hand to smooth down his hair and then jumped when the doors to the kitchen burst open with a bang.

 _“Where are they?!”_ Demanded Mrs. Inoue’s sharp voice, sounding even more enraged than she had out in the ballroom.

 _“Who, ma’am?”_ Spoke up one of the kitchen workers.

_“Did anybody come in here who shouldn’t have? Anybody who wasn’t one of your staff?”_

_“…No, ma’am. No one.”_

Inoue let out a surprisingly unladylike curse and let the doors slam shut again behind her.

Nino let out the breath he’d been holding and let his head fall onto Ohno’s shoulder. Only then did he realize he’d latched onto the other man in his panic, eliminating the few inches of space that had been between them before. He knew he should pull away, but Ohno was rubbing his back awkwardly, and Nino was just too emotionally exhausted to move.

“You’re shaking, Ninomiya-san.” Ohno observed, hushed voice somewhere between concerned and amused. “It’s okay. She’s gone.”

“I don’t know if I can do this after all.” Nino mumbled into his shoulder and sighed. Ohno’s arms tightened around him, trying to impart some sort of comfort, and Nino tried really hard not to shiver. “I’m going to have a heart attack before the night’s over.”

Ohno’s quiet laugh rumbled in his chest.

Nino scowled and lifted his head. “It’s not funny. I’m being serious.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Ohno apologized, but he was still smiling. Nino turned away with a huff, mostly just to avoid staring at Ohno’s quirked lips. “Listen,” Ohno continued more seriously, pulling Nino closer though he hadn’t moved very far. “You can relax. I’m sticking with you, and I’ll handle anything that anybody has to say to us. Okay?”

Nino tried to purse his lips, but Ohno’s confident smile was contagious. “Okay.”

When they stepped out of the closet, it was obvious what the kitchen staff assumed they’d been up to. The dishwasher even whistled. Nino was mortified, but at least Ohno seemed to find it amusing. “Thanks for your help, guys!” He called, and then grabbed Nino’s hand. “Ready?”

“When you are.” Nino responded, heart in his throat. He wasn’t sure whether it was his nerves or Ohno’s dazzling smile that took his breath away as he was pulled through the doors to the ballroom.

 

+++

 

Aiba picked up on the second ring. _“Hey! Is everything okay?”_

“Yeah, fine. I’m just bored.” Sho smiled. “Parties have never been my kind of scene.” 

 _“Oh.”_ Aiba sounded amused, and a little breathless. From the background noise Sho guessed he was probably outdoors.

“Are you on your way home?” Sho shifted, leaning against the wall and cradling his cell to his ear.

 _“Well I got back from Chiba about an hour ago, but I decided to drop by and take Chubby for another walk before I went home. We ran around in the park for a bit.”_ He chuckled fondly. _“Poor little guy’s tired out now.”_

Sho grinned. “Sounds like you are too. Don’t wear yourself out, you’re not as young as you think you are.”

Aiba laughed breathily. _“Shut up.”_ He said, and Sho was pleased to note he sounded no less fond now than he had while referring to Chubby. _“When are you coming home? Soon?”_

Sho swallowed, feeling warmth spread in his chest at the way Aiba called his house home. As of late, Sho had started to feel like it was Aiba’s home too, or at least his home away from home. Sho hadn’t been at his house since before the gay bar, meaning he hadn’t seen Aiba in person since he’d reached certain revelations about himself. These feelings he had, that Aiba brought out in him, were so new that he didn’t know how to process them. He was afraid if he analyzed them too closely he’d panic and shut down. Over-analyzing and panicking were special talents of his, after all. But this –whatever it was- was something Sho wanted to explore, and he’d be damned if he let his supposed sexuality get in the way. Sho knew his best bet was to try and go with the flow, relax for now and let his impulses lead the way, so that’s what he would do. He wouldn’t think- he would act.

“Maybe. If I left within the next twenty minutes, would you still be there when I got home?” He held his breath, waiting for a response. If his ears weren’t deceiving him, he could swear he heard Aiba’s breath catch quietly through the receiver.

 _“I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”_ He said quietly, maybe a little hopefully. _“And I’m sure Chubby will keep me busy until you get back.”_ He added, back to his usual carefree goofiness.

“Good.” Sho tried not to smile too widely. No one would possibly believe he’d excused himself from the mingling to make a business call if they could see his expression. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

+++

 

Aiba was beaming when he hung up. “Come on, Chubby!” He urged the dog, who yipped excitedly and pranced at his heels. “Let’s go ho—“ He broke off, interrupted by a fierce yawn. Chasing Chubby around the park had truly worn him out. “Actually,” he said. “Let’s find the nearest coffee shop first. Don’t want to fall asleep before your daddy comes home, right?”

They found a Starbucks only a couple blocks away from the park, and Aiba tied Chubby’s leash to the bicycle rack outside. “Be good, okay? With any luck I won’t be long.” He gave the panting dog a pat on the head and turned around to enter the coffee shop. The door swung open as he was reaching for it, and he nearly collided with the woman stepping out.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t see y—“ She started to apologize before stopping short and squinting up at his surprised expression. “Aren’t you… Aiba-san?”

“Y-yeah. Hi, Horikita-san. Nice to see you again.”

 

+++

 

“Mao.”

Mao jumped, nearly spilling her drink all over the bar. “M-Mother. Hi…” She smiled weakly. Her mother looked far from pleased. “Nice party.”

“This is preposterous. You!” She barked at Jun, who nearly jumped out of his skin. “Get me a scotch on the rocks.” She turned her attention back to her daughter. “I hear that little skank is a friend of yours.”

“Ninomiya isn’t a ‘skank’, Mother.” Mao frowned.

“Perhaps from now on you’ll reconsider the sort of company you keep.”

Mao sighed. “I’ll have another Mai Tai, please.” She implored Jun, before wearily readdressing her mother. “There’s nothing wrong with the company I keep.”

“People want what you have, so you can’t let them close enough to take any of it. Look what happened!” She accepted her tumbler of scotch from Jun and downed most of it in one gulp, with barely a grimace. “Crafty women like that tramp know how to tempt men away from the women they _should_ be with. We’ll need to work very hard from now on to win him back for you.”

“Hold on.” Mao stood up. “He was never mine to begin with, and I don’t want him! Just let it go, Mom. I have no interest in Ohno Satoshi. I’m honestly happy that he’s here with Ninomiya-san!”

“Your drink, Miss.” Jun nervously cut in, sliding the colorful drink over to her.

“Thank you.” Mao brought the glass to her lips, but her mother grabbed her arm before she could take more than a sip.

“I know you’re upset, even if you won’t admit it, but there’s no need to be pathetic about it!”

“Excuse me?” Mao scowled, watching her mother slide the Mai Tai back to Jun.

“You don’t think I noticed that you’ve spent the whole evening here at the bar? Binge drinking your sorrows away won’t get you anywhere! Suck it up and get out there! Socialize! Winners don’t quit.”

“Thanks for the pep-talk, Mother, but there’s nothing to win. I haven’t lost anything.”

“That’s the spirit.” She turned to Jun, who recoiled a little at her stern expression, while Mao rolled her eyes behind her back. “You. Serve my daughter anymore alcohol and I’ll see that you’re fired before the night’s over.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Jun was glad she’d already turned to stalk away when he responded; sure his expression betrayed his opinion of her.

“Well, that was mortifying.” Mao sighed, dragging a hand wearily over her face. “You can see why I never invite people back to the house.”

“She wasn’t that bad…” Jun responded unconvincingly. “At least she was concerned about you.”

“If she was concerned for _me_ , she would actually listen to me when I tell her how uninterested I am in Ohno-kun. She’s only concerned because _she_ wants me to hook up with him.” She glared through the crowd in the direction her mother had gone. “I really wish I wasn’t related to her, sometimes. Instead of my dad, I really wish-….” She trailed off, expression going from angry to saddened. “Well that’s just too cruel to say out loud. I feel horrible enough for thinking it.”

She was startled when Jun reached tentatively across the bar to squeeze her hand. “It’s alright.” He said quietly. “Better to say it than to bottle it up.” He smiled softly. “I won’t think any less of you.”

Mao had to duck her head again to hide the wetness in her eyes, not entirely from unhappy feelings.

 

+++

 

“Hey guys!” Sho smiled, catching Ohno and Nino’s attention as they weaved through the crowd. “Where have you been? I wanted to say goodbye before I left. I have something I need to deal with at hom—” His expression took on an element of concern. “…You look really rattled.” He said, addressing Nino in particular. “Are you alright?”

“Sho-kun, I think we’re going to head out a little early too.” Ohno spoke up, arm tightening around Nino’s waist. “It’s been a rough evening, I don’t know if we can handle anymore interrogations.”

Sho nodded. “Understandable. I saw Mao’s mother stalking around earlier, when she first realized you two were here together. I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of her anger…” He trailed off, looking past them. The crowd seemed to be quickly and mysteriously parting, and it took him a moment to realize why. “Oh sh—“ He broke off, the color leaving his cheeks. “Speak of the devil.” He mumbled. Ohno and Nino shared a look of fear and despair as Sho stepped around them, looking for all the world like a noble hero about to sacrifice himself for the greater good. “Go,” He urged solemnly. “I’ll try to stall her.”

“Come on.” Ohno wasted no time in grabbing Nino’s hand, tugging him along as they tried to maneuver through the crowd without too much pushing and shoving.

Sho took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and pasting a smile on his face. “Inoue-san!” He greeted, doing his best not to quail beneath her rage as she approached him. “Can I have a moment of your time? I’d like to discuss—“

“Not now.” She snapped, barreling past him with all the force of a gushing torrent of water, practically shoulder-checking him in the process. He was helpless to stop her, let alone slow her down. The partygoers continued to clear a path before her for fear of becoming a casualty of her rage, and it was no time at all before she had gained on her prey.

 

+++

 

“How’ve you been?” Maki asked politely. “Still going to the dance class?”

“I’m good.” Aiba smiled. “I go when I have the time. Things have been hectic lately though. How are you?”

“I’m fine.” She paused, mouth open as though she would continue. Instead, she just shrugged. It was Chubby who broke the awkward silence a moment later by nosing her pant leg for attention. Maki smiled and crouched to pet him. “Is he your dog?”

Aiba’s smile faltered. “Ah. No, he’s… He’s Sho’s dog, actually. I just look after him while he’s working.”

“Oh.” Predictably, another silence fell. “Do you know if he’s doing okay?”

“Yeah, I think so. He’s cheered up a lot since… whatever it was that happened between you two. I don’t really know the details.”

“I gave him an ultimatum, to make a decision about the future of our relationship, and he hasn’t contacted me since.” She sighed. Chubby leaned into her hand as she scratched under his collar. “I didn’t expect him to give up on me.”

“I don’t think he gave up on you. It’s not really my place to say, I know, but I think he gave up on himself. He told me his relationships had always failed because of his own doing, and that he felt he was ‘hopeless’.”

Maki frowned and shook her head. “I’m an idiot. I’ve known Sho for years. I should have known how he would react to being pushed into a corner.” She stood up. “I really want to see him so we can have a real discussion about all this, and figure out if there’s anything left in our relationship to pursue. I’ve loved him for years, you know? I don’t want to give up until we’ve talked it all out.”

“...I can tell him that if you want.”

“Would you?” She lit up, immediately digging in her purse to pull out a business card and a pen. She scrawled something on the back and handed it over to Aiba. “I assume he still has my phone number, but that’s my new address on the back. I moved a couple weeks ago. Tell him to stop by whenever he can. He doesn’t even need to give me a heads up if he doesn’t want to, I work from home most of the time anyway.”

“Okay.” He carefully pocketed the card.

“Thank you so much, Aiba-san.” She put a hand on his arm. “And tell him that he’s not hopeless. Even if it still doesn’t work out between us, I know first-hand that he’s a great guy.”

“Yeah.” Aiba smiled back at her. “I’ll make sure he knows.”

 

**+++**

 

 

“You there! Stop!” Mrs. Inoue barked, catching Nino by the arm as he and Ohno tried to make their escape.

Nino yelped, nearly stumbling as she brought him to an abrupt halt, but before he had even regained his balance, Ohno had already come between them both.

“Let go of her, please.” He said firmly. And Nino had never seen Ohno’s sleepy teddy bear face look so severe.

Mrs. Inoue did let go, but she wasn’t shaken.

“I need to have a word with you, young lady.” She said the last word with obvious derision. “What kind of respectable woman pretends to be friends with someone, and then steals her man behind her back? It’s heartless, shameful behavior! Any girl with respectable upbringing would know better. It’s only a matter of time before the people around you realize what you really are, a conniving bitc—“

”“I’ll stop you there.” Ohno snapped, voice surprisingly low and menacing. “You have absolutely no right to talk to her like that. You don’t know her, and you certainly don’t know the full story.”

“And you only think you know her. Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Ohno Satoshi. You’re not innocent either. How dare you hurt my daughter like this! You must have known how she felt about you?”

Ohno nodded. “Oh yes. She made it very clear from day one that she had no interest, then or in the future, in having a romantic relationship with me. And I agreed with her! Do you know why?” He demanded through clenched teeth, reaching over and wrapping his arm possessively around Nino’s waist. “Mao-chan is a good friend and I would never hurt her, but I am in love with this woman right here. Ninomiya Kazuko. And if you have a problem with my girlfriend, then you can just fuck off, because it’s none of your god damn business.”

Nino felt like he was in a daze, his heart was beating so fast he felt like it would burst out of his chest and smack Mao’s mother in the face (which would be unfortunate but hilarious). He barely registered Ohno murmuring ‘Come on, let’s get out of here’, too distracted by the chaste kiss on the cheek that followed and by trying not to stumble as he was led out of the hotel. Vaguely, he thought he could hear some people in the crowd behind them breaking into applause.

They were already in the back of a moving taxi when Nino finally regained the ability to speak.“That… was amazing!” He breathed.

Ohno laughed a little shakily. “Yeah, I think Mao and Sho-kun gave us a standing ovation.”

“Gave _you_ a standing ovation.” Nino corrected. “I was petrified.”

Ohno looked guilty. “I’m sorry.” He said, voice quietly sincere. “It was a stupid idea to drag you there tonight. I hope you can forgive me.”

Nino took a deep breath, his heart was still racing but he felt more giddy than traumatized. “It wasn’t so bad.” He replied. “We survived, after all. And I didn’t agree to do this for free, remember? You still owe me a dance… lesson.”

“That’s true.” Ohno smiled back at him, looking a little more at ease. “When are you next free?”

“Well, I’m free right now –if you are.” Nino replied immediately, relishing the look of surprise on Ohno’s face. “I’m a little too high on adrenaline to go home right now, I think.”

“Oh.” Ohno blinked. “Well, I had planned on renting a proper studio space, but it’s probably too last minute to find somewhere now…”

“We could just go to your place.” Nino blurted, shocked at his own bravery. He could blame the adrenaline. “Or mine, if you’d rather.”

Ohno’s eyes widened a fraction, and Nino watched his gaze flicker from feature to feature on Nino’s face. Searching for something. “Just to teach me how to dance.” Nino clarified. “I swear I’m not suggesting anything else. Well, maybe we could have a drink or two as well. I could use a drink right about now. Mao wouldn’t let me have any at the party.” He grumbled. “But that’s it! I promise I’m not coming on to you, Ohno-san, nor do I plan to.” He chuckled, though some part of his brain warned him _‘don’t make promises you can’t keep!’._ Another part of his mind wondered if he should be offended that Ohno was evidently so off-put at the thought of pursuing or being pursued by him.

Ohno’s expression visibly relaxed a fraction. “Okay… My place? I’ve got a space I think we could use.” He chuckled. “I’ve also got a well stocked liquor cabinet we can pillage. I could use a drink too. Or maybe a few.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Nino smiled amiably while Ohno leaned forward to give the address of their new destination to the cabbie.

 

 

**+++**

 

“I am _incredibly_ displeased.” Mrs. Inoue practically snarled towards Ohno’s family as she strode out of the building.

“Understatement of the year?” Jun suggested quietly.

Ohno’s father looked like he might either collapse or explode.

“Try century.” Mao sighed, standing from the bar. “Excuse me for a minute?”

“Darling, try to breath for me? I can practically _see_ your blood pressure rocketing.” Mrs. Ohno was fussing, rubbing her husband’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him. “Come on, I think this party is over, don’t you? Let’s just go home.”

Mina chewed her lip, watching her father with clear wariness in her eyes. The man with his arm around her waist, presumably her husband, nodded and strode into the crowd. Mao could hear him politely telling guests that the event was closing early, apologizing with a friendly smile and seeing them out to the coat check.

“Um, hello Ohno-san.” Mao greeted, approaching carefully and blocking their route to the exit. “I need to apologize for everything that went wrong tonight.”

“Sweetheart, you don’t need to take responsibility for your mother, or our son.” Mrs. Ohno gave her a small smile, pity showing in her face. “It’s okay.”

“No, please just hear me out. It was actually my idea that Satoshi bring a date tonight. He didn’t even want to do it, but I convinced him it was the best way to solve our problem.” She sighed.

Mina and Mrs. Ohno looked surprised, Mina was possibly even impressed, but Ohno Senior looked even more distressed.

“I really like your son.” She continued. “But only as a friend, and I know he feels the same way about me. The problem is that my mother won’t listen to me! I’ve tried to tell her, but she thinks she knows what’s best for me. Frankly, I don’t think she really knows anything about me at all… Sorry, I’m ranting now.” She ran a hand through her hair anxiously, no doubt disrupting the way she’d carefully styled it earlier. “What I mean to say is that I’m so sorry this got so out of hand. I’ll do everything I can to explain the situation to my mother. You have my word. Just please don’t blame Satoshi-kun.”

To her surprise, Ohno’s father just nodded. He looked numb, his gaze forlorn and a little far away. He loosened his tie a little and began his slow walk to the exit.

“Good night, Inoue-san.” He said quietly, sounding every bit like a man defeated.

Mrs. Inoue hurried along with him, arm hooking through his own. She looked over her shoulder as they passed and smiled a little sadly. “Thank you, dear.” She said softly.

Mao returned the smile as best she could while guilt churned in her gut. It took her a moment to realize Mina hadn’t moved, and she was regarding Mao with her head cocked slightly and brows furrowed curiously.

“If you’re the mastermind behind this, then I suppose that means I don’t need to worry about my brother breaking Ninomiya-san’s heart?”

Mao shook her head. “Their ‘relationship’ is actually just an exchange of services. Ninomiya agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend in exchange for some help with a dance routine she’s working on. Her partner has been pretty absent as of late, and she needed someone to practice with.” She shrugged. “They hardly know each other, actually.”

Mina visibly relaxed. “Well, that’s good to hear.” She chuckled. “You know, if Ohno was ever going to be interested in settling down with a woman, I think I’d be very disappointed if he chose anyone other than you.”

“Me?”

Mina laughed outright, no doubt at the blatant unease on her face. “Don’t worry, I’m well aware that it’s never going to happen. But I think you’d be a pretty cool sister-in-law.”

Mao laughed too. “You wouldn’t be so bad yourself.” Mina grinned. “Hopefully I’ll see you around. Good luck talking to your mother.” She bid.

“Thanks.” Mao couldn’t help letting her smile fall once Mina had turned away, searching her husband out in the crowd. “I’m definitely going to need all the luck I can get.” She muttered with a sigh.

 

**+++**

 

“After you, miss.” Ohno gestured, holding the door open for Nino to slip inside.

Nino shucked his shoes immediately and followed Ohno into the open concept kitchen/living area. “I didn’t say so earlier, but your apartment is pretty amazing.”

“Thanks.” Ohno smiled, pulling glasses from the rack above the island counter. “You should be complimenting my sister though. She picked out all the furniture and paint colors and such. I don’t know anything about interior decorating.” He chuckled. “Wine?” He asked, brandishing a bottle from the fridge.

“Sure”

Ohno poured two generous glasses and set them on the counter dividing the kitchen from the living room. “Cheers.” He said, clinking one glass against the other as Nino reached out to take it.

A deep woof from somewhere further in the apartment nearly made Nino choke mid-swallow.

“Oh, excuse me for a second.” Ohno looked sheepish and amused by Nino’s brief startled reaction as he hurried down the hall.

“I almost forgot you had a dog.” Nino spoke up, hearing a door open and the frantic clicking of nails on hardwood as the big retriever came scurrying towards him.

“This is Lady.” Ohno introduced her. Smiling when Nino set his glass aside to scratch the dog behind her floppy ears. “The most important lady in my life, aside from the ladies I’m related to.” He chuckled. Lady pressed her face into Nino’s thigh; tail wagging so hard her whole body wriggled.

“Hello Lady.” Nino greeted.

The dog turned away suddenly, throwing herself excitedly at Ohno and nearly knocking him over. He had to stumble back a step to accommodate her weight.

“So,” Nino grinned, reaching for his wine again and watching her lick long wet stripes up Ohno’s cheek. “If this is Lady, does that make you the Tramp?”

“Haa ha.” Ohno rolled his eyes but grinned back. “Want to see the rest of the apartment?” He asked, urging Lady back down on all fours. She got the hint quickly and swaggered off to curl up on the couch, tail still wagging.

Nino nodded, taking another sip of his wine. It was sweet and pale golden. He’d never been much of a wine drinker, but this was delicious.

“Bring your glass with you.” Ohno grabbed his own glass and tucked the bottle under his arm. With a grin, he led the way down the hall.

 

**+++**

  

“Well, tonight was hellish, to say the least.”

Jun nearly jumped out of his skin. Having expected everyone to be long gone by now, he hadn’t noticed the slim figure crouched in the shadows alongside the building.

“Jesus, Mao.” He hung his head, getting his pulse under control again. “You’ve really got to stop sneaking up on me like that.”

“Sorry.” She chuckled. “Wasn’t my intention, I assure you.”

He saw the flash of her teeth as she smiled in the dark, and then noticed the orange glow.

He frowned. “You’re smoking?”

“I pawned it off one of the other guests while they were all leaving.” She sighed and stood up, dropping the cigarette to the pavement and grinding it out under her toe. “Haven’t smoked since I was eighteen, back when I had that brief rebellious phase.”

Jun smirked. “I don’t remember that. You were shy and kind of bookish when I knew you in high school.”

“Yeah, well I was so pissed about moving back to America that I decided to go punk-rock just to spite my mother. Blue hair, thick eyeliner, a smoking habit.” She lifted her hair out of the way. “I don’t know if you can see the scars, but I had a bunch of piercings in the shell of my ear.” She giggled. “Mother was furious about it, but I didn’t keep it up for long.” She licked her lips and grimaced a bit. “I’ve never really liked smoking -makes my mouth taste like crap-, but it seemed like the right sort of moody thing to do while I waited out here.”

“Right… I didn’t realize you were waiting for me, or I might have finished up a little quicker.” He shifted, a little chilled. He was surprised Mao had sat out in the cold for so long.

“Yes, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were the last to leave!”

Jun looked sheepish. “Well, just about, actually. It’s only the cleaners left in there now.”

Mao rolled her eyes. “No wonder my fingers are numb.”

“Do you need a ride?”

She shrugged. “Or some company… I don’t really want to go home yet.”

“Sure.” Jun nodded thoughtfully, glancing at his watch. “… Do you want to go dancing?”

 

 

**+++**

 

Ohno’s tour was brief. It basically consisted of him opening doors, announcing the name of the room beyond, and apologizing for the mess before moving on to the next door.

Nino hardly noticed the clutter. If he ever saw Mina again he would have to shower her skills with compliments. Everything was modern, sleek and classy. The bathroom was all black and white with the odd brightly colored accessory. The bathtub was the centerpiece of the room. It sat like a deep bowl in the middle of the room, certainly big enough for at least two people to share the space comfortably. Nino squashed that thought almost as soon as it entered his mind –still a second too late to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks.

The bedroom wasn’t nearly as stark. It had sleek black furnishes but the walls were a warm brown color and the covers on the bed were silky gold and rich burgundy. The bed itself -a large, sturdy four-poster- filled most of the space. The unmade covers spilled across the wide mattress and down onto the floor, and pillows and throws were scattered amongst the bedding in an almost artful arrangement. The whole room looked unbelievably regal, although the rest of the floor space was littered with clothes and dog toys.

The last room was the study. Ohno opened the door with a quick gesture and made to move on, but Nino stopped in his tracks.

There was a desk at the back of the room, housing a computer and several stacks of papers and books, but the rest of the room was absolutely teeming with art supplies. There were two easels, shelves of paints and brushes and sculpting tools, and countless canvasses stacked and leaning against every wall and available surface. To one side of the room was a pottery wheel, and a table covered in a large collection of little clay heads in various stages of completion.

“Holy-… I didn’t know you were an artist.”

“I’m not really.” Ohno said, shuffling awkwardly in the doorway as Nino looked around the room. “It’s just a hobby of mine.”

“You’re really good!” Nino exclaimed, carefully inspecting the table covered in figurines. Each clay head had its own distinctive personality. “Are these based on real people?”

Ohno shrugged. “Some of them are.”

“They look very real. Almost like they’re alive.” Nino turned back to the door in time to see obvious color rising in Ohno’s cheeks. He looked a little surprised.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. “Um, should we finish the tour?”

“Yes, of course.” Nino stepped back out into the hallway. “Sorry, I got sidetracked there.”

Ohno just smiled and gestured to the solid metal door at the end of the hall. “After you.”

“Is this where I find out you have torture chamber?” Nino quipped, eyebrow raised. Ohno laughed, which wasn’t entirely reassuring, but Nino went ahead and turned the knob anyway.

A small gust of wind greeted him immediately, and Nino was startled just enough that he almost let the heavy door swing shut again rather than open it all the way.

The apartment opened up onto a private rooftop terrace with cobblestone flooring and wrought iron fencing. The view of the surrounding city was spectacular. Ohno flicked a light switch before stepping outside with him, and a myriad of little hanging bamboo deck-lights flickered to life, casting the terrace in a soft golden glow. Ohno topped up Nino’s wine glass while he stood there speechless, and then set the half-full bottle on the glass patio table.

“I’m in love with your apartment.” Nino announced. “It’s official.”

Ohno grinned. “I thought we could practice out here for a little bit. It’s cold, but it’ll keep us wide awake.”

Nino shivered as the wind blew again, shifting back and forth on his bare feet. The stone was damn cold. “Fine, for a little while… as long as you fetch my shoes and coat first.”

“Deal.” Ohno said, reaching for the door. “I’ll be right back.” While he was gone Nino took a few more sips of the wine, already feeling a little warmer as the alcohol gave him a bit of a buzz. “Here.” Ohno reappeared, setting Nino’s shoes down neatly in front of him and holding his jacket open for Nino to slip his arms into.

“Thanks.” Nino tried not to grimace at the heels. He had a newfound respect for women who wore them everyday. Ohno’s hands pulling the jacket over his shoulders was plenty distraction from the dull, anticipatory ache of his feet. The contact was brief, but Ohno’s hands were warm even through the thick wool.

Or maybe Nino was only imagining he could feel it. That was certainly more likely. Feeling silly, Nino hurriedly jammed his feet into his shoes.

While Nino shoved the hand that wasn’t numb and occupied by a wine glass into his coat pocket, dearly wishing he’d thought to wear gloves, Ohno pulled a remote from his own coat pocket and pressed a few buttons. A speaker on the wall by the door crackled to life and began playing music. Nino didn’t recognize the tune, something old and in English, but the gentle pulsing rhythm was recognizably a waltz.

Ohno put the remote away and smiled. “Shall we?”

Nino gulped another mouthful of wine before setting his glass aside and nodding. “Let’s.”

Ohno chuckled, following his lead and finishing off his own wine before offering his hand.

He really was warm. Up close, Ohno’s entire body radiated warmth. His bare hand, cradling Nino’s own, was particularly toasty. Suddenly, Nino was okay with not having his gloves. “You’re like a living radiator.” He mumbled, not having too much trouble with the progressive box step Ohno had begun leading them into.

Ohno huffed a quiet breath of amusement. “You’re not the first to say that.” His hand on Nino’s back dipped a little lower, pressed a little firmer. “Stand up straighter.” He directed quietly. “You should avoid watching your feet while you dance.”

“Hard to know what I’m doing with my feet if I can’t see them.” Nino grumbled.

Ohno laughed again. “Just follow the music and you’ll be fine.” He began humming along as the song finished and started over again on repeat.

“It’s a nice song.” Nino commented, feeling only a little ridiculous as he turned under Ohno’s arm.

Ohno smiled crookedly, pulling him back in close and continuing their slow dance across the rooftop. “ _Oh what I’d give for a moment or two, under the bridges of Paris with you~_ ” He crooned along with the chorus in surprisingly decent English. “I studied in Canada for a while.” He explained, amused by the surprise written clearly on Nino’s face.

“Oh. You’re full of surprises.”

Ohno grinned. “Yes.” And pulled Nino into a sudden dip.

Nino yelped, clinging to his arms in a panic. “Jesus! Warn me next time, will you?”

Ohno laughed and righted him again. “Relax, Ninomiya-san. I’ve got you.”

Nino tried really, really hard not to turn noticeably red.

 

**+++**

 

“Come on!” Jun grinned, waiting for Mao to catch up.

“A nightclub? I had no idea that was what you meant.” Mao looked incredibly surprised, but she was grinning.

“Problem?”

“Not at all! Let’s do this.”

The line was thankfully quite short. It was only half past ten, but in the next half hour or so things would pick up considerably. After the coat-check, Jun led them straight to the bar. “Are you okay to drink any more?” He asked, not entirely sure how much she’d had to drink at the party.

Mao laughed. “Definitely. Let me buy the first round, yeah?” The first round turned out to be shots, one for her and two for him. He raised an eyebrow. “I know you weren’t drinking on the job. You’ve got to catch up, Jun-kun!”

He caught up pretty quickly, and before long they were out on the dance floor. Mao took his hand, not showing the least bit of self-consciousness as she led him into the midst of the throes of churning bodies. The music was electro with heavy bass and a pounding, driving rhythm. In the crowd there was no such thing as personal space. Everyone was bouncing, grinding, and twisting to the beat, the flashing lights were nearly blinding, making the bodies around them almost seem like faceless non-entities. It was easy to ignore the bodies at his back, pushing in from all sides and rocking them to the beat of the music.

Every few songs they found their way to the bar again, downing drink after drink and giggling at the people dancing around them.

Back on the floor Mao was there in front of him, a close warm presence, smile and eyes sparkling with pure mischievous glee. The last time they’d been clubbing, that miserable night with the rest of the dance class, Jun had hardly noticed Mao’s presence in the crowd. He’d been so fixated on Ni— well, that was history. Now though, Mao was the center of his focus. She moved with remarkable fluidity. As the night wore on and they continued to laugh and dance so close together, her hands on his neck were grounding, and his own hands ran down her sides and settled on her hips as they continued to move together, pushed even closer by the growing crowd. They didn’t stop grinning and giggling at each other despite the intimacy of their position. It wasn’t until one of Mao’s hands slid up, tangling in the hair at his nape, that something snapped –electric-, and Jun dove in, lost in the rhythm of the music and the ebbing of the crowd and Mao’s lips pliant and hungry against his own.

 

**+++**

 

The television was on when Sho let himself in. Chubby pounded over to greet him, jumping up and down and wriggling happily. “Hey, good boy!” Sho smiled, pleased that he hadn’t barked. Aiba’s training was really paying off.

Aiba. Right.

Sho toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket. He rolled his shirtsleeves to his elbows and took a deep breath, standing a little straighter. “Okay.” He said, and Chubby looked expectantly at him. “Here goes…”

He was both amused and a little disappointed to find Aiba slouched on the couch, head back and breathing deeply. Sound asleep. Sho sighed, approaching the couch and perching on the cushion beside him. Chubby yawned, leaping up onto the armchair across from them and curling into a little ball.

“You guys really did wear yourselves out.” He shook his head, an overwhelming fondness growing in his chest. Aiba turned his head towards him and sighed in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing a little before smoothing out again. The urge to wake him was there, but it occurred to Sho that this was the perfect opportunity to take a good close look at the other man without drawing any sort of suspicion.

Sho swallowed, watching Aiba’s chest rise and fall and his eyelashes flutter. The man’s full lips were parted just slightly, his breath whispering quietly between them. With his head resting on the curved back of the couch his throat was stretched out, long and tanned, leading Sho’s eyes down to the sharp collarbones visible above the collar of his t-shirt.

It took a moment for Sho to realize that he’d leaned a little closer during his observation. At this proximity, Aiba smelled of shampoo and body wash, a decidedly manly fragrance but certainly not unattractive. It took another moment for Sho to recognize the smell, and another to reach out tentatively and discover Aiba’s hair was damp. His breath caught in his throat, the realization that Aiba had showered here after returning from his run, had used Sho’s shampoo and soap, sent a surprising jolt of heat down to the pit of his stomach. He barely stopped himself from burying his face in Aiba’s neck, just to see how different the fragrances would smell on Aiba’s skin as compared to his own.

He bit his lip, muffling a groan of frustration –and _want_? His fingers were still brushing against Aiba’s hair and, of their own volition, they slid in deep, threading through the damp strands along his scalp. Aiba hummed low in his throat, tilting his head further into the touch. He was completely turned towards Sho now, and Sho hadn’t even realized how close he himself had shifted until Aiba’s eyes fluttered open sleepily.

Sho felt he should back off and give him some space, well aware that his proximity was a little creepy, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Aiba looked mildly confused, still a little bleary with sleep. His lips quirked into a soft, curious smile. “Hey,” He said quietly, voice deep and surprisingly husky. “You’re home.”

Sho’s hand in his hair twitched just a little bit tighter, a little bit more confident, and his heart pounded and leapt into his throat as he inched forward to close the short distance between their mouths.

 

 **+++** _  
_


	15. Step Fifteen

 

For a brief, breathless moment he had been so close. Aiba’s breath had been hot and tangible on his lips, the ghost of a kiss that never came, and just as suddenly that warmth was gone and Sho was left with a sick, cold feeling in the pit of his stomach and an empty space on the couch beside him.  
  
“I- Um-…“ Aiba stood, pacing a little, obviously flustered. Chubby lifted his head to watch, looking irritated at being woken. “Sorry,” He finally faced Sho and smiled, but the gesture was strained. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep before you got here.”  
  
Sho attempted to return the smile, sitting up straighter. If Aiba was going to pretend Sho hadn’t just come millimeters from kissing him, then the least Sho could do was play along. “That’s fine. How was Chiba?”  
  
“Good, good.” Aiba sank onto the arm of Chubby’s chair, looking glad for the change of subject. “Mom was out of bed for a bit today. We had a nice chat before I left.”  
  
“Is she doing better?” Sho grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked the television off.  
  
Aiba scrunched his face up. “Not really, to be honest. I mean, she isn’t getting any worse, but there hasn’t been any improvement either.” He sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “The doctors are totally stumped. I don’t think they have any idea why the medication isn’t working.”  
  
“That’s… pretty shitty.” Sho blurted, then winced. “Sorry.”  
  
Aiba laughed, surprised, and waved away his apology. “No, you’re exactly right.” He shrugged. “They said they’re going to run a bunch more tests over the next week or two, starting Monday. To see if they missed anything important.”  
  
“Well that’s something, at least.” Sho offered.   
  
Aiba nodded, and a silence fell between them. “So…” He broke it after a moment. “Did you have anything in mind when you asked me to wait for you tonight?”  
  
“No, I just-…” Sho gestured helplessly at the space between them and then let his arm fall back into his lap with a defeated sigh. “I just felt like I haven’t seen you in days, between work and going out with Ohno last night…” He took a deep breath, forcing himself to meet Aiba’s eyes. “I just missed you.”  
  
Aiba’s lips parted, holding his gaze but not saying anything for a long moment. The silence was charged, and Sho held his breath, feeling unmistakably like they were on the cusp of something big. “Sho-san…” Aiba spoke at last, quiet and uncertain.  
  
Sho clambered to his feet, standing with only the coffee table separating them. Their eyes remained locked; Aiba’s wide as he looked up at him, unblinking. Sho hoped the expression in his own eyes might convey what he was having such difficulty finding the words for. “Aiba,” He struggled, “I-“  
  
“I ran into your girlfriend tonight.” Aiba interrupted suddenly, still staring up at him with wide eyes.  
  
Sho’s brain skittered to a confused halt. “My-… what? Who?”  
  
“Horikita-san.” Aiba blinked, looking away and pulling a card from the pocket of his jeans. “I spoke to her earlier, and she gave me this.” He held it out.  
  
Sho’s shoulders sagged. He accepted the card and stepped back, falling into his seat on the couch with zero grace. “Why?”  
  
“She’s sorry she put you in such an awkward position, and she wants a chance to talk it all out with you. Her new address is on the back.” He pointed, and Sho turned the card over to see. “She thinks you’re a really great guy, and she doesn’t want things to end between you like this. So, she said for you to drop by any time. She wants to talk in person.” He smiled. “You must be happy you guys still have a shot together, huh?”  
  
Sho looked up, feeling surprisingly tongue-tied. “Uh, right… Thank you.”  
  
Aiba’s smile flickered, just a little, and he stood up. “I think I’ll head out. If I get any more tired I might pass out on the train.” He chuckled. “See you tomorrow, Sakurai-san.”  
  
The formal use of his surname was such a punch in the gut that Sho couldn’t even get the words out to say good night.

 

**+++**

  

 _“Dear Rolf. Stop. Don’t stop!”_  
  
 _This was without a doubt her favorite scene, she thought with her arms flung around his neck. She was biased, for obvious reasons. Jun was handsome and confident, perfectly at ease with being on stage.  She, on the other hand, could hardly believe she’d found the courage to audition, let alone that she’d been given a fairly large part._  
  
 _“You wait, little girl, on an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on.” He began the opening line to their duet. His voice rang steady and clear in the school auditorium. She thought it was a bit of a shame he had too many extracurricular activities to commit more time to the play, otherwise he probably would have been the play’s leading man instead of a character that only appeared three times in the whole production. She couldn’t really complain though, after all, she wouldn’t have the opportunity to kiss him if he was playing her father, Captain von Trapp. “Your life, little girl, is an empty page, that men will want to write on.”_  
  
 _The very thought of the upcoming kiss made her face heat up, and she had to force her blush down to adopt her most seductive expression as it was her turn to cut in. “To write on…”_  
  
 _Jun hid a grin as he turned away in mock alarm at her suggestive tone. “You are sixteen going on seventeen, baby it’s time to think…”_  
  
 _The next bit was fairly easy, and she could mostly rely on muscle memory as they circled each other, moving fluidly through the flirty routine they’d practiced a good dozen times. The clap of thunder from the sound booth was their cue, and Jun twirled her around as they swept into the circle of benches meant to be the gazebo. The grade-twelve art students were still working to finish the set. It was her turn to the lead the duet now. From the beginning, she’d found the best way to ignore her nerves was to forget there was anybody else listening. It was just her and Jun and the music, Jun smiled at her so genuinely it was almost unbelievable that he was acting, or that Mao wasn’t really the object of his affections. “You are seventeen going on eighteen,” she sang, standing on one of the benches and running her hands through his hair. He leant into the touch, and her heart melted. “I’ll depend on you~”_  
  
 _The music picked up, and her heart was in her throat through the entirety of their dance, from the jaunt about on the benches to when they slid into a short waltz. His hold was firm, his chest solid and warm against her back, and it took all her concentration to remember where she was supposed to put her feet. She knew what was coming next. They’d rehearsed the scene countless times, but always skipped the kiss in favor of simply miming it. Now though, opening night was less than two weeks away and the director had deemed it time to give the actual lip-lock a go._  
  
 _The music suddenly stilled, teetering as they shared a ‘moment’ from across the gazebo. Mao found herself holding her breath as they began to float together and apart. If Jun was nervous he didn’t show it beyond the entranced façade the scene called for. They came together a final time and, as planned, Jun stopped her before she could move away. She gulped. His eyes were kind, and his thumb stroked her arm once, reassuringly perhaps, beneath his firm grip._  
  
 _Before she could blink, he’d pulled her into the kiss. She was disappointed that the insistent press of his lips against hers was so chaste, but at the same time she could already feel her knees threatening to buckle when he pulled away a moment later. Jun grinned goofily and bounded away, and Mao let out Liesl’s giddy squeal with very little effort at all._  
  
 _“Great! That looked wonderful guys.” The drama teacher clapped and the lights came up. “Let’s move right into the next scene with Liesl and Maria.” The stagehands pulled away the benches and began setting up Maria’s bedroom._  
  
 _Saiko appeared from the wings, looking far too glamorous –as usual- to be dressed in Maria’s understated clothes. She skipped over to Mao’s side with a smile full of perfectly straight, white teeth. “That was lovely, Mao-chan.” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “That little waltz is getting much smoother… You two must practice an_ awful _lot.”_  
  
 _Mao adjusted her glasses nervously. She’d love to say something smart in return, but all she managed was a quiet “Um, thanks…”_  
  
 _“We make a good team.” Jun reappeared, clapping Mao amiably on the shoulder as he passed and then wrapping an arm around Saiko’s waist._  
  
 _Saiko’s smile became decidedly smug._  
  
 _“Places, everyone!”_  
  
 _Jun gave Saiko’s waist a little squeeze. “I’ll be in the stands.” He grinned, sneaking a chaste kiss onto her cheek and then jogging away._  
  
 _Saiko turned back to Mao as soon as he’d gone. “Mao-chan,” She said with that pseudo-friendly smile still curling her lips. “Break a leg.”_  
  
 _Mao shuffled to her place offstage, trying not to scowl until she was at least out of Saiko’s sight. During the next musical number, ‘My Favorite Things’, Mao couldn’t help but sweep her eyes over the few cast and crew members watching in the auditorium seats. Jun was in the front row, eyes glued on his girlfriend the entire time._  
  
 _Mao hated the bitch._

  
  
**+++**

  
  
Jun woke up with his face pressed against warm skin, and his vision blocked by a swathe of soft dark hair. He lifted his head from the crook of Mao’s neck with a grimace of pain at his hangover and a sigh at the situation in general. Squinting against the early morning light spilt in from his bedroom window, a quick sweep told Jun that while they were indeed tangled together in his bed in a decidedly intimate fashion, they were at least fully clothed. He sighed again and settled his head back onto the pillow. She shifted closer in her sleep, seeking him out, hot breath puffing against his collar and fingers tightening their grip a little in his rumpled shirt. Jun was suddenly very aware of his arm wrapped around her waist and her leg wedged between his own. He bit his lip, carefully tilted his hips away a fraction, and closed his eyes. He willed his mind to go blank; to think of anything other than lying in bed with an attractive woman sprawled across him… and soon enough he’d unintentionally drifted back to sleep.  
  
When he next awoke it was with a shiver. The warmth he’d been wrapped in had disappeared, and when he opened his eyes and rolled over he discovered that Mao had managed to sneak out. Her side of the bed was cold and neatly made, leaving no sign that she’d spent the night there at all.

  
  
**+++**

  
  
It was the smell of coffee that dragged him awake. Blinking into the light and wincing at the pain in his back and neck.  
  
“Coffee.” Ohno was standing in front of him holding a steaming mug and looking awkward.  
  
Nino blinked at him and frowned. He sat up, taking a moment to look around and figure out what was going on. “Oh…” He was on the couch in Ohno’s posh living room. “Sorry, did I fall asleep?” He remembered getting cold outside, so Ohno suggested they relocate to the living room, and then Nino’s feet had gotten sore, so they’d migrated onto the couch to watch something mindless on the television while they finished their wine.  
  
Ohno pressed the mug into his hand, and Nino accepted with a grunt of thanks. “We both did.” He continued to stand awkwardly for a moment before perching on the edge of the coffee table. “I’m a horrible cook, but I can order something in if you’re hungry.”  
  
“That’s fine.” Nino shook his head and tapped the ceramic rim of the mug. “Coffee’s a good enough breakfast for me.”  
  
Ohno smiled. “Brunch.”  
  
“…What?” Nino frowned, whipping his head around to eyeball the sun coming in through the window. It was very bright and golden. Nino blanched, lifted his arm to check his watch and then remembered he wasn’t wearing it (too obviously a man’s accessory for ‘Kazuko’ to be seen in). “Shit, what time is it?”  
  
“Almost eleven-thirty… Is everything all right?”  
  
Nino cursed again, clambering to his feet. “I’m sorry, I really have to go. My shift starts at noon.” He threw the coffee back, wincing as it burnt his throat, and then handed the mug back to Ohno. “Thank you!” He grabbed his coat off the back of the couch and was already struggling into his heels by the time Ohno caught up with him in the entranceway. “We should do this again soon. The dancing practice, I mean.”  
  
“Yes, we should. Here,” Ohno pressed a couple crumpled bills into Nino’s hand. “Take a cab.” Nino started to protest but Ohno cut him off before he could say a word. “Please. I’ll feel guilty for not waking you sooner if you arrive late for work.”  
  
Nino hesitated, but his own wallet was next to empty and he really would be quite late if he took the train. “Alright. Thank you again, Ohno-san.”  
  
“No problem.” Ohno smiled, pulling the front door open. “Just let me know when you’re free to meet up again.”  
  
“Will do!” Nino called, sprinting down the hall to the elevator.

  
  
**+++**

  
  
Her mother was on the phone in her office when Mao returned to their Tokyo home. Knowing better than to interrupt, and also not wanting to be caught in the previous day’s clothes, Mao slipped quietly upstairs to wash up.  
  
She soaked in the bath until her toes and fingers had gone wrinkly, eyes shut and head tipped back to rest on the cool porcelain lip of the tub. Her thoughts inevitably strayed to Jun.; his hands on her hips, sliding up her arms, threading through her hair. Her fingers automatically drifted up to brush over the faint purple bruise at her collarbone. She’d noticed it in the bathroom mirror as she was getting undressed, and immediately recalled what must have caused it. The skin tingled there under the pads of her fingers, and she shivered despite the hot steam rising around her. The memory of Jun’s mouth on her skin was so fresh, it was deliciously easy to close her eyes and recall the feel of his lips dragging down the column of her throat, teeth nipping gently between kisses and tongue laving, hot and soothing, when he pushed the strap of her dress aside and bit just a little bit harder on the sharp protrusion of her left collarbone. Mao’s toes curled and a soft moan escaped her lips, reverberating back against the wet tiles, before she could come back to her senses. She shook her head, flushing with embarrassment.  
  
To be honest, she wasn’t yet sure if the heated conclusion of the night had been a big mistake or a bigger victory. When she’d awoken to find herself in bed with him, but her dress only partially unzipped and only the first few buttons of his shirt undone, she had been awash with a strange mixture of relief and disappointment. Unsure how she would or should react to actually facing him conscious, she had panicked and fled the scene.  
  
 _Maybe he wouldn’t even remember what happened. He might have woken up and thought it was all a strange erotic dream._  
  
The thought made her frown, but it would at least be better than the awkwardness that would surely plague them if he thought the whole encounter had been a huge embarrassing mistake.  
  
In any case, she’d have to let him make the first move to broach the subject.  
  
With a sigh she pulled the plug and rose from the cooling water of the bathtub. She made quick work of toweling herself down, pulling her wet hair up into a ponytail rather than blow-drying it, and then shuffling off to dig through her wardrobe. She chose dark slacks and a crisp blazer, hoping that looking professional might help her to be taken a little more seriously. She’d put off the inevitable confrontation with her mother for long enough, and it was time that she soldiered up and entered the dragon’s den.  
  
“Mother.” She greeted as sharply as she could without being downright impolite. “We need to talk.”  
  
Her mother looked up from her laptop slowly and pushed her glasses up her nose, somehow managing to make the gesture look ridiculously intimidating. “I should think so.” She leant back in her desk chair, her shrewd gaze sweeping Mao from head to toe. “Where were you last night, young lady?”  
  
Mao straightened to her full height, squaring her shoulders and clenching her jaw. She refused to let her mother make her feel like a misbehaving teenager again. “That’s none of your business, actually.” She answered, shutting the office door behind her and folding her arms. “Also, let me rephrase:  _I_  need to talk, and you’re going to listen to me for once.”  
  
Her mother continued to regard her coolly for a long moment more, perhaps trying to read what she wanted to discuss, before tilting her head to the empty chair across the desk from her. “Sit, then.” There was a teapot steaming on the side table to her left, and she poured a second cup for Mao while she took her seat.  
  
Mao accepted the delicate china cup with a tight smile. She didn’t actually take sugar in her tea but she wasn’t surprised that her mother didn’t know, and it wasn’t worth the argument to mention it now. “Thank you.”  
  
“Assuming you’re here to discuss what we do next, I’ve already worked out a plan to fix what went wrong last night. I—“  
  
Mao set the cup down with a clatter and held up a warning hand for silence. Her mother looked precariously close to rolling her eyes, but assented and gestured for Mao to go ahead and speak. “With all due respect, Mother,” Mao began, trying to keep the sharp edge from showing too clearly in her words. “The only thing that was ‘wrong’ about last night, was your –frankly- over the top reaction.” She continued immediately, raising her voice just a tad to keep her mother’s outraged response at bay. “Just listen. If you’re going to be angry at anyone about last night, you’d better turn your anger on me because I orchestrated it all. Ohno-kun and Ninomiya-san are not dating, they’re barely acquaintances. I convinced them to pretend otherwise, but neither of them were comfortable with the idea. Ohno’s family had no idea what was going on either. It was all me, and my –admittedly- poorly thought out plan to get you to leave me alone.” Mao took a deep breath. Her mother was scowling intensely, somewhere between furious and flabbergasted. “I feel like I’ve said this a thousand times since you began negotiating with Ohno’s father, but you’ve never listened to me. Listen to me now, because I’m so tired of repeating myself to you. I don’t love Ohno Satoshi. The only feelings I have for him are  _extremely_  platonic, and he feels the same way. I don’t want to date him. In fact, I  _refuse_  to date him.”  
  
“Is there someone else?” She demanded.  
  
Mao scowled, ignoring the thoughts of Jun that immediately sprang to mind. There was no use mentioning him when she didn’t know where they stood with each other. “No. We’re both single and completely uninterested in each other. And while we’re on the subject of my love life, let me make this clear: I will never be coerced into dating anyone for any reason unless the guy is someone I actually have feelings for.” Her knuckles were white on the handle as she raised the teacup to her lips and took a long sip. “Honestly, it hurts that you care more about this business deal than you care about me. I’m your daughter, not a goddamn bargaining chip!”  
  
“I know you’re not.” She frowned. It was a long drawn-out moment before she spoke again, voice surprisingly subdued. “Mao, that’s not why I-“  
  
Mao very nearly laughed when her mother was cut off by the shrill ringing of the telephone on her desk. She looked between Mao and the caller display, posture tensing at whatever she saw there. Mao sighed and stood up. “You can answer it. I’ve said everything I had to.”  
  
“But I haven’t.” The softness was gone from her voice again but she still hesitated, hand hovering above the receiver. “Mao.” She said, making Mao pause mid-way to the door. “I’m heading to New York for a week, but I’d like to have dinner with you here when I return.” She paused, pursing her lips. “I promise to be civil.”  
  
Mao tried very hard to hide her surprise. “Okay…” She couldn’t even recall the last time they’d sat down to a private family dinner. “Have a safe trip.”  
  
Her mother nodded curtly, already lifting the receiver to her lips.

  
  
**+++**

  
  
“Welcome! Can I help y—?” Toma broke off so suddenly he nearly choked on his own words. “N-Nino…?” He stammered, voice wavering somewhere between disbelief and the brink of hysterical laughter.  
  
“Shut up.” Nino growled, ripping the wig from his head and shoving it into his purse as he stomped towards the back room. Toma’s laughter chased him all the way, and he could only be glad that there were at least no customers in the shop to witness this walk of shame. He’d been running so late, he didn’t have time to stop by his apartment first, and therefore didn’t have time to change out of his Kazuko disguise. Luckily, Aiba had roped him into so many messy shenanigans at the pet store in the past, Nino had taken to keeping a spare change of clothes in his locker just in case.  
  
“B-but-…. Why?!” Toma exclaimed, following him and leaning on the doorframe while Nino rummaged through his locker. He was breathless and clutching his stomach as he struggled not to erupt into more laughter. “You’re wearing a dress, man! Explain yourself!”  
  
“It’s a really long, really ridiculous, story…” Nino sighed, struggling to reach the clasp of the dress on his back. “And none of this was my idea, I swear. It was all Aiba.”  
  
“Oh, of course it was.” Toma grinned, evidently not surprised. “Has he got some kind of fetish for cross-dressing?”  
  
Nino couldn’t help giggling a little bit at the thought. “No, it’s not like that. And we’re not ‘together’ you bastard.” He gave up on the clasp with a grunt. “Can you unzip me?” He had to ask, defeated.  
  
Toma chuckled. “Yes ma’am.”   
  
“Thanks.” Nino growled. “Now, if you get out of here while I finish getting changed, I promise I’ll try and explain what’s been going on.”  
  
“Aww, I was hoping you’d do a strip tease.” Toma joked, tapping him on the ass as he stepped away.  
  
“What kind of lady do you think I am?” Nino gasped, flinging one of his gel breast inserts at him. Toma laughed and ducked the projectile. “If it’s any consolation, it is a pretty damn good story.”  
  
“Fantastic!” Toma beamed, pulling the door closed as he slipped out. “I’ll nab some popcorn from the snack shelf!”

  
  
**+++**

  
  
"Hey, how's it going Mao-chan?" Ohno greeted, holding the door open for her to come inside.  
  
"Where do I even begin?" She moaned, shucking her coat. "I have a massive hangover, I nearly slept with Jun last night, and I just confronted my mother and wound up agreeing to have dinner at home with her next week for the first time in years." She threw herself dramatically down onto the couch. "I need a friend to rant to before I lose my mind."  
  
"Wow." Ohno sat down beside her with wide eyes. "I'm all ears."  
  
So Mao began filling Ohno in on everything that had happened since his dramatic exit the night before, finishing with an exhausted sigh. “What do I do now?”  
  
Ohno furrowed his brow and scratched the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. “You just have dinner with her, I guess. And in the meantime, try not to overthink everything?”  
  
Mao scowled. “That’s not super helpful advice.”  
  
“Well there’s nothing you can do about the Jun situation right now. I think you’re right, the best thing to do is let him approach you about it all. He already knows how you feel about him. And the same goes for your mom.” Ohno shrugged. “You told her everything you had to say right?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“And you know how you feel about the subject, so all you can do is stick to your guns if she wants to discuss it over dinner.” Mao sighed, and he edged a little closer to put his arm around her shoulders and tug her into a hug. “I don’t know what else to tell you, sorry. Just… don’t bother freaking out.” He chuckled. “It’s just a waste of energy, and you  _must_  be tired after all the antics you got up to last night.”  
  
She groaned, burying her face in his chest. “Stop…”  
  
“So, about Jun… How was he?”  
  
“I told you, we just ended up falling asleep!”  
  
“Yeah,  _after_  a whole lotta making out!” Ohno nudged her ‘til she sat up and he could poke her flaming cheeks. “Come on, I’m dying for a little good gossip. Good kisser?”  
  
She rolled her eyes, trying hard not to smile as he squished her cheeks between his palms. “…  _Very_  good.” She grumbled, giving in if only for the childlike delight on Ohno’s face. “And a bit of a biter too.”  
  
Ohno beamed like Christmas had just come early. “Walk me through everything you can remember.”

  
  
**+++**

  
  
  
When his phone buzzed, Aiba didn’t need to look to know who was texting him. Still, he read the message anyway.  _‘Work is so boring today… What are you up to right now?’_ More small talk. It was painfully obvious that Sho was dancing around what had nearly happened the night before.  
  
Nino stood on his tiptoes behind him, reading the text over his shoulder. "Aren't you going to respond?" He asked. "I'm starting to feel a little bad for the guy."  
  
Aiba chewed his lip. Eight messages from Sho and he hadn't replied to a single one. "I guess..." He mumbled,   
  
 _'Not much...'_  He wrote.  _'Did you contact Horikita-san yet?'_  
  
He punched send before he could change his mind.  
  
Nino whistled, going back to organizing the shelves. "Harsh."  
  
Aiba sighed. "I don't really mean to be."  
  
Toma chose that moment to saunter down the aisle, carrying a heavy box of new releases. "Here you go, gorgeous." He grinned, handing it over to Nino.  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. "You're never gonna let this go, are you?"  
  
It was a rhetorical question, but Toma laughed and shook his head anyway. "Not a chance, babe. Where are these dance lessons, anyway? I'd love to see you two in action sometime." He waggled his eyebrows.  
  
Aiba -ever helpful- spoke up, completely missing Nino's warning 'don't tell him anything!' expression. "You should come to the competition in a couple weeks! It's gonna be great!"  
  
Toma beamed, Nino mocked thumping his head against the shelving. "Thanks, Aiba-kun. I'd love to." Toma checked his watch. "Hold down the fort for me, Nino. I'm gonna take a break and grab something to eat."  
  
"Did Sakurai text you back yet?" Nino brought the subject up again not long after Toma had left.  
  
Aiba sighed. "No. I guess that means he hasn't talked to her."  
  
"Is that so surprising?" Nino raised an eyebrow. "He tried to stick his tongue in your mouth last night, why would he be in any hurry to talk to his ex girlfriend?"  
  
"First of all, he didn't try to 'stick his tongue in my mouth'. That sounds horrible. I'm sure it just would have been a sweet little peck on the lips or something."  
  
Both eyebrows were raised now. "Uh huh. Sounds like you regret stopping him."  
  
Aiba whined, sinking -ironically- to a crouch in the Romantic Comedy isle. "I don't know anymore. I like Sho, of course, but it was so sudden. I'd been trying really hard to only think of him as a friend, you know? And he'd never shown any interest in me before. Plus I'd just promised his girlfriend-"  
  
" _Ex_ -girlfriend."  
  
"-That I'd give him a message so they could work things out. It felt wrong to turn around and make out with him after that. I panicked."  
  
Nino sighed. "Well maybe you should tell him all that. If I were in his place I'd be panicking now too. He's probably thinking you don't want him and that he's ruined your friendship on top of everything."  
  
Aiba groaned, running his hands through his hair and making a mess of it. "I know, you're right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"But I need to sort out how I actually feel about him first... And he should probably talk to Horikita-san too. I don't want to start anything with him until he's sorted things out with her."  
  
"Sounds fair enough to me."  
  
Aiba nodded and sat cross-legged for several minutes, absentmindedly watching Nino organize the shelves while his brain ran in circles around thoughts of Sakurai Sho.  
  
Unfortunately, his thoughts kept coming back to that expression on Sho's face the night before, right before he'd leaned in and Aiba had shot him down. He'd looked a little bit dazed, but his eyes had burned bright as they searched Aiba's face. There had been an adorable little crease of confusion in his brow, and then Aiba had spoke and that brow had set, eyes snapping to focus intensely, first meeting Aiba's eyes and then drifting down to his lips as he inched closer and--  
  
Aiba shook his head, stopping the memory in its tracks. He didn't want to get to the part when Sho's expression had crumpled and morphed into humiliated disappointment, followed worst of all by resignation.

  
  
**+++**

  
  
_“Hey Ohno-kun, it’s Sho. Can I come up? I need to talk about… some stuff.”_  
  
Ohno answered the door once Sho had made it to his floor and beckoned him inside. “Let me guess, more matters of the heart?”  
  
“Yes.” Sho sighed, setting his shoes neatly aside and following Ohno into the sitting area. “I think I’ve made a right mess of things.”  
  
Mao greeted him from her spot on the couch. “That makes two of us, Sakurai-kun.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Mao, you can give him a recap if you don’t mind.” Ohno steered Sho to sit in the place he’d vacated on the couch. “I’ll put the kettle on, and we can all be miserable over a hot cuppa.”

  
  
**+++**

  
 

Searching for a distraction from thoughts of Sakurai, Aiba noticed the smoky smudge of residual makeup around Nino's eyes that he must have failed to scrub off completely. "Nino?" he said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why  _were_  you still in yesterday's costume when you got here this morning? Did you fall asleep with it on when you got home last night?"  
  
Nino hesitated for a moment before answering. "Uh.... Actually I haven’t been home yet. I was in a rush to make it on time so I just changed when I got here." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm in the habit of keeping a spare uniform in the back."  
  
Aiba frowned. "... If you didn't get home, where were you all night?"  
  
"Err, Ohno-san's place." He answered quickly, turning away to rummage through the near empty box of DVD's.  
  
Aiba's frown deepened and he clambered to his feet. "Wait, wait, wait. You spent the night there?"  
  
"It's no big deal, you don't need to get excited." He protested, turning away from Aiba to carry the box into the next aisle.  
  
"Then why are you turning red?" Aiba teased, dashing Nino's attempts at casually avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I am not." He snapped, giving up and facing him.  
  
"You are a bit." Aiba giggled, looking pointedly at the pink tips of Nino's ears. Nino rolled his eyes. "Come on," Aiba struggled to put on a straight face. "What happened?"  
  
Nino sighed. "Nothing, honestly. We just had a few drinks and practiced dancing. It was just business."  
  
"Uh huh. And where'd you sleep?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you. You look like a strung out junkie when you pull all-nighters." Aiba smiled smugly. "But you look well rested today. He let you sleep over, right?"  
  
"We didn't mean to."  
  
Aiba's eyes widened. "Didn't mean to  _what_? Did you guys...?"  
  
Nino smacked his arm. "Didn't mean to  _fall asleep_ , you pervert." He growled. "We couldn't possibly have had sex. I'm supposed to be a girl, remember? I think taking my skirt off would probably blow my cover."  
  
Aiba laughed, only amused by Nino's sarcasm. "True. That would be a bit of a surprise."  
  
Nino snorted, moodiness melting in the face of Aiba's breathy giggle. "Would kill the mood too, I bet."  
  
Aiba raised a finger. "Ah, ah. You never know, he could always swing both ways."  
  
Nino's felt his ears heat up again. "Wouldn't that be my lucky day..." He grumbled.  
  
"Oh, really?" Aiba's voice still had a teasing lilt to it, but the crease in his brow betrayed a hint of concern.  
  
Nino sighed, shoulders slumping. "Don't worry, I'm not about to have a repeat of the Jun incident. No more flirting while I'm in disguise. I swear." He set the box down, pulling out the last handful of DVD's and setting about shelving them. "Besides, Ohno's the one who got me out of the Jun situation, and he's reassured me repeatedly that he's not interested."  
  
Aiba considered him thoughtfully for a long moment. "...Why are you disappointed about that?" He asked curiously.  
  
Nino was reminded once again that there was a surprisingly sharp mind underneath Aiba's ditzy goofball persona. He scrubbed a hand down his face, frustrated at being caught out. "Good question." He answered wryly. "I guess I just wish I'd met him as myself, instead of Kazuko. He's an interesting guy... I had fun last night."  
  
Aiba smirked. "I suppose it helps that he's good looking, and since he's your dance tutor you have every excuse to get up close and personal."  
  
"Oh shut up." He shoved him playfully as he passed, on his way to toss the empty box into the back room. Aiba was leaning against the counter when he returned, and so Nino leant up against it beside him. "It doesn't matter though." He said morosely, suddenly sobered. "Heck, he could be my 'dream guy' and it doesn't matter. To him I'm Ninomiya Kazuko, and to me that means he's off limits."  
  
Aiba turned to look at him with sad eyes, reaching out to put a hand on his folded arms. "Nino-" He started, breaking off as they both watched a car pull up in front of the store.  
  
Nino quickly checked his watch, shaking off the glum mood that had descended. "Toma should be back any minute now, and then it's my turn to grab some supper. Wanna try out that pub across the street?"  
  
Aiba smiled. "Sure. I'll wait in the back ‘til you're ready to go."  
  
Nino nodded, watching him trot off towards the back of the store before the bell jingled and he turned his attention to the lady in the doorway. He pasted on his friendly customer service face. "Hello! Can I help you find anything?"

 

**+++**

  
  
Mao sipped the last of her tea and sighed, fidgeting in her seat. "I'm tired of all this depressing stuff." She grumbled, breaking the glum silence that had fallen after they'd finished discussing their troubles.  
  
Sho stood and stretched. "You two should come up with a cheerier topic." He suggested. "I can't think of anything." He began gathering up the empty mugs.  
  
"Thanks, Sho-kun." Ohno mumbled sleepily, watching him carry the pottery off to the kitchen. The hot beverage had left him warm and cozy, and aching to catch up on the sleep he'd missed by staying up so late with Ninomiya.  
  
"No problem." Sho shrugged, rinsing the mugs and setting them carefully in the kitchen sink. "These are really nice." He held the last of the three matching mugs up to inspect it, letting the glaze catch and shine in the light. "Are they handmade?"  
  
Ohno nodded, hoping his initials carved into the bottom would go unnoticed.  
  
"I love the colors..." Sho mused almost dreamily, running a finger reverently along the rim of the mug. "They're beautiful."  
  
Mao snorted. "And we're all only  _just_  realizing you're gay?" She teased.  
  
Sho rolled his eyes, pretending not to be amused. He set the mug aside with the others and returned to the living area. "You'll have to tell me where you bought them." He said to Ohno.  
  
Ohno just hummed agreeably. He'd never felt comfortable with people seeing his artwork. Well, maybe not  _never_. He had vague memories of being proud to show people his art as a child. Though even clearer were the memories of his father's obvious disinterest in all of it, followed in later years by his blunt disapproval.  
  
In hindsight, his father probably had a lot to do with why he kept his hobbies secreted away in the back room like some kind of dirty secret.  
  
Ninomiya was the first person in almost a year to have gone in there and taken a hard look at it all, and while those long minutes had been uncomfortable and seemed to stretch on for hours, he was definitely flattered by the praise she had showered on it all. Ninomiya struck him as a very honest woman, not the type to say such nice things if she didn't mean them. She had actually looked a little embarrassed with herself for saying so much.   
  
Ohno's lip quirked at the memory. He liked her, he decided. She was sharp and witty, and easy to talk to. Maybe after all this dance tutoring was over he'd be able to call her a friend. He hoped so.  
  
He paused his thoughts, a smile blooming on his lips.  _She'd make a great addition to the group._  It was such a strange notion, not just having  _a_  friend, but having a group of them. He took a moment to absorb that in happy silence, watching Mao rib Sho for his poorly coordinated outfit.  
  
"You can't ever wear that cardigan with that shirt. Never again, Sakurai." She warned, plucking at the offending articles of clothing.  
  
Sho pouted. "Why? What's wrong with it? There's blue in both, how do they not match?"  
  
"You're wearing plaid with checkers!" She exclaimed. "I think you might be fashion blind, dear. That should be an obvious no-no."  
  
Sho looked to Ohno for backup, but Ohno just laughed unhelpfully. The combination of patterns  _was_  a little bit painful to look at; like an optical illusion.  
  
Sho sighed, accepting defeat with a slouch and a huge pout. "I think we need another subject change." He grouched.  
  
Mao giggled, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you." She said. "I'll take you shopping."  
  
Sho laughed despite himself. "You're going to teach me how to dress?"  
  
"You'll be so fabulous, Aiba won't know what hit him." She smiled, leaning up against him so their shoulders bumped.  
  
Sho smiled back, slow and a little sad. "I hope you're right." He said wryly.  
  
She leaned against him again and reached out to squeeze his knee. Ohno couldn't help grinning at them. "You guys are adorable." He said, laughing when that earned him matching scowls from the both of them.  
  
"Us?" Mao raised an eyebrow. "Let's talk about you for a bit." Her grin was devious. "I'm curious, did Ninomiya try to get in your pants last night?"  
  
Ohno raised his eyebrows. Sho looked equally surprised. "No? I think we both made it clear to each other that this was strictly a business arrangement. Why would she?"  
  
"Becaaaause," Mao continued, "I think every woman in the room was ready to pounce on you after that stunt you pulled, standing up to my mother."  
  
Ohno looked to Sho, who shrugged sheepishly. "It  _was_  pretty brave."  
  
"And Ninomiya was definitely star-struck. Did you not see her face?"  
  
"No, but she was probably just terrified. Your mother is one hell of a scary lady."   
  
"Trust me, I know." Mao groaned, flopping back on the couch. Suddenly there was a loud, dull buzzing sound. Mao froze for a second, eyes wide, before abruptly sitting up again.   
  
Ohno frowned, and Sho peered around her curiously. "What was that?"  
  
"Someone's phone?" Mao twisted around to look behind herself, and dug down between the back and seat cushions of the couch.  
  
“Not mine.” Ohno tapped the bulge in his pocket.  
  
“I’ve got mine too.” Sho said.  
  
Mao turned back and held aloft a small black handbag. “I guess this explains why your couch was so lumpy.”  
  
Ohno blinked at it in surprise. “It must be Ninomiya’s… She left in a hurry this morning.”  
  
Mao flicked the clasp open and peeked inside. “Just a phone and some change inside.” She turned to the cell phone, ignoring Sho’s protests about privacy invasion. (It wasn’t password protected, so privacy be damned.) “Two missed calls from ‘Aiba-Chan’. Yep. Must be hers.”  
  
“Well, we can’t call her to tell her it’s here.” Ohno frowned. “I hope she’s not worried.”  
  
“Don’t you know where she lives? We could drop it off.” Sho suggested. “I wouldn’t mind going for a drive anyway, and we could grab dinner while we’re out.”  
  
Ohno shook his head. “She’s working today, so she won’t be home. And all I know is that she works at a video store somewhere. No idea which one.” He chewed his lip. “Why don’t we call Aiba and ask him?”  
  
Sho’s eyes widened. “Let’s not.”  
  
Mao was still clicking through the phone. ”I’ve got a plan.” She announced, putting it on speakerphone as she hit call on the contact listed as ‘work’.  
  
 _“Thank you for calling Choose Your Views Video Rental! This is Ikuta speaking, how can I help you?”_  
  
“Hello!” Mao grinned while Sho googled the store name on his own phone. “I was wondering if you had an employee there by the name of Ninomiya Kazuko?”  
  
There was a muffled noise that sounded like a laugh before Ikuta spoke again.  _“Ah, yes. S-she works here. She’s on her break right now, but should be back soon. Can I pass on a message?”_  
  
 _They’ve only got one location._ Sho mouthed, holding up a map that pinpointed the store.  
  
“Oh, no. That’s okay. I’ll just get in touch with her later. Thanks!” She ended the call and beamed devilishly at them both. “Let’s go!”

 

**+++**

  
  
“Oh!” Sho exclaimed as he turned into the parking lot. “I’ve been here before. I bought Chubby from that pet store! Jun took me to a pub across the street.”  
  
“Better not tell Jun he’s been frequenting a bar across the road from Ninomiya’s place of work.” Mao joked.  
  
Ohno squinted over at the video store while Sho parked the car in a space in front of the pet shop. “… I think I’ve been here before too.” He murmured. “It looks familiar.”  
  
Mao glanced between them both with a raised eyebrow. “That’s a really weird coincidence. This isn’t exactly a bustling part of town.”  
  
Ohno grinned and shrugged, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Maybe it’s fate.”  
  
“Ah!” Sho suddenly let out a strangled squeak, flailing to grab at Ohno and Mao as he slid down onto the floor. “Get down!” He hissed, pointing frantically at something out the car window. “It’s Aiba! He’ll think I’m stalking him if he sees me!”  
  
Mao and Ohno followed his lead, sinking down and peering cautiously out the window. “What’s he doing here?” Mao asked. “I thought he left his job at the pet store.”  
  
“He did.” Sho squinted out, watching Aiba meander up the parking lot grinning and talking animatedly to anther guy who was walking backwards in front of him. “He’s with someone.”  
  
“An old co-worker maybe?” Ohno suggested.  
  
“Maybe he’s on a date.” Sho mumbled glumly, watching Aiba laugh fondly at something the other guy said.  
  
Ohno reached out to pat Sho’s shoulder. “Relax. Ninomiya woks here, remember? They’re probably just stopping in to pay her a visit.”  
  
They stopped walking not far from the car to continue their conversation while the stranger lit up a cigarette. His face was still turned away from the three spying from inside the car.  
  
“… My legs are falling asleep.” Mao winced, attempting to shift position on the car floor. “Can’t we just say hello and tell him the truth about why we’re here?”  
  
“No way! We’re not moving until they leave.”  
  
Mao groaned. “That could take ages.”  
  
Ohno suddenly wriggled around, stretching over her from the backseat to reach the glove compartment and retrieve Ninomiya’s purse. “I have an idea.” After a moment of browsing he brandished her phone with Aiba’s cell number highlighted on the screen.  
  
Ohno hit dial before Sho could wrestle the phone from him, and they all watched as Aiba pulled his phone from his pocket and frowned.

 

**+++**

  
  
**Incoming call from Kazu-Chan…**  
  
Aiba frowned. “Are you pocket dialing me?”  
  
“Can’t be. I left my phone at Ohno-san’s, I think. It was in my purse.”  
  
“Oh! Maybe it’s him calling!”  
  
“Wait, don’t answer! I’ll just call him later.”  
  
Aiba dodged Nino’s attempt to stop him and answered the phone mid-laugh. “Hello!”  
  
 _“Hi, Aiba-san? This is Ohno Satoshi calling.”_  
  
“Ohhh…. Hey, Ohno-san! You must have found Kazuko’s phone. She said she thought she left it at your place.”  
  
 _“Yes, exactly. You wouldn’t happen to be seeing her tonight, would you? I’d like to get in touch…”_  
  
“You’re in luck!” Aiba beamed, and Nino’s shoulders slumped. “She’s actually with me right now. Just a second.”  
  
Nino took the phone with a sigh and turned around to talk to Ohno without facing Aiba’s grin. He took a moment to clear his throat and adopt Kazuko’s persona before speaking, and even his stance changed in the process. “Hello?...” There was a disconcertingly long silence on the other end. “…Ohno-san? Are you still there?”  
  
 _“U-um, yes. I’m-… Is this Ninomiya Kazuko?”_  
  
Nino frowned, shifting nervously. “Of course.” Had he said something strange? He thought back but nothing was out of the ordinary. “Who else would I be?” He laughed uneasily, but Ohno didn’t join in. “Are you okay?”  
  
There was another long pause before Ohno spoke again, sounding strangely distant.  _“Yes. Sorry, I’m just… a little distracted. You… forgot your purse at my apartment?”_  
  
“Yeah, I thought so.” He wasn’t used to carrying one –obviously-, and hadn’t even thought of it in his rush to leave for work. “We’ll have to meet again soon so I can get it back from you.”  
  
 _“… I can bring it to your workplace now if you like? I’m out right now anyway, and I think I might be nearby.”_  
  
“AH, NO!” Nino yelped, and immediately cursed himself for sounding so panicked. “No, no. I’m… quite busy. My boss would be annoyed if I had visitors. It’s fine, I’ll survive a day or two without my phone.”  
  
 _“… If you’re sure.”_  
  
Nino sighed, hoping he hadn’t raised too much suspicion. “Yes, very sure. Are you free tomorrow night? We could maybe have another lesson?”  
  
Another pause.  _“… Um…. Sure. My place again?”_  
  
“Sounds good. I can be there by around eight, if that works for you.”  
  
 _“Yeah, sure. Eight’s fine… See you.”_  The line went abruptly dead with a click.  
  
Nino frowned at the phone as he handed it back to Aiba. “Strange. He seemed really out of it.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
Nino shrugged, grinding out his cigarette on the asphalt. “Maybe he was high on something.”  
  
Aiba laughed. “He seemed fine when I spoke to him. Anyway, you have to let me pretty you up for your date tomorrow. Playing dress-up with you is ridiculously fun.”  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “It’s not a date!” Aiba just laughed at him, of course. “Come on, let’s get inside.”

  
  
**+++**

  
  
The car’s three passengers all sat gaping in stunned silence until well after Aiba and Ninomiya had disappeared inside and out of sight.  
  
“I am so confused right now.” Sho spoke finally, dragging himself back up onto the driver’s seat. Mao and Ohno followed his example.  
  
“This day just keeps getting crazier.” Mao agreed. “Let’s get out of here while we can.”  
  
Sho didn’t need to be told twice.  
  
They’d been driving for several minutes before Ohno actually said anything. “Guys, I just realized what this means.” He announced. “I didn’t actually kiss a woman after all.”  
  
Sho and Mao shared a look in the front seat. Faced with Ohno’s bizarre relief, they could only laugh.

 

**+++  
  
**


	16. Step Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NOTE: There is a medical condition mentioned in this chapter. If you decide to google it, be warned that some of the images you might find (including the one on the wikipedia article) are pretty nasty looking. So keep that in mind if you've got a weak stomach.

  
The transformation was a shock, now that Ohno knew the truth. Ninomiya made an attractive woman, but Ohno found himself straining his eyes to find signs of the man hidden under the wig and makeup. There were lots of tells, Ohno realized. His voice was the most obvious: not at all abnormally high-pitched for a man, but certainly on the deep side for a woman. He also had a tendency to forget and refer to himself with male pronouns, but Ohno had just assumed she was one of those modern women who didn’t bother with the female ones.

Ninomiya cleared her- _his_ throat, standing to one side of the doorframe and shifting uncomfortably under Ohno’s prolonged scrutiny. 

“Oh.” He shook his head. “Sorry, did you say something?”

Ninomiya smirked, letting out a quiet huff of laughter. “I said, are you going to let me in?”

Ohno felt himself flush. “Right.” He stepped aside, gesturing for Ninomiya to slip past him. There: another tell. Beneath the fragrant notes of some girly floral perfume, the lingering scent of shampoo and bodywash was of a decidedly masculine variety.

“Let’s stay inside tonight, if you don’t mind.” Nino was saying, shedding his coat and heels. Ohno went through the motions of taking the other man’s jacket and hanging it for him. “I nearly froze to death walking from the station to your apartment.”

“That’s fine with me.” Ohno mumbled, leading the way to the kitchen. “Do you want a drink to warm up? I’ve got tea… or some whiskey if you’d prefer something stronger.”

“Whiskey would be lovely.” Ninomiya smiled devilishly. “Thank you.”

“Good choice.” Ohno smiled back as he set about fetching the liquor and two tumblers. “Your purse is on the coffee table in the living room, by the way.”

“Thanks!”

Ohno watched Nino cross over to his things on the table. There was no ease in the way he walked, obviously making an effort to move with a bit of a feminine sway to his hips. So, he probably hadn’t been a cross-dresser for very long. Ohno chewed his lip and turned his concentration back to pouring before he could be caught staring again. He had a thousand questions he wanted to ask, and half a mind just to admit to Ninomiya that he knew.

On the other hand, Ninomiya was a nice person, and Ohno didn’t want to scare him off. Besides, if Ninomiya wanted to pretend to be a woman for whatever reasons, it wasn’t anyone’s place to call him out on it.

So, “Cheers!” he said instead.  
  
Ninomiya took the proffered glass and echoed the sentiment. It was a moment while they both savored the whiskey and let the warmth of alcohol seep into their blood, before either of them next spoke. Ninomiya sat at the island counter and swiveled on the stool to survey the apartment. “Have you spoken to your family since Saturday?”

Ohno was so busy eyeing the shape of Ninomiya’s back (particularly the spread of his shoulders, which were of course wider than the average woman’s) that he didn’t realize he’d been spoken to until Ninomiya swiveled around to raise an eyebrow at him and repeat the question. “Oh.” He answered, still a little distracted. “No. My sister left me a voicemail but I haven’t called her back yet.”

“Your father hasn’t said anything to you?”

“Not a thing. Didn’t even cross paths with him at work today.” He caught the flicker of emotion in Ninomiya’s expression before he could hide it. “No need to feel guilty.” He said, coming around the island to perch on the stool beside him. “My relationship with my father has always been difficult. If I’m lucky, this fiasco might give him an excuse to fire me.” He chuckled.

Ninomiya frowned back at him. “Do you not like your job? I thought since you were an artist, being head of a marketing department would be like a dream come true.”

Ohno sighed. “There’s surprisingly little art involved in being the Chief. I don’t hate working in business,” he hastened to clarify, “but I wish I was selling something I cared about. If there hadn’t been pressure to take over the family corporation, I would never have applied to work at ShunTaro.”

“Where, then?”

Ohno shrugged. It had been a long time since he’d bothered considering any other avenues. “Something smaller… probably related to the arts, somehow. Might even have tried to start something up on my own.”

Ninomiya looked surprisingly interested in what he was saying. His lips were curled in a slightly crooked smile as he listened. “Well.” He said matter-of-factly once Ohno had trailed off. “Maybe you should do it.”

Ohno’s head whipped up to look at him in surprise. Despite the smirk, Ninomiya did look sincere. “What, quit the company?”

“Why not?” Ninomiya finished his drink and set the glass down on the counter. “Unless you need to stay for the paycheck.”

Ohno blinked around at his penthouse apartment. “No… I’ve actually got more income than I know what to do with, at the moment.”

Ninomiya laughed loudly, standing and stretching his arms above his head. “Lucky bastard.” He groaned.

Ohno grinned; standing too and watching the muscles shift beneath the back of Ninomiya’s silk blouse. Ninomiya turned back to face him then, and his eyebrows raised a small fraction upon catching Ohno’s stare. Ohno chuckled, ignoring the question in his eyes and holding out his hand palm-up. “Ready to start?”

 

+++

 

“So…”

They stood opposite each other in the darkening studio, locked in a stand off as Jun floundered for something more to say.

“So.” Mao sighed, giving up on waiting for him to speak first. “What’s the plan for this week?”

Jun blinked. “Do you mean… in class?”

Mao shed her jacket, turning her back on his confusion while she hung it on one of the many pegs by the door. “Yes. That’s why we’re here, isn’t it?” The bitterness in her voice crept in unintentionally, but if he didn’t want to bring up what happened (or almost happened) Saturday night, then she certainly wasn’t going to.

“Okay then.” Jun was frowning when she turned back around, but she refused to feel guilty. “Well, I thought instead of a particular lesson, we could focus on helping the couples tidy up their routines for the competition.”

“Good. There’s only- what, two weeks left? We need to practice too.”

“That’s why we’re here.” He mumbled, echoing her earlier quip.

She grimaced. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to start with something more energetic than Moon River tonight.” She fussed with the stereo and the fiery rhythm of a tango burst to life. “I could use a little stress release.”

Jun rolled his shoulders, as they prowled to meet each other in the center of the room. “Works for me.”

They came together like a sudden collision, immediately locking together and sinking down as though time had slowed to a creep. Jun’s hand was firm on her hip; gliding down her thigh and pressing them together at almost every point along their bodies. On the next beat she whirled away, only to be tugged sharply back into his embrace. Her right leg came up automatically to hook around his waist, and he turned, taking her with him and bending her back at the waist as far as she could go. They held the position for a beat before, again, he was moving; pulling her back up and swinging her into another sharp turn about the floor. When they came together next, she had her back to his chest he held her close, almost vibrating with tension. With one leg out at an angle, she reached her arms above her head. Her hands caressed the sides of his face and neck, trailing down his chest as she sunk to the floor in one fluid, sensual, movement. She felt his breath hitch, but had no time to appreciate his reaction before she was scooped back into his arms.

They danced furiously, every movement charged with volatile electricity as they separated and were drawn back together again and again. When the song ended the silence was deafening, broken only by their own ragged breathing. They faced each other in the center of the room, frozen almost nose-to-nose. Jun’s eyes were dark, pupils swallowing up the brown of his irises. Mao watched his throat bob as he swallowed, and tracked the progress of a bead of sweat from his temple to his jawline. His eyes dropped to her lips, and his hand flexed minutely on her waist. “Mao.” His voice was barely more than a whisper, but she startled at the sound nonetheless. A beat of silence passed, but when he said nothing more, she pulled away.

“Maybe we should call it a night.”

He sighed, shoulders drooping. “No, Mao-chan. I’m sorry.” He followed her over to the stereo. “I just… I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to say anything.”

“No, I do. It’s just that we were drinking, and-“

“I get it, Jun.” Her hands clenched, and she refused to meet his eyes. “It was a mistake. We’ll just pretend it never happened.”

He took her by the shoulders, gently turning her to face him. “That’s not what I’m saying.” He said firmly, ducking his head a little to make eye contact. ”I… I like you.” He shifted nervously under her surprised gaze. “I do. You’re smart and beautiful and funny and I don’t want to hurt you. We were both drinking that night, and I was feeling a little lonely after seeing Ninomiya again. I know it’s totally over with her,” He hastened to add, seeing her grimace, “I just don’t want to accidentally use you as a rebound by rushing into this.” He took a deep breath. “Does that make sense? I want… to take our time, and see where this goes with you.”

“It… makes sense.” Mao felt a weight lifting from her chest, the icy clamp around her lungs and heart finally loosening. “Thank you.” She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

Jun smiled, breathless and still a little unsure. “We can go slow. I know we nearly jumped into bed with each other Saturday night, but let’s start back at the beginning and work our way up to something more.” His hands slid down her arms, tentatively catching her hands in his own. “If we take this slow, then I can make absolutely sure the past is behind me for good.”

She nodded slowly, teeth pressing into her lip as another troubling thought crept to the surface. “About Ninomiya…” She started. “There’s something I think you should know…”

 

+++

 

Ninomiya was obviously uncomfortable, though Ohno couldn't blame him. With each turn about the room Ninomiya's cheeks grew redder, fueled in no small part by Ohno's scrutiny.

"Straighter. It's slipping." Ohno called out.

Ninomiya grumbled something that might have been a curse but corrected his posture nonetheless, straightening his back and lifting his arms fractionally. The broom balanced across his raised arms wobbled back into the correct position.

"I have the same problem sometimes, and Sho-kun's so bad I think his shoulders might just be naturally sloped. But you've quite a tendency to hunch for someone who doesn't sit at a desk all day." Ohno commented mildly. "Did you work in an office in the past?"

Ninomiya laughed quietly, looking a little embarrassed. "Um, no. It's probably because I spend so much time slouched playing video games."

"Oh really?” He sat up straighter. “What kind of games?"

"Lots." He shrugged just slightly enough not to dislodge the broom. "I'll play just about any genre, and I've got a bunch of different consoles." Ohno smiled as Ninomiya talked, observing how much more fluid Ninomiya's footwork was when he wasn't concentrating so hard on what his feet were doing. “Good ol' Mario is my favorite though. I always come back to it."

"You didn't strike me as the sort of girl who'd be an enthusiastic gamer. I'm a little surprised." Ohno pointed out.

Ninomiya's footwork immediately faltered. "I, uh, yeah, I guess I don't look it..." Ninomiya trailed off, unsure.

Ohno just smiled, stepping in to take the broom. "I think it's cool," he assured. "I'm not much of a gamer myself, though I have played a little Wii Party at my sister's house."

Ninomiya laughed outright at that. "You should let me introduce you to some real gaming sometime. You have to at least try Super Mario."

"Yeah, I'd like that. It's a date."

If he'd been red cheeked before, it was nothing compared to the flush of Ninomiya's cheeks at that remark. Ohno grinned.

"Still not trying to hit on me, Ohno-san?" He sounded unsure, usual confidence wavering in Ohno's close proximity.

Ohno shrugged. "Can't help myself. You're pretty cute when you're nervous."

Ninomiya spluttered some gibberish, looked mortified, and turned away to fidget with his cell phone. "I--err, I should probably get going." He said, almost visibly smoothing his ruffled feathers. "Thanks for the instruction, I'll keep working on my posture."

"Mm, good." Ohno nodded. "You're getting much better. Will you go to class on Thursday? I'd like to observe you dancing with Aiba-kun."

"He ran off to Chiba this morning to avoid seeing Sakurai-san," Ninomiya spoke a little wryly, "but I'll check with him and see when he's coming back." He hesitated a little when Ohno held up his coat for him to slip into. If he was unnerved by Ohno's hands lingering on his shoulders, he managed to hide it.

"Text me when you know." Ohno said, holding the door open as Ninomiya hurried to escape. "Good night!"

 

+++

 

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

Jun turned his head to face her, but she was still staring straight up at the ceiling. Her bottom lip was noticeably red from being chewed on while she waited for his reaction. Jun had been waiting for his reaction too, but none had really come –at least, nothing dramatic like he’d been expecting.

He shifted himself closer to her until they were lying shoulder to shoulder on the studio floor. “Comfortable.” He answered with a pleased hum. His hand found hers and tangled their fingers together between them.

She looked at him with a frown. “Are you in shock?”

“No.” He answered with a laugh. “Though I am surprised, of course. Weren’t you?”

“Well, yes… but I didn’t have any _interest_ in Ninomiya.”

“Fair enough.” Jun looked back up while he considered. The headlights of passing cars on the street below left bands of light and shadow shifting on the ceiling. “I guess I’m also a little glad.”

“Glad?”

“That he rejected me, rather than letting me continue to chase after him without knowing what I was really getting into.” He chuckled wryly. “Would have been doubly shocking to find out the truth if I was still following Ninomiya around like a lovesick fool.”

She squeezed his hand a little. “Is it okay that I told you?”

Jun raised his eyebrows. “Of course. In fact, I owe you.” He raised himself up on his elbow and shifted a fraction closer. In this position it wasn’t difficult for him to lower his face to meet hers. Her eyes widened as she realized this, and he smiled before pressing a lingering kiss on her cheek. “Thank you, Mao-chan.” He murmured, pulling away to sit up fully.

To his surprise, she followed him up after no more than a second’s hesitation. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her in a tight embrace. He didn’t have to think before returning the hug. He pulled her even closer and she sighed into his neck. They sat there for a long minute, wrapped together on the floor as close to each other as they could possibly be. Mao was warm; her body was lithe and muscular, but soft and pliant all at the same time. Her fingers played with the hair at his nape, each feather-light scratch of her nails on his skin made him shiver and tighten his hold around her.

“You’re welcome, Jun.” She breathed, sounding sleepy and utterly content.

He couldn’t stand the proximity any longer, so he got to his feet and pulled her with him. Her eyes were heavy-lidded but bright. The headlights of a passing car lit her in a white, otherworldly glow, in stark contrast to the dark hair falling in silky waves past her face. Jun’s hand gravitated to her hair, brushing it back behind her ear, and his own words about taking it slow were momentarily forgotten. There was no way he could convey in words how achingly beautiful she was, or how lucky he felt just to be there with her, so he kissed her instead.

It was short, and delicate. Mao made a soft, surprised noise and her hands hovered above his shoulders as though she wasn’t sure what to do with them. This uncertain girl was such a departure from the one who had so recklessly pursued him before that Jun’s heart throbbed at the contrast. In that moment, he could have kicked himself for not falling madly in love with her at first sight.

 

+++

 

 _“_ You’d better make it back here for class on Thursday. We’re running out of time to rehearse together before the competition- and need I remind you who’s idea it was to enter the competition in the first place?”

“ _Yes, yes. I’ll be there. To be honest I’m not really needed at home right now anyway. I just needed to get away for a little while.”_ Aiba sighed. _“Chubby is so much better behaved now, Sakurai-kun won’t miss me.”_

“I disagree. If he likes you he’ll probably be missing you a lot.”

 _“I mean he doesn’t need me there to mind Chubby anymore.”_ Aiba grumbled. _“And he never said he liked me. I’m starting to think I misunderstood everything… He hasn’t said anything at all.”_

“You should talk to him, Masaki. You won’t know unless you do.”

Aiba didn’t seem to be listening. _“Chubby hasn’t actually needed a dog-sitter for a while now. He never causes any trouble when I’m away… God, I shouldn’t even be working for him anymore.”_ The pout was audible in his voice. _“I should probably find a new job.”_

“Talk. To. Him.” Nino repeated forcefully. “If you want things to work out you need to stop avoiding him.”

 _“I know…”_ Aiba sighed, but didn’t say whether he would or not. _“What time should I be back on Thursday?”_

Nino raised an eyebrow, though obviously Aiba wouldn’t see it through the phone. “Class starts at seven-thirty. Has it really been so long that you’ve forgotten?”

_“No, I meant do you want me to come early so I can help get you all prettied up?”_

“Oh.” Nino hesitated. “No… I don’t think I’m going to put much effort in from now on. It’s not really worth it.”

_“What do you mean? You look great!”_

“But what’s the point?” He griped. “It’s not like I’m trying to seduce anyone. It’s better if nobody pays any attention to how I look.”

There was a short pause before Aiba spoke, and Nino cursed Aiba’s perceptive abilities. _“Did something happen with Ohno-san?”_

“No.” Nino sighed. “It might all be in my head, but… it feels like something’s changed about the way he looks at me. And he called me cute.”

 _“Well, that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. You are cute, after all. It’s only the truth.”_ He chuckled. _“I have to go, but try not to worry too much, okay? I’ll see you Thursday!”_

Nino spent a very long time laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, trying to heed Aiba’s advice and failing. The memory of Ohno’s eyes raking over him from across the room kept him on edge and unable to sleep. He was struck with conflicting emotions. On the one hand his heart raced and skin tingled as if he’d actually been touched everywhere Ohno’s eyes had lingered. There was no denying that Ohno was attractive, and not just in his appearance. He had an easy-going way about him, not to mention a number of surprising talents.

On the other hand, Ohno only knew him as a woman. The fallout with Matsumoto Jun had been bad enough, but Nino was actually starting to consider Ohno a friend, and it left him in a cold sweat with guilt just thinking about how hurt Ohno would be when he realized the truth. It was bad enough to deceive him when they were just friends, but if Ohno developed feelings for Kazuko? Nino couldn’t bear the thought.

 

+++

 

“He’s got to be avoiding me.” Sho mused, lying facedown on Ohno’s couch.

“Mm, yes.” Ohno murmured, distracted. He was sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island, focus almost entirely fixed on his laptop.

Sho looked up at him, and then struggled to a seated position. “You think so too?”

“What?” Ohno blinked at him through his reading glasses. “Oh, yeah. Ninomiya actually told me.”

Sho groaned and ran a hand over his face. “I blame you for awakening me to all these darn _feelings._ ” He grumbled.

“Honored.” Ohno mumbled, lost again in whatever website he was browsing.

Sho sighed and got to his feet, coming around to slouch on the stool next to him. “What are you working on?”

“Looking at job listings.”

Sho straightened immediately, eyebrows shooting up. “You’re leaving ShunTaro?”

Ohno shrugged. “It’s just a thought.” He minimized the screen and took off his glasses. “I’m considering my options.”

Sho nodded, watching curiously as Ohno stood and stretched. “What prompted this?”

Ohno shrugged. “I’m tired of just _existing_ day to day. I want to do something I care about… So maybe it’s time to be brave and make a change.” They were both silent for a long moment, lost in thought, before Ohno suddenly changed the subject. “Hey, why don’t you come watch the class tomorrow? Aiba will be there.”

“…Maybe.” Sho murmured. Ohno’s words about being brave were still stuck in his mind. “I might have something else I need to do...”

 

+++

 

It had been a very long day. He’d had nothing to eat but a protein bar from a vending machine back around noon, but he found he didn’t have any appetite even after spending the last hour helping in the kitchen. As they closed up for the night he’d served himself some leftovers anyway, but the buzzing of an incoming call distracted him from actually eating any of it.

Aiba balanced the bowl of mabo tofu between his knees in order to wrestle his phone out of his pocket. Steam rose from the bowl into the cool December air, though at least crouched in the alley behind his house he was sheltered from the wind. The cold was a welcome change from the sweltering heat of the restaurant kitchen, or the sterile hospital air he’d been breathing all afternoon.

His phone was still vibrating despite how long it had taken him to get it out. Aiba turned it over in his palm, considering. This was the first time Sakurai had tried calling since the weekend. Perhaps he’d gotten tired of his texts going unanswered.

Truly, Aiba still wasn’t sure what he wanted to say to Sakurai, but the urge to talk to _somebody_ made him hit the talk button before he could change his mind.

“Hello.”

 _“Ah! You answered!”_ Sakurai sounded equal parts pleased and flustered. _“I was about to give up.”_

“Sorry… My hands were full.”

 _“Right. Sorry, you must be busy…_ ” Sakurai hesitated. _“Do you know when you’ll be back?”_

“I’ll be in Tokyo tomorrow night, for class, but…” He trailed off, poking his food around the bowl aimlessly. It was growing cold fast. “Listen, Sakurai-san, I’m really grateful for all you’ve done for me, but I think I need to quit.”

 _“You really don’t…”_ His voice was faint, and Aiba couldn’t help grimacing.

“You’ll be fine. Chubby’s been doing great! You really don’t need me to keep an eye on him anymore. I’d feel guilty for accepting payment from you when I’m not even needed.”

_“Is this because of- of me? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-“_

“Chemotherapy.” Aiba interrupted. “My mother’s been admitted to hospital for chemotherapy treatment for the next few weeks.”

 _“I-Oh…”_ Sakurai sounded like he’d had the wind knocked out of him.

Aiba nodded, though of course Sakurai wouldn’t see. “I want to be here for her, and the rest of my family, as much as possible.”

Sakurai was quiet for a moment. _“Is it cancer?”_

“At this point they don’t think so. The doctor called it ‘Zollinger-Ellison Syndrome’.” The words still felt strange in his mouth. “They think that’s what it is, but they said it’s a difficult thing to diagnose for sure. The symptoms look a lot like a bunch of other things, apparently.” He set the cold bowl of mabo tofu aside and pulled his knees closer to his chest. There was the distinct sound of keys clicking from Sakurai’s end of the line. “Are you looking it up online?”

 _“Ah,”_ Sakurai sounded slightly embarrassed. Aiba couldn’t help smiling. _“Yes… 'peptic ulcers caused by a gastrin-secreting tumor'.”_ He mumbled, reading aloud. _“But it says it’s curable. That’s good news.”_

“Yeah. The tumor is on her gall bladder, which is apparently quite unusual. They said that’s another reason it took a while to diagnose properly.” He sighed a little, ruffling his hair with his free hand. “The chemotherapy’s going to be really unpleasant for her, but it’ll keep the growth manageable until she can have it surgically removed. They can’t fit her in for surgery ‘til mid January though.”

 _“You must be able to breath a little easier now though, knowing she’ll be alright. She’s not even my mom but I’m super relieved.”_ Sho laughed quietly.

Aiba smiled. “Yeah, there’s an end in sight now. I can’t wait until this is all in the past.”

 _“Aiba-kun,”_ Sakurai hesitated. Just the use of the more familiar suffix was enough to make Aiba’s heart leap. _“I really care about you, and you’ve become a really important friend to me…”_ He trailed off a little, but when he continued his voice was stronger. _“I just need you to know that if you need anything at all, you can come to me, okay? Let me know if there’s anything I can do, or if you just need someone to talk to.”_

“Thank you.” Aiba was surprised to feel a lump suddenly in his throat. “You’ve already been such a good friend to me, Sho-kun.”

_“It would make me really happy to support you, Aiba-kun. However I can.”_

“Sho-chan.” He sniffed a little, hoping the sound wouldn’t carry through the phone. “I’d hug you right now if I could.”

Sho responded without missing a beat. _“If I leave right now I can be there in under two hours.”_

Aiba laughed outright. “It’s okay.” He had to hide his grin in his knees. “Just talking to you again is nice.”

 _“Yeah.”_ Sho’s voice was soft, but his smile was audible. _“It is.”_

 

+++

 

“Was this a mistake?” Nino mumbled.

Aiba wasn’t sure, to be honest. Though, he wasn’t sure that Nino wanted him to be honest. He decided on shrugging, rather than answering verbally.

Nino sighed, plucking at some loose strands of his wig and turning his back to the room. “Is it too obvious?” He fussed, glancing over his shoulder and then down at himself. “I feel like I’m being stared at.”

“Well…” So much for staying silent on the issue. “You could have at least worn a skirt.”

“I’m sick of shaving my legs.” Nino grumbled. “Besides, I made sure everything was tucked out of sight.” He shifted uncomfortably, then bent over a little to double check that nothing was visibly out of place.

“And was taping your junk up more or less of an ordeal than shaving your legs?” Aiba wondered aloud.

Nino scowled. “Shut up.”

Aiba could of course understand why Nino was worried. It wasn’t in his head. Matsumoto wasn’t even trying to hide that he was staring. He’d looked in the past, but tonight his expression wasn’t one of hurt or longing even. Aiba wasn’t sure _what_ his expression was –somewhere between awed and curious, perhaps. Inoue Mao kept looking their way too, though more discreetly (she was much less discreet about elbowing Matsumoto whenever she felt he was being too obvious).

When Nino had said he was tired of dressing up quite so much, Aiba hadn’t expected him to make a change quite this drastic. He didn’t appear to be wearing makeup at all, and instead of any of his stylish Kazuko wardrobe, he was wearing a frumpy t-shirt, loose sweatpants, and sneakers. Other than his wig, his chest, and the chipped nail polish he hadn’t bothered to remove after Saturday night, there was nothing feminine left about him. He’d expressed his concern earlier, but Nino had been adamant that he was sticking to his new look, and so Aiba had dropped the subject. Now though, under so much scrutiny, it was obvious that Nino was having second thoughts.

It was taking Aiba a lot of effort to refrain from saying ‘I told you so’.

“Um, Ninomiya-san?” Matsumoto had evaded Inoue’s clutches and crossed the room to them while their backs had been turned.

Nino startled and turned to face him apprehensively.

Matsumoto hesitated, looking him over for a moment as though he’d never seen him before, before suddenly choosing to smile. “How’s your routine coming along? I’m sorry I haven’t been very helpful these last couple of weeks.”

“It’s fine.” Nino reassured him quickly, relief evident in his voice. “I think we’re doing a lot better now, anyway.”

“Nino’s been having private lessons with Ohno-kun while I’m away.” Aiba spoke up. “So now I’ve just got to catch up.”

“Right. Yes.” Jun nodded. He seemed slightly distracted, and he was still looking at Nino a little curiously. “He’s coming tonight, I think. Mao-chan told me.” He cleared his throat. “I really do want to apologize for acting awkward around you.” Jun bowed his head. “It was unprofessional of me, Ninomiya-san.”

Aiba’s attention wandered a little, not wanting to intrude too much on Matsumoto’s apology. The clock above the studio door said it was almost time for class to start. He’d invited Sho to come if he wanted, but he’d said he probably wouldn’t make it because he had a meeting to attend. The situation with his mother’s hospitalization had made him a little impulsive, and he’d made a call to his landlord that morning. After all, he wasn’t going to be spending a lot of time in Tokyo for the next couple months (and Nino had already offered up his guest futon if he needed somewhere to crash) and after quitting his part-time dog-sitting job he really wasn’t going to have any income to pay his rent with anyway. Nino had understood his reasoning and spent the morning helping him pack all his things into boxes, and Aiba was planning to rent a truck on the weekend to transport it all down to Chiba. He had to break the news to Sho, particularly now that they were back on good terms with each other, and he’d hoped the dance class would be an easy excuse to meet. But if Sho couldn’t make it, he’d just have to man up and drop by his house for a chat. There was movement in the hall though, and Aiba let his hopes rise for a moment.

It was Ohno Satoshi who walked in. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, his hair a mess from having just pulled a cap off his head. Aiba turned to gauge Nino’s reaction and nearly laughed. He was completely distracted from whatever Matsumoto was saying, eyes unsubtly tracking Ohno’s movements as he shed his coat and unwrapped a long blue scarf from around his neck.

“So, no hard feelings?”

“Uh, none at all.” Nino answered, accidentally speaking a little deeper than he normally allowed himself while dressed as Kazuko. He looked away from Ohno only long enough to meet Matsumoto’s eyes and smile.

Matsumoto seemed to have realized the source of Nino’s distraction. He glanced in Ohno’s direction and a surprisingly amused expression lit up his face. “Great. Well, if you’ll excuse me…”

Ohno made it halfway across the room before his eyes landed on Nino and he stopped as abruptly as though he’d hit a brick wall. Nino and Aiba shared a concerned glance at his reaction. Ohno’s mouth had dropped open slightly, his eyebrows had raised and his widened eyes roved Nino’s body from head to toe. For a long moment he just stared, and then he blinked several times and continued his approach at a slower –almost wary- pace.

“Ohno-kun?...” Nino questioned when he’d gotten close enough.

Ohno swallowed visibly, eyes still flicking up and down and taking in Nino’s changed appearance. “You look different.” He said at length.

Nino flushed slightly. “Ah, well…”

Matsumoto called the class to attention before Nino could elaborate.

Aiba hadn’t spent a lot of time in Ohno’s company, but he didn’t recall his eyes ever looking as alert as they did while studying Nino’s more boyish appearance. A red flag went off somewhere in the back of Aiba’s mind, but he didn’t get a chance to consider what it could mean.

“Well.” Ohno seemed to snap out of whatever had possessed him. He blinked and smiled at them both, as though he’d only just noticed Aiba’s presence. “I’ll just be observing today.” He nodded his head and then meandered off to the bench behind them.

“I see what you meant now.” Aiba whispered while they participated in the warm up stretches. “He does look at you strangely.”

Nino was frowning. “Even stranger than usual, today.” He grumbled, glancing down at his attire again. “This really might have been a bad idea.”

 

+++

 

The dance class had probably started, Sho thought a little wistfully. It wasn’t that he missed the class itself, (he’d only actually participated a couple of times, after all) but he missed the atmosphere. He missed watching Jun being so obviously in his element while he instructed everyone, and he even missed watching the drama unfold in the strange love triangle between Jun and Mao and Ninomiya.

Most of all, of course, he missed Aiba.

He’d considered going to watch tonight for that reason alone. They’d spent over an hour chatting on the phone the night before, and it was an unbelievable relief that they were apparently back on friendly terms with each other. Much as he was tempted to accept Aiba’s invitation to go watch, he’d already made up his mind to be somewhere else.

The business card in his hand was creased and bent from fidgeting with it so often. He idled for a moment on the sidewalk, but the lights inside the townhouse were on and he could see movement behind one of the second floor windows. Someone was definitely home. Sho climbed the steps to the front door slowly, but determined, and rang the bell.

Maki only looked momentarily surprised to see him. There was a towel around her neck, her cheeks were rosy and her hair still damp from the bath. “Sho.” She greeted quietly.

Sho felt a small smile on his lips. Though guilt churned in his gut, it was undeniably good to see her again.

Her answering smile was a little bit sad, as though she already knew what he was there to say. “Come in.” She said, holding the door open. “I just put the kettle on.”

 

+++

 

This was certainly an interesting development.

Mao had voiced the same thought upon sliding onto the bench beside him. “Does he know?”

“That we know?” Ohno shook his head. “I haven’t said anything.”

“Yet?”

He shrugged. “Don’t know if I should or not.”

Mao hummed thoughtfully. “He really does look like a guy without makeup.”

Ohno laughed. “Because he is.”

Mao grinned slyly at him. “He’s also pretty good looking…” Ohno pouted at her and she held her hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, don’t worry, he’s all yours.”

Ohno rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep from smiling. “I don’t need to worry when you’ve obviously got your hands full with Jun-kun now.”

“Ah~” Her grin softened fondly as her gaze shifted to watch Jun correcting a couple’s posture. “You noticed, huh?”

“You’re both glowing every time you look at each other.” Ohno pointed out, delighting in the redness of her ears. “Not even a little bit subtle. Has he finally seen the light and agreed to go out with you?”

She nudged him, embarrassed, but her eyes never left Jun. “Sort of. We’re taking it slow.” She answered. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that smooth subject change away from Ninomiya- _kun_.”

Ohno hummed as though he had no idea what she was talking about.

“You’ve done a good job with him though.” She commented. “His dancing has improved a lot. He’s even teaching Aiba-san as they go.”

“Thanks…” He trailed off, distracted as he watched Aiba and Ninomiya work through the most difficult passage of their waltz routine. “But there’s still something a little… off, don’t you think?”

Mao laughed and shook her head at him fondly. “Perfectionist.” She chided. “They’re dancing at a beginner’s level, don’t forget.”

Ohno hummed vaguely, lost in thought while she excused herself to return to Jun’s side. Ninomiya ducked under Aiba’s arm smoothly, the steps were right and his posture was greatly improved, but there was a certain ‘forced’ quality to the move nonetheless. “Oh!” The answer struck him suddenly, and a lesson plan began to take shape in his head.

 

+++

 

“So… that’s the gist of it.” He finished, hardly able to hear his own voice over the pounding of his own pulse. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so nervous. Probably never. He’d never felt comfortable talking about his feelings, and these were feelings he’d never talked to anyone but Ohno about (and there’d been no danger of Ohno reacting unkindly).

Maki had been silent for a long time –the whole time he’d been rambling, in fact. Their teacups on the table still sat untouched, and had long since stopped steaming. Her lips were pursed thoughtfully, and her brow was furrowed. The second of silence seemed to stretch on for years, until Sho could stand waiting for her reaction no longer.

“I need you to know that _I_ didn’t know this about me until recently. I wasn’t trying to deceive you. I-“ His throat was so dry he was afraid his voice might crack and give out completely. “I really did care for you. I still do. I really can’t forgive myself for hurting you. I’m so sorry.” Before he even realized what he was doing, his knees had hit the kitchen floor and he bowed the deepest and sincerest he ever had in his life. “I know you probably hate the sight of me right now, and I have no right to ask this of you, but please- Please forgive me!”

He’d barely finished speaking before he felt her hands on his shoulders, pulling him upright. She got down on the floor beside him and drew him to her chest with near violent force. Sho was so horrified to feel tears rolling down his cheeks that he couldn’t even consider resisting. One arm wrapped tight around his shoulders and her other hand slipped into the hair on the back of his head and held him close. “Sho.” She murmured, bending her head to press her lips into his hair. “It’s okay. Just breathe.”

He tried, and nearly choked on a sob trying to wrench free of his throat. When had he started hyperventilating? His hands came up of their own accord to fist in the back of her housecoat.

“I’m not a monster.” She continued quietly. Her own voice sounded thick with tears. “I care for you too. How could I possibly hate you?”

“But I-“ He choked, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m-“

“People love who they love. Male or female, it doesn’t matter, right?”” Her hand smoothed over his shoulder blades in gentle circular motions. “I won’t pretend I’m not a little heart broken that we aren’t going to work out as a couple, but I’ve had some time to think about moving on from you these past weeks.” She sighed, squeezing him a little tighter. “This is just closure.”

 

+++

 

“You guys are doing great!” Jun smiled, approaching them after class had ended. “Aiba-san, if you keep practicing it like you did it tonight, you two should be all set for the competition. Don’t you agree Ohno-san?”

Nino was startled to find Ohno standing directly behind him. He’d been so quiet throughout the whole class that Nino had almost forgotten he was there at all.

“Mm, yes.” Ohno smiled, looking almost sleepy. Nino tried to pretend he didn’t find the look strangely attractive (It seemed everything about Ohno Satoshi was both strange and attractive). “You’re doing great, Aiba-san. Just keep it up.”

Nino couldn’t help raising an eyebrow at him. “I notice that praise didn’t apply to me.” He crossed his arms.

“I’ve got one more thing to work on with you, Nino.”

Nino’s mouth dropped open at the use of his nickname. Nobody who knew him as Kazuko had ever called him Nino, but Ohno seemed to think they were at nickname familiarity now. Ohno was smiling pleasantly but his eyes looked amused. Nino frowned, though he was of course happy that Ohno thought they were so close. “I’m pretty sure I did everything you taught me, _Oh-chan_.”

Something flashed in Ohno’s eyes, almost as if they suddenly turned a darker shade of brown. His smile widened, definitely pleased by Nino’s response.

Jun cleared his throat, looking between the two of them with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Beside him, Aiba was doing a poor job of hiding a grin behind his hand. “Well, I’ll see you guys next week?” Jun started to excuse himself.

“Matsumoto-kun, would it be possible for me to use this studio space for a while?” Ohno spoke up suddenly, dragging his gaze away from Nino and over to the instructor. “Do you know if it’s available?”

“Nobody else is using it tonight.” Jun answered slowly. “Just… don’t wreck the place.” Ohno laughed. “And please lock the doors behind you when you leave.”

“I will.” Ohno beamed, waving as the instructor turned to leave. “Thanks, Jun-kun!”

“What do you want it for?” Nino asked, causing Ohno’s eyes to snap back to him. “You want to practice with me right now?”

“Are you free?”

“Well…” Nino hesitated, looking to Aiba. “Your train doesn’t leave for a while, though, right?” He wasn’t entirely sure what Aiba had planned to do between the class and heading back for Chiba, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d been planning to hang around at Nino’s place.

But Aiba shrugged, stepping backwards and pulling out his phone. “If he’s home yet, I was thinking I’d visit Sho-kun before I go. You don’t mind, do you?” He grinned cheekily, already backpedaling towards the exit without waiting for an answer. “You and Ohno-san have fun!”

Nino clenched his teeth. He had nothing lady-like to say in response to Aiba’s teasing. Ohno’s smile was stupidly wide (and stupidly attractive, of course).

Ohno just stood there; content to be silent until every other person had left the studio. Finally, he broke the quiet by reaching out to smooth a wrinkle in the sleeve of Nino’s t-shirt. “I like you like this.” He said casually. “You look good.”

Nino stared as Ohno turned his back and crossed over to the coat pegs by the door. It took him a moment to think of anything to say. “So Ohno-san’s got a thing for tomboys, huh?” He tried to joke.

Ohno chuckled. “Sort of.” He answered vaguely. When he turned back around he was holding the same dark blue scarf he’d been wearing earlier. “This is the subject of tonight’s lesson.”

“Oh god.” Nino balked. “Is this going to be some kind of fashion lesson?”

Ohno laughed and shook his head. “I noticed tonight that you’re not naturally a follower. You’re not used to letting someone else take control.”

Nino shifted uncomfortably. “So?”

“So,” there was a wicked gleam in Ohno’s eyes. He held up the scarf. “How do you feel about being blindfolded?”

+++

 

They sat on the swings at a little playground a block away from her home, chatting and laughing while Mao finished her ice cream cone. “He must know we’re onto him now.” She said through her mouthful. “After the way you kept acting around him.”

“You can’t just blame me.” Jun laughed, not remotely apologetic. “Did you see the way Ohno-san reacted?”

She grinned, kicking her feet out to start swinging gently. “Poor Ohno-kun’s in deep I think…” She mused.

“I feel kind of bad that Ninomiya doesn’t know we all know… Do you think Ohno will tell him?”

“Don’t know. I hope so.” She swallowed the last bite of her cone. “Maybe that’s what he’s planning to do at the studio tonight.”

“Maybe…” Jun was momentarily distracted by watching Mao lick ice cream off the tips of her fingers but, suddenly, another thought occurred to him. “Ah! The lock!”

“Hm?” Mao got to her feet. “You already reminded Ohno-kun to lock up when he leaves.”

“No, I forgot Yamamoto-san installed a digital alarm this week in preparation for the building being sold. You need to know the passcode to lock it… Can I borrow your phone to text him?” Mao got a blank message ready and handed it over to him. “I’d better let him know I’m coming back to do it.”

“You have to go all the way back?”

Jun sent the text and handed the phone back to her. “Yamamoto probably wouldn’t like me giving out the code to other people, so I’d better do it myself.” He shrugged. “Shall I walk you home first?”

“No need.” She shook her head. “It’s only a block. I can make it back safely on my own.”

“I don’t mind walking you though.” He frowned. “And it’s not like you have to worry about your mother. She doesn’t get home until this weekend, right?”

“The doorman would definitely tell her if he saw me with you. She has eyes everywhere.”

Jun chewed his lip. He couldn’t keep a shadow from crossing his expression.

She sighed heavily. “I’m sorry… I’m not ashamed of you Jun.” She said, as if she could read his thoughts. “It’s just I know how she’ll react, and I’m not ready to face her yet.”

Jun nodded, pasting a reassuring smile on his lips when he looked back up at her. “I understand.” He did, after all. She was the heiress to a multi-billion yen company with international roots, and he was a waiter who needed to work part-time on the side just to make ends meet. It was a little baffling that she was interested in him at all.

Mao smiled back, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Thanks for the ice cream. Call me, okay?”

Jun nodded, feeling his own smile grow more genuine. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her eyes were bright and kind. “We should go on a proper date.” He said

She ducked her head shyly, and then bent down to kiss him. Her lips were soft but firm against his, and her fingers caressed his cheek gently. Jun barely had a chance to respond and kiss her back before she pulled away and straightened up. “Goodnight, Jun.” Her eyes were positively sparkling.

Jun watched her jog down the sidewalk with a stunned expression on his face. He licked his lips as he got to his feet, and tasted vanilla. Jun grinned all the way back to his car.

Neither of them had noticed the flashing of a camera phone across the street.

 

+++


	17. Step Seventeen

  
If it had been anyone else, Sho would have ignored the text. He was feeling too rattled for company, and a large part of him had been debating crawling into bed the moment he got home. But it was Aiba, and Sho couldn’t bring himself to say no to spending a little time with him.  
  
His nerves still hadn’t calmed by the time Aiba arrived, but he put his best effort into appearing normal regardless. Chubby hogged all of Aiba’s attention for the first minute or so, of course, and then Aiba immediately launched into telling Sho everything that had happened at the dance class. Sho was glad he could just sit there, nodding or smiling when appropriate, without having to contribute in any significant way to the conversation. If Aiba even noticed he was being quieter than usual, he didn’t mention it.  
  
“I’m sooo out of practice!” Aiba moaned, letting his head fall dramatically to the back of the couch. “Thank god Nino’s been trained up by Ohno-san, otherwise I think we’d be really hopeless!”  
  
“Are you starting to get cold feet about competing?”  
  
“Well no, but I’m definitely getting nervous.” Aiba laughed. “It’s all for fun though, so it doesn’t really matter if we do well or not.”  
  
“I’ll be cheering for you.”  
  
“Thanks!” Aiba beamed. Sho felt a little lighter. “I didn’t know you were coming to the competition.”  
  
“I’m really looking forward to seeing you perform.”  
  
“I’ll really have to practice hard then, to make sure I do a good job.” He laughed, suddenly jumping up from the couch. “There’s this one part that goes like this…” He tried to walk through the footwork, arms raised to embrace an invisible partner. “But for some reason I get to this part and keep wanting to turn right instead of left.” He sighed, dropping his arms. “It’s not so difficult when I practice by myself, but for some reason with a partner I hesitate or stumble almost every time.”  
  
Sho got to his feet. When Aiba turned back around he looked surprised to see him standing right there. “Use me.”  
  
“…What?”  
  
Sho hoped he didn’t look as flustered as he felt. “As a partner. To practice with.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Sho backed up immediately at his hesitation, not wanting to face rejection a second time. “Or not. Whatever. I just thought- It doesn’t matter. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Aiba blinked at him. “No, we can. I’d like to, but you’d have to dance the girl’s part this time, Sho-kun.”  
  
There was an amused curl to his lip and a smile in his eyes. It took Sho a second to realize he was talking about the last time they’d danced together; the first night they’d met, when Sho had been so afraid for his own masculinity that he’d insisted on leading. “Ah.” He chuckled sheepishly. It was strange how much things had changed since then. “Please,” he offered his hand. “Lead on.”  
  
Aiba laughed happily and took his hand. Sho wouldn’t deny that he felt a surprising rush at Aiba taking control and pulling him into position. The heat of Aiba’s palms in his and pressed firmly against his back sent an involuntary shiver down Sho’s spine. Aiba obviously noticed, much to Sho’s embarrassment. He licked his lips, eyes taking in Sho’s expression while Sho’s own traitorous eyes insisted on following the motion and lingering a moment on Aiba’s mouth.  
  
Aiba cleared his throat, looking a tiny bit nervous. Sho’s face burned with embarrassment. “I’ll go slowly through the routine to start, okay?”  
  
Sho nodded, avoiding eye contact, and Aiba started to move.  
  
Other than the stress of trying to keep calm in such close proximity to the man he was fast falling head-over-heels for, Sho was actually enjoying this slow waltz more than he had any other in the past. He’d found dancing in the class to be quite stressful, but this time he was a little more at ease. “I think I like this.” He said, as Aiba directed him through a turn.   
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Following you, instead of leading.” Sho elaborated. “It’s sort of relaxing… Like I don’t have to think as much.”  
  
“Really?” Aiba smiled. “This is a lot less awkward than the last time we danced. Maybe that’s why.”  
  
“And we know each other now.” Sho pointed out. It was strange to remember what his life had been like before he’d met Aiba… Hollow, was the first word that came to mind.  
  
Aiba grinned, directing Sho to twirl away from him and then back into Aiba’s arms with Sho’s back to his chest. “This is the difficult part coming up.” He said, shuffling into a side step.  
  
Sho felt Aiba’s words rumbling in his chest against his back. He was glad Aiba couldn’t see the expression on his face.

**+++**

  
  
"How's that?" Ohno stepped back. "Not too tight, is it?"  
  
Nino squinted through the weave of the scarf. It did impede his vision, but he could see just enough through the fabric to know where Ohno was standing -a dark shape against the bright studio lights. "It's fine, but I can see your silhouette." Ohno's shape moved away. Nino heard the flick of light switches, and suddenly he couldn't see anything at all. "Never mind."  
  
Ohno's hand closed gently around his wrist, and Nino jumped at the contact he hadn't seen or heard coming. "Sorry." Ohno murmured, shifting his grip to clasp Nino's hand instead and raising it to the starting position for the dance. "Try to relax."  
  
Nino exhaled slowly, embarrassed that the loss of sight was making him so tense. He sought out Ohno's shoulder with his free hand, felt Ohno's hand settle on his back, and at least feeling the other man so solid and close was a little bit grounding. But a long moment stretched on, and Ohno neither spoke nor made any move to begin the waltz. Nino shifted uncomfortably, growing more tense the longer he stood there. "What are you waiting for?" He asked at last, fingers tapping impatiently on Ohno's shoulder.  
  
"Relax." Ohno said with a quiet huff of amusement. "You're not allowed to anticipate what I'm going to do or when I'm going to do it. There's no routine tonight, you can only follow where I lead you."  
  
Nino couldn't help grimacing a little, which prompted another laugh from Ohno.  
  
"Let's chat a bit, to distract you." He said. "What prompted this image change?"  
  
Nino hesitated for a second. "This is more like how I normally look, actually. I only ever dressed up before because Aiba asked me to for the class... But I'm tired of it. It's too much effort."  
  
"I see... So you don't normally wear skirts and heels, huh?"  
  
Nino couldn't see his face, but Ohno sounded like he might be grinning. "No, they're uncomfortable..." He frowned suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you're mocking me, Oh-chan?"  
  
"I'm not." Ohno announced, and suddenly stepped forward. "I said before, I really like this look on you."  
  
Nino faltered a little but, to his credit, still managed to follow along. Ohno began leading him backwards in a zigzag pattern, then abruptly changed course to twirl him to the left. It seemed whenever Nino got used to the pattern Ohno immediately changed it, so he really couldn't anticipate what would happen next. There wasn't even any music to follow or take cues from.  
  
The better part of an hour must have passed before Nino started to feel a little less stressed about the situation. There would be bruises on their shins from the number of times Ohno had stopped or changed direction suddenly and Nino had crashed into him. But he was starting to understand the signs Ohno was giving him, the gentle pressure on his back to direct him, the slight shift of Ohno's shoulders beneath Nino's hand when a turn was coming. It became easier and easier to stop thinking about what would happen next, and just feel it instead.  
  
"Good." Ohno murmured. "Much better." His grip shifted, hand sliding down to the small of Nino's back and holding him a little bit closer. Nino's hand had to shift further up Ohno's shoulder to accommodate the new proximity. His fingers landed the collar of Ohno's sweater, and accidentally brushed the warm skin on his neck.  
  
Ohno's reaction surprised him. He actually shivered, his hand on Nino's back pressed a little more firmly, and his breath hitched. "Sorry." Nino murmured, carefully pulling his hand away a fraction.   
  
"It's okay. I don't mind." Ohno said immediately, but Nino didn't move back. Dancing together alone in a dark, silent studio (blindfolded, no less) was intimate enough. The last thing he needed to do was start fondling Ohno's nape.  
  
The steps had become more predictable now, and Nino realized that Ohno had segued into the waltz routine. It took a moment's effort to keep from anticipating the moves now that he knew what came next, but it wasn't terribly difficult to stay in that follower state of mind while Ohno was wrapped so close around him.  
  
With his vision gone, his other senses were definitely heightened. He could feel every minute shift of Ohno’s muscles beneath his hands, the warmth of his skin radiating through his clothes, the hot damp of his breath on Nino’s cheek and neck. He could hear his own pulse thundering in his ears, the creak of old floorboards beneath them, and the rustling of fabric as they moved. Ohno smelled like mint and tea, and faintly of fresh air and salt water. “You smell like the ocean.” Nino said softly, though part of him felt guilty about breaking the quiet atmosphere.  
  
Ohno hummed his acknowledgment, a vibration that Nino felt in his gut with a shiver. “A friend of mine has a boat he lets me borrow. I went fishing for a bit before I came here…” He trailed off.  
  
Nino smiled a little. “You have a lot of hobbies, huh?”  
  
Ohno grunted. “You sound like my dad.” He mumbled.  
  
“Sorry. I think it’s really cool though. You’re a man of many talents. It’s impressive.”  
  
“…Thank you.” Ohno’s voice was soft, perhaps even a little uncertain. Nino wished he could see his expression. It made his heart twinge and his blood boil that Ohno seemed so unaccustomed to being complimented on his passions. “What about you, any hobbies besides gaming?”  
  
Nino considered for a moment. “I like trying to teach myself card tricks. And… Music, I guess. I play guitar, and piano.”  
  
“Ah… That makes sense.”  
  
Nino frowned curiously. Ohno’s grip on his hand shifted to smooth over the rough callouses on his fingertips.  
  
“I wondered about these. Can I hear you play sometime?” He asked, still playing absentmindedly with Nino’s fingers.  
  
“Um…” It was difficult not to be distracted by what Ohno was doing. “I guess, but I’m not that great at it or anything.”  
  
“I can’t play a single instrument, so I’m sure I’ll think you’re a pro.” Ohno chuckled. Nino laughed too. “Do you spend a lot of time on your hobbies?”  
  
“I’m pretty much a shut in.” He admitted wryly. “I like being alone, but that makes it pretty difficult to hold down any kind of relationship.”  
  
“I know exactly what you mean!” He could hear the grin in Ohno’s voice. “People say I don’t care about them, or put in enough effort, just because I don’t feel it’s necessary to keep in touch every day.”  
  
“Yes! That’s exactly the sort of thing my ex-boyfriends used to say!” Nino exclaimed, pleased that Ohno understood. “It’s so hard to find someone willing to leave me alone and let me do my own things. Lately I’ve pretty much given up looking.”  
  
Ohno was silent for a very long time after Nino spoke. It was disconcerting, particularly after he’d been equally enthusiastic a moment before. Not only had the space between them disappeared during the course of their hushed conversation, but the routine had disintegrated to the point that they were simply rocking together in a slow directionless circle in the middle of the room. Ohno was so close; the position certainly was too intimate for the competitive piece they were meant to be rehearsing.   
  
Nino could feel a slight tension in Ohno’s posture now that hadn’t been there before. He wracked his memory in search of anything he’d said or done that could be seen as odd for a woman, but came up with nothing. “What?” He asked defensively, wishing again that he could see Ohno’s face. “Did I say something strange?”  
  
“Ex- _boyfriends_?” Ohno murmured, as if he was only thinking aloud. His head turned in towards Nino, and in their close embrace his lips brushed Nino’s ear when he spoke.  
  
Nino shivered and leaned into the contact before he could stop himself. “I- well- yes…” He started, knowing he sounded nervous and defensive. “I’ve had boyfriends. Is that a surprise?”  
  
Ohno laughed under his breath. “A pleasant one.” He answered. To Nino’s shock, Ohno’s hand slipped beneath the hem of his t-shirt and settled warm and solid on the bare skin of his back. Ohno’s fingers brushed against the waistband of his pants in a manner that just  _had_  to be intentional, and Nino clenched his teeth to keep from whimpering pathetically. The tape in his pants was getting even more uncomfortable than it had originally been. He heard Ohno’s phone chirp with an incoming message, but Ohno completely ignored it.  
  
“I don’t understand…” He was so thrown off balance by the whole situation that it was difficult not to trip over his own feet as they continued to sway together. “Did you think I was gay?” Was this all because he’d forgone the feminine look?  
  
Ohno’s lips were still brushing the shell of his ear. Ohno’s voice sounded amused, but also earnestly nervous. “Did you think  _I_  was?”  
  
Nino did trip then. “I- You- What-?” He scrambled to push against Ohno’s shoulders, stopping the dance completely. Ohno moved back only a fraction, and they remained still in a close embrace. He could feel Ohno’s breath on his lips now, instead of his ear. “… Are you?”  
  
He felt Ohno nod. “Yes.”  
  
Nino wasn’t sure how to react to that bombshell. He was surprised, even more confused about the intimate situation they were in, and angry that he’d met Ohno as a woman instead of as himself. He felt frozen, and then he felt Ohno cup his jaw and brush his thumb across his parted lips.  
  
“We really have a lot in common, don’t we?” Ohno murmured.  
  
It took a second for Nino to absorb that statement, and he swallowed with difficulty. What the hell was going on? His heart was pounding furiously. “But,” he started weakly. “I’m not-…“  
  
“A woman.” Ohno finished, decisively. “I know.”  
  
Nino’s mouth was hanging open. It must have looked comical, because Ohno huffed quietly. He couldn’t stand it anymore; Nino yanked the scarf down. They were eye to eye. Ohno was smiling just slightly, gaze intent as he reached out cautiously. His fingers slipped into the fine strands of hair at the back of Nino’s wig and gently pulled the whole thing away. At the same time, with surprising dexterity, Ohno’s other hand skimmed up Nino’s back and sought out the clasp of his bra. “Can I?” He asked, still polite despite having his hand up Nino’s shirt and obviously knowing (or at least suspecting) that his breasts were fake.  
  
Nino felt himself nod. The wig had already been dropped off to the side, and if he hadn’t been in shock he might have been embarrassed by the state his real hair was probably in. He could only stare at Ohno’s face, half-hidden in the shadows of the dark studio. The streetlamps outside cast a warm amber glow into the room that reflected like fire in Ohno’s eyes. His gaze was often so sleepy and faraway, but now his eyes (although half-lidded) were focused and bright.  
  
The bra clasp popped open after only a moment of Ohno fiddling with it. At the sudden release Nino’s silicone inserts slipped free and hit the ground with a loud splat. It had the effect of startling Ohno, and snapping Nino out of the immobile state he’d been in.  
  
“You knew.” He stated, stepping out of Ohno’s hold while he was still distracted by the appearance of the jelly boobs. Feeling like a fool with the bra hanging loose off his chest, Nino wriggled out of it and chucked it along with the scarf to join the wig on the floor. Ohno’s eyes were practically drinking him in as he stood there completely without his disguise. Nino felt shockingly exposed. “For how long?”  
  
It took Ohno a second to answer. “Since Sunday night. We came to return your phone in person, and saw you with Aiba-san outside the video store.”  
  
Nino narrowed his eyes. “We?”  
  
“Ah.” Ohno ducked his head sheepishly, and Nino was irritated that he found it endearing. “Mao-chan and Sho-kun were with me.”  
  
A moment of recalling his latest interaction with Inoue Mao was all it took for Nino to put another piece of the puzzle together. “And Matsumoto knows too.” It was more statement than question, but Ohno nodded anyway. Nino sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “So everyone knows. Great. Now what am I supposed to do about this damn competition?”  
  
“The rest of the class doesn’t know.” Ohno rushed to point out. “You can still do the competition as a girl.”  
  
“I’m gonna feel like an idiot prancing around in heels in front of you all now…” He groaned into his hands.  
  
Ohno was back in his personal space in no time, with his hands on Nino’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. You said you only pretended to be a girl to help Aiba, right? Well I can explain that to the others if you want.” Ohno smiled, one hand sliding into the short hair at Nino’s nape and the other tipping his chin up so they were eye-to-eye. “Personally, I’m glad you’re a guy.” He said softly. “I was serious before. We really do have a lot in common. I liked you before as a person and a friend, but knowing that you’re a guy…” He trailed off, scraping his teeth nervously across his bottom lip. Nino’s pulse was thundering in his veins again. Ohno’s expression was sincere, and a little bit vulnerable. It made Nino’s breath catch in his throat. “Now…” Ohno continued, voice barely more than a whisper. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Ninomiya.”   
  
“It’s Kazunari.” He said, breathless. Their lips brushed and their eyes snapped up to meet. It was like a bolt of electricity passed between them, and Nino had to grab Ohno’s forearm and fist a hand in his sweater to keep himself steady. “My real name is Ninomiya Kazunari.”

 

 

  
**+++**

  
  
They’d danced for almost an hour, just running through the same routine over and over until it felt like second nature and Sho was practically falling asleep standing up.  
  
“Long day?” Aiba teased as they collapsed side by side on the couch. “Was your meeting really stressful?”  
  
Sho ran his hands over his face wearily and let them rest there, hiding his expression from view when he spoke. “I met with Maki.” He said it like a confession, his voice muffled by his palms. “I told her everything... so ‘stressful’ is one way of putting it.”  
  
Aiba wasn’t sure what to say. Sho had been a little tense all evening, but now his voice was thin and tired, as though he’d reached a breaking point. “What do you mean by ‘everything’?”  
  
Sho let his hands fall then, but he remained staring out at the far side of the room. “Just… that it took me 30 years to admit that I was more interested in men than women.” He sighed, picking nervously at his nails. “I’ve been a coward… and-“ He faltered a little, and clenched his fists to continue. “-and you’re the first person to make me want to be brave.”  
  
Sho still wouldn’t meet his eyes, so Aiba shifted closer to be able to see more than just his profile. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the wrinkle between his eyebrows was more defined than it had ever been. Sho looked so tired, and not just physically, Aiba couldn’t possibly have stopped himself from reaching out to him in that moment.  
  
“I’m sorry, Sho.” Sho practically melted against him when Aiba pulled him to his side and buried his face in his hair to place a kiss on the top of Sho’s bowed head. “I shouldn’t have run away before.” Sho’s hand found his and tangled their fingers together tightly. Aiba’s other arm was wrapped around Sho’s back; shifting him a little closer until Sho’s face was nestled in the crook of his neck. “I haven’t been in a serious relationship in years, and I panicked because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if this was just… an experimental phase, or something, for you.”   
  
“It’s definitely not.” Sho murmured, voice not much louder than a whisper. “I’m not the type of person who makes decisions on a whim… with the exception of buying Chubby.” He chuckled a little against Aiba’s neck, and Aiba smiled into his hair. “I’ve really tried to avoid facing the way I feel for you, Masaki.” He sobered again, and Aiba’s heart clenched almost painfully at the use of his first name. “But I can’t.” His voice wavered, and he held Aiba’s hand a little tighter. “And I couldn’t forgive myself if I let you go without trying.”  
  
There was a lump in Aiba’s throat hat he couldn’t shake. He held on to Sho as tight as he dared, wishing he could wrap him up in his arms and never let go again. “I’m not going anywhere, Sho.” He breathed. “No more running. I promise.”

 

 

  
**+++**

  
  
It was hearing Ninomiya’s true first name that finally pushed him over the edge. Ohno had been walking a fine line of self-control all evening. It’d been hell to have Ninomiya in his arms, following his every move and silent command. With the blindfold on, Ohno was at least able to let his eyes wander as much as he liked, though that made it even more difficult to keep his hands from doing the same.  
  
He’d already considered telling Nino that he knew his secret that night. His dancing had really improved, the competition was drawing very near, and Ohno was all too aware that he was out of excuses to meet with Nino. In the end, it was the confirmation that Ninomiya was actually interested in men that made Ohno make up his mind.  
  
Still, confessing he knew his secret (even if he was motivated by his own growing attraction) was different from actually acting on said attraction. But Ninomiya had reintroduced himself properly, and Ohno’s self-control had shattered in the tiny space between them with a groan and a shudder.  
  
They were both damp and salty with sweat. Ninomiya  _Kazunari_  kissed back fiercely, almost immediately taking back the control he’d given up during the blindfold exercise. Ohno was all too willing to let him take the reins. Nino’s fingers twisted borderline painfully in Ohno’s hair, and he crowded into his space until they were both stumbling backwards. Ohno’s lips would probably be bruised, and they were progressing awfully fast, but Ohno’s blood was boiling in his veins and he couldn’t bring himself to care if Ninomiya was venting his frustration on him. Distracted by lips and tongue and teeth, Ohno was momentarily startled to feel his back up against the window. It was icy cold, in stark contrast to the heat of Nino’s lean body pressed up against his front.  
  
Ohno turned his head to the side, looking out at the street below. Nino took the opportunity to shift his attentions to Ohno’s jawline. “I can’t believe,” he murmured, nipping sharply at Ohno’s ear, “you didn’t tell me sooner.”  
  
Ohno swallowed a whimper, shifting his hips against Nino’s involuntarily. Nino made a strained sound and let his head fall briefly to Ohno’s shoulder. Ohno thought he heard him groan something along the lines of ‘goddamn tape is killing me…’ but he couldn’t be sure. On the street below there were still a number of people out and about. Nino had reattached himself to Ohno’s neck and his hands were sliding up under his sweater. “Anyone could look up and see us.” Ohno gasped, but it was an observation and not a complaint.   
  
“Let them.” Nino growled, yanking at Ohno’s belt.  
  
“OH god-!”  
  
The sudden exclamation from the doorway stopped them both in their tracks. Ninomiya sprang away from him like he’d been electrocuted and all the hot passionate fury and been zapped right out of him. Apparently, his disregard for being seen by strangers on the street didn’t extend to being walked in on by a mutual acquaintance.  
  
Matsumoto Jun stood there in the open doorway, looking like he was debating whether or not he should run away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…”  
  
Ohno fixed his belt and straightened his sweater. Ninomiya looked like he might die of embarrassment, and even Ohno could feel his ears burning. “Err… Hello, Jun-kun.”  
  
Jun scratched his head awkwardly. “This is almost like déjà vu.” He commented with a short laugh. “Though I’m not jealous this time.”  He nodded towards the wig lying forgotten on the floor. “I guess Ohno-san told you that we found out?”  
  
Nino finally seemed to find his voice. “I’m sorry, we’ve been here a long time.” He jumped into action and began gathering up the pieces of his disguise that were scattered around the room. “I actually have to go.” He bowed, avoiding eye contact as he hurried to grab his coat and bag. “Thanks for… the lesson, Ohno-san. Goodbye, Matsumoto-san.”  
  
Jun and Ohno could only stand blinking at each other in confusion. Ninomiya had sprinted out and down the stairs before either of them could get a word in edgewise.  
  
“Sorry.” Jun spoke after a long moment had passed. “I only came back because there’s a passcode you need to set the alarm… the lights were all off so I thought you guys had left already.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Ohno shook his head. “I hadn’t really intended for things to move that fast anyway, so it’s probably a good thing you interrupted.” He smiled wryly at Jun’s curious expression. “He was a little pissed when I told him we all knew.”  
  
Jun chuckled with a raised eyebrow, pacing a little further into the dark room. “You didn’t seem to mind him taking it out on you.”  
  
Ohno grinned at that, sure he probably still looked a little disheveled. His lips definitely felt swollen. “That’s true.” Though he suspected Nino would have regretted it later if they’d gone any further, and for some reason Ohno didn’t feel like Nino should be a one-time thing.  
  
Jun was standing in the center of the room, hands on his hips as he surveyed the space.  
  
“This place is really gorgeous.” Ohno commented, following Jun’s gaze and eyeing the aged floorboards and the old arched windows. “Even in the dark.”  
  
Jun nodded, his gaze faraway. “It’s charming.” He sighed. “I’ll miss it.” He turned and met Ohno’s confused frown with a sad smile. “The owner’s selling the building to a ballet school. I won’t be teaching here anymore after the new year.” He walked along the wall, running his hand along the faded wainscoting. “They’ll be ripping out all the old detail and putting in modern fixtures and décor. It’s too bad.”  
  
Ohno gaped, looking around at the studio again. It had history and personality, and he couldn’t imagine anyone daring to strip all that away. “That’s… horrible.” He said, not sure how else to express his dismay.  
  
Jun seemed to understand though. He nodded and smiled sadly. “Ready to go?”  
  
Ohno nodded and followed him out.

 

 

**+++**

  
  
They’d fallen asleep wrapped up in each other on the couch, and awoke much the same way -only more horizontal.  
  
Aiba woke first, momentarily confused by the weight on his chest and the warm breath puffing against his neck.  
  
Sho was draped completely boneless across the couch. Their legs were tangled together, Aiba’s hands were fisted in the back of Sho’s shirt, and both Sho’s hands had somehow snaked up underneath Aiba’s sweater. One rested near his hip, the other splayed across his chest] -warm and heavy against his skin.  
  
Sho’s features were slack in sleep, the wrinkles smoothed out into a serene expression. It made Aiba realize how long it felt since he’d last seen him look so at ease, which brought on an abrupt wave of both guilt and aching fondness.  
  
He’d said he wouldn’t run anymore, but he still hadn’t told Sho the real reason he’d stopped by the night before. Hopefully, Sho wouldn’t see his moving to Chiba as running away, per se.   
  
Truthfully, Aiba had no idea where they stood with each other now. He knew how Sho felt, had expressed his willingness to try a new relationship with him –but that was it. Were they dating? Or just taking this tentatively; step by step, until it turned into something solid and sure?  That seemed the most practical option at the moment. He’d spent the last several weeks spending so much of his time in Sho’s company, as a friend. Now that they were trying something more, it seemed strange and unfair that they’d be spending so much time apart.  
  
Sho stirred. His eyelashes fluttered and his fingers curled on Aiba’s chest, nails scratching gently against bare skin.   
  
Aiba’s breath caught involuntarily.  
  
Sho felt it and blinked rapidly awake, lifting his head to stare at Aiba with groggy surprise and confusion.  “…Hello.” He said uncertainly, voice rough and slightly slurred with sleep.  
  
Aiba exhaled carefully. The limpness was gone from Sho’s body now that he was awake, and the position he’d shifted into to see Aiba’s face had resulted in his weight pressing firmly into all the right places. “Good morning.” He greeted weakly, trying to shift fractionally away without drawing attention to the fact that Sho’s thigh had slotted perfectly between his legs.  
  
It took him a moment, but of course Sho noticed. It was impressive how quickly his face turned scarlet. He disentangled his hands from Aiba’s sweater immediately and then lifted his leg out of the way, but hesitated about where to set it back down. His eyes flickered back to take in Aiba’s expression carefully, and Aiba could practically see the cogs turning as he remembered how their conversation the night before had ended. Sho certainly seemed to have no intention of moving very far. Their bodies weren’t plastered together anymore, but remained hovering only a few inches apart.  
  
Aiba could feel a flush creeping into his own cheeks. Sho made eye contact with him again, then made a decision and settled his leg down carefully on Aiba’s other side –effectively straddling his waist.  
  
“Good morning, Aiba-chan.” He echoed unsurely. His gaze moved from Aiba’s eyes to his lips and back again nervously. For the span of two long heartbeats he hesitated on the verge of moving. Aiba’s breath was caught in his lungs, paralyzed while he waited to see what Sho would do.  
When Sho moved at last, he crept down as though he were waiting for Aiba to shove him away. He held Aiba’s gaze until the last moment, crashing his eyes closed at the same time that their lips met.  
  
Despite the provocative position they were in, Aiba was sure he’d never been kissed so gently in his life. It was a barely there kind of kiss, feather light. Even his fingers brushing Aiba’s cheek were like soft whispers against his skin. Aiba’s own fingers reached up to smooth along Sho’s arm to his shoulder, and the touch seemed to embolden Sho a little.   
  
With a trembling exhale he shifted a little closer. He still kissed achingly slow, but his lips pressed and pulled more plaintively, seeking to draw out a response from the man below him.  
  
Aiba’s chest felt like it might burst, and when Sho pulled back momentarily to gauge his reaction he realized that he was still holding his breath. The air left his lungs with a whoosh, and words he hadn’t meant to say just yet came tumbling out along with. “I’m moving.” He practically gasped, immediately going stone still and wide-eyed.  
  
Sho blinked at him for a moment and then sat back, brows drawn sharply together in alarmed confusion. “What?” He croaked.  
  
Aiba grimaced. “To Chiba. That’s what I came to tell you last night…” Sho looked like someone had sucked all the wind out of his sails. “It’s not permanent!” Aiba hastened to add, struggling to sit up. Sho moved away to give him space, sitting awkwardly at the edge of the couch instead of the intimate position they’d occupied previously. “I need to be there for my family. I don’t have work in Tokyo anymore, so it didn’t make sense to keep commuting and paying rent on my apartment.”  
  
“I understand.” Sho said, ducking his head a little. He  _did_  sound understanding, but also very disheartened.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Aiba sighed, scooting closer until they were side by side with their shoulders bumping. “This has got to be the worst timing.”  
  
That at least coaxed a laugh out of Sho. He glanced over with such fond light in his eyes that Aiba felt his heart swoop in response. “But you’ll come back.” He said, with only a hint of a question in his voice.  
  
“Of course!” Aiba exclaimed. “It’s only gonna be for a few months, and Chiba’s not far you know. I’ll be appearing on your doorstep now and then, like a stray dog.”  
  
Sho laughed again. “I might have to adopt you.”  
  
“Chubby can have a brother.”  
  
Sho’s eyes were soft in the pale morning light. He bit his lip to hold back a smile, and reached out to brush Aiba’s messy hair away from his face. “You’re welcome here any time, you know.” He murmured, hand lingering behind Aiba’s ear.  
  
Aiba could only smile and nod. His throat felt tight.  
  
Sho leant in and kissed him again, soft and delicate like Aiba might shatter beneath his touch.  
  
In truth, Aiba felt a bit like shattering, but instead he pressed forward. He coaxed his way into Sho’s mouth with teeth and tongue. Sho’s hands both tangled in his hair, and Aiba’s were twisted in Sho’s shirt collar. If Sho’s watch hadn’t snagged on Aiba’s hair he might not have stopped to remove it and he might not have noticed the time.  
  
Unfortunately, the time said that he was well on his way to being late for a conference, and so the rapidly progressing kiss was put abruptly on hold –much to the disappointment of both parties involved.  
  
“Sunday!” Aiba called from the entrance. He too had to get going. His parents had expected him home the night before, but he’d catch the next train if he hurried. “I’m packing all my things up on Sunday. I could see you then.”  
  
Sho appeared from the kitchen, rushing around with his toothbrush hanging out the side of his mouth. He had a dress shirt on but had yet to button it up.  
  
Aiba’s pulse still hadn’t calmed, and the sight before him wasn’t helping.   
  
“Sunday.” Sho garbled, trying not to dribble any toothpaste foam. “Yes. I’ll make sure I’m free.”  
  
They both hovered for a moment, trying to resist the pull of returning to a quiet morning of lazy kisses, but Sho’s coffee machine trilled loudly and Aiba excused himself before his willpower could evaporate completely.

 

 

  
**+++**

  
  
It wasn't unusual for Ohno to be in his own world during a conference, but it certainly was for Sho to be joining him. The two spent most of the meeting staring goofily into space and shooting giddy grins at each other across the table. Ohno's father had had to repeat himself multiple times when asking for Sho's report on the monthly sales figures, and he didn't look pleased.   
  
"I'm guessing you've got good news too?" Ohno said immediately after they'd left the boardroom.  
  
Sho ducked his head and grinned at his shoes as they ambled away together. "I guess so. Aiba's moving to Chiba this weekend."  
  
Ohno frowned at him. "Sorry, but how is that good news?"  
  
"Because he's coming back. He's giving us a chance."  
  
Ohno gave him a congratulatory thump on the back. "Nice job! I knew he'd come around." He beamed. "So you've got your first boyfriend! I'm so proud.”  
  
“Not so loud.” Sho shoved him half-heartedly as they walked, though nobody was paying them any attention. “What about you? What happened at the studio? Aiba-chan told me you stayed behind with Ninomiya.”  
  
“Ninomiya Kazunari…” Ohno mused, a faraway look in his eyes and a goofy grin on his lips. He didn’t continue until Sho nudged him back to reality. “That’s his real name. I told him that we all knew, he was pissed, we made out, and then Matsumoto-kun walked in on us and he ran away in a panic.”  
  
Sho stared at him with his mouth hanging open. “That-… you had an eventful night.”  
  
“Yeah.” He laughed giddily.   
  
“But what now? Have you heard from him?”  
  
“Shhh!” Ohno pouted. “Don’t rain on my parade Sho-kun. I’ll worry about that  _after_  this high has worn off.”  
  
“High?” Sho hissed. “You better not be talking about anything recreational. We’re at work, Satoshi.”  
  
Ohno just laughed at him. “I’m talking euphoria, Sho-chan. Happiness!” He added in English. “Today, I feel like doing something spontaneous.” Ohno proceeded to drift off into his own world, still with the same dopey grin on his face.  
  
Sho just watched him go, not sure if he should be worried or not.  


 

 

**+++**

  
  
“Who is he?”   
  
Aiba looked up from the laundry he was folding in surprise. His mother was as light-footed as ever, and he hadn’t noticed her in the doorway. “Who?”  
  
“The person you were just thinking about.” She folded her arms, expression amused and knowing.  
  
Aiba felt his cheeks heat up. “How did you know?”  
  
“You came home this morning instead of last night, and you’ve been floating around in a daze all day. So, who is he?”  
  
Aiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He hadn’t realized he was being so obvious. “Sakurai-san.” He admitted. He knew his mother wouldn’t give up until he’d told her, so there was little point in stalling. “It’s complicated though.”  
  
“He likes you?” She asked, and he nodded. “And you like him?”  
  
Aiba hesitated a moment, but could only nod truthfully. “Yeah, I think I do.”  
  
His mother was still smiling slyly, as if she’d already known how he felt. “Then it doesn’t sound complicated to me at all.” She laughed softly at his dubious expression, stepping in to press a kiss to his cheek and then heading back out to the hallway. “Don’t stay up too late, Masaki.”

 

 

**+++**

  
  
Ohno’s desire to be spontaneous led him to take Lady on a long walk without any particular destination. He turned corners on a whim, or else simply let Lady choose which direction she wanted to go.  
  
Miraculously, after near an hour of wandering unfamiliar alleys and back roads, Ohno found himself somewhere he  _did_  recognize.  
  
Perhaps it was fate, or maybe he’d been heading there subconsciously all along.  
  
The old brick building was painted in a wash of gold from the streetlamps, as well as a purply blue glow cast by the neon sign on the building next door.  
  
Ohno stood and stared up at the detailed brickwork. It truly was a beautiful building. The lights were on behind the arched studio windows on the third floor, and he could see couples gliding past the glass. An intermediate class, most likely. They all floated by with practiced ease and precision.  
  
For a moment he closed his eyes, imagining looking up to see himself pinned against the glass, grasping for purchase while Ninomiya trailed hot kisses down his neck. Then he thought of Matsumoto Jun, so happy and confident as he walked his beginner class through the simplest steps. He thought of Mao throwing Matsumoto off balance with an incredible display of bravery and determination to win him over, and he thought of Sho dancing awkwardly with Maki while trying to watch Aiba inconspicuously over her shoulder.  
  
He thought of this old building being gutted and losing all the historic charm and memories that it held, and Ohno’s heart ached.  
  
“Can I help you?” A soft voice brought him out of his introspection. A woman stood on the step of the building. She was maybe in her sixties, with her gray hair pulled back in a messy bun, and kind eyes surrounded by deep laugh lines. She looked tired, and maybe a little sad.  
  
Ohno shook his head, wondering how long she’d watched him stand there with his eyes shut. “I’m just looking.”  
  
She nodded. “Sorry, you looked a little lost.” She stepped down onto the sidewalk and turned to look up as well. “They dance beautifully, don’t they?” She smiled softly, tilting her head towards the couples floating gracefully beyond the third floor windows.  
  
Ohno hummed agreeably. “Yes, but the building itself is beautiful too.” He said, and she nodded. “Do you happen to know what’s on the first and second floors? More studio space?”  
  
“The second floor is open. It could be another studio, or we’ve rented it as office cubicle space in the past. The ground level is sectioned up into a few offices right now, with a bathroom and a kitchenette. The previous owners rented it as an apartment, but that was long ago and it needs a lot of work.”  
  
Ohno looked at her in surprise. “It sounds like-… are you the owner by any chance?”  
  
She bowed her head. “Yes, my husband and I have owned this building for nearly thirty years…” She trailed off, staring up at the building with obvious regret.  
  
“I hear you’re selling soon. To a ballet school.”  
  
“I- Yes…” She looked at him a little uncertainly. “I’m meeting with the buyer on Monday to settle the deal.  
  
“And if they buy it, the building will be completely renovated, right? It’ll lose all the history, all the original style?”  
  
She sighed. “It’s a big school. Their buildings always have the same image inside and out. From what I gather, the renovations won’t leave much at all from the original building. It’s a shame.”  
  
“That’s an understatement.” Ohno mumbled.  
  
Her eyes were very sad, but she put on a brave smile. “Still, it can’t be helped. It’s a creaky old building, so I can only be glad  _someone_  was willing to give us an offer.” She shrugged. “Anyway, it’s getting late, but it was nice speaking to you, young man.”  
  
Ohno nodded. “Yes, you too.” He turned to walk away, but Lady promptly sat down and refused to budge no matter how hard he tugged on her leash.  
  
The woman laughed, it was nice to meet you too, of course.” She said, bending down to pet Lady’s head.  
  
Lady’s tongue lolled out appreciatively.  
  
“How much?” Ohno blurt. The words left his mouth before he’d even realized he was going to say them out loud. She straightened up, looking surprised and confused by his outburst, and he barreled ahead before he could reconsider. “How much did they offer you? Probably lower than you’d hoped, am I right?”  
  
“I- Well- That’s not something I should be discussing with a stranger.” She frowned.  
  
“I know what big companies are like. If you had no other offers there’s no way they wouldn’t take advantage of you and offer something lower than your asking price.”  
  
Her frown deepened, but the agitated shift in her stance told him he was right. “Why on earth are you so interested?”  
  
“I’m sorry, but I-…” He trailed off, hesitating. But, he reminded himself, he  _had_ been feeling the need to be spontaneous. With a deep breath, he let himself continue. “I want to buy your building.” He announced in a rush. “Will you sell it to me if I can beat their offer? Please? I’d make sure the original style was preserved and taken care of. You have my word. I’d just need a couple days to get my assets in order.”  
  
She gaped at him for a moment before she found her voice. “You don’t even know the asking price.”  
  
“Oh, well, what is it?”  
  
“Fifty million yen…” She eyed him appraisingly. “But, if you’re serious about leaving the style alone, it’d be yours for anything over forty-six.”  
  
He stuck his hand out. “I can do fifty.”  
  
She just stared at him, still bewildered. “Who  _are_  you?”  
  
“Ah, sorry.” He dug around and produced a business card for her to take. “Ohno Satoshi. I work for ShunTaro Incorporated. I’m actually an acquaintance of one of your instructors, Matsumoto Jun-san.”  
  
“Is that so?...” She studied the card carefully before pocketing it. “My name is Yamamoto Sae. I’ll contact you in the next couple days to sort out some time for us to meet.”  
  
“Thank you very much!” Ohno beamed, bowing deep and enthusiastically. His heart was racing in his chest. “I’ll look forward to hearing from you.”  
  
She nodded, smiling still bemused as though she couldn’t quite figure him out. Ohno couldn’t blame her, but he also couldn’t control the slightly wild smile growing on his face. “It was nice to meet you, Ohno-san.” She said, finally shaking his hand. “Good night.”  
  
Ohno stood for several long minutes after she’d walked away, just staring up at the lit up studio. Lady brought him out of the near catatonic state by whining and butting impatiently at his hand.  
  
“So  _now_  you want to go home?” He chided, still feeling a little faraway from reality. It was lucky Lady had been trained well to walk alongside him because his hands were shaking so hard from adrenaline that he could hardly hang onto the leash. He could only hope that he wasn’t making a mistake, and that maybe he could put this spontaneity away for awhile now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say for sure yet -because sometimes these chapters accidentally get massive against my will-, but I think the next chapter might be the last. Otherwise, it'll definitely be the second last. So yay~ Almost done! Hope everyone was pleased with the developments in this chapter? (Though sorry to Mao/Jun fans. Didn't realize til I'd finished it that they didn't appear at all in this installment. They'll be back in the next one though!)  
> As always, thanks for reading and sticking with me guys! :)


	18. Step Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this chapter has brought the fic's rating up from Teen to Mature.

   

"Can I get you any--?" Jun started but stopped in his tracks when he lifted his gaze from his notepad and recognized the woman staring icily back at him. "Ah, hello." He swallowed nervously. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

 

"A coffee. Black." Mao's mother answered curtly. "And then you can take your break early and join me."

 

Jun gaped at her, scrambling for an excuse to decline.

 

"Don't bother." She said, somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Your manager already gave me permission to borrow you."

 

Jun turned to look but his boss scurried away nervously, refusing to make eye contact. Jun sighed. "... One coffee, coming up."

  

**+++**

 

“So this is where you’ve been living.”

 

“Not that he’s spent much time living here in recent months.” Nino commented, swiping a hand through the dust gathered on the table as he passed them.

 

Aiba hurried to clean it away sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s even more of a mess than it usually would be.”

 

“Half his things are in boxes, for starters.” Nino called.

 

“I like it.” Sho bent down to peer at the photo books stacked up in an open box. “I wish I’d visited earlier. The atmosphere is really warm.”

 

“You think so?” Aiba chuckled. “There’s nothing really special about this tiny place.”

 

“Maybe it’s just because you lived here.” Sho said quietly, not looking up from the photographs.

 

Aiba’s heart skipped, and he reached out to take Sho’s hand. Sho met his eyes, looking a little sad and a little shy.

 

“You know what else is warm?” Nino announced loudly, suddenly reappearing. Sho and Aiba jumped apart. “Me. Because I’ve been lugging boxes of _your_ things down to the rental truck. By _myself_.” His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Aiba winced apologetically.

 

“Didn’t you come to help out, Sakurai? Or were you two just going to stare soppily at each other all day?”

 

“Sorry, sorry! We’ll help now, okay?” As a peace offering Aiba handed him one of the cold beer Sho had brought. “Why don’t you take a break?”

 

Nino grunted something grumpily, but was already ambling away and pulling his DS out of his pocket. “I’ll be in the truck.”

 

“Sorry about him.” Aiba turned back to Sho once Nino had left the apartment. He dished out two more beer for the both of them. “He’s been on edge since the ‘Ohno’ incident on Thursday. And he’s not used to being around you without the bra and wig.” He laughed.

 

“If it helps, I’m not used to seeing him as a ‘him’ either.” Sho responded, cracking the can open. Aiba watched as he tilted his head back to take a long swig. “Don’t suppose you know what he’s going to do about Ohno?”

 

“… Hm? Oh, uh. I think he’s still trying to make his mind up about whether to be angry with him or not. I don’t think he’s tried to contact him.”

 

Sho nodded thoughtfully. “I hope he does.” He murmured at length. “Ohno-kun’s had a rough go of it lately, what with all his family drama. It’d be nice to see something good happen to him.”

 

Aiba smiled, feeling a rush of warmth at Sho’s concern for his friend. “I know how you feel. Nino hasn’t been in a relationship for years. I want him to be happy with someone –especially since I turned him down.”

 

Sho’s lip quirked a little. “But I’m glad you did… for purely selfish reasons.”

 

Aiba laughed, busying himself with one of the boxes to hide his reddening cheeks. “I won’t tell Nino you said that.” He teased. “Now, pass me that packing tape. We should get to work before he comes back and kills us.”

 

Sho laughed and joined him, and they taped the box shut standing side by side with their shoulders bumping.

  

 **+++**

 

"Let's get straight to the point." She said the moment he sat down across the table from her. "You know who I am, correct?"

 

Jun nodded warily. "Yes ma'am."

 

"Because you know my daughter." Her gaze was piercing, unwavering even while she sipped her coffee.

 

Jun didn't answer right away. "... We've met, yes. But I was also a waiter at the party you organized the weekend before last."

 

Inoue-san reached into her bag and pulled out a small Manila envelope. She set it ominously on the table between them. "I'm not here because you served my daughter a drink at a party once." She tapped the envelope with one sharply manicured nail and then slid it towards him. "Go ahead."

 

Jun took a deep breath and picked it up. When he broke the seal and slid the contents out, his stomach dropped. It was a series of photographs snapped of himself and Mao in the playground Thursday night. Several of which left no room to deny the nature of their relationship. Jun could only stare at them in silence, scrambling for something to say.

 

"I've done my research." Inoue continued, a slightly smug curl to her lips. "Matsumoto Jun, born in Tokyo on August 30th, 1983. Thirty years old, working as a waiter and part time as an instructor for a beginner's ballroom dance class -though that position is about to be terminated. You live in a tiny bachelor apartment in a slightly shady neighborhood, drive an old car that's not likely to pass its next inspection, and have very little hope that your future situation will be any more stable than the shambles it is currently. Have I missed anything?" She folded her hands on the table and waited expectantly for his response.

 

Jun stared back at her for a long moment. He felt like he might be paralyzed with shock. "... Are you trying to threaten me?"

 

"Intimidate you. There's a difference." She stated matter-of-factly and then sighed, transforming suddenly from bad cop to good cop. "Look, Matsumoto-san. I just want you to face up to the facts. You know what kind of background my daughter comes from. What do you really think you have to offer her in the long run? The longer you keep lying to yourself, the more hurt she'll be in the end. Get out now, and cause the least amount of damage. I would be more than happy to compensate you handsomely for your sacrifice." She leaned towards him, speaking too gently for the hardness in her eyes. "You may not have any university education, but I don't think you're an idiot. Make the smart choice." With that she stood and strode out, leaving behind the photographs, a business card, and a neatly folded 1000 yen bill that more than paid for the coffee she'd barely touched.

  

**+++**

 

The walk from the building to the truck _without_ hauling heavy boxes was enough to turn all the sweat on Nino’s skin icy cold. By the time he’d clambered into the front seat he was shivering, and the cold beer in his hand wasn’t helping. He cranked the heat up and stuck the can in one of the cup holders for the time being, then huddled in the seat with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. His fingers came in contact with his cellphone and he fiddled with it absently while his thoughts wandered.

 

He’d sent Ohno Satoshi two text messages in the days since he’d bolted away from him at the dance studio. It had taken a considerable amount of courage to send those messages –both of which were vaguely worded demands for Ohno to get in touch. It was a little insulting and more than a little frustrating that Nino hadn’t received so much as a peep from him in response.

 

In truth, Nino wasn’t even sure what he wanted to hear from Ohno. An explanation? An apology? Would Ohno be angry that he’d run away?  Would he respond with emotions –a confession?

 

Nino tamped that thought down immediately. He had no idea how he wanted Ohno to react, but _any_ reaction was better than none. He yanked his phone out, still open to his one-sided text conversation, and hit the ‘call’ button with a vengeance.

 

It rang three times and was sent to voicemail.

 

Nino hung up and reached for the beer with a growl.

 

**+++**

Ohno glanced at his phone as it began buzzing on the desk. The name on the call display made him swallow nervously.

 

His apprehension must have shown on his face. “Do you need to answer that?” His lawyer spoke up. “I don’t mind, Ohno-san. We can take a break.”

 

Ohno cleared his throat and shook his head, fumbling a little to hit the ‘dismiss’ option. “It’s fine.” He said, surprised by his own anxiousness. “Let’s get through this.” Besides, he reasoned, it would be rude to take up more of the lawyer’s time on a Sunday.

 

The lawyer nodded politely, leaning forward again to continue going over his assets and discussing his options.

 

**+++**

 

“The roads are a little slippery…” Nino observed, watching the snow fall and melt upon meeting the pavement. There was a fine layer of slush on the ground.

 

“We’ll be careful.” Aiba assured him, pulling the door closed on the back of the truck.

 

“I’m sorry I have to work tonight.” Nino grumbled, eyes sliding over to Sho. “Even if I’d be a third wheel, at least you would have had a co-pilot for the drive back.” Sho must have looked a little surprised, because Nino suddenly looked a little embarrassed. “Sorry I was snappy earlier. I may be an ass but I don’t want you to die in a fiery car wreck.”

 

Sho smiled, oddly touched. “I’ll be careful.” He said. “And drink lots of coffee.”

 

Nino huffed a laugh, hands in his pockets as he shuffled a few steps from the truck. “Get going before the roads get any worse. It’s late enough as it is.”

 

Aiba darted over to give him a one-armed hug before clambering into the passenger seat.

 

Sho, the more experienced driver of the two of them, took his place behind the wheel and –with a rumble of the engine— they were on their way.

 

If Aiba looked a little emotional to be leaving his apartment behind, Sho didn’t comment on it and the two-hour drive passed fairly quickly. The radio played a constant medley of Christmas tunes in the background as they chattered aimlessly, comparing childhoods and trading funny anecdotes.

 

Sho had completely forgotten to be nervous until he pulled the truck into the alley behind Aiba’s family home. The silence after he killed the engine was suddenly charged with anxiety.

 

“Well,” Aiba said, glancing at the time. “My family will be busy closing the restaurant for the night, so we’ll have a few minutes at least before they start harassing us.” He chuckled wryly, watching Sho’s attempt not to panic. “Come on.” He opened his door and hopped down onto the ground. “I’ll give you a tour.”

 

Aiba’s home took up the second floor above the restaurant. It was well lived-in, a little cluttered but very warm and inviting. It felt like a home, not just a house. Sho smiled softly, imagining Aiba living and playing here all through his childhood and youth. When he glanced back at his fully-grown companion he was a little flustered to find Aiba had obviously finished his tour and was watching him with a fond sort of bemusement.

 

“It’s nice.” Sho offered, smiling sheepishly. At that moment it occurred to him that of all the rooms Aiba had led him through or pointed out, one was missing. “But where’s your room?”

 

Aiba beckoned him down the hall. “I shared with Yuusuke when we were little.” He opened a small door which he’d assumed to be a narrow closet, but behind it was actually hidden a very narrow staircase. “Now, I’m bunking in the attic.”

 

Sho followed him up into the dark, though it was only moments before Aiba had crossed the room to flick on a couple of lamps. There was a collection of dusty cardboard boxes and some old furniture piled to one side of the room. At the other end, a twin-sized bed was squeezed into a corner with a dresser and standing mirror in the space at its foot. The wall at the head of the bed was heavily slanted along with the steep slope of the roof, and the rest of the ceiling was all exposed wooden rafters.

 

Aiba shrugged a little, ducking his head as he crossed to perch on the edge of his bed. “There’s nothing pretty about it, but it’s a place to sleep.”

 

Sho silently disagreed, even as he followed on autopilot to sit beside him. The glow of the lamp on the floor beside the bed was soft and warm, bathing Aiba’s tanned skin in a golden light. The shadows were made deep beneath the sweep of his lashes, the stretch of his lips around a smile, the shifting bob of his throat as he swallowed and the sharp dip of his clavicle exposed by the open collar of his shirt. “I am sorry that we’ll have to lug all my things all the way up here though.” Aiba was saying, turning his head to meet Sho’s stare, his lips quirked a little lopsidedly. “I’ll have you worn out by the time you leave tonight.”

 

Sho was fairly certain that Aiba had intended no innuendo in his statement, but his mind immediately veered in that direction regardless. His thoughts must have been visible on his face because he watched Aiba’s eyebrows twitch upwards a fraction, his eyes darting to Sho’s mouth at the same time that his lips parted for a thoughtful swipe of his tongue.

 

Sho traced the movement with his eyes, breath caught in his throat and fingers twitching involuntarily where his hand rested on the mattress between them.

 

Aiba’s lip curled again towards a smile, just slightly, and he shifted closer. His hand covered Sho’s, thumb sliding across his knuckles, just moments before leaning in to brush lips near reverently against lips.

 

Sho felt his breath hitch, practically trembling with nerves –which, of course, made his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Aiba continued to press light kisses to him, alternating with dragging his lips against skin and just _breathing_. It was too little, and far too much all the same, and Sho could barely think past the pounding in his chest let alone respond properly. The ghostly touch of Aiba’s lips trailed along his jaw, his breath hot and damp as he came to mouth the shell of Sho’s ear, tracing lightly at the lobe with his teeth.

 

Sho certainly couldn’t mask the tremor that ran through him, and his hand twisted to lace his fingers with Aiba’s and grip as though it were a lifeline.

 

“Is this okay?” Aiba rumbled next to his ear, voice a lower, huskier, register than Sho had ever heard from him before.

 

Sho shivered again as his breath and words rushed over him but hesitated a moment, wondering dazedly what ‘this’ exactly implied. When Aiba’s free hand reached up to slide in to the hair on the back of Sho’s head, raking nails gently across his scalp, Sho could only melt into the touch. All hesitation was forgotten with a choked whimper –which he couldn’t even find the presence of mind to be embarrassed about— as he nodded and turned to recapture Aiba’s lips.

 

Aiba retuned the kiss with enthusiasm, making a soft pleased noise in the back of his throat as Sho leaned into him. Aiba’s grip in his hair tightened, just shy of painful, but Sho’s mouth fell open in a surprised moan at the jolt of heat the tug inspired. Aiba wasted no time, taking the opportunity to lick his way inside Sho’s mouth with a low groan.

 

Their knees bumped as they shifted closer to each other, and Sho found his hand that wasn’t tangled up with Aiba’s reaching out to skim up Aiba’s thigh and grip the hard curve of his hip. Aiba responded as he pulled, shifting up and forward, and Sho let his legs fall open as Aiba guided him to lie back onto the mattre—

 

“Masaki!” Called a man’s voice from the base of the attic stairs. “Dad’s making supper for you and your pal. Come on down, will ya?”

 

Aiba sighed into his mouth, disentangling himself and sitting back with obvious reluctance. “Yeah, Yuusuke.” He called. “Be right down.” His eyes were dark and his lips were red and wet when he met Sho’s gaze again. “Strike two for my bad timing?” He smirked wryly, voice still rough in a way that wasn’t at all helping Sho will away the problem in his pants. “Sorry.” Aiba said, sighing again as he stood up and then reaching out to fuss at Sho’s hair. “We’d better get presentable before we go down there.”

 

If Sho had been anxious about meeting Aiba’s family before, he was all the more so now.

  

**+++**

 

“Hey!” Mao grinned, though Jun was obviously quite surprised and confused to see her when he answered his door. She held up the paper bag she was carrying. “I come bearing food and drink.” She announced, but dropped the goofy grin and accent when he continued looking bewildered a moment later. “I was in the neighborhood, so I figured I’d see if you were free to hang out. I tried calling, but your phone must be turned off.”

 

“I-… Yeah, the battery’s dead.” He responded, distracted. “What if I hadn’t been home?”

 

“Then I guess I’d have this food all to myself, but –alas- here you are.” She laughed, raising an eyebrow when he continued to stand awkwardly in the doorway. “Can I come in? Or are you busy tonight?”

 

Jun hesitated a second longer before he shook his head and stepped aside. “Sure, come in.”

 

Part of her wanted to ask if he was sure, but at the same time she didn’t really want him to change his mind.

 

Jun’s apartment was small and a little spare, but extremely comfortable. The few pieces of furniture he owned were high quality, the perfect balance of high fashion and comfort, and Jun obviously took very good care of his belongings. His apartment smelled very clean and fresh and the things she recognized as being quite old still looked to be in perfect shape.

 

That wasn’t to say that he was a complete neat freak though. There was still clutter here and there. A tower of haphazardly stacked DVDs by the television, a toppled pile of magazines on the floor by the couch, discarded laundry spilling out of the bedroom door –the last of which Jun hurried to shove out of sight.

 

She set to unpacking the food she’d brought in his kitchenette. Jun’s strange mood seemed to lift considerably as the platter of lasagna and tub of Caesar salad were revealed. “Wow.” He commented. “Smells awesome.” He squeezed past her to reach the cupboard and pull out some plates, and thankfully made no protest when she took the opportunity to lean back against his chest.

 

“And, voila!” She pulled the last items out of the bag: a bottle of red wine and a small selection of movies, all of the gory slasher variety.

 

Jun laughed, setting the plates down while his free hand settled in the dip of her waist. “You’re such a romantic.” He chided, pressing a fondly chaste kiss to her temple. “You pick the movie, and I’ll serve this up.”

 

She didn’t object, sliding away happily to crouch in front of his television and skim the descriptions on the back of the cases.

 

“So your mother’s back from New York?” He started, but continued before she could respond in the affirmative. “Have you spoken to her about… anything?”

 

Mao raised a curious eyebrow. “I think I mentioned that we were low on milk…”

 

“No, I meant like… has she tried to talk to you about relationship stuff? Like… you and me?”

 

“Well, no.” She answered carefully, aware of the nervousness in his voice when he’d asked. “I think we both silently agreed not to fight about that until we sit down for our family dinner thing. Which she wants to wait and do Wednesday, by the way, just to further drag out the suspense… Probably it’s all part of her plan to ruin my Christmas Eve. Sorry, this means we won’t get to do anything.”

 

“It’s okay. I have to work that night anyway.” There was more clattering as he dug around for utensils. “But you think it’ll come up then. On Wednesday.”

 

“I assume we’ll talk about why I don’t want to date Ohno-kun, but she doesn’t know about you.” Mao put the disc into his DVD player and watched over her shoulder as he carried their full plates in and arranged them on the coffee table. He seemed disproportionately focused on what he was doing, and she couldn’t read his expression. “Call me a coward, but the situation is volatile enough without adding my relationship with you into the equation. You understand why I want to keep the two issues separate, right?”

 

Jun met her eyes, setting the wine and two glasses next to their plates. “I understand.” He said. His smile didn’t seem to reach his eyes, though his words seemed honest enough.

 

Mao half wanted to push the issue further –maybe find out his motivations for asking— but he flicked the television on and pulled her to her feet as the ominous music of the menu screen began to play. “Come on, before the food gets cold.”

 

Her concerns were quickly forgotten as they snuggled up on the couch to fill their stomachs with heavy pasta and jump and laugh at the borderline ridiculous displays of violence on the screen.

 

  **+++**

It was striking to see the Aiba family as a unit. Masaki’s father was broad shouldered; his hair and moustache a neatly combed salt and pepper, kind eyes framed by unruly brows and deep laugh lines. Yuusuke was a younger version, sans the facial hair. Everything about the way he carried himself screamed youth and confidence and cheer. He slapped Masaki’s back and shook Sho’s hand with a grin and a firm grip. Aiba Fumiko was a force to be reckoned with, ill or not. Though it was clear that she was exhausted and underweight, she refused to let any of her boys coddle her. She stubbornly insisted on orchestrating the setting of the table (though she happily enlisted Sho and Masaki’s help in laying it all out) while Yuusuke and her husband brought food up from the restaurant kitchen below.

 

If Yuusuke was a younger version of his father, the same could be said about Masaki and his mother. She was beautiful, tall and graceful in a willowy way, with a sparkle of sharp wit visible in her almond eyes. Her eyes raked over Sho and her oldest boy as they worked, making Sho all too aware of the disheveled state they’d been in not so long ago but, when she caught his gaze, she only smiled with laughter in her eyes and handed him a stack of plates.

 

It was a ridiculous amount of food to be shared between so few people, especially as Fumiko could stomach no more than a few bites of plain rice. For the rest of the meal she seemed perfectly content just to sip a cup of tea and watch fondly as her family tore into the feast.

 

Sho tried some of everything, struggling to keep up as Yuusuke took it upon himself to keep serving him more and more, and Masaki only laughed and refused to rescue him.

 

“It’s all delicious.” Sho said, trying not to groan when Yuusuke brandished another spring roll at him. And it was. There wasn’t a single dish on the table that Sho wouldn’t be eager to try again someday. “But really, if I have any more there’s no way I’ll be able to carry any boxes upstairs tonight. You’re going to put me into a food coma.”

 

Yuusuke laughed loudly, head thrown back. Their father joined him, standing and thumping Sho on the shoulder as he began clearing the ravaged plates away. “I’m impressed you held out that long, kiddo. You could be family with an appetite that size.”

 

Sho felt a surprising rush of emotion at those words. He glanced automatically at Masaki, who met his gaze looking equally caught off guard and moved by the sentiment. Across the table, Fumiko and Yuusuke were watching them both with smiling, knowing, expressions. Sho didn’t know how to react to whatever all of it meant, so he ducked his head and excused himself to help with the washing up.

 

**+++**

 

She woke with her head resting against his shoulder, his arm around her keeping her upright and cradled against him while his fingers stroked through her hair. She was warm and comfortable. The room was silent save for the rise and fall of their breathing, and dark save for a dull glow from the television. The movie had ended at some point, and she wondered how long Jun had been sitting there and petting her since. He was watching her when she glanced up, his eyes intent even in the dark.

 

“Sorry.” She murmured, loath to disrupt the quiet. “How long was I out?”

 

“Not long.” He whispered back. “It’s okay, I drifted off a bit too.”

 

Mao sighed. “It must be late. I should get home soon, and you’ve got work tomorrow.”

 

Jun only hummed in response, and he didn’t let up the petting.

 

They sat in silence for a while longer. The fingers in her hair were lulling her back to sleep, and Mao wondered if he was ‘drifting off’ again too, but when she looked up Jun’s eyes were open and staring off into space. He looked deep in thought, and troubled.

 

“Jun.” She said, her own thoughts going back to the strange conversation he’d started earlier regarding the conflict with her mother. He made a distracted questioning sound, but she took a moment longer to pull together what she wanted to say. “Jun, I just…” She trailed off, feeling like no eloquent speech felt honest enough. At length, she decided to go with simple and blunt. “You should know that I love you.”

 

It took a split second for the words to hit him, but when they did he tensed. Mao wasn’t even sure if he was breathing.

 

“Don’t panic.” She continued, trying not to laugh. She hadn’t expected anything else, after all. “I know it’s way too soon for you to feel the same way, but I thought I should tell you.” She felt him relax a little, and she sighed and snuggled a little closer to his side. “No matter what my mother, or anyone else, says… there’s no one I’d rather be with. Just so you know.”

 

Jun’s arm tightened around her, and he pressed his lips to her forehead with a long exhale. “There’s no one I’d rather be with either, Mao.” He murmured. “…Thank you.”

  

**+++**

 

Aiba’s brother and father helped with the first half before they had to call it a night, needing to get up early the following morning for class and work, respectively. The last half of Aiba’s things took a while to haul, particularly since they had to be quiet to avoid waking Aiba’s family members. By the time they’d finished it was half past midnight.

 

Sho stood, breathing hard, at the back of the truck. In a way he was shocked that the truck was empty, it had seemed like they might _never_ finish. Aiba handed him a water bottle, which he accepted gratefully and downed as quickly as he could get the cap unscrewed. In his rush he felt some of the water overflow, a few thick drops rolling past his lips and chin and down his neck to disappear in his sweat-soaked t-shirt. He felt more so than saw Aiba’s eyes on him, hot and intent as they zeroed in on his bared throat.

 

Aiba himself was in a similarly disheveled state. His skin was shining with a sheen of perspiration in the light of a streetlamp. His hair was damp, sticking to his forehead and curling around his ears and the back of his neck. His t-shirt had hung loose on his lanky frame before, but now was sticking to every minute dip and curve. Aiba shifted closer, reaching out to swipe a drop of water away from his chin and then lingering, his touch sweeping up the curve of Sho’s jaw and through the damp hair behind his ear.

 

Sho shivered despite the heat pooling in his gut and rolling off the both of their flushed skin in waves.

 

Aiba pulled, just slightly, and Sho had barely the presence of mind to set his water bottle down on the truck’s bumper before they were moving, stumbling into the shadows around the side of the truck and crashing together. The kiss they’d shared in the attic had been trembling and tender, but this was an explosion of heat and tension, open-mouthed and wet, all slick tongues and sharp teeth. Aiba crowded him up against the cold metal wall of the truck, pressing their torsos together from hips to chest. It was electric. Aiba tasted like the salt of sweat on his lips, and lingering spice from the ridiculous amount of mabo tofu he’d consumed earlier. He kissed like a man possessed, like the non-existent gap between their bodies was still far too much space for his liking. Sho was inclined to agree, fingers clutching like talons at Aiba’s damp shirt, his sharp elbows, and the denim clinging to his hips.

 

The sky started to open up; scattered raindrops fell, fat and icy-cold. One hit Sho’s cheek and the shocking temperature made him jolt, but Aiba quickly followed its path as it trailed down his neck, laving away the water’s chill with the hot slide of his tongue. Sho groaned, jerking a little when Aiba followed up with a sharp nip and a well-timed shift of his pelvis. Sho’s hand slipped from Aiba’s hip around to his behind for a better grip.

 

Aiba chuckled, deep and breathily, against his skin before reclaiming his lips for a slower, deeper, kiss. Sho was tugging, and Aiba’s hips followed the silent order without hesitation, pushing forward in a slow, purposeful, grind that left Sho reeling and gasping into his open mouth.

 

The rain was starting to fall harder, a slushy onslaught that was icier than liquid but not quite snow either. Sho was more sheltered from it, surrounded as he was by the truck at his back and Aiba plastered to his front. Aiba’s back was quickly growing soaked though. The skin above his waistband felt numbingly cold beneath Sho’s fingers, and he was starting to shiver.

 

“We should-…” Sho started when their mouths parted to draw breath. He squinted up at the sky, and swiped a hand through the sopping hair on Aiba’s head. “We should move.” He continued, struggling to think coherently beyond the pressure in his jeans and Aiba’s heated gaze boring down into him. “Before we catch pneumonia.”

 

Aiba leaned in again, kissing him deep and slow and deliberate in a way that made Sho’s blood boil and his knees go weak. Aiba hooked his fingers in his waistband and pulled, reaching out blindly with his other hand and snagging the truck’s passenger-side door handle. It opened and he stepped back, nudging Sho towards the shelter of the cab. “Get in.” He said, voice deep and rough and absolutely wrecked.

 

Sho’s breath caught, a surprising thrill going through him at the order. He had no doubt that Aiba would allow him to refuse without fuss, but the urge to do so didn’t even cross his mind. He climbed up onto the leather seat, clumsy and graceless in his hurry.

 

Aiba was right behind him, pulling the lever to jerk the seat back into a forty-five degree recline, and then slinging a leg over so that he was kneeling on the seat, straddling Sho’s lap. He pulled the door shut behind them. Sho fumbled the key out of his pocket and Aiba took it, stretching gracefully across to turn it in the ignition and get the heat pumping.

 

Sho let his eyes wander, and then his hands, pushing Aiba’s shirt up to skim over smooth skin. The muscles under the flat expanse of his stomach jumped and twitched under Sho’s light touch. Sho let his fingers brush curiously over the fine trail of dark hair disappearing below his waistband and leaned forward to press a kiss above his navel, listening as Aiba’s breath caught in reaction.

 

Aiba sat back and faced him again, face split and eyes lit up by a grin that was all fondness and warmth.

 

Sho’s heart clenched, and he felt himself smiling in turn. He tugged a little at Aiba’s shirt, bunching the fabric up further. “Can I…?” He asked, hardly recognizing the gruff rumble of his own voice.

 

Aiba smiled wider, pulling his shirt swiftly over his head and then pressing a gentle kiss to Sho’s mouth. “And you.” He murmured, pulling Sho’s up and away as well. Their shirts were tossed god-knows-where and Aiba’s hands smoothed across Sho’s chest, pulling soft noises from his throat as he concentrated on brushing the pads of his fingers over his nipples with as teasingly little pressure as possible.

 

It was a welcome torture, but Sho found himself distracted by the birthmark on Aiba’s shoulder. He’d seen the edge of it before, peeking out beyond t-shirt sleeves, but the whole thing unveiled was magnificent. Sho’s fingers traced over the edges, mesmerized by the artful sprawl of dark-pigments speckled from his bicep, across his shoulder, and reaching towards his breastbone. “Beautiful.” He murmured, surprising even himself with the reverence in his voice. Aiba ducked his head, an embarrassed flush spreading from his ears down to his chest. Sho craned his neck to meet his lips, though he himself was equally embarrassed. “I mean it.” He mouthed, making his way down to suck at the hollow of Aiba’s throat.

 

“I know you do.” Aiba breathed, shuddering a little at the attention. “You’re-…” He shook his head a little, apparently lost for words, and pushed his hands gently through Sho’s hair. “I’m glad we’re doing this – you and me. Being with you feels right.”

 

Sho let Aiba press him back against the seat and lay a complicated pattern of kisses, scrapes of teeth, and swipes of tongue over his neck, chest, and abdomen. Their hips rocked together involuntarily, and Sho felt like he wanted to put his hands everywhere at once. He couldn’t keep still, raking his palms and fingers over every inch of bared skin, every bump and dip of Aiba’s spine, the short hair at his nape, the sharp lines of his collarbones and the rasp of stubble on his jaw. Sho’s skin felt too tight, like he might burst and fall apart under the onslaught of sensation. His jeans were a loose-fitting pair, but now they stretched painfully taut across his crotch, and he could feel Aiba’s answering bulge pressing into him. Sho’s hand was sliding between them before he realized what he was doing, desperate to release the pressure, he tugged clumsily at the tongue of Aiba’s belt with fumbling fingers. His heart was in his throat, hammering away with nerves and adrenaline, but even despite the anxious voice in his head saying _wow, are we really about to do this?_ Sho was determined. Not to mention incredibly turned on.

 

Aiba sat back, eyes dark and hair mussed. He made quick work of his own belt to save Sho the awkward struggle and then turned his attention to Sho's. He popped the button of his jeans free with one swift move, and then smiled. Sho sucked in a sharp breath. Aiba drew his zipper down excruciatingly slow, intentionally letting his palm press against his covered erection in the process. The air caught in Sho’s lungs was squeezed out in a strangled groan, and his hips canted up towards that pressure without his permission.

 

Aiba made a low sound at his reaction, jerking his own hips forward a little in response, and everything sped up from there. Aiba’s fingers found the way through the slit in his boxers, teasing briefly over hard, flushed skin before pulling his erection free. Aiba’s eyes flashed hungrily, watching his hand slide up and down Sho’s length.

 

Feeling embarrassed at his exposure, Sho busied himself by getting past the waistband of Aiba’s underwear and taking his cock in hand. His brain shorted out a little at the first contact. Wrapping his fingers around another person’s hard cock was somehow similar and completely different to handling his own.

 

Aiba hissed his approval, bucking up into his grip and squeezing a little tighter around Sho, beginning to stroke him in earnest.

 

Sho fumbled to do the same, pushing Aiba’s waistband away and pulling his erection free. Part of him felt like he ought to be panicking since he’d never touched another man like this before, but Aiba leaned forward to catch his lips again, his hand still sliding up and down and twisting his wrist slightly at the head, and Sho found it surprisingly easy to go with the flow. It was fascinating, actually. Sho delighted in letting his fingers explore, mimicking what Aiba was doing to him or trying what he knew he himself enjoyed. It was a stroke to his ego every time he did something that made Aiba twitch, his calm slowly shaking apart in needy little noises that Sho was all too happy to lap up.

 

It felt wonderful, but not quite enough. The position was a little awkward, and they kept bumping arms and getting in each other’s way. “Hold on.” Aiba sighed after another collision threw their tempo off. He nudged Sho’s hand aside and shifted his hips a little closer. “I have an idea.”

 

Sho didn’t know what he’d been expecting when Aiba took them both in the same hand, but he was completely awed by his reaction. Surely being pressed against another man’s erection shouldn’t feel different from contact with a palm or any other hot, firm, skin, and yet if he’d been standing his legs might have given out. It was tight and hot, and slick when Aiba dragged his palm across their heads before sliding back down the shafts. It was so far outside any of Sho’s experiences that there was an air of taboo to the act, and it created an undercurrent of danger only amplified by the semi-public setting of the encounter. Sho gasped into Aiba’s mouth, arching up against him and into his grip, and Aiba groaned, nipping at his lips and panting as he picked up the pace.

 

As they hurtled towards the end Sho’s mind started shorting out, overcome by sensation, and all that existed was the bow of Aiba’s lithe body stretched over him, the sweat beading and shining on his skin in the dim light, pupils blown wide and hungry, black eating up and leaving only a tiny sliver of golden brown. His lips were red and wet, still dragging deep desperate kisses from Sho’s mouth despite their mutual labored breathing. He was beautiful. Debauched and disheveled, but sinfully, heart-wrenchingly beautiful. With a swell of emotion and heat Sho was coming unraveled, falling apart at the seams with a choked sound and a full-body shudder. Through the whiteout of his vision he saw Aiba follow a few strokes later, eyes wide and mouth falling open in soundless surprise, as if his orgasm had struck out of nowhere and caught him off guard. “Masaki.” Sho breathed like a prayer as the tremors slowly subsided.

 

He tensed against him for a moment in surprise before melting; pressing several affectionate kisses to Sho’s neck before catching his lips for a longer, languorous, tangle. They both sighed when they parted. Masaki shifted to one side as they both settled warm and boneless against each other.

 

As the blood rushing in his ears slowed and quieted, Sho found himself sleepily marveling at the strange cocoon they found themselves in. The rain was pummeling down on the truck, drowning out the rest of the world and completely distorting the view through the windshield. The shifting rivulets of water on the glass cast strange patterns of light and shadow in the semi-darkness of the truck cab. It was peaceful in a manner that made Sho’s heart ache a little, in the best possible way, and as Masaki’s breathing slowed, puffing hot and even against his neck, Sho turned his head to bury his nose in Masaki’s wild hair and let his eyes fall closed. He succumbed easily to the pull of sleep.

  

+++

  

It had been with the first hint of the grey light of dawn creeping into the sky that Sho blinked back into wakefulness. Masaki, still draped heavily across him, was stirring out of sleep. It was surprisingly cozy to lie there, tangled up in each other, just breathing in tandem and watching the world start to wake up on the other side of the windshield. Eventually, it occurred to them that the truck had been running for a few hours now, and Sho would have to hurry off to the nearest gas station if he didn’t want to get stuck running on fumes. Unfortunately, this meant the cuddling in the truck cab had to be cut abruptly short, but Sho left with the promise that they’d make plans to meet up again soon.

 

Even crawling straight from the rental truck depot to his office on only a few hours of sleep wasn’t enough to shake Sho’s buoyant spirits. He was practically buzzing with positive energy, walking with a cheery spring in his step and a smile for every colleague he passed in the halls.

 

It wasn’t until his lunch break, when he made his way down to the marketing department, that he realized Ohno had apparently taken the day off. “Is he sick, or something?” Sho asked the girl at the desk.

 

She shrugged helplessly, frazzled and fielding phone calls at the same time.

 

Sho sighed and decided to grab lunch from a vending machine. While he walked back to his office he typed out a text message.

 

 **FROM: Sakurai Sho**  
**TO: Ohno S.**  
**SUBJECT: (No Subject)**  
**MESSAGE:  
** **I heard you didn’t come into work today. Everything okay?**

 

He couldn’t help worrying a little. The last time he’d seen Ohno he’d been rambling about wanting to do something spontaneous, which in Sho’s mind usually meant reckless and potentially dangerous. It made him shiver to think of the kind of trouble his friend could have gotten himself involved in over the weekend.

 

To his relief, his phone pinged with a reply not long after.

**FROM: Ohno S.**  
**TO: Sakurai Sho**  
**RE: (No Subject)**  
**MESSAGE:  
** **im fine but u free later? need ur help**

 

His relief was short-lived.

 

 **FROM: Sakurai Sho**  
**TO: Ohno S.**  
**RE: RE: (No Subject)**  
**MESSAGE:  
** **????!!!! You said you were fine! Help with what???**

**FROM: Ohno S.**  
**TO: Sakurai Sho**  
**RE: RE: RE: (No Subject)**  
**MESSAGE:  
** **moving. new apartment. i could use a hand :3**

Sho gaped at the words on the screen for a long time before he could order his fingers to type out an affirmative ‘okay’. Of all the wild ‘spontaneous’ scenarios he’d imagined, this had not been one of them. Ohno messaged back with his new address. It looked familiar, but he had reports to finish and no time to contemplate why it rang a bell.

 

 

**+++**

“Hello, hello!” Aiba jumped when Nino’s hand came down on his shoulder. “I hear you’re not going to make it to class this week, so I came to you.” He quipped, smirking at the startled reaction he’d provoked. “You look stressed.”

 

Aiba twisted around in his seat to scowl at him before turning back to the notepad in front of him. “Did you break in?”

 

Nino snorted, sliding into the chair beside him. “Your mother let me in, actually, since you were too lost in your own thoughts to hear me knocking.” At Aiba’s guilty and worried expression, Nino reached out to give him a gentle shove. “Relax. She was up making a cup of tea, and I made sure she got back to the couch in one piece.” He sighed, watching his friend sag in his seat. “Come on, whatever you’re working on, I think you need a break.”

 

“I’m just…” He gestured vaguely, looking more tired and miserable by the second. “Trying to plan for the future.”

 

Nino raised an eyebrow. “Uh huh. And what does that mean? Am I gonna receive a wedding invitation from you sometime soon? You and Sakurai thinking of moving to a quaint little place in the country and starting a family full of misfit dogs and adopted kids from Ethiopia?”

 

Aiba chucked his pen at him. “If you’re trying to cheer me up, you might want to quit being a snarky bastard.” He complained. “And no to all the above. I mean, I’m trying to realistically think about how soon I can move back to Tokyo.”

 

“After your mom’s surgery, right? Well, after she’s back on her feet.”

 

“That’s what I’d hoped, and what I told Sho… but realistically…” He sighed again, scrubbing a hand over his face and sliding the notepad over for Nino to read the numbers scribbled across it. “I’ve got very little in savings right now, no apartment in Tokyo and no job lined up. Realistically, I’m going to need to find a job here and save up enough for a deposit on a new apartment, and then I’ll have to hunt for a job in Tokyo if I want any hope of paying my rent. It could be several months.”

 

“Well what about your boyfriend, huh? Won’t he let you crash at his place until you get back on your feet?”

 

“Nino, Sho and I have only been ‘dating’ since Saturday. Even if he offers, I think it’s a little soon to move in together, don’t you?”

 

“Not when you were already camping at his place nine times out of ten _before_ you made things official.”

 

“I was working for him then.” Aiba maintained, crossing his arms stubbornly. “I refuse to be a freeloader.”

 

“It wouldn’t be freeloading!” Nino argued. “You’d be paying back his generosity with… sex…” He trailed off, wincing. “All right, that sounds bad, but you know what I mean.”

 

Aiba chose not to deign that with a response. “If I was still working there it would be one thing, but I’d be kidding myself if I thought he actually needed me to look after Chubby anymore. I quit for a reason. I don’t want to accept charity from him, you know?”

 

Nino threw his hands up in frustration. “Okay, you want to be realistic? Like you said, you’ve only been doing this relationship thing for a few days, how do you think that’s going to work out when you announce that you’re staying here for the better part of a year? Long-distance relationships are hard, and you’re only just starting out.”

 

Aiba groaned, letting his head thunk down onto the tabletop. “I know. Trust me, I know. I’m screwed.” He made a strangled whining sound before forcing himself upright again. “I want to make this relationship work between Sho and I, but I have no idea if it’s possible.”

 

They sat in somber silence for a long minute before Nino pushed his chair back and got to his feet. “Come on, let’s forget this pity-fest for a while and actually do what I came here to do.” He grinned, pleased to pull a small smile out of his friend. “Buck up! We’ve got a waltz to practice.”

 

 

**+++**

 

Of course, Sho realized why the address was familiar when he got there. Mao was already pulled up to the curb and climbing off her motorcycle. “I know.” She said upon seeing Sho’s dumbstruck expression. “He’s nuts.”

 

“What the— He’s renting an apartment _here_? At the dance studio?”

 

“No, he bought the whole damn building.” She shook her head, joining him to stare up at the brick complex in awe. “Said it was a spur of the moment kind of decision.”

 

“Damn.” Was all Sho could think to say. Then Ohno opened the door and ushered them all in. The door to the ground floor unit was tucked away behind the staircase. In all the times Sho had been to the dance studio above, he’d never spotted the faded green door hidden back there.

 

It was cold. That was the first thing Sho noticed (after Lady finished greeting them all with her usual enthusiasm and returned to thoroughly sniffing every inch of the place). Ohno had all the windows open, letting in the icy December wind. “To air the place out.” Ohno explained. “It was a little musty in here.”

 

Secondly, Sho noted the boxes and furniture piled up in the center of the main room. “Your stuff’s already here.” He commented, eyeing the sprawl of Ohno’s belongings.

 

“Yeah, I was just hoping you’d help me unpack. I hired some movers to shift it all over.”

 

“Thank god.” Sho sighed, sagging a little with relief. “My arms are still sore from last night.”

 

“That’s not all that’s sore!” Mao grinned, slapping him on the ass as she strode by.

 

Ohno laughed and Sho turned very pink. “No, we didn’t— It wasn’t like that!” He spluttered, only fuelling their amusement at his expense.

 

There were more boxes than furniture, which Ohno explained was because most of his furnishings had come included with his last apartment. At least he had a mattress, but almost everything else was going to need to be shopped for at some point soon.

 

It became quickly apparent that Ohno had no idea what he was doing. At that point, Mao took over as supreme coordinator of the project. “First of all,” She said, shooing both men away from a box of knick-knacks and instead pulling a box labeled ‘cleaning stuff’ out of the pile. “This place is hardly fit for standing in, let alone living. Judging by the thickness of this dust layer,” she swept a finger through the gray film on the hardwood floor, “nobody’s been in here in ages. We’ve got a lot of scrubbing to do before we unpack anything, boys.”

 

Did they ever. It took hours. The floors had to be swept and mopped twice, and the walls and every other surface needed to be wiped down. Mao insisted on cleansing the small kitchen and bathroom to within an inch of its life, as well as the lives of her underlings. Sho and Ohno flopped on the floor when they were finished, reeking of bleach and Pine-Sol and drenched in sweat despite the cold air still blowing in through the open windows.

 

Their slave driver was at least in an equally exhausted and disheveled state, though she wasn’t yet ready to throw in the towel. “I hate to say it, but this place needs to be repainted.” She mused, picking at some of the old, chipping paint on the walls. Sho groaned. “It would make sense to do it now, while all your stuff is still safely boxed up and away from the walls.” She continued, ignoring Sho and looking to Ohno imploringly.

 

He hummed, a long, slow exhale. “Time for a trip to the building supplies store?”

 

Sho groaned again but still let the two of them haul him up to his feet. Mao had a slightly maniacal gleam in her eyes as she ranted about how excited she was to look at paint swatches, but it wasn’t too difficult for him and Ohno to get swept up in her enthusiasm and carried along for the ride.

 

**+++**

It was nearing midnight by the time they finished. Picking out paint colors had led into scraping the old, chipping paint off the walls and putting down a coat of primer in the hallway and the living room. Sho checked his phone on the sidewalk outside and typed a text out to Aiba, asking if he was still up and available for a call, while he dug out his keys and waved goodnight to Mao. A minute later as he was buckling himself into the driver’s seat, his phone rang.

 

_“Hey. Is everything all right?”_

 

“Yeah,” Sho answered, turning on the heat and reclining a little. Aiba sounded tired. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

 

_“No, I was still up. It’s just been a long day. Lots to do, you know.”_

Sho nodded into the empty car. “Yeah, I definitely know what you mean. I’ll keep this short then, but I wanted to ask you about Wednesdsay…”

 

Aiba took a second to respond. _“Wednesday?”_ He echoed hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, did you want to do anything for Christmas Eve? No pressure, though. I know we’re only just starting out and—“ He could hear himself rambling nervously, but he couldn’t find the kill switch to shut off his mouth. “And, well, you’re a guy so maybe you don’t even want to do anything special. I know girls care about big gestures and romantic dinners and all that stuff but if you don’t we don’t have to do anything big. Heck, we could just have a lazy night in if you wanted, order pizza, watch a movie, lay around with Chubby…” He took a deep breath, desperately needing it after his flustered tirade. “I mean, it’s up to you Masaki. Whatever you want.”

 

Aiba sighed, which in Sho’s book never meant anything good. _“Sho, I wish I could.”_ He said, but at least his voice sounded fond, like maybe he was smiling on the other end of the line. _“Christmas Eve is always a busy night here though, and mom’s not up to managing the restaurant. Dad will be too busy in the kitchen to focus on the front of house too. I’ve got to stay and help.”_

 

“Oh, well that’s understandable. Don’t worry about it.” Sho smiled, making sure to sound as cheery and unbothered as possible. “How about Thursday? Are you coming in for the last dance lesson? We could hang out afterwards.” He hoped he didn’t sound too hopeful.

 

Aiba hissed out another sigh, sounding distinctly like he was wincing. _“Mom’s going in to the hospital for another chemo treatment Thursday, so I’ll be here manning the ship, so to speak. She normally manages everything to do with the restaurant outside of the kitchen, including all the finances and bookkeeping. With the end of the year coming up there’s a lot to go over. I told her I’d handle getting the taxes all filed, but it’s slow going.”_

 

“Right, that’s nice of you. So, you won’t be getting into the city?”

_“I’m sorry Sho.”_ He sounded pained. _“Really, I’d love to see you but I can’t spare the time right now. I’ll be working right up to the wire trying to get this all sorted before the New Year.”_

 

“It’s okay!” Sho hurried to reassure him, even if he was a little disappointed. “You’re busy, I understand. Don’t stress about it.”

 

Aiba made a wry sound. _“Easier said than done.”_ He paused. _“I miss you.”_

 

Sho smiled, his heart doing a little leap in his chest. “Call or text whenever you feel like taking a break, okay? I’m always happy to talk to you.”

 

_“Are you coming to the competition next week? I guess that might be the next chance we actually get to talk in person.”_

“Of course.” Sho answered immediately. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

 

**+++**

It was too quiet. Sho could hardly imagine how suffocatingly _still_ it must have been before Chubby and Aiba had come into his life and his home, because even now he could hardly bear it. Chubby might bark once in excitement when he came through the door, or to get his attention if he needed to go pee, but otherwise he’d quieted as well as calmed down. It was a relief in many ways, but when the dog was doing his own thing and chewing quietly on a toy in the corner, and only the sound of the clock ticking the minutes by broke the silence, Sho was almost wishing for the chaos of Chubby’s early days.

 

On top of that, he missed Aiba. It seemed corny, but with Aiba around his stuffy, boring, house lit up. Aiba’s colorful belongings ended up scattered among his own monochrome furnishings. Sho missed hearing Aiba’s laugh, delighted and unabashed as he wound the dog up into a wild game of chase through all the rooms. The house just felt hollow without him there. Chubby seemed to be feeling his absence too. He had a habit of looking around Sho whenever he got home from work, as if he expected someone else to be coming through the door behind him. Chubby may have learned to behave himself while he was home alone during the day, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t lonely.

 

Feeling bad for the little furball, Sho did some research and bought a membership to a dog park.

 

 **+++**

 

_“You’re there now?”_

 

“Yeah, heading up to his floor.”

 

 _“So you’re gonna do what?”_ Aiba asked, sounding a little amused but mostly concerned. _“Punch him? Ask him out?”_

“Tear his clothes off and lead the way to his bedroom? I don’t know.” Nino spared a sheepish glance for the wide-eyed old lady riding the elevator with him. “I haven’t made up my mind yet.” He continued into the phone.

 

Aiba was laughing. _“He has no idea what he’s in for.”_

 

“Well, at least now he knows I don’t have a vagina.”

 

Despite her cane, the old lady rushed off the elevator at her floor like she was trying for an Olympic record.

 

_“So you’re actually gonna go for it, huh?”_

“Well, I’m here.”

 

_“Yeah but you kept telling me you weren’t interested.”_

 

Nino sighed. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open at Ohno’s floor. “Look, all I can tell you is that I’ve never been kissed like that and then _not_ gotten laid. I’ve never been more sexually frustrated in my life.”

 

 _“Say what you want Nino, but I’m sure you like him for more than his kissing skills.”_ No response. _“… Nino?”_

“Uh, his door’s wide open…” Nino was stopped dead in the hallway.

 

_“Is he being robbed?”_

 

Nino frowned at Aiba’s worried question but crept forward cautiously to peer inside. It was… sterile. Everything was spotlessly clean, the couch and appliances were all there but the bookshelf was empty and there were no cheesy DVDs scattered around the floor by the entertainment center. There wasn’t a single dog-hair tumbleweed lurking in any of the corners. It was like any trace of Ohno had been sucked right out of the apartment. Nino was terrified to see what the study/art room must look like.

 

“Hello!” A chirpy young woman popped out of the bedroom wearing a pantsuit and a smile that was far too wide for her face. “You’re early! I was just setting up.”

 

“Early?” Nino repeated, still a bit in shock.

 

Her smile fell a little, uncertainly. “You’re here for the open house, yes? It starts in half an hour.”

 

Aiba was demanding through the tinny phone speakers that Nino tell him he was alright and hadn’t been attacked by the burglars. The lady, who appeared to be a realtor, was also looking concerned as she waited for a response. All Nino could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

 

**+++**

Maki contacted him to see if he wanted to meet up that evening to talk. _“You said you wanted to stay friends, so I thought we could hang out. If you’re free?”_

 

The only plans he’d made were to take Chubby to the dog park, so he invited her to come along and chat there.  She arrived bundled up and carrying two thermoses of hot tea. It was after dark but the park had floodlights erected to illuminate the fenced area. Sho was sitting on one of the creaky benches set up along the perimeter, watching while Chubby ran loose and wild, playing an enthusiastic game of chase with a collie and a chihuahua. Sho smiled at her in greeting when she sat down, murmuring a quiet thanks as she handed one of the thermoses over. He was glad to see her, but remembering the state he’d been in the last time they’d met made him feel a little awkward and embarrassed.

 

Her smile was relaxed, as familiar as it ever was, as she looked out over the rough park terrain. The park had probably been covered in lush grass at some point, but the grass that remained now was trampled from dogs tearing over it and mixed with dirt that the dogs had dug up to play in. It would probably get mucky in the spring, but the cold winter temperatures meant the earth was hard at the moment, and dusted with powdery snow. “That one’s yours, right?” She said, nodding towards Chubby as he rocketed around a tree, kicking up dust and snow in his wake. ”Aiba-san introduced us before.” She explained, giggling a little at Sho’s bewildered expression before she turned back to watch the dogs play. “He sure looks like he’s having fun.”

 

“Yeah,” Sho smiled a little sadly. “It’d be nice if I could get him out here regularly, but I don’t know if I’ll have time to come more than once a week.” He sighed. “It’s not fair to him, really.  He’s sweet, and so well behaved the older he gets, but I know he gets lonely now that he’s home alone so often.”

 

As if he knew they were talking about him, Chubby finished snuffling around one of the other dogs and came bounding over. His tongue lolled sideways out of his mouth as he waggled happily between the two of them, fishing for a good scratch behind the ears before he took off again to make new four-legged friends.

 

“This is the happiest I’ve seen him in weeks.” Sho said, watching the dog fondly. “He looks so depressed and resigned when he sees me leaving for work in the morning… It breaks my heart.”

 

“Sho,” She laughed, looking at him with amusement and matching fondness. “You’ve gone so soft! If I didn’t know better I’d think it was a kid you were fussing over.”

 

Sho snorted. “It’s bad, I know. Sometimes I forget he’s not a little person.” He busied himself with opening his thermos and inhaling the fragrant steam wafting off the tea.

 

Maki followed his lead, taking a long sip of hers before she spoke again. “If he’s lonely, have you considered maybe getting him a brother or sister?”

 

Sho’s eyebrows shot up. “Another dog?”

 

She shrugged. “He’d have someone to play with during the day, and it’s not like you don’t have the space for your family to grow a little.”

 

“I can only imagine the chaos two dogs could wreak if they were left alone together…”

 

Maki laughed, “Somehow, I don’t think you mind chaos as much as you used to let on.” She bumped shoulders with him. “Anyway! It’s something to think about.” She swiftly changed the subject. “Big plans for tomorrow?”

 

Sho shook his head. “None, actually. He’s got work and family stuff going on.” He shrugged and she nodded thoughtfully. “What about you?” He asked before he could think better of it.

 

She was thankfully unoffended. “No, I’m not seeing anyone new yet.” At his guilty expression she shook her head and swatted his arm. “Don’t, I’m not pining away over you or anything. There just isn’t anyone else in the picture right now. Feel free to introduce any of the cute single guys you know to me… just the straight ones this time though.” She added with a teasing grin, and laughed when it made his cheeks burn pink. “Seriously though,” She continued more soberly after a moment. “You say you would never have accepted your orientation if it weren’t for Aiba-san?”

 

Sho took a deep breath, considering. “I don’t know.” He said honestly. “Maybe I would have figured it out on my own eventually, but Aiba was definitely the catalyst.”

 

She nodded. “I’m glad you met him. Well, I’m glad you met him anyway; because he makes you happy— but whenever you see him next, please thank him for me. If you and I had stuck together, I might have talked you into settling down and getting married before you ever realized what your true feelings were.” She reached out to squeeze his hand, smiling kindly even if there was hint of sadness in her eyes. “It’s better like this, and we can both step away without there being too much damage.”

 

Sho swallowed thickly around the lump in his throat, but he refused to break down in her arms again— let alone in public. “Maybe you should thank him yourself. I’m sure he’d be relieved that you’re not angry with him. And he probably won’t take my word for it.” His mouth twitched up at the corner, brain wandering off to picture the soft, sleepy expression on Aiba’s face when they’d woken up in the truck together. When he came back to the present, Maki was watching him with a smile as though she knew just how sappy his thoughts had gotten. He cleared his throat. “I know you weren’t in the class long, but a lot of people from the ballroom dance class are going to be performing at a competition next week. Aiba and his partner will be there, and Jun and Mao. Ohno-kun might come too, and I’m sure he’d be pleased to see you again.”

 

She bit her lip, looking back out at the dogs while she considered the invitation. “Yeah, maybe. That might be fun.” She smiled. “Send me a mail with the details and I’ll think about it.”

 

“Sure.” Sho smiled into his tea, feeling a weight lifted from his chest. Everything was sliding into place, and even the guilt that had coiled in his gut for so long was finally unraveling.

 

**+++**

Nino slouched in the bus stop shelter, staring into the middle distance in disbelief.

 

 _“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation.”_ Aiba was saying through the phone. _“Do you have his phone number?”_

 

“He doesn’t answer my calls.” Nino grumbled. “I’m telling you—“

 

_“That’s ridiculous. It can’t be that.”_

 

“I know it’s ridiculous! Jesus, could he possibly have come up with a more drastic way to avoid me?” He exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “If he wasn’t interested he could have just bloody said so!”

 

Aiba sighed. When he spoke again he sounded like he was trying not to spook a cornered animal. _“I’m positive this is just a misunderstanding. Maybe he just misplaced his phone—”_

 

“And do you think he just ‘misplaced’ his apartment too, while he was at it?”

 

_“Nino…”_

 

Nino sighed at his friend’s weary tone and forced himself to calm down. “Fine. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt… But if I find out he quit his job too I’m going to lose my mind.”

 

_“Fair enough.”_

 

**+++**

 


	19. Step Nineteen

 

When her phone rang with the caller ID she'd been waiting for, Mao scrambled to answer. "Hey! I've been trying to reach you for days." She exclaimed, turning her back to the doorman's curious stare. "I haven’t heard from you since Sunday.” And she couldn’t help worrying that her use of the L word was to blame. ”Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jun's voice sounded tight and a little distracted through the phone. He was nearly drowned out by the rush and roar of traffic in the background. "Sorry, I should have returned your calls sooner."

"Busy at the cafe?"

"Uh, yeah..." He trailed off.

Mao frowned and opened her mouth to ask if he was sure he was okay, but he started up again. "Where are you right now, at home?"

"Just heading out, actually." She said. "I've got some errands to run before Mother and I have dinner tonight... What's up? Did you want to meet? We could do lunch. I know that’s not super romantic, but…" She continued walking, blinking up into the bright afternoon sunshine as she emerged out into the sidewalk. The December air was pleasantly crisp in her lungs and she took a deep breath before making her way down the street towards her rental motorbike. "Jun? You still there?"

"Oh, sorry." Jun still seemed as distracted as he had been on Sunday, but since he didn't want to talk about it she could only hope he'd tell her when he was ready. "No, I've got some errands to run too, actually. I was just checking in."

"Okay..." She frowned, shifting her helmet down onto the bike seat so she could dig out her keys. "Call me later? I'll probably need someone to vent to after dinner with the witch."

"Take care, Mao." The line went dead with a click before she could complain about that not being a proper answer.

If her frustration made her drive a little more aggressively than normal, well, at least she didn't cross paths with any cops.  


**+++  
**

Jun stayed out of sight in the window of a shop across the street until he'd watched Mao speed by on her motorbike. The business card felt inordinately heavy in his hand as he turned it between his fingers, but he practically knew the number by heart after staring at it so often over the last few days. His stomach churned with guilt as he thought of Mao's concern regarding his behavior, but this wasn't something he could discuss with her. Not yet.

The phone rang twice before she answered. Her greeting was curt and no-nonsense.

"Inoue-san, are you at home? This is Matsumoto Jun... I'm outside. I'd like to talk."

"Well, well. I was wondering when I'd hear from you." She sounded smug in a way that made him bristle automatically, but he held his tongue –he needed this meeting to go smoothly. "Come in. I'll have the doorman show you up."

 ****  
**+++**  


Mao burst through the door at quarter to eight, though she’d been asked to arrive by 7:30 at the latest. The table was already set, the food set out on platters and ready to serve. Her mother sat at the head of the table, refilling her wine glass and quirking an unimpressed eyebrow at the door. “Er… sorry.” Mao said apprehensively while she put away her shoes and coat. “The shops were all crazy busy; I lost track of time.”

Her mother gestured wordlessly at her seat and pushed the wine bottle across the table towards her.

“Thanks.” She huffed, settling carefully into the stiff-backed chair and finally eyeing the food laid out between them. “… Did you cook?” The very idea was absurd. Mao couldn’t ever remember her mother cooking anything that didn’t come pre-packaged for a zap in the microwave. Any in-home meals they’d shared in the past had been take-out from high-end eateries, and yet the spread on the table looked fresh and homemade (which in this case also meant a little burnt).

Her mother made a pinched face, as though offended by her incredulity. “Lets just eat shall we? Before it gets any colder.”

Mao rolled her eyes and hurried to serve herself from the nearest platter while her mother did the same. The next couple minutes consisted only of the passing around of plates accompanied by murmured thanks. “You know, this isn’t bad.” Mao said hesitantly a few bites into the meal. You should cook more often, Mom.”

Though she only made a noncommittal noise, her mother did look a little surprised and pleased by the comment.

Several more minutes of silent chewing passed while the tension in the room grew to uncomfortable levels; the both of them waiting for the serious topics of discussion to be broached. It was Mao who broke at last, unable to stand the thoughtful look her mother kept fixing her over the rim of her wine glass. “So now what?” Her mother raised an eyebrow, and Mao’s temper flared. “Oh come on, we can’t just sit here all night, pretending this is something we do, like a normal family. I didn’t come here to play nice.”

“You came here to fight?”

That damn eyebrow was still quirked, and it made Mao’s teeth gnash. “When we talked before, you said you had more to say to me. So come on, let’s cut to the chase. You know my stand on the whole scene.”

“And what scene would that be?”

“The one where you were trying to set me up with Ohno Satoshi, like this is the middle ages and arranged marriage is still in style. And in case you need to be reminded of my position on the subject, I was very vehemently against it.”

“Yes, I recall you accused me of using you like a bargaining chip.”

“It was a business deal, Mother.”

“My interest in fostering a relationship between you and Ohno’s son was unrelated to the merger with ShunTaro Inc.”

“Oh really?” Mao set her utensils aside and folded her arms. “And now that our relationship is out of the cards, how’s that merger going?”

Her mother seethed quietly for a long moment before responding, her voice now tightly controlled. “I’ll admit, my faith was shaken in Ohno-san’s company when I thought his son was leading you on and yanking your chain. From my perspective, you can see that I would be angry out of concern for you.”

“Are you sure you weren’t just angry that things weren’t going according to your plan?” She wanted to sound angry, but her words were only coming out sad and tired. “In my experience, you’ve always been a lot more interested in your business than in mine.”

“Mao,” She looked pained and pleading, an expression that looked foreign on her features. “The merger with ShunTaro would be a great business move for the company. If Ohno Satoshi hadn’t existed I would still have looked into the deal. When I was speaking to Ohno-san I realized you knew his son. His father told me he was very interested in the arts and fluent in English, as well as being very bright with a promising future, and when I first mentioned him to you –before you realized my intentions— you seemed to remember him fondly. Is it so surprising that I thought he’d be a good match for you?”  
  
“Fine, but once I _did_ realize your intentions, wasn’t it obvious how _not_ interested I was in being set up with him?”

“You’ve been a rebellious child your whole life. It would be in-character for you to object just because you didn’t want to agree with me on anything. I thought you were just being stubborn.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

“So you say.”

Mao’s frown deepened. “It’s the truth.”

“And what about your Matsumoto-san?” Mao felt her jaw drop, her heart stuttering in her chest. “Yes, I know you’ve been seeing him. The question is: why?”

“’Why’?” Mao gaped. “What kind of question is that?”

“A serious one. Since your father died you’ve looked for opportunities at every turn to do the opposite of what I’d like for you. You took up smoking, you dyed your hair, you put all those piercings in your ears, and you bought a motorcycle –which you drive far too recklessly. I express interest in fixing you up with Ohno Satoshi, a young man with a solid background a stable job and great future prospects, and next thing I know you’re dating a waiter with no future to speak of.” She took a deep breath before she continued, as if the tirade had taken something out of her. “I’m asking you, is this just another attempt to defy my expectations, or do you have real feelings for this boy?”

“You seriously think I’d string some poor guy along, just to fuck with you?” Mao demanded, voice shaking. Her mother flinched at the curse word but Mao couldn’t care less. “What kind of horrible person do you think I am?”

He mother sighed wearily, running a hand over her face in a gesture that was so human that it looked out of place on her. “I know you wouldn’t hurt someone intentionally, but sometimes I don’t think you realize when or why you’re being rebellious, and the timing was too coincidental. I had to ask.”

Mao took a deep breath, straightening up and clenching her fists in the napkin her lap. “If you know about Matsumoto Jun and I, then I assume you’ve done your research on him.”

“Of course.”

“And just how deep did you dig?”

Her brow furrowed, contemplating the question. Mao could practically see her mentally reviewing whatever information she’d uncovered.

“I’ve known him since I was sixteen, Mother. We met in high school, we were in that school musical together –the one you couldn’t make the time to come see. We lost touch when you dragged me back to New York but I’ve held onto my feelings for him all these years. When we ran into each other this year, I saw my chance to tell him how I’d always felt.” She knew she was trembling but she couldn’t back down. Her mother’s mouth hung open in shock, as though she’d been smacked. “This relationship he and I are trying out, it’s not just some random fling I’ve pulled out of my ass to spite you. It’s something I’ve thought about and hoped for since I was a gawky teenager, terrified of singing and dancing on a stage, and he was the kind upperclassman who gave me the courage and encouragement to try. I don’t care what you think of him or our relationship, I refuse to let you get between us.” She stood, letting her napkin flutter to the floor as she stepped aside and pushed her chair in. “I’m not that scared little girl anymore, Mother. I know what I want, and who I love, and I don’t need your, or anyone else’s, permission to go for it.”

She left the apartment so fast she was practically sprinting, taking the stairwell two steps at a time. She heard her mother call after her, but she didn’t slow down or turn back.  


**+++  
**

“Hey,” Aiba said, knocking on the open door before slipping into the room. His mother was standing at her bedside, folding clothes and packing them into a small duffle. “Can I help?” He hoped she’d let him. His mother was fiercely independent and being ill only made her more determined to prove she could do things without assistance.

She raised an eyebrow at him, mouth quirked in fond amusement. “I’m nearly done.” She eased herself carefully over to the dresser to pluck out a pair of socks. She caught his worried frown when she turned back around and sighed. “Masaki, I’m fine. It’s only an overnight trip.”

She made it sound like she was going on holiday, not for chemotherapy and a biopsy at the hospital. “Mom…” He sat on the edge of the bed and let his shoulders sag. “I wish you’d let me do more for you.”

She smiled, dropping her socks neatly into the bag and slipping into the space beside him. “Listen to me,” She said, cupping his cheeks in her hands. “You’ve been wonderful. I have the best family any woman could ask for, and I’m so very proud of you Masaki.” He dropped his gaze and swallowed the lump in his throat. “You don’t need to run yourself into the ground for me, honey. I’m going to be perfectly fine. I promise.”

He frowned. “But you don’t _know_ that, Mom.”

“I do!” She asserted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She kissed his forehead and then let him go. “It’s a mother’s intuition. I know I’ve got lots more to see and meddle in before my time is done. I’ll be here to see your brother married and taking over the restaurant, and I’ll be pestering you and your Sakurai-san about adopting me some grandkids until you’re all wishing I _was_ in the grave.”

“Mom!” He gaped, torn between embarrassed and appalled.

“Now, speaking of Sakurai,” she continued, eyes bright with laughter, “it’s your birthday, and Christmas Eve besides! You should be celebrating with _everyone_ you love— not just your family.”

He sighed. “I’ve got work to do, and I don’t really feel like celebrating.”

She smacked his arm with surprising force, considering how frail she looked. “Aiba Masaki, don’t you dare make this about me!” She squinted at him, apparently using her mind-reading abilities. “If you’re worried about hurting him or getting yourself hurt, for whatever reason, holding the man at arm’s length isn’t going to make your problems go away. Haven’t I always told you that relationships rely on communication?”

“Yeah, I know, just…” He shifted uncomfortably. “Let me put that conversation off a little longer.” At his mother’s disapproving frown he rolled his eyes and elaborated. “I don’t want to be the Grinch that ruined Christmas, okay? Just give me a few days.”

She sighed, patting his hand fondly before getting up to pack her hairbrush. “Don’t push him away in the meantime, Masaki. Distance doesn’t really make the heart grow fonder.”

That didn’t really make him feel any better.  


**+++  
**

She’d tried to call Jun, and then Ohno, but neither of them had answered their phones. Her bike roared down the highway as she drove without any care for the speed limit or her destination. Her mind was in complete turmoil, her eyes red and puffy with angry, unshed, tears. It shouldn’t have surprised her that she eventually found herself turning up that bumpy gravel drive.

She got off her bike, legs and back stiff from being hunched over it for so long, and stretched as she stared off into the black. Far behind her the highway stretched, more visible now than the last time she’d visited as the trees filling the space between had shed the last of their leaves. The rushing rise and fall of wheels flying over asphalt and the white gleam of headlights transforming into the angry red glow of taillights wasn’t enough to calm her, and so she kept her back turned to it. Instead, Mao looked out into the dark that swallowed up the opposite view. In her mind’s eye she imagined she could see right through the dark and through the brush covered hill to the low-lying hay fields beyond. She imagined an old house still standing. It was a solitary structure rising up in the wide flat space, but it didn’t look lonely. The house was full of life. It was a home.

Gravel crunched under the wheels of a car creeping carefully up the bank to pull up alongside her bike. The glaring headlights turned off along with the purr of the engine, and Mao sighed, fixing her attention back on the empty black space in front of her. Even if she were able to peer through the night and the hill to the field beyond, she knew there was no house, no home, left there for her to see.

“Mother.” She murmured in greeting as the crunch of her mother’s steps stopped just behind and to her right.

There was a pause, just the distant rushing of the highway and her mother’s slow breathing filling the quiet, before she finally spoke. “I didn’t want to upset you.” She said.  “I’m sorry.”

There was a soft rustling sound and then Mao startled as a heavy wool blanket was draped over her shoulders. She glanced over in her surprise, but her mother was looking out into the same darkness she had been staring into. There was a pensive look on her face, the deep frown lines in her skin made more prominent by the faint silver light of the moon above them. Hunched a little against the cold, her mother looked smaller, more fragile –and more human— than Mao could ever remember seeing her. Mao watched her head dip a little, looking down at the ground, and her features took on a wistful, but pained expression. “I’m surprised you knew where to find me.” Mao mumbled, her words barely audible even to her own ears. She was also surprised that her mother had even bothered to look, but she thought voicing that might be too cruel. She didn’t have the energy for another fight.

Her mother didn’t respond, but her lip quirked in a wry, obviously hurt, smile and the air left her lungs in a long exhale. She seemed to rally herself for a moment, before abruptly cutting to the chase. “I’m sure Matsumoto Jun loves you very much, and you him, but that doesn’t mean it will work out. I might be jaded, but I don’t believe that love conquers all. Not always.”

Mao bristled, shoulders rigid. “Mom.” She warned, pacing away to glare at the highway and struggling to bite back the rest of her frustration.

“Love, by itself, isn’t enough to make a relationship last.” Her mother continued, her voice a little firmer. “It’s not pretty, but how you pay the bills matters.”

Mao swung back around to face her mother’s back, snapping before she could stop herself. “That’s what happened to you and Dad, right? You put your job before everything. Before him, before m—”

“We were young.” Her mother turned to face her, spine stiff but her shoulders slumped. Mao’s breath caught in her throat, completely thrown to see that her mother’s eyes were wet. She’d never seen her cry before. She remembered even at her father’s funeral she’d been stoic, her face an unreadable stone mask as she stared past everyone and everything. Mao had hated her for it. “We had mortgages and loans to pay, and then a baby to spoil. I worked crazy hours to bring as much money home as possible for our family. With your father staying home to mind you, we had only my income to rely on and, as a woman, I had to work twice as hard as my male coworkers to get anywhere on the corporate ladder.”

“But…” Mao stammered, still struggling to keep up with the situation. “Dad worked from home. He was a composer.”

She took a deep, wavering, breath and turned slightly to look back in the vague direction of the land their house had once stood on. “Your father…” She said quietly, “was very talented. I loved his music,” and Mao could hear the genuine longing in her voice as it seeped out around her efforts to keep her composure. “But, he only ever sold one song and a handful of commercial jingles. He didn’t make enough to live on, but he always believed that if he just kept _trying_ he’d get his big break.” She shook her head, staring off into the dark but probably seeing old memories. Ghosts.

Mao stared at her, pulling the blanket closer around her shoulders. “And after the divorce?” She faltered, uncomfortable watching her mother shake off her thoughts like cobwebs. “I don’t remember being poor.”

“He was raising you.” She answered flatly, dragging her eyes to a spot on the ground somewhere to Mao’s left. “I certainly wasn’t going to let you go without. I spent so long working so hard so that I could provide for my family, and that wasn’t going to change just because my marriage buckled under the strain.” She took a deep breath, blinking hard before finally meeting Mao’s eyes. She stepped forward hesitantly, as if worried Mao wouldn’t let her approach. “I always loved your father. It just didn’t work out for us.”

“But that doesn’t mean Jun and I can’t make it work, Mom.” Mao said. Her throat was tight, and she felt like she was pleading. “It can’t be impossible.”

Her mom’s serious expression shifted into a small smile. “No.” She looked somehow sad and fond all at the same time. “But it won’t be easy either.” She reached out, catching Mao’s shoulders and rubbing her arms gently through the thick wool blanket.

Mao bowed her head, emotionally drained. A wave of exhaustion washed over her, and for the first time in over twenty years she felt like burrowing into her mother’s arms.

“Let me drive you home. Your bike will be fine here overnight.”

Mao nodded, not even able to speak past the aching lump in her throat.  


**+++  
**

"And I might retile the bathroom eventually." Ohno mused, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "Though I guess my first priority should be to buy some furniture."

“You’re still sleeping on your mattress on the floor?” Sho asked.

Ohno chuckled. “And living out of boxes. First things on my shopping list: a bed frame and some kind of wardrobe.”

"You are such an asshole!" The open door crashed against the wall with loud bang as Ninomiya stormed into the office.

Sho jumped at the intrusion. Ohno also looked surprised, but the fear didn’t completely leave his eyes even after he’d recognized the intruder. "Well I beg to differ." He grinned uneasily. "Um, what are you doing here, Nino?"

"Stop!" The receptionist burst into the room at that moment, flustered and out of breath. She launched herself at Nino, grabbing twin fistfuls of his shirt collar and yanking him back towards the door. "I'm so sorry Ohno-san! I told him you were in a meeting." Nino tried to get away from her and yelped loudly when she shifted her grip to include pinching his ear. "Don't worry. Security is on their way up."

"It's fine. He's with us, actually. You can let him go."

The change in the woman from attack-mode to extremely apologetic was immediate. "I'm so sorry, Sir." She said, bowing almost double. "Please excuse me." She didn't straighten up until she'd shuffled entirely out of the office.

Nino stood awkwardly, rubbing his ear with a pained grimace. Ohno chuckled, equally awkwardly, at his expense, and Sho looked between them both warily. The tension in the room thickened.

"So..." Ohno started, tamping down his laughter and clearing his throat. "What brings you to my office, Nino-chan?"

Nino bristled and he shifted a little uncertainly, as if he wasn't really sure why he was there. "We need to talk." He snapped at length.

Ohno checked his watch. "It's about time for lunch. Shall we?" He stood and led the way out the door. Ninomiya followed reluctantly, and Sho even more so.

"Maybe I should leave you two to it." Sho suggested while they waited awkwardly for the elevator. "I'm not really part of this, after all."

To Sho's surprise, Ohno actually looked nervous at the prospect of being left alone with Ninomiya. "I suppose that's true..." He said slowly. "Though, you're welcome to come anyway." He said slowly, his eyes clearly saying that he wanted Sho to accept the offer.

Ninomiya wasn't making eye contact with either of them, choosing instead to stare steadfast at the elevator door in front of him -as if willing it to open. And it did. The doors slid open with a cheery ding to reveal Ohno's father standing there -and looking anything but cheerful.

"There you are, Satoshi." He said stiffly, stepping out to stand in front of the group. "Can I have a word?"

Ohno froze for a moment, looking much like a rabbit in headlights as his eyes flickered anxiously between his father and his companions. Suddenly, he seemed to come to a decision. "Well, Father, can it wait until this afternoon?” Ohno's intention was visible in his posture even before the words had left his mouth. He straightened his back, squaring his shoulders with defiant determination as though bracing for a blow. Heck, given the situation, maybe he was. “Sakurai-kun and I were just about to take Ninomiya-san out to lunch."

Sho felt a little slack jawed, and Ninomiya looked equally uncomfortable. The CEO frowned in confusion, glancing toward his son's male companions before doing a double take and staring wide-eyed at Ninomiya.

"Uh, hello." Ninomiya greeted nervously. His real voice was marginally deeper than the one he'd used at the party, but still recognizably belonging to the same person. "We've met before..."

If Sho hadn't been so terrified, the parade of emotions flitting across his boss's face as he put two and two together would have been hilarious.

“This is the _real_ Ninomiya.” Ohno elaborated, stepping warily around his father –who was apparently frozen in place– to jab the down button for the elevator. “But, we’ve got to get going now, so if you’ll excuse us…”

The CEO’s hand shot out to grab Ohno’s sleeve, tugging him away from the elevator doors even as another _ding_ announced their ride’s arrival. “Forget about your lunch. We’re going to discuss this. _Now,_ Satoshi.” He growled, voice low and demanding.

Ohno raised his eyebrows defiantly. “There’s nothing to discuss.” He announced, pulling his arm free.

“Sir…” Sho tried to cut in, watching his boss’s eyes narrow, but the CEO completely ignored him.

“This is completely inappropriate for the workplace!” He hissed. “You shouldn’t be bringing your- your conquests here.”

That brought a reaction out of Ohno. His whole expression darkened and he tensed visibly.

“’Conquests’?” Ninomiya echoed, raising his voice angrily. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“This isn’t one of your nightclubs.” Ohno’s father continued, sparing Ninomiya only a short agitated glance. “This is a professional environment. I don’t know why you’ve never been able to separate your ‘hobbies’ from your career.”

“Hold on, hold on!” Sho exclaimed, putting himself between Ohno and his father before Ohno’s clenched fists could start swinging— though Sho was feeling very tempted to do the same. “That’s out of line, Sir. You would never have said something like that to me when my girlfriend paid me visits at work.”

Ohno senior spluttered, flustered but too angry to reign himself in even though they were now drawing a crowd of onlookers. “This is an entirely different situation.”

“It’s really not.” Sho insisted, his voice unpleasantly strained.

“My son doesn’t do real relationships.” The CEO growled, and Sho saw the younger Ohno flinch out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t know why my son is dragging you around, young man.” He continued, still ruffled but turning to address Ninomiya now. “But it’s certainly not because you’re his _boyfriend_.”

Ninomiya’s jaw dropped, speechless, he darted a glance towards Satoshi. Sho did the same and watched as his shields came down like stone shutters behind his eyes.

“Am I wrong?” The CEO continued, turning back to his son. Satoshi clenched his jaw and cast his eyes down and away.

Sho’s blood was boiling, and no sooner was the CEO done speaking when Sho found himself crowding up in his boss’s personal space. “That’s enough.” He growled. “They weren’t disrupting anyone, and you’ve got no right to judge what kind of relationships Ohno-kun has or doesn’t have in his personal life.”

“It’s okay, Sho-kun.” Ohno spoke up, resting a firm hand on Sho’s shoulder and urging him to step back. “He’s right, actually. I’ve had plenty flings but never a committed relationship.”

Sho did step away from the bristling CEO, but angled himself so he could fix the younger Ohno with an incredulous scowl. “And? That doesn’t make it okay for him to treat you like this. Your relationships are your own business, even if he is your father.”

“I’m also his boss.” The CEO spoke up, though he looked a little off-balance, like he wasn’t entirely sure what point he was still trying to argue.

Sho opened his mouth to rant some more, but Ohno spoke again before he could start.

“No.” He said, firm but quiet. All eyes turned to him, and when he looked up from the floor his eyes were steely. “Not anymore.” He straightened his shoulders and tipped his chin up, defiant. The elevator opened to spill more people into the crowded lobby, and he reached out to hold the doors without breaking the stare-down with his father. “I quit.” He announced. “I’ll have my official resignation on your desk by the end of the day.” He slipped into the elevator and the doors closed to whisk him away before anyone could react. The shocked silence of the lobby erupted into excited whispers as the on-looking employees started up the gossip mill.

Sho spared an apologetic glance at Ninomiya and a disgusted glare at Ohno’s father before taking the next elevator down to chase after his friend.  


**+++  
**

Nino stood frozen for long minutes after Ohno and Sakurai disappeared. His stomach felt like a rock, weighted down with guilt. ‘ _Oh god, oh god, if I hadn’t shown up here…’_

The crowd had largely dispersed by the time he looked up to see Ohno’s father standing beside him, looking pale and uncertain.

“What?” He snapped, taking small pleasure from seeing the old man startle at his tone.

“Ninomiya-san…” He started. “I—…”

“Let me guess, you want me off the premises? No problem.” He spat, feeling like he might throw up if he didn’t get out of there anyway.

“No. No, actually, I wondered if we could talk.” He said quietly, looking around at the few employees still trying to be discreet about eavesdropping. “Privately, if possible.”

Nino barked a sharp, disbelieving laugh before he could stop himself. “Seriously? You’re not done insulting me?”

“I want to apologize, actually. This… has all gotten out of hand.” His voice wavered and he looked away. Nino’s eyebrows rose. “Please.” He continued quietly, pressing the call button for the elevator. “We can talk in my office. I have tea and coffee, if you’d like some.”

Nino was still buzzing with anger and guilt and indignation, but the change in the CEO was startling enough that he found himself nodding and getting in the elevator alongside him without protest. Rather than the powerful owner of a corporation, the man looked old and tired. He sagged a little against the elevator wall as they rode in stifling silence to the top floor, and didn’t say a word until he’d set a cup of coffee in front of Nino and slumped into the seat across the desk from him.

“Thank you for agreeing.” He said stiltedly, not quite making eye contact.

Nino huffed, crossing his arms. He felt out of place in the pristine office, with its huge windows looking out over the city and floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with important looking tomes and expensive looking ornaments. “I’m curious about what you could possibly have to say to me.”

He sighed. “Like I said, things got out of hand. I didn’t expect—“

“Anyone to stand up to you?”

The CEO flinched, frowning down at his desk for a long moment before he looked up. “Satoshi wasn’t lying when he said he’d never been in a real relationship before. He’s never brought any of his… sexual partners home to meet us, and none have ever visited him at work before. He’s never even had _friends_ visit him here.” He fidgeted with his own coffee cup, turning it between his hands. “Satoshi was always a little quiet. He didn’t make friends easily. He’d rather spend time by himself than get close to anybody. I’ve seen some of his flings before, in passing, but you’re the first person I’ve seen twice. I was told your relationship at the party was purely a ruse, but now I don’t know what to think.” He exhaled slowly. “What I’m trying to ask is, what is the nature of your relationship with my son? Or, more directly, was I wrong? Are you actually a couple?”

Nino took a deep breath before he answered. “You were wrong about a lot of things, but Ohno-kun and I aren’t dating.” He held a hand up to halt the CEO before he could say anything. “We’re friends, but that doesn’t mean we _won’t_ end up dating someday. I’d certainly like to, and I think he might be interested too.”

“I’m sorry for you, but I doubt that’s the case. He’s only ever balked at the concept of committing to any one person.”

“You said he didn’t make friends either, but that’s changed.” Nino retorted hotly. “I don’t know you, but I know your son, and he’s a great person. He’s smart and talented, and from what I’ve heard you’ve never given him the respect he deserves.”

“I know my son is capable, that’s why I hired him here in such a prestigious position.”

“I’m sure he’s good at his job, but that’s not what I’m talking about. He told me he never liked working here; he just did it to make you proud. So heck, maybe this whole fiasco will be good for him, and he can move on to do something he’s actually passionate about.”

“And what would that be?” He shot back, though there was no heat to his words. Instead, he just sounded tired. “He’s never been passionate about anything but clubbing and wasting time on his many hobbies.”

“Have you ever seen his artwork? He’s insanely talented. I’m no art critic but I’ve never seen anything like the stuff he creates. He can dance too, you know? And he’s a great teacher. I was hopeless at the waltz before he started tutoring me and now in a couple weeks I’m going to be competing in a frigging competition! I don’t think he even realizes how talented he is, probably because he grew up with a father that never encouraged him to do what he loved. If anything, I’m guessing you made him feel _ashamed_ of his hobbies.” Nino was waiting as he ranted for Ohno’s father to get fed up with his attitude and kick him out –possibly even call security. Instead, the CEO actually looked chagrined, eyes averted and looking more and more pained with each verbal blow Nino delivered.

“You’re not wrong. I know I haven’t been a supportive parent. My father worked hard to make his way in the world, to give my siblings and I a fighting chance at a stable future. Stability is important, and Satoshi was always bright. I may have been too set on the path I envisioned for him, but is it wrong for a father to want the best for his son?”

Nino wasn’t sure how to respond, and the silence stretched on for a long moment between them before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“This was sent up from Marketing, Sir.” Said the young woman who entered, setting a narrow envelope on the desk before excusing herself.

The CEO’s face crumpled when he opened it and unfolded the paper inside. Watching his hands shake as he set the letter down, Nino knew instantly that it must be Satoshi’s resignation. “I never meant for this to happen…” He met Nino’s eyes again, looking alarmingly lost.

Nino stood up. “I have to talk to him. Excuse me.” He glanced at his untouched drink, long gone cold. “Thanks for the coffee.”

The CEO didn’t say anything until he was nearly out the door. “I hope you’re right, Ninomiya-san. I know you don’t need or want my blessing, but you’re a good young man. My son would be lucky to have someone who cares about him like you do.”

Nino stared, struck speechless for a long moment. Ohno’s father didn’t meet his eyes; too busy staring solemnly down at the letter. “I don’t think it’s wrong to want the best for your kids.” Nino said at last. “But shouldn’t that mean you want him to be happy, not just financially stable?”

Ohno’s father didn’t answer, but his shoulders slumped and he put his face in his hands.

Nino took that as his cue to leave.

He spent the trip back down to the seventh floor torn between processing the conversation he’d just had and trying to figure out what he’d say to Ohno when he cornered him. He was still angry with Ohno’s father. However he wanted to rationalize his intentions, he shouldn’t have let his temper twist his concern for his son into an attack. As for the younger Ohno, Nino had no speech prepared and still no clear idea regarding what he wanted from the man. That said, telling Ohno Senior that he’d _like to_ pursue a relationship at some point wasn’t a lie, and he held onto that thought as he barged past all the cubicles and straight into Ohno Satoshi’s office.

The sight inside drew him up short. Ohno was packing the office supplies from his desk drawers into a cardboard box. The rest of the room was already bare.

Ohno startled and turned at the door clicking shut behind Nino’s entrance, and if possible looked even more nervous when he realized who had come in. “Oh, you—… Hi.” He babbled, strangling a wad of cue cards. “I thought you’d left.”

Nino shrugged, not thinking it good timing to mention his meeting with Ohno’s father. He tipped his head at the rest of the empty room. “You don’t waste time.”

Ohno shrugged too, returning his attention to dropping fistfuls of pens and markers into the box. “Wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.” He huffed wryly. “Which really means, as soon as I could get Sho off my trail.”

“Is he trying to talk you out of quitting?” Nino perched on the desk’s corner and crossed his legs at the ankles.

Ohno glanced up. “He thinks I’m being rash.” There was a moment of silence, broken only by the clatter of office supplies being jumbled together. “Do you?”

“Hm?”

“Think I’m going to regret this?”

Nino looked up, but Ohno was pointedly fixing his eyes on his packing. “Do _you_?” He countered.

Ohno’s movements paused and he smiled, slow and crooked, before lifting his head to meet Nino’s gaze. “No.” He said. “I actually don’t.”

Nino smiled back. “Well then, congrats.”

Ohno laughed. “Thank you. You’re probably the only person who’s gonna say that.”

Ohno was packing up the last few boxes of staples and paperclips when Nino spoke again. “That’s not what I came to see you about today, though.”

Ohno fumbled with the box he was holding, accidentally spilling a few paperclips onto the desktop with a quiet clatter. He cleared his throat, sounding surprisingly nervous. “You want to talk about Thursday.” He guessed.

Nino nodded. He slid down the desk and angled himself more to face Ohno. “I’m sorry I ran away, and that my timing today sucks.” He said, glancing at the box of Ohno’s things.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ohno mumbled, shifting his stance restlessly.

“Well I have been worrying. I don’t know what you’re thinking or what you want from me… or _with_ me.” He looked away and ran an agitated hand through his hair. Ohno was looking increasingly panicked and like he might be ready to bolt. “I’m sorry for cornering you, but actually not really because it’s taken me days to track you down and… the way you kissed me before…” Ohno still hadn’t made a sound, and Nino sighed. “Can you please just tell me what you’re thinking right now?”

When Nino looked up, Ohno was suddenly right in front of him, sliding into his space and catching Nino’s lips with near aggressive force. Nino made a startled sound at the collision, his lip stung from being slammed against his teeth, his hands came up, flailing to grab onto Ohno’s shirt before the impact could knock him backwards.

Ohno eased off after the initial crash, angling his head for a gentler but no less thorough kiss. One hand came up to cradle Nino's head and the other wrapped firm around his hip, pulling him close at the same time that he worked his way into Nino's mouth.

Nino let him, parting his lips and making an embarrassingly pleased sound as Ohno's tongue slid into his mouth, all hot and wet and slick. Nino didn't think he'd ever gone from zero to so very aroused in such a short span of time, but already the intensity with which Ohno pillaged his mouth was making him ache and press closer into the firm lines of his body.

Ohno's hands moved to his belt, fumbling to pull the leather tongue free from the buckle.

"What, here?" Nino broke away from the kiss to question. His voice was wrecked, and he felt as lightheaded as he sounded. "Now?"

Ohno's hand slid to cup the bulge in his jeans and squeezed, dragging a strangled groan out of Nino's slack mouth. "You want to wait?" He murmured, licking a stripe up the shell of Nino's ear and then sinking to his knees.

Nino glanced at their surroundings briefly and then shook his head. The office door was closed at least, and the sight of Ohno kneeling between his legs, dark-eyed and wanting, wasn't something he found he could resist. Still, "Anyone could walk in." He protested feebly, even while lifting his hips a little to press against Ohno's hand.

"Let them." Ohno smirked, echoing Nino's words from the studio. He made quick work of Nino's button and fly. "It's not like I'm worried they'll fire me."

Nino tried to say something in response, but all coherency went out the window when Ohno pulled him free from his briefs and, in the same movement, took him into his mouth.

Ohno hummed low and pleased at the string of obscenities streaming from Nino’s mouth. He slipped further down with ease of practice until his nose was brushing the wiry hair at the base. Only then did he draw back, hallowing his cheeks on the way. Nino was half tempted to ask for pointers because Ohno was undoubtedly skilled with his tongue. Every twist and flick and long, slow, drag left him reeling with sensation and struggling not to buck up at him.

Frankly, it should have been embarrassing just how quickly he found himself teetering on the edge, but it really had been a long time since another person had been involved. In the end, all it took was looking down and realizing that Ohno had a hand moving frantically in the open front of his own pants and Nino couldn’t hold back any more than he could contain the wrecked groan the image wrenched out of him. His vision went white and his head spun. Through the haze he was aware of Ohno pulling off and making a choked sound of his own, and then nimble fingers tucking him carefully back into his pants.

It took a minute, or maybe a few, for Nino to realize that he’d somehow slumped back to sprawl across the bare desk, and Ohno was speaking. “I’m sorry.” He was saying, rushed and breathless. “I should— We’ll talk another time.”

Nino blinked slowly up at the ceiling while his wits gradually returned to him, and then he frowned. “Wait, what?” It took an inordinate amount of effort to coordinate his limbs in order to pull himself upright again. When he did, he was shocked and appalled to find the office was empty.

At least no one was there to be offended by the creative curse he snarled into the silence.  


**+++  
**

Mao and Jun were quiet, Sho observed. They worked their way around the room separately, helping the couples who’d come for the last ever lesson tighten up their routines. All the same, they didn’t seem to be on bad terms. They spared each other soft, albeit hesitant, smiles whenever they crossed paths or met eyes from across the room. Sho was curious, but he didn’t want to interrupt anyone to ask. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure why he’d come. Aiba wasn‘t in town, and Ohno was painting his living room (a task which apparently required privacy, though Ohno might just be tired of Sho trying to convince him to return to the office), and yet Sho was standing in the back corner of the studio, watching the couples dance like some kind of voyeur.

“Sakurai!” A voice hissed from the hall. A few curious dancers turned to look, Sho included, but all he could see was an arm beckoning for him to come out.

Sho stepped out warily, and came face to face with a head of wild, wind-blown hair. “Nino?”

“Hey.” He griped, his voice muffled behind the giant wooly scarf wrapped around his neck and covering much of his face. “Sorry, I didn’t want anyone else to see me since I’m not…” He gestured down at himself.

Sho nodded. “In a skirt. Right… But why are you here? Mas—“ He cleared his throat, embarrassed. “ _Aiba_ -kun said he wasn’t coming tonight.”

He could only see half of Nino’s face, but Sho was pretty sure he was smirking at him. “Uh huh. He’s not. I was hoping I could catch Ohno… is he here tonight?”

Sho winced, recalling everything that had gone down when Nino came looking for him earlier. “He’s busy working on his new place tonight.”

Nino’s face fell, his shoulders slumped and he yanked his scarf loose with a sharp, angry gesture. “Damn.” He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “Okay, thanks. Sorry I called you away from the class.” He turned away.

“It’s fine.” Sho said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and following. “I should head out anyway. No reason for me to be here.” He shrugged. “I got my hopes up for a second when I saw you. I thought maybe Aiba was coming tonight after all.”

“Hey, you can’t complain. At least you got to see him last night.”

Sho frowned. “No, he was working yesterday.”

Nino stopped and turned to face him, mirroring his frown. “Yeah but… you guys didn’t do anything? Not even after the restaurant closed?”

Sho fidgeted uncomfortably. “He said he was busy… It was probably little early to be celebrating a romantic holiday, anyway.”

Nino raised an eyebrow. “That idiot.” He scoffed. “I’m guessing he didn‘t tell you that yesterday was his birthday too?” Sho’s mouth fell open, which Nino took (correctly) as confirmation. “Don’t panic. If he didn’t tell you, he didn’t expect you to magically find out. I swear,” he shook his head. “He doesn’t want people making a fuss about it but it doesn’t occur to him that people might want to know _regardless_.”

Sho stared into space, a little shell-shocked. “I missed his birthday… Should I do something belated?” He reached out, clutching at Nino’s sleeve. “Do I buy him something? What would he want for his birthday?”

It wasn’t clear whether the expression on Nino’s face was sympathetic, amused, or annoyed. Possibly, he was torn between the three. “If you can spare the time, why don’t you just visit him?“ He said, politely prying Sho’s hand free.

Sho considered that for a moment, continuing to follow Nino down the stairs on autopilot. “He said he was busy working tonight too. Taxes, or something.”

“He’s an idiot.” Nino snorted again, then softened as though he could tell Sho was mildly offended on Aiba’s behalf. “And he hates taxes. He’s hopeless at them.” He smiled. “Trust me; busy or not, he’ll be happy to see you.”

“Thanks.”

They’d reached the bottom of the stairs and Nino moved for the front door. “Have a good night, Sakurai.”

Sho reached out, snatching his sleeve again before he could leave. “Wait.” Nino raised his eyebrows, questioning. Sho tugged him to the right and gestured to the faded green door just visible behind the staircase. “If you’re looking for Ohno…”  


**+++  
**

The knocking on the door was insistent. Ohno sighed, tempted to ignore it, but Lady was barking excitedly and showed no signs of stopping until the noise did. “Alright, alright.” He grumbled, setting aside his paint roller and nudging her away from the door before he opened it. “Look, Sho, I’m not—“

Rather than finding himself confronted by more of Sho’s misplaced concern for his career, Ohno suddenly found himself face to face with Nino’s sharp glare.

“Uh.” He stuttered lamely, wavering on the threshold.

Nino’s scowl deepened and he pushed his leg into the open gap of the door, effectively preventing it from being closed. “Don’t you dare run this time.” He growled.

Ohno gulped but relented and opened the door wider to invite him in. “Um, I’d offer you a seat but I don’t have any chairs at the moment.” He chuckled uneasily, following behind as Nino strode into the cluttered main room.

Nino stopped near the foot of his mattress, surrounded by haphazard stacks of cardboard boxes, and turned to face him. He looked tired, and unamused. “You said we’d talk later, so here I am.”

They stared at each other for a long uncomfortable stretch until Ohno’s shoulders slumped and he finally looked away. He sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “You have no idea how badly I want you.”

“Well, good!”

“No, you don’t understand.” Ohno growled, raking a hand viciously though his hair and hoping belatedly that he hadn’t left streaks of green paint in his wake. “I _like_ you, Nino.”

Nino sighed, dropping his confrontational stance. “I like you too, okay?” He said wearily. “Let me make myself clear. You’re infuriating, and you make my head spin, but I like you.” He took a deep breath, stepping closer. “So I’m asking, can we give this -you and me- a shot?”

Ohno chewed his lip until it felt sore and puffy. He let his breath out with a trembling whoosh before he could speak. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, finally chancing a look up.

Nino’s face fell.

“In advance.” He hurried to add. “I don’t know what I’m doing and I’ll probably fuck things up on a regular basis.” Another deep breath, and his words were coming faster now, tumbling over his lips so fast it was an effort not to get tongue-tied. “I’ll be late for stuff all the time, I’ll forget we had plans and I won’t remember to stay in touch when life gets busy.” He could feel himself sweating, and his heart pounding like he was staring death in the face. “I-I’ll say hurtful shit without thinking and I’ll embarrass you in front of your friends and family cause I have no filter, and I’ll be that guy who never remembers holidays or anniversaries.” He clenched his fists to keep them from shaking and looked down, not wanting to see Nino’s expression. “This is just fair warning. I know how to be a great, no-strings-attached lover, but I don’t know the first thing about being a decent boyfriend.”

The silence after his rant felt charged, and Ohno fidgeted while he waited for Nino to respond.

“But,” Nino’s voice came slowly, and quiet as though he was afraid to disrupt the balance between them, “you’re willing to try?”

“Yes.” Ohno breathed, his shoulders slumping even further. “But, Nino, I’m serious. If we do this, there’s no way you won’t end up disappointed.” He didn’t even know if he was capable of commitment. He hadn’t even been able to stick with his career, why would his love life suddenly prove to be any different?

He startled when Nino’s hand touched his forearm tentatively. “This is you, take it or leave it?”

Ohno swallowed and nodded, still unable to meet Nino’s eyes.

Nino’s hand moved with growing certainty, uncurling Ohno’s fist to give his hand a short, reassuring, squeeze. “Okay.” He said simply. “I’ll take it.” Ohno whipped his head up, torn between relief, disbelief, and remaining anxiety. Nino was smiling; just the one corner of his mouth curled up and light dancing in his eyes. “If you’re willing to give this a shot, we can work on the rest as we go.” He laughed, giving his shoulders a little shrug. “I’m not exactly a peach 24/7 either, you know.”

Ohno let go of the breath he was holding, and it escaped with a strange breathy laugh. “Okay.” He agreed. He felt a little light-headed. “It’s a deal.” He said, and extended his arm for a handshake.

Nino stared at his hand with an open mouth and an arched brow. “Seriously?” His smile turned devious, and his gaze slid to the mattress on the floor. “I think there are more fitting ways we could consummate this arrangement.”

Ohno laughed outright, using his outstretched hand to pull the other man flush against him. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“Shut up.” Nino said, and then kissed him –which was more effective than words could ever be.

Nino’s cheeks were still cool and he tasted like the outdoors; crisp and clean, like freshly fallen snow. He kissed slow but thorough, his intent obvious in the way he pushed close and his fingers twisted in Ohno’s hair, even if his pace was languid. Ohno’s hands drifted, fumbling to unwind the damp scarf from around Nino’s neck without accidentally strangling him or breaking the kiss.

Nino huffed against his lips when a few minutes had passed and Ohno had yet to be successful with the scarf. In his defense, it was hard to concentrate on his hands when Nino’s tongue was in his mouth. “Am I distracting you?” Nino murmured, pulling the scarf over his head and then licking a hot stripe down Ohno’s neck.

“Yes.” Ohno hissed, unashamed. The scarf had dragged over Nino’s hair and left it standing up in all directions. Ohno couldn’t resist threading his fingers through the dark strands. “You are.”

“You know,” Nino rumbled in his ear, inching them both closer to the mattress edge, “this afternoon was fun, but I want more.” He caught Ohno’s earlobe in his teeth and tugged before stepping back and sinking down onto the rumpled sheets, his legs splayed wide. “Where are your… ‘supplies’?”

Ohno swallowed, hands twitching to reach out and follow Nino down onto the mattress. His gut reaction was to say ‘the nightstand’, but then he remembered that he didn’t _have_ a nightstand at the moment. “I- uh…” He blinked at the mess of poorly labeled boxes around him, his stomach sinking. “Shit.”

Nino frowned for a second in confusion and then laughed. “You don’t know.” He guessed, clambering back to his feet. “That… puts a damper on things.”

Ohno chuckled too, though he was embarrassed. “There’s a convenience store around the block. We could make a quick supply run?”

Nino perked up immediately. He clapped him on the shoulder and strode off to shove his feet back into his boots. “Awesome. We can get snacks too.”

 **  
** **+++  
**

“OI, MASAKI!” Yuusuke bellowed up from the ground level, sounding far too amused by whatever he was shouting about and probably startling whatever customers were still hanging out in the restaurant. “YOUR BOYFRIEND’S HERE!”

Aiba staggered to his feet and hurried to peer down the stairs. Sure enough, Sho stood at the bottom of the steps with a sheepish smile and his face as red as a tomato. “What are you doing here?” Aiba blinked dumbly, thankfully remembering his manners a moment later and beckoning him up.

“You didn’t tell me yesterday was your birthday.”

Aiba winced. “Nino told you.” He guessed, turning away and scrubbing a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want you to feel like you had to do anything. Besides,” He said, gesturing at the calculator and mess of papers and receipts spread over the surface of the dining table. “I really did have work to do.”

Sho shuffled up beside him, ducking in to press a shy kiss at the corner of his mouth. “I, uh, hope you don’t mind that I wanted to do something for you anyway.” He said nervously.

Aiba smiled. “Of course I don’t mind. Thank you.” He looked curiously around Sho, noting that he wasn’t carrying anything. “What did you have in mind?”

Sho hesitated and shoved his hands in his pockets to avoid wringing them. “So, this is really lame and super unromantic, but I thought I might offer to help you finish your taxes…”

Aiba grinned, surprised and pleased.

An equally pleased smile bloomed on Sho’s face in response. “Happy Birthday. And, uh, Merry Christmas?”

Aiba’s grin widened. “Sho.” He said, leaning in to plant a happy kiss on his lips and cup his cheek fondly. “You are my hero.”

 **  
** **+++  
**

The convenience store was a crowded mess of jumbled merchandise, with items varying from groceries to mechanical supplies. They quickly sought out the items they needed -plenty of lube and an impressively large box of condoms (because Ohno was optimistic and he definitely wanted to be prepared in future)-, and then turned to exploring the store.

Nino picked out some snacks while Ohno snagged a case of beer. The store had firewood, the kind you light in the package and is guaranteed to burn longer than regular wood, so he hefted a box of that up to the counter as well. He noticed a pack of cards at the register and remembered Nino telling him about his hobbies, so he grabbed those too.

In the end, they had quite a haul to lug back with them, and by the time they stumbled into the flat they were both laughing and exhausted.

Ohno had the windows open while he was painting earlier, and he had forgotten to close them. It was fine while he’d been exerting himself with the paint roller, but now the apartment was no warmer than the outdoors. Shivering, Ohno quickly pried the old fireplace open and made use of his new quick-burning logs.

Lady huffed happily as the flames caught, and wasted no time flopping down on the floor between the mattress and the fire.

“I think she’s got the right idea.” Nino said, cracking a beer open and following her lead. Ohno smiled, watching the other man make himself at home in his bed. “Hope you don’t mind if I get crumbs in your sheets.” Nino said with a smirk, ripping open a bag of chips without waiting for a response.

Ohno shook his head and sat cross-legged across from him. Nino was watching the fire and munching away happily. Ohno watched him and fidgeted, picking at a loose thread on his socks and fiddling with the neck of his own unopened beer bottle.

Nino suddenly swung his gaze over to him, eyebrow cocked. “You’re quiet. Something wrong?”

Ohno’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He was hit with a strong urge to flee. “Sorry. I just… don’t know what I should say or do. Should we be talking?” It had been so easy to talk with Nino before, even on the walk to and from the convenience store there hadn’t been this uncomfortable tension in the air. Ohno was also aware that the tension was only on his end of things. Nino seemed perfectly relaxed.

Nino’s lips twitched a little in the direction of a smile. “It’s fine.” He gestured with a nod of his head at the room around them, lit by the soft glow of the fire. “This is nice.” He took Ohno’s beer and deftly popped the cap for him before handing it back. His eyes suddenly lit up with a new idea. “I’ll distract you.” He announced.

Ohno’s mind went straight to the gutter, but instead Nino reached into the plastic bag and pulled out the deck of cards.

“Prepare to be amazed.” He said, grinning mischievously, and Ohno truly was. Even after getting Nino to repeat the trick he still hadn’t the slightest idea how he’d done it.

“Again.” He demanded, needing to see it a third time. Nino rolled his eyes but his cheeks were flushed and he was fighting a pleased smile. “Please?”

“No way.” Nino pretended to frown while he dealt them each a handful of cards and set the rest on the mattress between them. “You’ll spoil it.”

Ohno pouted but he got them each another beer while he watched what Nino was doing. “Another trick?”

Nino shook his head and smirked. “Go Fish. Time for you to show off your seaman skills.”

Ohno laughed and scooped up his hand of cards. The challenge was on.  


**+++  
**

Aiba smiled as he watched Sho’s eyelids flicker in his sleep, caught up in the motion of a dream. His cheek was smushed against the table, his mouth open slightly and a small patch of drool staining a piece of scrap paper covered in scribbled equations. Aiba himself had drifted off, probably long before Sho if the amount of work done was any indication. There was a mug and an empty plate resting next to Sho’s elbow and Aiba was willing to bet his father had brought the man something to eat after closing up the restaurant. The rest of the house was dark now, everyone else long having gone to bed, and only the soft glow of the lamp by the table remained.

Gently, Aiba let his hand rest on Sho’s hunched back, sliding up to the space between his shoulder blades and then over the creased collar of his shirt. Sho hummed a little in his sleep and Aiba’s smile widened, his eyes creased with fondness. “Sho,” He murmured, letting his fingers card into the hair at Sho’s nape and knead his scalp. The clock on the microwave told him it was nearing three, and he could tell just by looking at Sho’s posture that he’d be aching if he didn’t get up soon. He gave him a gentle shake. “Sho, wake up.”

Sho did with a snort and a groan, head lolling as he tried to drag himself upright. He gave up quickly, finding it was much easier to slump with his face tucked into the crook of Aiba’s shoulder. “’Time is it, Masaki?” He mumbled, still clearly half asleep.

Aiba grinned, rubbing his back and kissing his ruffled head before struggling to get them both to their feet. “Late. Come on, bedtime.”

That seemed to wake Sho up a bit. He staggered a little, fumbling to check his watch. “Wait, how late? Because I have work in the morning, and the car—“

“I’m not letting you drive home in the middle of the night like this.” Aiba said firmly, tugging him along down the hallway to the attic stairs. “You can sleep here for a few hours at least before you have to go.”

Sho was obviously tempted to resist, but his exhaustion won over in the end. “A few hours.” He repeated with a yawn. Even the climb up the stairs was exhausting. Aiba changed into a rumpled pair of pajamas while Sho stripped with clumsy fingers down to his undershirt and boxers. Aiba let his eyes slide appreciatively over Sho’s skin as it was bared, and Sho did the same, but they were both far too tired to do anything more than kiss lazily before tumbling into the narrow bed together. There was so little space on the mattress that they had no choice but to sleep tangled all up in each other’s limbs, but it was cozy and warm compared to the wintery chill of the attic space, and so neither of them complained.  


**+++  
**

Nino’s chest heaved for air as he lay sprawled diagonally across the mattress, staring up at the water stained ceiling. “Oh god, that was…” He trailed off, searching for the appropriate words to describe the situation. Glancing over at Ohno’s flushed face nearly set him off again and he had to flop his arm over his eyes to block out the sight. “I don’t even know.”

“Ridiculous?” Ohno suggested, breathless and audibly struggling not to start giggling again. “I don’t even know _why_ we’re laughing. Nothing we said was particularly funny…”

“Did you put something in our drinks?” Nino questioned, rolling over to face him and grinning when that prompted a loud huff of laughter from the other man. “’Cause three beer should not have made me this giddy.”

Ohno let out a long, wobbly sigh, still grinning as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. “Maybe it’s the paint fumes.” He gestured towards the wall that was half olive green and half streaked white primer. “I should have left a window cracked open… We’re probably a little high.”

Nino snorted, rolling further until he was half on top of Ohno. “Whatever. It’s nice and warm in here, at least.” They kissed, both still smiling and huffing laughter into each other’s mouths between languid presses of lips.

Ohno shifted so they were both on their sides, their arms and legs wrapped around each other like they’d come together this way a thousand times. It was easy and lazy. Nino noted the stirrings of arousal in his gut but felt no pressure to move things along. It was only natural for them to let their eyes drift shut in the flickering firelight and the warmth of their embrace, trading soft kisses and sleepy smiles until they both slipped into sleep.

The ‘supplies’ they’d originally set out for still sat, forgotten, in the plastic bag.

**+++  
**  



End file.
